


Sugar Daddy

by N_Riely



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Chris is 32/Seb is 20 and still in college, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, SugarBaby!Seb, SugarDaddy!Chris, internalized age gap issues
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Riely/pseuds/N_Riely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастиан — ученик колледжа, который пытается накопить достаточно денег на оплату обучения и аренду квартиры. Он встречает Криса, успешного архитектора, который берет парня под свое крыло. Себастиан не понимает, как это выглядит со стороны, особенно для друзей, которые пытаются его вразумить.</p><p>Sugar Daddy (сленг) — мужчина, который дарит молодым женщинам (или мужчинам) дорогие подарки, деньги и т.д. Обычно они состоят в интимных отношениях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sugar Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182744) by [WhatTheBodyGraspsNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/pseuds/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot). 



> WhatTheBodyGraspsNot thank you for this amazing story and permission for translation.
> 
> Текст также публикуется на ficbook.net (https://ficbook.net/readfic/4474888).

Вообще-то Себастиан _не хотел_ стирать пальцы до костей, рисуя дурацкие перьевые эскизы, которые надеялся продать за несколько баксов. Но письмо из колледжа с уведомлением о необходимости произвести оплату за обучение говорило, что он должен.

Он _не хотел_ стоять на углу Брод-стрит на нижнем Манхэттене с чемоданом разных скетчей и предлагать приобрести их. Но тот факт, что его родители отказались от участия в финансировании сына еще год назад, говорил Себастиану, что он должен.

Он _не хотел_ привлекать к себе внимание, в рваных джинсах и дырявых конверсах представляя поразительный контраст со спешащими по своим делам нью-йоркцами в гладко выглаженных костюмах. Но отключение воды и электричества в его квартире в тот момент говорили, что да, он должен. Даже если он не хочет этого делать.

И он на самом деле, _правда_ , не хотел.

— Сколько? — спросил кто-то, видимо, впечатлившийся написанным от руки плакатом "НИЩИЙ СТУДЕНТ— ПЖЛСТ НЕ ДАЙТЕ МНЕ УМЕРЕТЬ", стоящим перед чемоданом.

— Десять за обычные, двадцать за большие, — на автомате ответил Себастиан, наверное, в пятнадцатый раз за день. Он бы написал это где-нибудь, но обычно цена разнилась в зависимости от того, насколько сильно он нуждался в деньгах в тот или иной день. Что не помешало ему невозмутимо добавить: "Также ничего не имею против пожертвований любого вида".

Женщина изучила эскизы в чемодане, прежде чем выхватила один из них и бросила банкноту в красный стаканчик перед ним.  
— Спасибо, мадам! — крикнул Себастиан с благодарной улыбкой за зародившийся в его груди крошечный отблеск оптимизма.

...До того момента, пока какой-то особо ретивый бизнесмен не налетел на Себастиана, сбивая с ног и опрокидывая чемодан, из-за чего эскизы рассыпались по тротуару и улице.

И... ох, раздражение, которое сидело внутри парня, буквально фонтаном выплеснулось в этот мир.

— Да, не волнуйся обо мне, бро! Ты так занят! — заорал ему Себастиан после того, как смог встать и отряхнуться. — Иди домой, съешь свой гребаный стейк, а я просто вскипячу воду для лапши. Ой, погоди... Нет, я не сделаю этого, потому что у меня нет ГРЕБАНОГО ЭЛЕКТРИЧЕСТВА, УБЛЮДОК!

Что же, это привлекло внимание. Он знал об этом. Выходка позволила освободить пространство вокруг себя — ясно было, что люди постарались обходить его кругом, родители с детьми поспешили перейти дорогу, чтобы не проходить рядом с психованным студентом. Также это было ясно по нахмуренным бровям мужчины, который, кажется, спас эскизы Себастиана от уничтожения, осторожно собрав их и стряхнув с бумаги попавшую грязь, а затем протянув владельцу.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил мужчина, и Себастиану понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы успокоиться, потому что он, очевидно же, _нихрена_ не был в порядке. Но этот парень был достаточно любезен, спас его скетчи и выглядел так, как будто ему действительно интересен ответ. К слову, он еще и выглядел классно, но это не относилось к делу.

— Конечно, — проворчал Себастиан, принимая эскизы от мужчины и изучая нанесенный ущерб. Один из них был полностью уничтожен. Три были с грязными пятнами, что он, вероятно, сможет исправить, но это будет неприятно. — Отлично...

Мужчина присел на корточки, чтобы подобрать еще один рисунок у его ног. Себастиан поймал себя на том, что наблюдает, как его пиджак развевается на ветру, прежде чем оторвался этого занятия и тоже присел.  
— У тебя правда нет электричества?  
Это было сказано не с такой знакомой Себастиану интонацией " _о, клево, ты в дерьме, ну и что ты собираешься со всем этим делать?_ ", что сбило парня с толку.  
Он посмотрел на мужчину, голубые глаза встретились с голубыми, и Себ не знал, почему его голос прозвучал, мать его, так слабо, когда он произнес: "Да, на самом деле..." Но эта фраза только лишь вернула выражение озабоченности на лицо мужчины.  
— И воду тоже скоро отключат, — ох, а вот это вызвало просто невероятный в своей красоте ужас.  
— Что? Я не думаю, что городские власти могут просто отключить у кого-то воду.  
Это заставило Себастиана засмеяться — криво, цинично.  
— О, поверь мне, могут, — у него был опыт, он знает.  
— И как ты... Я имею в виду... Жить без этого непросто.

Улыбка Себастиана исчезла, уголки губ опустились, когда он посмотрел на свои рисунки. Если бы этот парень знал. На самом деле _знал_. Но, судя по его костюму, часам на руке и такой особенной атмосфере привилегированности, которая его окутывала, едва ли мужчина проводил хотя бы одну ночь в подобных невозможных условиях.  
— Извини... — его голос оторвал Себастиана от размышлений с самим собой, что периодически случалось. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Уверен, последнее, что тебе нужно, — это идиот вроде меня, расспрашивающий о твоей жизни.  
Себастиан внимательно наблюдал за ним, проглотив комок, который собрался в горле. Когда он был уверен, что сможет говорить ровно, не походя на плаксивого ребенка, то откашлялся и сказал прямо: "Я справляюсь".

К этому моменту только один эскиз оставался на земле. Себастиан подхватил его, присев на корточки, и отправил в чемодан. Пряжки захлопнулись, и парень выпрямился, чтобы направиться домой, когда голубые глаза снова оказались напротив его.  
— Слушай, я вообще направлялся на ланч. Может, хочешь составить мне компанию?  
Брови мужчины снова сошлись на переносице, как будто он о чем-то волновался, но Себастиан был слишком погружен в себя, чтобы это заметить.  
— А? — вот уж очень правильный ответ. Этот парень даже начал смеяться.  
— Ты выглядишь так, будто не откажешься от бургера, — объяснил он с игривой улыбкой, кивнув на чемодан в руке Себастиана. — Или ты хотел бы скорее оказаться дома и отобедать сырой лапшой?

Себ посмотрел вокруг, на миг ему в голову закралась шальная мысль — а что, если он находится на каком-то шоу со скрытой камерой?  
— Я... э... Не особенно часто ем вне дома, — пробормотал он, на самом деле имея в виду то, что _у него нет денег, чтобы отрываться и тратить их на бургеры_.  
Мужчина, по-видимому, _понял_ , потому что просто сказал: "Не волнуйся об этом".

Именно так Себастиан и оказался в ресторане несколько зданий дальше по улице, в рваных узких джинсах и дырявых конверсах. Белые скатерти смотрелись слишком элегантно для места, в котором подают гребаные бургеры и картошку фри. Впрочем... Это Нью-Йорк, так что...

Погодите, _13 долларов_ за бургер? _13 сраных долларов_? Дерьмо, они, должно быть, танцуют на тарелке и делают минет под столом за 13 сраных долларов.

И этот парень, Крис, как он представился, когда они шли до ресторана, осторожно поглядывал на Себастиана с другой стороны стола. Вероятно, с тех самых пор, как заметил вздох Себа при виде цен в меню.  
— Мы же не волнуемся насчет этого, правда? — Крис напомнил ему мягко, подняв брови.  
Но этого было недостаточно для Себастиана. Ему нужны определенные слова. Слова, которые он услышит и которым поверит.  
— Я не... Может быть, я могу просто...  
— Я оплачу. Просто закажи что-нибудь, что звучит вкусно.

Что же, это было... чертовски определенно.

— Хорошо..., — он посмотрел в меню снова, кислая смесь вины и эгоистичного возбуждения закрутилась внизу живота. — Ты уверен?  
— Себастиан, — имя, произнесенное его голосом, прозвучало так невероятно хорошо, что Себ заставил себя оторваться от меню и посмотреть на мужчину снизу вверх, чтобы вернуться в реальность. — Если ты не выберешь что-нибудь, то я выберу что-то для тебя. — Слова прозвучали выразительно и авторитетно, но были смягчены улыбкой. — И я не думаю, что ты захочешь это.

Их глаза были прикованы друг к другу, остальные люди в ресторане как будто находились в другом измерении. Затем Крис сделал глоток воды, Себастиан моргнул, и все снова стало нормальным, а меню вдруг сделалось тяжелым в его руках.

Он заказал чизбургер с беконом и авокадо и почти кончил прямо на своем стуле от того, насколько бургер был хорош (но все-таки он не стоит тринадцать долларов, спасибо). Себастиан постарался не съесть его не за пять секунд — пытался придать своим действиям хотя бы _некоторый_ уровень благопристойности, в то время как Крис поедал свой на другой стороне стола и, казалось, был доволен результатом их небольшого диалога.

Он как раз заканчивал доедать свой последний кусок картошки фри, когда Крис заметил его пустую тарелку и спросил: "Хочешь что-то еще?".  
И Себастиан подумал, что сейчас заплачет, потому что нет, он не хочет чего-то еще, но Боже, этот парень какой-то святой или что-то такое? Что, черт возьми, Себастиан сделал, чтобы заслужить это?  
— Нет, спасибо, — он ответил вежливо, насколько это было возможно, вцепившись в салфетку на коленях под столом. — Это, действительно, намного больше, чем... как...

И почему вдруг стало так чертовски трудно говорить? Потому что Себастиан всегда чувствовал себя дерьмом в подобных ситуациях, когда следует проявить свою благодарность? Потому что когда он получал помощь, она, как правило, исходила от Маки или Чейса, а не какого-то случайного парня, которого только что встретил? Потому что Крис, вероятно, самый красивый человек, которого Себ когда-либо встречал за все свои двадцать лет, и теперь этот мужчина наблюдает за Себом через стол, как дар Божий, и это заставляет что-то шевелиться внутри?

Он не знал. На самом деле. Крис занял себя тем, что беспечно оплатил счет, из-за чего прервался их зрительный контакт, и Себастиан моментально восстановил контроль над своей головой. Настолько, чтобы перестать рвать салфетку на коленях, как гребаный хомячок.

— Какие планы на оставшуюся часть дня? — спросил Крис после того, как подписал чек, щелкнул ручкой и передал официанту счет. — Что-нибудь важное?  
Себастиан застыл, застигнутый вопросом врасплох.  
— Ээ... домашнее задание, — наконец ответил он, стряхивая клочки салфетки на пол и аккуратно положив оставшуюся ее часть на стол.  
— Я должен пойти в библиотеку. Из-за компьютеров, — его ответ породил вспышку легкого замешательства на лице Криса, поэтому он решил, что он должен пояснить. — Занятия по графическому дизайну. У меня нет собственного лэптопа, на котором надо работать над проектами, так что... библиотеки...

На самом деле это везение, что его квартира располагалась так близко к территории кампуса университета и городской библиотеке, поскольку у него не было автомобиля. И кто знает, как сильно Маки надоело возить его повсюду.

— На компьютерах в библиотеке есть программа для работы над проектами? — спросил Крис, снова выдернув Себастиана из своих мыслей.  
— Ага.  
— Illustrator?  
— Точно.  
— А компьютеры Macintosh? — Себастиан, должно быть, состроил гримасу, потому что Крис решил объясниться. — Я просто прикидываю... В Хаятте здесь стоят компьютеры Macintosh.

Себастиан моргнул... почувствовал, как нахмурились его брови... Хаятт. Это чертов отель.  
— Ээ... — подозрение закралось в его мысли.  
— Ну, было бы проще работать, а затем спать где-то с электричеством, не так ли? — пояснил Крис с беспечностью, которая разительно контрастировала с дырой, медленно образовывающейся внизу живота Себа.  
— ...Да... — он ответил медленно, стараясь понять, к чему ведет этот разговор. — Но... — сейчас самое время, чтобы озвучить мысль. — Ты... ты имеешь в виду, что хочешь оплатить для меня номер в отеле?  
Его тон, должно быть, звучал так ошеломлено, как, впрочем Себастиан себя и чувствовал, потому что Крис рассмеялся и закатил глаза.  
— Я знаю, — промурлыкал он. — Знаю что это странно, да? Я просто... Я не могу просто сидеть здесь и слушать о том, через какое дерьмо тебе приходится проходить, а потом отправить тебя домой в квартиру без электричества.  
Себастиан уставился на мужчину, ошеломленный.  
— Да, ты можешь. Люди делают это каждый день.  
Крис кивнул, запнувшись.  
— Ну... — теперь он говорил тихо, глаза сканировали скатерть, прежде чем снова встретились с глазами Себастиана. — Они могут, а я нет.  
И Себ не знал как реагировать — как выдержать устремленный на него взгляд — поэтому он просто посмотрел на мужчину напротив и вцепился ногтями в столешницу под скатертью.  
— Это нормально? — подобие улыбки осветило лицо мужчины. — Могу я сделать это для тебя?  
Себастиан почувствовал, как что-то теплое и мягкое, как лава, окутало его, как будто просочилось в вены — симпатия, которую он, определенно, не заслуживал.  
— Ты... — как он должен реагировать на это и не выглядеть при этом так, будто не имеет представления что вообще происходит? — Да... Я имею в виду... Ты не обязан. Но если ты хочешь...  
— Я хочу, — уверил его Крис с успокаивающей улыбкой. — На самом деле.

Таким образом, сначала Себастиану перепал неожиданный ланч, а теперь он оказался со своим чемоданом, полным эскизов, в вестибюле отеля Хаятт. Дырявые конверсы составляли смехотворный контраст с мраморным полом, который блестел так, что в нем можно было увидеть свое отражение.

Крис плавной и уверенной походкой направился к стойке регистрации, вытаскивая бумажник из кармана своего темного пиджака. Это было столь захватывающее зрелище, что Себастиан не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Потому что он даже не знал этого парня. И этот парень не знал его. Себастиан просто рассказал свою печальную историю за несколько минут, и вдруг получил ланч, а теперь комнату в отеле и ничего не должен сделать взамен? Сколько бы он не верил в то, что в мире есть хорошие, честные люди, он начал подозревать, что что-то здесь нечисто. Должно быть что-то, что этот парень хочет, и Себастиан был почти уверен, что знает, что именно.

— Отлично, можем идти.  
Себастиан как по щелчку пальцев вернулся в настоящее из своих мыслей. Крис шел к нему, убирая свой бумажник обратно в карман пиджака и кивнув Себу, чтобы тот следовал за ним к лифту.  
Вся поездка до — он бросил взгляд на табло... 9-го этажа — прошла в молчании, нарушаемом только участившимся пульсом в его ушах. Затем двери распахнулись, и Крис повел Себа по одному из коридоров.

Каждый шаг порождал новую, еще более запутанную эмоцию, в Себастиане, и он не знал как на них реагировать. Если это на самом деле должно произойти — отблагодарить Криса единственным способом, каким он может — что же... Себастиан понял, что это _не станет_ концом света. Потому что он уже был с парнями раньше, не один раз делал им минет, достаточно, чтобы знать, как это происходит. Да и Крис был вовсе не..., ладно уж, _совсем_ не таким уж страшным. Так что минет в обмен на еду и проживание, подумал он, нельзя было назвать чем-то сложным. Черт, Себ, наверное, сделал бы это, даже если бы не получил ничего взамен, просто если бы Крис попросил его. И это было немного... пугающе...

— Так, я, наверное, немного перешел границы, но арендовал номер на неделю, — сказал Крис, когда они остановились перед дверью с табличкой 943. — Я подумал, что вопросы с твоей квартирой не решатся за один день, верно?  
Этот вопрос породил очередную волну тепла в груди Себастиана, заставив просто стоять с открытым ртом: "Ты меня наебываешь?"  
Крис рассмеялся — его удивленный смешок разрезал тишину коридора — и протянул Себастиану карточку-ключ от комнаты.  
— Не-а. Не наебываю.  
Себастиан уставился на карту, слишком много мыслей смешалось в его голове в один момент. Затем он медленно протянул руку, чтобы взять ключ, пальцы сомкнулись вокруг пластика, а после взглянул на Криса. Может быть, он все-таки на шоу со скрытыми камерами?  
Но Крис выдержал взгляд, уголок его рта приподнялся, формируя кривоватую улыбку. Поэтому Себ взял ключ-карту и пару мгновений посверлил его взглядом, затем медленно поднес к считывающему устройству и открыл дверь.

Это было похоже на удар в живот — гигантская кровать со сложенными подушками, большие окна у дальней стены, через которые открывался вид на город, и гребаное _электричество_. Себастиана словно пронзило током, как будто тяжелая рука пригвоздила его к месту.

Он сглотнул образовавшийся в горле комок. _Не заплакать_. Прикусил нижнюю губу. _Не заплакать_. Но это будет первый раз за почти целый год, когда ему доведется уснуть не в своей обшарпаной квартире, не задумываясь о том, как наскрести достаточно денег на аренду и надеясь, что замок в двери квартиры продержится еще одну ночь. И... _нихера подобного, не плакать_.  
— Все в порядке?  
Себастиан провел рукавом рубашки по глазам и тихо всхлипнул, прежде чем развернуться и постараться вести себя так, будто он только что не провалил собственную установку не плакать.  
Но Крис увидел это — покрасневшие глаза парня и то, как он все еще кусал свою нижнюю губу, чтобы держать эмоции в себе.  
— Дерьмо... Что... Это слишком, да?

Себастиан сглотнул снова — хотел попросить его заткнуться, потому что, да, _конечно_ , это слишком, чертовски слишком. Но в то же время это также самая добрая вещь, которую кто-нибудь когда-либо делал для него. Но Себ только покачал головой, чуть сильнее, чем следовало бы, и вернулся из номера обратно к открытой двери, где продолжал стоять Крис.  
— Нет, это охренительно невероятно. Ты не долж... — в горле снова образовался комок, но Себ нашел в себе силы продолжить. — Спасибо тебе. Серьезно.  
Он знал, что находится на границе между проявлением благодарности и изливанием эмоций, которые обуревали его, но Криса это, кажется, не волновало. На самом деле, его улыбка вернулась, и этого было достаточно, чтобы напомнить Себастиану, что он все еще должен поблагодарить мужчину.  
— Ээ, ты хочешь... — он понял, что должен был продумать свою речь заранее, но Крис все еще стоял, прислонившись к косяку и, казалось, не собирался переходить какие-либо границы. — Ты хочешь зайти и... Я могу...?  
Его голос прозвучал не так уверенно, как он надеялся, а еще хуже то, что на лице Криса резко появилось выражение растерянности и беспокойства.  
— Ой. Я... Ээ...

Себастиан наблюдал за мужчиной — смотрел, как его брови сошлись вместе в беспокойстве, наблюдал, как тот _осознал_ , что они говорят о разных вещах. Совсем. И теперь Себ чувствовал себя так невероятно глупо, что ему пришлось снова прикусить губу, потирая рукой шею: "Ох, что же..."  
— Какой у тебя номер? — перебил его Крис, не двигаясь со своего места, но вытащив из кармана телефон и разблокировав его. — Чтобы я смог проверить тебя завтра.  
Себастиан был благодарен за смену темы, даже если это означало, что ему снова придется смущаться прямо сейчас.  
— Не... У меня нет.  
— У тебя нет телефона? — Крис посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Себастиан покачал головой, не уверенный, что еще он может сказать в качестве объяснения. Телефоны стоят дорого. Даже дерьмовые.  
— Хорошо, нет проблем, — сказал Крис, отправляя свой собственный обратно в карман, прежде чем одна из этих прекрасных обезоруживающих улыбок снова появилась на его губах. — Я навещу тебя завтра днем. Чтобы убедиться, что ты все еще дышишь.

Мысль о том, что он снова увидит Криса, заставила Себастиана приободриться. Хотя голос в голове парня твердил, что мужчина заплатил за номер и теперь просто исчезнет.  
— Правда?  
— Да, именно, — фраза Себастиана заставила мужчину расхохотаться, его глаза сияли. Затем он проверил свои часы и взглянул вверх на Себастиана. — Мне надо ехать. А тебе следует сделать свое домашнее задание, верно?  
Себастиан кивнул, оглянулся по сторонам, чтобы найти, куда он бросил свой чемодан, когда, потрясенный, вошел в комнату.  
— Да, верно. Меня ждет дикая субботняя ночь.  
Его сарказм позволил успокоиться и разрушил висевшую между ними неловкость. Поэтому Себ отреагировал гораздо спокойнее на фразу Криса "Хорошо, тогда увидимся завтра". После чего мужчина с усмешкой проскользнул в коридор.

— Подожди! — Себастиан крикнул, одновременно дернув на себя дверь, прежде чем она закрылась. Это было глупо, но было ему нужно. Он не знал этого парня, но подбежал к мужчине, обнял его широкие, крепкие плечи, зарылся лицом в его грудь и _почему-то_... почувствовал себя как дома.

В следующий момент... ничего не произошло. Себ был на 99 процентов уверен, что Крис подумал, будто он очень странный парень, но... Сильные руки обхватили его крепко, большие ладони веером легли на спину Себастиану. Он прикрыл глаза на мгновение и просто постарался забыть о том, как странно это выглядит, потому что ощущал себя так хорошо — чувствовал, что он именно там, где должен быть. Ему казалось, что до тех пор, пока он стоит вот так с Крисом, весь гребаный мир может катиться в тартарары, но Себ будет в порядке.

— Спасибо... — он пробормотал это в грудь мужчины, тело было расслаблено, пульс участился, будто он пробежал тысячу миль, и в то же время был абсолютно спокоен.  
Крис выдохнул медленно — он почувствовал это — и затем произнес: "Всегда пожалуйста".  
И в тот момент для Себастиана не имело никакого значения, что у него нет никакого электричества в квартире. Неважно, что нужно было придумать, как он собирается платить за обучение за следующий месяц.  
Не имело никакого значения то, что...  
— ...Ты только что захлопнул дверь номера снаружи?  
— Ага.  
...Поскольку в тот момент Себастиан знал, что все произошедшее с ним — именно то, в чем он нуждался в тот момент. Это то, что поможет ему держаться дальше.  
И неделю спустя он поймет, насколько это было верно.


	2. Chapter 2

Работать за небольшим компьютером в Хаятте было... иначе. Это не раздолбанный лэптоп в библиотеке, где Себастиан сворачивался в клубок, прислонившись к стене, где каждый свой визит он был близок к нервному срыву, потому что не мог добиться от машины нужного ему размера шрифта без того, чтобы случайно не изменить что-то еще в проекте, сроки сдачи которого маячили на горизонте. Работать за компьютером в Хаятте было... совсем по-другому.  
  
Спать на двуспальной кровати в 943-м номере тоже было иначе. Это не его раскладной диван с тонким матрасом, который шумел каждый раз, когда он поворачивался, и оставлял следы от подушек на теле, когда Себ просыпался. Спать на такой кровати было... гораздо удобнее.  
  
Это было _настолько_ удобно, что он проспал с 10:30 вечера вплоть до момента, когда совершенно неожиданно не услышал громкий стук в дверь. Себастиан вздрогнул, пытаясь понять, где находится, пока события вчерашнего дня не восстановились у него в голове.  
Подъем с кровати и поход к двери обернулся настоящей битвой с самим собой и пониманием того, насколько _комфортным_ было... все. Но Себастиан все же выпутался из кокона одеял, поплелся к двери и открыл ее, параллельно проводя рукой по непослушным волосам.  
  
В дверях стоял Крис. Веселый и бодрый. Одетый в темную рубашку с длинными рукавами, подвернутыми до локтей, вместо костюма. Себастиан задался вопросом, а не сон ли это.  
  
— О, — донесся голос Криса сквозь тишину. — Ты знаешь, что уже почти час дня, правда?  
Себастиан убрал руки от волос и прислонился к дверному косяку, веки все еще были тяжелыми ото сна: "Мм..." Он абсолютно точно не представлял, что проспал почти до часа дня.  
  
Крис, казалось, растерялся на мгновение, что-то сделало его улыбку чуть натянутой. Но он быстро взял себя в руки, посмотрев на Себастиана: "Тогда, спокойной ночи?"  
— Мгм. Отличная ночь.  
— Здорово. Это прекрасно.   
— Мм.  
— Голоден?  
  
Желудок Себастиана сразу заурчал, заставляя инстинктивно прикрыть его рукой. И... теперь он понял, почему Крис вел себя так, как он вел. Себ до сих пор был в одном нижнем белье.  
— Ах блять... — пробормотал он, слишком сонный, чтобы начать смущаться и паниковать, как только посмотрел на темную ткань своих боксеров. — Трусы…  
  
Он понял, что закрыл дверь и оставил Криса неловко стоять снаружи, только когда закончил надевать джинсы. Себ быстро накинул рубашку, а затем вернулся к двери, на ходу приглаживая волосы обеими руками и делая глубокий вдох, прежде чем сказать: "Хорошо, что...?"  
  
А Крис, похоже, не знал, смеяться ему или раздражаться — стоял с улыбкой и прищуренными глазами. Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы встряхнуть головой и продолжить: "Голоден? Я полагаю, ты спал и ничего не ел".  
— Ты прав, — Себастиан кивнул, прикрыв глаза, как только вспомнил о по-королевски удобной кровати. — Я должен пойти домой и поесть.  
— Да, ты можешь, — медленно произнес Крис. — Или мы могли бы поесть нормальной еды _по пути_ к тебе домой, где ты бы взял необходимые вещи.  
  
Себастиан постоял секунду, осмысливая сказанное, распахнув глаза и уставившись на Криса. Еще? Он готов _снова_ заплатить за еду?  
— Ты утверждаешь, что у меня нет настоящей еды в моей квартире?  
— Ну, судя по тому, что у тебя нет электричества уже достаточно долгое время, я бы сказал, что не стоит рисковать и есть испорченные продукты.  
Крис произнес это уверенно, что было странно. Ведь штука заключалась в том, что он был абсолютно прав. Дома Себа ждали пара пицц из Jack's Hamburgers по доллару и чай со льдом. Впрочем, и то, и другое было несъедобно. Иными словами, у него оставалось... арахисовое масло. И хлеб. И лапша, которую невозможно приготовить без электричества.  
  
— Ты уверен? — скептически спросил Себастиан, все еще смущенный великодушием Криса и тем, что мужчина не желает получить ничего взамен.  
Но Крис просто кивнул и, спрятав руки в карманы, направился в сторону лифтов по коридору: "Идем".  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Оказалось, что омлеты намного вкуснее, чем хлеб и арахисовое масло. Во много раз вкуснее. На протяжении всей трапезы Крис внимательно слушал болтовню Себастиана _о себе_ , потому что, как мужчина его уверил, ему было интересно. Интересно узнать о том, что Себастиан заканчивает курс Искусства и Дизайна в местном колледже. А также о том, что его друзья, Чейс и Маки, тоже учатся на этой программе, но при этом не так стеснены в средствах, как Себ. И о том, где, черт возьми, его родители и почему они не заботятся о нем или, по крайней мере, не участвуют хоть немного в его жизни. Но Себастиан не был уверен, что последнее стоит обсуждать во время позднего завтрака, поэтому он просто пожал плечами, покачал головой и уклончиво пробормотал: "Не забивай себе голову", а затем переключил все свое внимание на кусок бекона в своей тарелке.  
  
Крис подбросил его обратно до квартиры, и, как только они подъехали к дому, Себастиан почувствовал жгучий стыд. Потому что в этом районе находились его дерьмовые апартаменты. Об этом знали все. А теперь знал и Крис. И в этот момент Себастиан понял, что хочет произвести впечатление на Криса, а хвастаться обшарпанной квартирой — не лучший способ для этого.  
  
— Нужна помощь? — спросил Крис, но для Себастиана вопрос звучал как: " _Хочешь, я пойду с тобой и посмотрю, как плохо ты живешь?_ ".  
Поэтому Себ сразу же отказался и пробкой вылетел из машины, прежде чем Крис смог бы придумать что-то еще и последовать за ним.  
  
На его удачу, стоял ясный погожий день, солнце светило сквозь окна и давало достаточно света, чтобы увидеть, где находятся необходимые вещи. Поэтому Себу не потребовалось много времени, чтобы затолкать одежду, домашние задания из колледжа, зубную щетку и дезодорант в спортивную сумку. Он не стал проверять холодильник из-за боязни, что именно ожидает его там, так что он просто обошел кухню и, еще раз оглядев квартиру, запер за собой дверь.  
  
Крис копался в своем телефоне, когда Себастиан сел в машину, устроив сумку на ногах и потянул ремень безопасности над собой, чтобы пристегнуться.  
— Собрался?  
— Ага, — прогудел Себ, молясь про себя, чтобы они как можно скорее убирались из этого места.  
К счастью, автомобиль Криса, выделявшийся здесь, как алмаз в куче дерьма, тронулся и направился в сторону центра. Себастиан воспользовался молчанием, чтобы определить, насколько это сравнение соответствует действительности, но Крис прервал тишину, воцарившуюся в салоне.  
  
— Какие планы? Я могу тебя куда-то подбросить?  
  
После краткого перечисления того, что Себ намеревался сделать в это воскресенье, он решил остановиться на следующем: "Ты мог бы вернуть меня к Брод-стрит. Должен провести еще один день там, распростершись ниц".  
Это была шутка (или вроде того — он _действительно_ должен пресмыкаться и лебезить), но Криса это, кажется, вовсе не позабавило. Наоборот, он принял угрюмый вид, когда Себастиан посмотрел на него.  
  
— Должен быть другой вариант... — Крис нахмурился, и, если Себастиан ничего не перепутал, то это выглядело так, будто мужчина разочарован.  
— Ну... — он никак не мог повлиять на реакцию мужчины. — Студент должен питаться. Не лебезишь — значит, не получаешь ужин.  
  
Крис помолчал несколько мгновений — пребывал в раздумьях, пока поворачивал за угол, немного резче, чем было необходимо. "Что если...", — начал он, но затем прервался, постукивая пальцем по рулю.  
  
Себастиан молча наблюдал за мужчиной, гадая, откуда взялось это внезапное напряжение. Он собирался уже высказать свою догадку, когда Крис начал снова.  
— Если бы мы ели вместе, насколько реже тебе пришлось бы пытаться и продавать свои эскизы? — его голос звучал твердо и настойчиво.  
Вопрос не расставил все по своим местам, поэтому Себастиан спросил: "Как... ели вместе каждый день?"  
— Всякий раз, когда мы могли бы, — кажется, Крис уловил колебания Себа. — Так часто, как только возможно.  
— Я не... — глаза Себастиана сканировали крыши домов, которые он видел из окна, как будто они могли дать ему какую-то подсказку. — Я не... Я понятия не имею.  
И это, кажется, был не тот ответ, который Крис ожидал услышать, потому что он поджал губы, из-за чего они превратились в тонкую линию.  
  
— Ты не обязан меня опекать, ты же знаешь, — Себастиан поймал себя на том, что практически огрызается, необходимость обороняться появилась из ниоткуда. — Я не твоя проблема или что-то вроде того.  
— Ты не проблема. И мне не нравится сама мысль о том, что ты должен заботиться о себе самостоятельно все время.  
— Я знаю, что делаю, — парировал Себастиан, при этом зная, что это на 100 процентов не соответствует действительности. Большую часть времени он ориентировался по ситуации, пытаясь не влипнуть в переделки или обходить острые углы. Но Крису не нужно было этого знать — того, как на самом деле обстояли дела. — Черт, я терпеть не могу, когда люди жалеют меня.  
Крис нахмурился, сильнее вцепившись в руль: "Я не жалею тебя".  
  
Но Себ завелся — обиженный, злой и чертовски _испуганный_ : "Все жалеют меня. Ты не волшебный рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, который смотрит на меня, не иначе чем как на какое-то средство для благотворительности. Нихера подобного, не обольщайся".  
  
Он знал, что не должен был говорить этого. Знал, что он получил бы помощь, если бы этот парень захотел заплатить за него. Знал, что этот парень — единственная позитивная вещь, которая случилось с ним за очень долгое время. Но он устал, был сбит с толку, ему до сих пор было чертовски страшно. И Себ не знал, как справиться со всем этим сразу, поэтому он щелкнул замком на двери и открыл ее, как только машина остановилась на светофоре.  
  
— Себастиан, — Крис фыркнул, откинув голову на подголовник в расстройстве, но Себ уже схватил свою сумку и выскользнул из машины.  
  
Он двигался быстро, но не был уверен — бежит ли от ситуации или от чувства, которое всколыхнулось в его груди, когда Крис позвал его на ланч. Чувство, которое разрасталось дальше и дальше. Ужасное ощущение того, что запал на кого-то так быстро — за один гребаный день. Это ненормально, оно заставляло его делать глупые вещи и пугало до чертиков. Поэтому Себ продолжал идти, набирая скорость, когда услышал, как хлопнула дверь автомобиля позади него.  
— Дерьмо...  
— Себастиан.  
Крис не кричал, даже не был зол. Его голос просто звучал на тон громче, чем обычно. Но это не способствовало обретению спокойствия.  
— Эй. Себастиан. Подожди секунду, ладно?  
Люди, наверное, смотрели на них — удивляясь, почему этот мужчина гонится за ребенком со спортивной сумкой. И спустя секунду Себастиан почувствовал, как чужая рука схватила его вокруг запястья и потянула его в сторону в переулок между магазинами.  
  
Крис не толкал его к стене, но Себастиан инстинктивно отступил, чересчур быстро, из-за чего натолкнулся на кирпичи, из которого было построено здание, и из глаз посыпались искры.   
— Какого черта? — Крис говорил так быстро, как будто Себастиан мог убежать снова в любую секунду.  
Да уж он мог, особенно учитывая то, что его сердце было готово пробить грудную клетку.  
— Мне очень жаль, — пробормотал он, все раздражение давно исчезло, сменившись чувством вины. — Мне так жаль. Я... Я запаниковал.  
— Почему же? — Крис рассматривал Себастиана, как будто проверяя, желая убедится, что тот в порядке. — Что бы я... Ты хочешь, чтобы я исчез?  
— Нет, — искренне выдохнул Себастиан. — Я просто не привык... — Он даже не знал, как объяснить это. — За один день ты сделал столько для меня, сколько никто не делал за целый год. И я не... Я не понимаю этого.  
  
Крис смотрел на него, озадаченно нахмурив брови. Этой эмоции никак не должно быть на его лице — учитывая как мало они знакомы. Мужчина смотрел так, как будто для него был важен этот разговор. Как будто _Себастиан_ имел для него какое-то значение. Но он ничего не говорил, просто стоял, такой же потерянный, как и Себ. И в этом было что-то, что пугало еще больше.  
  
Наверное, ему бы не представилось лучшего момента, чтобы сказать: "Ты пугаешь меня".  
Между ними повисла пауза, Крис посмотрел на свои ботинки и произнес: "Я не хотел".  
— Но испугал, — Себастиан фыркнул, чувствуя себя истощенным от нахлынувших эмоций. Это было чертовски утомительно. Затем он опустил голову вниз, и, решившись, очень тихо спросил: "Можно я обниму тебя?"  
  
Если бы его голова не была так опущена вниз, он увидел бы неожиданную вспышку нежности в глазах Криса, прежде чем мужчина протянул руку, его ладонь легла на рукав Себастиана, чтобы мягко притянуть к себе. Но Себ смотрел куда угодно, только не на человека перед ним, позволил себе закрыть глаза и почувствовать поднимающееся внутри тепло, когда уронил спортивную сумку на землю и позволил себе расслабиться. Потому что ему было хорошо. Потому что он хотел этого. Потому что...  
  
— Пожалуйста, не ходи на Брод-стрит сегодня, — Себастиан почувствовал вибрацию от груди Криса, когда тот произнес эту фразу низким и пугающим голосом.  
И Себастиан не был уверен, что сможет проигнорировать эту просьбу, даже если бы хотел. Не когда руки Криса обвились вокруг него, так уютно и надежно. Как будто он понимал его, несмотря ни на что.  
— Отвези меня туда, куда ты собирался.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
" _Куда ты собирался_ " оказалось кафе несколько улиц дальше по дороге, едва ли загруженное в воскресный день.  
Они расположились в углу, за столиком на открытом воздухе. Крис потягивал какой-то странный дорогой кофейный напиток, когда плавно принялся двигать черничный маффин по столу, все ближе и ближе к Себастиану. Он утверждал, что не голоден, но почему-то пирожное все же было куплено, а теперь находилось почти у него на коленях.  
  
Себастиан заметил угощение, взглянул на Криса (который был слишком увлечен какой-то статьей в газете в своих руках), а затем вернулся к своей работе. Потому что Крис позволил ему воспользоваться своим лэптопом, который он передвинул через стол Себу, также, как сейчас перемещал маффин. Да и кто такой Себастиан, чтобы отказываться от бесплатного Wi-Fi?  
  
Он закрыл Illustrator, чтобы проверить Facebook — одно из немногих средств связи Себа из-за отсутствия у него телефона. Обычно Маки и Чейс либо появлялись на пороге квартиры Себастиана без предупреждения, либо закидывали его мессенджер сообщениями вроде " _я заеду за тобой в 8 надеюсь, ты готов_ " или " _ГДЕ ТЫ_ ", а иногда " _я в магазине тебе нужно что-нибудь_ ".  
  
И вот сейчас Чейс заметил, что Себастиан появился в онлайне — наверное, у него настроены какие-то уведомления в приложении на телефоне.  
  
" _чувак где ты черт побери_ ".  
  
Себастиан не успел ответить, как получил следующее сообщение.  
  
" _мы с маки пришли к тебе в 3 гребаных ночи вчера, а тебя не было дома. какого хрена произошло_ ".  
  
Видения с мягкими матрасами, теплыми одеялами и подушками пронеслись в голове Себастьяна. Черт побери, что был хороший сон. Но он не мог сказать об этом Чейсу, чтобы не быть атакованным вопросами. Поэтому он решил уклониться от прямого ответа: " **меня не было дома. почему вы приехали в 3? ты же знаешь, я ненавижу, когда вы мешаете мне спать** ".  
  
Ответ Чейса был получен без промедления: " _где тусовался??? маки только что сказал, что заехал за тобой, и ты до сих пор не дома. ты что в тюрьме. чувак твою мать только не говори мне что ты снова в тюрьме_ ".  
  
Себастиан вздохнул, видимо, чуть громче, чем следовало, потому что Крис посмотрел на него через газету. "Друзья тупят", — объяснил Себ, и Крис, видимо, понял о чем речь, потому что он кивнул, а затем снова вернулся к газете.  
  
" **я не в тюрьме ты придурок. как бы я говорил с тобой, если я был в тюрьме** ".  
  
В переписке воцарилось молчание, видимо Чейс либо понял, каким глупым было его замечание, либо формулировал какое-то предложение.  
" _кей ладно я приеду сегодня вечером. я не понимаю всю эту чушь с векторной графикой_ ".  
  
Что-то скрутилось в животе Себастиана, мысль о возвращении в свою квартиру, когда он получил комнату, за которую заплатил Крис, заставила его разом погрустнеть. Этого не может произойти. Тем более, что Чейс собирался скулить и стонать об учебе, а затем в конечном итоге вырубиться на полу, и у Себа не будет никакого способа вернуться обратно в отель.  
  
" **Я не могу,** — он напечатал ответ с праведной яростью студента, который не хочет отказываться от кровати королевских размеров и, вероятно, бесплатной еды. — **Попроси маки** ".  
" _ну ты же разбираешься лучше, чем маки_ ".  
" **я не могу помочь тебе сегодня вечером занят** ".  
" _чем это чувак, ты никогда не занят_ ".  
  
Себастиан застонал, вцепившись пальцами в лицо. Господи, пойми уже намек, Чейс.  
— Могу я чем-то помочь? — спросил Крис, но все, на что Себастиан был способен, это снова разочаровано застонать. Потому что Крис и являлся проблемой. Вроде того.  
  
— Пытаюсь понять, как попросить друга отъебаться от меня, не говоря ему, почему именно, — вздохнул он, прокрутив мышкой диалог, чтобы увидеть, как он мог бы быть более непреклонным. — Он хочет встретиться со мной в моей квартире сегодня, но я ни за что не вернусь туда, когда тебе пришлось столько всего сделать и забронировать номер для меня.  
  
Крис положил газету на стол, понимание очень ясно читалось на его лице: "И, как я понимаю, ты не хочешь ему рассказать о случайном незнакомце, который забронировал этот номер?"  
Себастиан закусил нижнюю губу, не зная, что сказать, чтобы не произвести впечатление полного дурака: "Я просто... они очень заботятся обо мне. И они, вероятно, набросятся на меня, если узнают, что ты сделал для меня".  
— Понятно, — Крис кивнул не выглядев при этом оскорбленным. — Так что ты собираешься делать?  
— Я не знаю... — пробормотал Себастиан, прокрутив сообщения еще раз, прежде чем закрыть Facebook и успокоить гнев Чейса позже. — Буду спокойно на них реагировать, я думаю.  
— Ну хорошо, — ответил Крис, подняв газету, чтобы продолжить чтение, но, по-видимому, не слишком захваченный статьей, добавил игриво: "Знаешь, что помогает быть спокойным?"  
Себастиан закатил глаза: "Я не буду есть маффин".  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Ему пришлось. В итоге он съел маффин.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Возвращение к реальному миру в понедельник было резким. Крис подбросил его из отеля к кампусу, на всякий случай высадив за зданием факультета Искусства и Дизайна, если вдруг Чейс и Маки сидели где-то недалеко в засаде и могли бы это увидеть.  
  
Сидеть на паре в классе было так тяжело, что Себастиан выпал из реальности. Настолько, что даже не слышал как Маки наклонился и прошипел очередную издевку в адрес их профессора. Он бы слишком отвлечен — словно был не здесь, в классе, а совсем в другом месте, там, где были веселые голубые глаза, крепкие защищающие объятия и чувство постоянного волнения, потому что Себастиан не имел представления о том, что делать с этим, что было в своем роде захватывающе, не так ли?  
  
Этот постоянный отрыв от реальности не прекращался в течение следующих нескольких дней, чего, вероятно, не должно было быть, но, тем не менее, происходило. Себ надеялся, что Маки и Чейс не замечают.  
  
Они замечали.  
— Ладно, серьезно. Где ты был, чувак?  
Они отдыхали в крошечном кафе в цокольном этаже здания Искусства и Дизайна после особенно напряженной пары, и Маки прожигал Себа взглядом, который означал, что он просто так не уйдет от ответа.  
  
Себастиан натянул рукава вниз на руки: "Господи, меня не было дома несколько дней, а это выглядит как гребаный конец мира".  
— Уже неделю, Себ, — вставил Чейс обеспокоенным тоном. — Мы старались не волноваться насчет этого, но мы не знаем, где ты находишься, и это нас беспокоит.  
— Это _херня_ , вот что это такое, — поправил Маки. — Предполагается, что мы поддерживаем тебя, но мы не можем этого делать, если не знаем, где, черт возьми, ты находишься.  
  
Себастиан засунул руки в карманы, не зная как даже подойти к ответу. План состоял в том, чтобы не рассказывать им о Крисе. Вообще. Но теперь его загнали в угол без каких-либо лучших вариантов ответа. И он никогда не умел лгать. Так что... Он посчитал, что...  
— Я в гостинице. — Он знал, что не может закончить на этом, скоро должны посыпаться вопросы, поэтому добавил: "За нее заплатили... Так что..."  
Брови Макки и Чейса мгновенно выгнулись, параллельно с одновременными "Что?" и "Повтори еще раз?"  
  
А теперь Себастиан должен был пойти на попятный: "Все нормально. Он очень хороший человек, и кажется, что он зна..."  
— Воу, воу, воу, — Маки замахал руками, прерывая Себастиана, и наклонился вперед. — Что еще за "он"?  
И Боже... Себ знал, что этот разговор будет как заноза в заднице. "Все _нормально_. Его зовут Крис, и он видел, как я пытался продавать мои скетчи, и он просто немного помогает мне, ладно? Господи".  
Но это было не в порядке, судя по взгляду, застывшему на лице Макки.  
  
— Подожди. Погоди, то есть... Какой-то случайный хлыщ с улицы платит за всякое дерьмо для тебя?  
Себастиан ощетинился на это обвинение: "Он не какой-то случайный хлыщ..."  
— Какая у него фамилия?  
И... Ох. "Я... не уверен..."  
— Чем он занимается?  
— …Не знаю.  
— Сколько ему лет?  
Себастиан застыл, слова, которые он собирался сказать, застряли в горле. Теперь он просто сидел, потерянный в недоумении: "Маки..."  
Но Маки уже хлопнул Чейса по руке: "Чувак, _серьезно_? Ты не собираешься меня поддержать?".  
— Как я могу это сделать, когда ты не закрываешь свой рот? — проворчал Чейс, вступая в разговор.  
  
Маки покачал головой, бормоча что-то себе под нос, а Чейс повернулся к Себастиану, его глаза, обычно освещенные озорством, сейчас потускнели и смотрели с опасением: "На самом деле... Это не выглядит как разумная идея, Себ".  
Себастиан нахмурился, посмотрев в окно: "Да, я знаю. Но я знаю, что делаю".  
  
— О, правда? — вставил Маки. — Ты это уже делал раньше? Этот чувак оплачивает тебе дорогие вещи? Как это?  
Себастиан вздохнул, взял свой рюкзак со стола и поднялся: "Видите, вот почему я не хотел рассказывать вам, ребята". В глубине души он знал, что это дерьмо случилось бы в любом случае.  
— Мы просто хотим убедиться, что тебя не обманывают, — пояснил Чейс, выбежав за Себом из здания на прохладную улицу. — Я имею в виду, что этот парень хочет от тебя?  
— Ничего, — Себастиан защелкнул застежку сумки, закинул ее на плечо и быстро пошел прочь. — Он ничего не хочет.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Потому что я пытался отсосать ему в первую ночь, и его это явно не заинтересовало.  
Чейс резко остановился и потянул Себастиана за рукав, побуждая тоже замедлить ход: "Погоди, _что_? Правда?"  
— Да, именно, — фыркнул Себастиан, потянув свою руку обратно, продолжая идти дальше по улице. Это он предпочел бы не вспоминать. Особенно с другими присутствующими. — Он ничего не хочет. Ему просто нравится, когда я счастлив.  
Себастиан поморщился, поняв, как странно это звучит. Но Чейс снова направился вслед за ним, никак не прокомментировав это.  
  
Молчание продолжалось до тех пор, пока они не дошли до конца улицы. Тогда Чейс, наконец, произнес, со всей серьезностью, на которую был способен: "Просто будь осторожен, ладно?"  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
— Мои друзья думают, что ты до какой-то мутный чувак, — пробормотал Себастиан, прислонив голову к окну машины, когда Крис подбросил его до отеля.  
Крис долго ничего не говорил или, может быть, не так уж долго, но Себастиан просто так устал, что ему казалось, будто прошла целая вечность. Потом мужчина сделал глубокий вдох и сказал: "А _ты_ думаешь, что я мутный чувак?"  
Себастиан повернул голову и покосился на Криса: "А _ты_ такой?"  
— Нет, — он ответил мягко, поворачивая в сторону улицы, на которой находился Хаятт.  
— Тогда нет, — прогудел Себастиан, позволяя глазам закрыться.  
И все. Весь разговор.  
Крис подвез его, а затем Себастиан рухнул на королевских размеров кровать, чтобы смотреть сны о наводнении из черничных кексов, которые выплеснулись из лифта и заполнили весь коридор. Как в "Сиянии".  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Вечером в четверг Себастиан снова сидел в кафе, работая за лэптопом Криса, в то время как мужчина заполнял какую-то бумагу, через стол выглядевшую как какой-то бланк. Себастиан хотел бы утверждать, что слова Маки и Чейса, сказанные ими несколько дней назад, не повторялись периодически у него в голове, но он бы солгал себе. И это... это же нормально, задать пару общих вопросов, не так ли? Прояснить, кто на самом деле этот парень, если он и дальше собирается платить за всякие вещи для него?  
  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
Ручка Криса, выводящая буквы, остановилась, а затем он посмотрел на Себастиана снизу вверх: "Это вопрос Чейса и Маки?"  
Что же, ладно... видимо, Себастиан говорил о них больше, чем предполагал: "Может быть".  
Рот Криса искривился в улыбке: "Тридцать два."  
О, ох... Гребаное дерьмо.  
— Судя по твоему лицу, это намного больше, чем ты думал.  
Это было сказано легко, словно шутка, что помогло разрядить обстановку и чуть отпустило тревогу, воцарившуюся в сердце Себа: "Я не... Я имею в виду борода делает... Скрывает..." Просто поэзия. Крис смеялся на другой стороне стола.  
— Осторожнее, мне нравится моя борода.  
— Мне тоже, — согласился Себастиан, прежде чем смог остановить себя. И это было довольно глупо, даже если так оно и было — давайте проясним... он действительно заценил его бороду.  
  
— А что насчет тебя? — спокойно спросил Крис, все еще улыбаясь. — Двадцать один? Двадцать два?  
— На самом деле двадцать... — пробормотал Себастиан, стараясь не обращать внимание на небольшую вспышку удивления, теперь уже в глазах Криса. — День рождения в конце августа.  
— Понятно.  
— Мгм.  
— Есть какие-то еще вопросы, на которые хотят получить ответы Чейс и Маки?  
  
" _О, дерьмо, их тонны_ ", — подумал про себя Себастиан. Но его _гребаные_ мысли в этот момент блуждали повсюду, что никак не помогало вспомнить какой-либо из них. От " _это же 12 лет_ " или " _Боже, как это случилось_ " и " _они по-любому обольют меня дерьмом из-за этого, если когда-нибудь узнают_ ". Поэтому он просто покачал головой, сделал глоток смузи, который Крис купил ему, и принялся пинать балду в Интернете, в то время как Крис заполнял остальные формы перед ним.  
  
От этих документов была своя польза — они помогли Себастиану найти ответ на еще один вопрос. Поскольку эти формы содержали фамилию Криса. Которую Себ использует впоследствии для дальнейших расследований.  
  
— Эй, послушай, — произнес Крис, когда количество посетителей в кафе уменьшилось, благодаря чему вокруг них было почти пусто. Фраза прозвучала с особой интонацией, голос мужчины стал более низким, так что Себастиан закрыл крышку лэптопа, перед тем, как он продолжил. — Я заметил, что у тебя нет способа связи с друзьями, помимо Facebook и что... это довольно хреново. И я подумал... что, если тебе нужно что-то? Я имею в виду, ты в колледже. У тебя должен быть чертов телефон, понимаешь?  
  
Себастиан просто сидел, с каждым словом Криса хмуря брови все сильнее и сильнее. Потому что... Он не...  
А потом Крис покопался в сумке и вынул что-то из нее — что-то маленькое и тонкое, прямоугольной формы и...  
— Чт... Крис...  
Мужчина пододвинул телефон его сторону через стол. Как маффин. Но это ни разу не было похоже на пирожное. Потому что это...  
— Ты, черт возьми, шутишь?  
  
Это телефон. Это хренов телефон, и Крис просто передвинул его, как будто это не стоило внимания. Себастиан не хотел даже прикасаться к нему, потому что это, вероятно, шутка, потому что _почему_...  
— График платежей и все остальное зарегистрировано на мое имя, поэтому тебе не нужно беспокоиться, — сказал спокойно Крис, его слова медленно складывались воедино в мыслях Себастиана.  
Потому что это нереально. Это... Это, блять: "Мое?"  
Осознание приходило медленно. Нервно. Как если бы Себастиан на самом деле поверил, что это правда, даже на одну секунду, его тут же отнимут.  
  
Но Крис просто улыбался — нежная ухмылка появилась на его губах, именно та, от которой в груди Себастиана разливалось тепло: "Да. Это твое. Если ты хочешь".  
Себ сидел с открытым ртом, готовый сказать что-нибудь, но ничего не выходило, кроме сердитого: "Охренеть... Ты уверен?"  
— Всегда, — убедил его Крис. — Ты не должен постоянно спрашивать, ладно?  
И было в этом что-то еще, — доверие — которое заставило Себастиану поверить ему. Даже если все это по-прежнему выглядело слишком сюрреалистично.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
— _Вечером в пятницу идем тусить_ , — сказал однажды Себу Маки. Но ограниченные денежные средства означали ограниченное количество выпивки. Поэтому обычно имелось в виду: " _Вечером в пятницу позвони мне или Чейсу, чтобы мы забрали тебя на вечеринку, на которой уже полным полно алкоголя, так что нам не придется ничего платить_ ".  
  
Именно поэтому они находились в доме одной из девушек с курса, в эйфории от выпитого дешевого пива. Себастиан и Чейз увлеченно играли в пиво-понг (игра, в которой игроки бросают мяч для пинг-понга через стол, стремясь попасть им в кружку или стакан с пивом, стоящий на другом конце этого стола — _прим.пер._ ).  
  
Себастиан был везунчиком в игре — они оба знали это, — но Чейс не отступал, благодаря чему они выпили уже достаточно и собирались продолжать, несмотря на уже немного кружащиеся головы.  
— Молния! — сказала девушка, сидящая с другой стороны стола, Себастиан выпил очередной напиток, в то время как Чейс построил оставшиеся бокалы в виде запрошенной конструкции.  
Он даже не понял, что они говорили о Крисе, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
— Так что там происходит... ты трахаешь его или...?  
Себастиану потребовалось целых пять секунд, чтобы понять, о чем они говорят. Он нахмурил брови, поставив напиток на стол: "Что? Нет".  
— Ты _хочешь_ , чтобы он тебя трахнул?  
Мяч для пинг-понга просвистел в воздухе между ними, рот Себастиана скривился, когда он попытался привести свои мысли в порядок, пробормотав: "Боже".  
— Это значит да?  
  
Эта мысль заставила желудок Себа словно согреться изнутри. Он знал, что должен был сказать что-то конкретное, что-то вроде " _нет_ ", " _отвали_ " или " _да, чувак, черт возьми_ ", но вышло так: "Ему тридцать два".  
— Кому тридцать два?  
О, вот теперь и Маки здесь.  
— Папику Себа, — небрежно пояснил Чейс. И Себастиан официально потерял контроль над разговором.  
— _Тридцать, бля, два_? — Маки выпучил глаза.  
И это дало Себастиану достаточно времени, чтобы в успокаивающем жесте положить руку на плечо Чейса и спросить: "Моему _кому_?"  
— Папику, — повторил Чейс, ловя последний мяч для пинг-понга в воздухе и выигрывая очко. — Он покупает тебе вещи, правильно?  
— Не совсем, — а потом, прямо как по команде, как если бы кто-то хотел заставить Себастиана страдать, из его кармана послышалась мелодичная музыка.  
— Что это была за хуйня? — Маки оглядел Себастиана сверху вниз и вопросительно поднял брови.  
  
А когда Себастиан вытащил свой новый драгоценный телефон из кармана, косясь на него, потому что до сих пор не был на сто процентов уверен как он работает, Маки и Чейс обменялись более чем критичными взглядами.  
— Друган купил тебе гребаный телефон?  
— Для меня это звучит как папик...— тихо прокомментировал Чейс.  
  
И Себастиану, наконец, удалось выключить звонок, чтобы высказаться: "Он не мой папик. Я даже не знаю, блять, что это такое. Теперь вы, может быть, просто заткнетесь и дадите мне выиграть эту игру, прежде чем начать задирать меня всяким дерьмом?"  
Маки поднял руки в знак капитуляции, но у него на лице застыло явное выражение " _Я, блять, тебя уже предупреждал_ ".  
Себастиан сделал бросок и промахнулся.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Себастиан никогда не предполагал, что будет использовать общедоступный компьютер для поиска в интернете. А именно, для определения слова "папик".  
Но сейчас Себ именно что сидел за таким компьютером и искал определение слова "папик".  
  
Википедия предложила ему одно дерзкое и витиеватое объяснение.  
**Sugar Daddy** (сущ.) — слэнговое выражение, обозначающее мужчину, который спонсирует, делает дорогие подарки, как правило, молодым девушкам или молодым людям. Обычно они состоят в сексуальных отношениях.  
В других источниках указывались цены и частота, с которой "сахарным детишкам" преподносились подарки, а также что могло стать выражением соответствующей благодарности в ответ.  
  
И это не... Это не то, что он и Крис...правда ведь?  
…Верно?  
В следующий момент, как по команде, телефон Себа издал жужжащий звук от входящего сообщения.  
" _Голоден?_ "


	3. Chapter 3

Вы помните ту фразу "наверное, я немного перешел границы, но арендовал номер на неделю"? Так вот, вечером субботы она превратилась в "Ну, я думаю, еще одна неделя не повредит, не так ли? Мы должны разобраться с этим вопросом насчет электричества так или иначе..."  
  
Когда Крис сказал это, Себастиан подавился своей газировкой, рука взлетела, чтобы прикрыть рот. Он дал себе несколько минут, чтобы восстановить дыхание, прежде чем встревоженно взглянул на Криса и дрожащим голосом произнес: " _Мы?_ "  
А Крис просто сидел, озадаченно смотря на него, после чего кивнул: "Ну да? Я имею в виду, ты не можешь платить за него сам, не так ли?"  
— Конечно нет.  
— Тогда почему бы мне не помочь тебе?  
  
Он произнес это так, как будто это была самая очевидная, _нормальная_ вещь во всем мире. Как будто Себастиан был важен, и вообще это привычное дело для Криса — швырять деньгами ради него.  
И это наполнило грудную клетку Себастиана свободой и теплотой одновременно: "Ты... ты собираешься заплатить за мое электричество?".  
— Я не пойму, почему тебя это так удивляет, — сказал Крис, продемонстрировав дразнящую улыбку.  
  
_В самом деле?_ Себастиан _действительно_ должен произнести это вслух? Ну что же: "Эм, потому что ты тратишь деньги направо и налево для меня, и нет никаких вариантов того, что я когда-либо смогу вернуть их тебе?"  
Крис издал пренебрежительный звук, отмахнувшись: "Мне не нужны твои деньги".  
— Тогда какого хрена ты хочешь? — фраза выскочила сама собой. Правда. И из-за этого Себастиан тотчас почувствовал себя первоклассным тупицей.  
Но это была правда, эта мысль не давала ему покоя. С тех самых пор, как он так ступил, что воспользовался компьютером в Хаятте и посмотрел, что это за хрень такая под названием "папик".  
  
Крис не выглядел сильно пораженным, каким, вероятно, должен был быть. Казалось, он ждал подобной вспышки эмоций довольно долгое время. Поэтому он просто сделал глубокий вдох, а после на его губах заплясала спокойная улыбка. Затем мужчина уверенно и убедительно сказал: "Я хочу, чтобы твоя жизнь стала лучше, чем была".  
  
А Себастиан по-прежнему не понимал этого.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Крис был архитектором или кем-то в этом роде. Так, по крайней мере, сказал Себастиану Гугл, когда он пытался узнать у него в предыдущий раз.  
Он напечатал _Крис Эванс_ в поисковой строке и примерно половина появившихся ссылок была всяким дерьмом из Facebook-а, через которые он даже не собирался продираться. Результаты поиска содержали аналогичное количество страниц на Linked-In и один очень многообещающий сайт chrisevansdesigns.net.  
  
После того, как причудливо оформленная страница загрузилась, перед Себом предстали сразу несколько разделов, по которым можно было щелкнуть мышкой. Среди них были «Международная работа», «Индустрия» или «Текущие проекты», но Себастиана больше всего интересовал тот, который перенаправил его на страницу профиля с фотографией улыбающегося Криса, как будто он был какой-нибудь гребаной моделью. Его волосы были аккуратно уложены и зачесаны назад, он был одет в темный костюм, который, Себастиан был почти уверен, мужчина надел, когд...  
— Что за выпендрежник?  
  
Бля, бля, _бля_ , у Себастиана сердце рухнуло вниз — пальцы мгновенно щелкнули по странице, пытаясь закрыть ее, но слишком поздно — Маки и Чейс уже парили над ним, высказывая дебильные предположения. И, _блин_ , до Себа только сейчас дошло, что он использовал компьютер в лаборатории школы, чтобы искать эту информацию.  
  
Чейс удобно устроился на соседнем с ним кресле, положив руку рядом с клавиатурой и наклонился ближе: "Выглядит самодовольно".  
Маки свесился со спинки стула Себастиана, положив подбородок на его голову, потому что знал, что это раздражает его.  
Но Себ был слишком занят тем, что тер глаза в ужасе, чтобы обращать на это внимание: "Никто".  
— Да? Ты типа ищешь разных архитекторов просто так и хихикаешь?  
— Нет, — фыркнул Себастиан, серьезно задаваясь вопросом о своих критериях при выборе друзей. — Отвалите, это не имеет значения.  
  
Он продолжал щелкать по странице, но, видимо, мир любит издеваться над ним, потому что экран завис, и они продолжали смотреть на незаслуженно прекрасное лицо Криса. Да, именно так.  
Теперь Маки зарылся подбородком в макушку Себа, и этого было достаточно, чтобы, наконец, стать последней каплей — он вывернулся и свирепо посмотрел на друга: "Это Крис, ясно? Доволен теперь?"  
  
Чейс и Маки переглянулись, прежде чем снова уставиться на экран.  
— Папик Крис?  
— Господи... — пробормотал Себастиан, сползая вниз по стулу, насколько это было возможно.  
— Точно. Это папик Крис, — заявил Маки, но из его тона исчезла вся насмешка, вместо этого превратившись в пораженный: " _Черт_ ".  
И голос Чейса прозвучал также слишком пораженно, своего рода хрипло от удивления: "Гребаное _дерьмо_ , Себ".  
  
И это примерно на 180 градусов отличалось от того, как они вели себя раньше.  
— Ух ты, на самом деле? — проворчал Себастиан, наблюдая за ними в раздражении. — Итак, теперь, когда вы знаете, что он привлекателен, вы не собираетесь поливать меня дерьмом по этому поводу?  
— О нет, мы все равно будем стебать тебя на этот счет, — успокоил его Маки, усевшись на свободное место справа от Себа. А Чейс продолжил: "Просто мы не ожидали кого-то, кто...", — он махнул рукой в сторону фото Криса, и его голос замер.  
— Мужик _ничего так_ , — Маки закончил за него, когда стало ясно, что Чейс не находит слов. — На самом деле _отличный_.  
— Да, совсем нет стеба, — сказал Себ, но не мог заставить себя раздражаться. Потому что, блин, да, Крис прекрасен. Крис больше, чем прекрасен. Крис охуенно притягателен.  
  
— И он выбрал _твою_ жалкую задницу? — Маки улыбался, до тех пор, пока Чейс не наклонился и не хлопнул его по плечу, застав остолбенеть. — Что?  
— Все равно будь осторожен, — а это уже Чейс, откинувшийся назад на стуле, чтобы _внимательно_ посмотреть на Себастиана, и взывающий к голосу разума. — Вне зависимости от того, насколько сексуальным бы он ни был.  
  
И Себастиан предположил, что сможет смириться с этим, потому что весь этот разговор означал лишь то, что его друзья заботятся о нем и не хотят, чтобы он в конечном итоге вляпался в какое-нибудь дерьмо. И на самом деле... это именно то, что делают друзья... так что...: "Договорились".  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
На самом деле, нет. Он не был осторожен.  
  
Потому что, если судить по тому, что это был уже третий бокал вина за обедом, у Криса был не очень хороший день. Он пытался скрыть это, улыбаться и вести себя как обычно. Но Себастиан мог это заметить по тому, что улыбка мужчины не затрагивала его глаза, как бывало обычно. Впрочем, несколько бокалов исправили это.  
  
— Плохой день на работе над всякими архитектурными штуками? — попытался Себастиан, посмотрев на мужчину снизу вверх.  
Крис окинул его взглядом, глаза сузились, но по-прежнему смотрели с выражением заинтересованного развлечения, которое означало для Себастиана, что он попался: "Как ты узнал, чем я занимаюсь?"  
  
Потому что, ох, да... строго говоря, он не должен был этого знать. Но Себ уже проболтался, так что: "Я, возможно... Загуглил тебя".  
  
Это прозвучало жутко, впрочем, именно так, как он себя чувствовал, занимаясь тогда поиском в сети. Но Крис улыбался, его глаза мерцали с обычным восторгом (также не без помощи трех бокалов вина). "Это мило, — улыбнулся он, не разрывая зрительного контакта, из-за чего сердце Себа забилось чаще. — В некотором странном смысле".  
  
_Это мило. Это МИЛО._ Себастиан должен был успокоиться, потому что сейчас не время и не место, чтобы биться в припадке из-за чего-то, что так же глупо, как и _мило_. "Я хотел узнать, откуда идет моя прибыль", — сказал он, сворачивая все к шутке.  
  
На удивление, получилось. Себ сам удивился, насколько к месту она оказалась.  
  
В самом деле, Крис много смеялся на протяжении всего остального ужина. Адски много. Как... так много, что к его завершению, когда он начал вставать, на его лице появилось удивленное выражение, которое быстро сменилось беспокойством.  
  
— Вау. Боже... — пробормотал мужчина сам себе, положив руку на стол, чтобы стоять ровно. — Это неправильно.  
Себастиану потребовалось целых десять секунд, чтобы понять ситуацию, медленно и осторожно предположить: "...Ты пьян?"  
Крис нахмурился. Как будто это было невозможно. Как будто этого просто не могло произойти: "Не должен, после трех бокалов вина".  
Но...: "...Ты выпил пять".  
— Что? _Когда?_  
  
Именно так Себастиан взял бразды правления вечером в свои руки. Убедился, что с машиной Криса все будет в порядке на стоянке ресторана до утра. Убедил Криса в том, что...  
— Просто останься в моей комнате в отеле.  
— Но я не хочу тебя беспокоить.  
— Ты не поедешь домой. Отель находится через дорогу.  
— Знаю, но я могу просто забронировать собственный номер.  
— Боже мой, Крис, просто останься со мной.  
  
В тот момент казалось, что это очень хорошая идея. И Себастиан даже почувствовал себя опытным и взрослым, благодаря тому, что решил этот вопрос так быстро.  
  
Но это было тогда, а сейчас... Сейчас Крис кружил по его гостиничному номеру, шаги были чуть небрежны и абсолютно восхитительны. Сейчас Крис стянул свой пиджак, мышцы дразняще перекатывались под его отутюженной белой рубашкой, в то время, как он закатывал рукава вверх до предплечий. И Себастиан совсем не был уверен, что готов к такому. Потому что сейчас Крис выглядел как все мокрые сны Себа, собранные воедино, и это, мать его, несправедливо.  
  
В номере был маленький холодильник. Да. Тупо холодильник с дорогой выпивкой внутри. Это именно то, что сейчас было нужно Себастиану. И он собирался воспользоваться возможностью.  
  
Крис не заметил первый напиток — тот, который Себастиан уместил в одну из кофейных кружек, предоставленных для _завтрака_ , ведь у него уже была такая практика. Все прошло без помех, неожиданно, поэтому он собрался налить второй.  
Тогда Крис и заметил.  
  
— Мои нервы на гребаном взводе сейчас, — объяснил Себастиан, благодарный, что его голос не дрогнул от того, как быстро забилось его сердце.  
Крис выглядел обеспокоенным. Взволнованным: "Почему?"  
Мужчина на самом деле имел это в виду, но Себастиану захотелось рассмеяться, потому что " _О, ты знаешь, потому что ты здесь, в моей комнате, горячий, как ад, и ты просто мучаешь меня_ ".  
— Обычная тревога, — сказал Себ вместо этого, поднес кружку к губам, делая большой глоток, в то время как Крис не посчитал необходимым просить его продолжать.  
Только после еще одной порции алкоголя. К тому времени у захмелевшего Себастиана участился пульс, но совсем не по этой причине.  
— Тебе не следует пить, — отметил Крис спокойно, но с не вызывающей сомнений дразнящей улыбкой. — Ты же ребенок.  
  
Себ смутился, его лицо мгновенно опалило жаром. "Я не ребенок", — он скорчил гримасу, _надул губы_ , что никак не способствовало подтверждению его мнения. Поэтому он поставил свою кружку на стол и ударил Криса в руку. "Проверь мою силу прямо, блять, сейчас", — произнес он немного нечленораздельно, замахиваясь снова. Но на этот раз Крис поймал его.  
Он поймал его запястье достаточно мягко для Себа, чтобы тот смог отстраниться и попробовать еще раз, пока мужчина все стоял и смеялся, его глаза мерцали.  
  
"Тебе двадцать, — он размышлял, ловя почти каждый его удар, как профи, но всегда давал Себу возможность сделать еще одну попытку. — Ты ребенок".  
И Себастиан знал, что он действительно не может поспорить с этим. Потому что, да ладно, двадцать — это, вероятно, ребенок для того, кому тридцать два. Но он не собирался сдаваться без боя — без того, чтобы оставить пару напоминаний.  
  
Ему представился шанс, когда Крис чуть ослабил защиту, оставляя Себастиану достаточно места, чтобы впечатать кулак в его грудную клетку, вероятно, немного сильнее, чем было необходимо. Но Себ был раздражен, на адреналине, тестостероне и куче другого дерьма и...  
— Ах, Боже, — прошипел Крис сквозь улыбку, нахмурив брови в удивлении от боли. Он схватил оба запястья Себастиана и привлек его к себе с беспечным "Иди сюда".  
  
Себастиан врезался в него, гордый своим ударом, но не слишком гордый, чтобы не заметить, как пространство между ними значительно сократилось. А теперь Крис смотрел на него сверху вниз, оба запястья были еще в захвате мужчины, и Себастиану потребовалось призвать весь свой контроль, чтобы не раствориться в этом прикосновении.  
Он наклонил лицо, глаза задиристо сузились, когда они встретились с глазами Криса. Себ мог чувствовать дыхание мужчины на губах, звук собственного пульса в ушах, ощущать руки Криса, двигающиеся по его запястьям. И в этот момент все просто остановилось.  
  
— Я не ребенок, — он сказал низким голосом, взгляд спустился с голубых глаз на губы Криса, приоткрытые, великолепные и готовые... — Вещи, которые я мог бы для тебя сделать...  
Повисла пауза... как открытое приглашение... _предложение_...  
Крис не отрываясь смотрел на него — ничего не предпринимал, но стоял на месте, сжав запястья Себастиана, отказываясь ослабить хватку. И вдруг все стало очень и очень _реальным_.  
Эта внезапная сосредоточенность заставила голову Себастиана закружиться — лицо Криса так близко, их грудные клетки соприкасаются — это самое близкое расстояние, на котором они когда-либо находились, и нервы Себастиана были на пределе. Очень. Слишком.  
  
— Я должен отлить.  
Крис моргнул, явно услышав не то, что ожидал.  
А затем Себ отступил назад, с облегчением отмечая, что расслабляется по мере того, как росло расстояние между ними, как он делал шаги по комнате и заперся в ванной комнате.  
  
Он прислонился к двери, глаза закрылись.  
Черт возьми!  
Так, ладно. Все хорошо.  
Ему не нужно было в туалет. Совсем. Но в этот момент просто подкрался так неожиданно, и они были слишком близко для того, чтобы не перепугаться и...  
  
Себастиан выдохнул, только сейчас поняв, что задерживал дыхание — позволил легким наполнится кислородом, голова снова заработала как обычно. Хорошо. Все нормально. Конечно, все _хорошо_. Потому что теперь Крис _знает_. Знает, что Себастиан полностью готов и хочет трахаться. Знает, что он может быть совсем немного младше его, но ему достает уверенности, чтобы признать то, чего он хочет.  
  
Себастиан рассмеялся про себя, качая головой. _Уверенность_. Да, это была определенно уверенность, которую он продемонстрировал только что — сбежав в последнюю секунду, чтобы спрятаться в ванной комнате. Но он мог исправить это — мог помочь заработать всей этой фигне "папик/детка" между ними. Блять, да он может быть лучшей гребаной деткой в мире для Криса, просто ему надо успокоиться.  
  
Именно так он и сделал — подождал еще секунду, расслабился, закрыл глаза, восстановил дыхание, успокоил сердцебиение. Своеобразное ментальное напутствие для себя. Аутотренинг для повышения уверенности. Этого было достаточно, чтобы, выйдя из ванной, вернуться обратно в реальный мир.  
  
Реальный мир, в котором он нашел Криса, снявшего галстук и оставившего его на стуле в углу номера. Рубашка мужчины оставалась застегнута всего на три пуговицы, когда он заметил, что Себастиан вернулся.  
— Пытаюсь почувствовать себя чуть комфортнее. Длинный день, — промурлыкал он мирно. — Надеюсь, что это нормально.  
  
Но Себастиан не ответил. Вероятно, не смог, даже если бы захотел. Вместо этого он устремился вперед, подходя к Крису, пока пространство между ними не сократилось также, почти как в прошлый раз. Крис, теплый и твердый, стоял напротив него, Себастиан потянулся к мужчине, пальцы задели Криса в том месте, где четвертая пуговица упорно оставалась неподвижной.  
Он медленно вытащил ее из застежки, руки Криса упали вдоль тела, в то время как Себ неторопливо продвигался к следующей пуговице, и следующей, и следующей, до того, пока рубашка мужчины не оказалась расстегнутой. Линии мышц, обрисованные сквозь белую ткань, были слишком красивы, чтобы не прикоснуться к ним.  
Мужчина издал короткий мурлыкающий звук — как будто он не планировал расстегивать _все_ пуговицы, но посчитал, что это нормально. И тогда Себастиан почувствовал взгляд Криса на себе, после того, как убрал пальцы от последней пуговицы рубашки и переместил их на брюки Криса. В воздухе повисло опасение. Неопределенность.  
  
— Хочешь почувствовать себя комфортно, не так ли? — плавно спросил Себастиан, ухмыляясь.  
И посмотрел вверх как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Крис нервно сглотнул в тот момент, когда Себ встал перед ним на колени, перехватил пальцами пояс его брюк и потянул их вниз по бедрам мужчины.  
— Воу, — руки Криса вдруг зависли над плечами Себастиана, при этом не соприкасаясь с ними. — Что...  
  
Его зрачки расширились, дыхание немного сбилось, и в тот момент, Себастиан готов поклясться, он сделал бы для этого мужчины все что угодно.  
Он наклонился и, не нарушая зрительного контакта, завис с открытым ртом над заметной выпуклостью в трусах Криса. "Я хочу показать тебе, как я благодарен", — его дыхание согревало темную ткань боксеров, пульс тяжело отдавался в ушах, когда Крис снова сглотнул. Губы мужчины приоткрылись в тот момент, как Себастиан дотянулся до талии Криса и перехватил ткань его трусов и...  
— Подожди...  
  
Крепкие руки теперь нависли над Себастианом — одна на его плече, а другая на руке, тянущую ткань — и все это произошло так быстро, что Себу потребовалась целая секунда, чтобы понять это. Ему потребовалось посмотреть вверх, чтобы убедиться, что Крис действительно сказал это и...  
  
Да, он сказал. Он действительно сказал. И сейчас уже обе твердые руки находились на плечах Себастиана. И кроме того...  
— Я не думаю, что... — произнес он скрипучим голосом и выдохнул, посмотрев вниз на Себастиана этим непроницаемым взглядом, заставившим Себа почувствовать себя более чем тревожно. — Это не очень хорошая идея.  
  
Себастиан моргнул... потеряв дар речи. Его энтузиазм рушился вокруг него. Он хотел спросить почему. Хотел воспротивиться. "Но я хочу, — сказал он, используя последний аргумент, чтобы убедиться, что Крис _понимает_ это, чтобы мужчина не думал, будто Себ делает это, чтобы отплатить ему. — Я... ты тоже хочешь, ведь так?"  
Глаза Криса изучали его лицо пару мгновений, а потом он пробормотал: "Иди сюда...", дернул Себастиана за руки и плавно потянул его с колен.  
  
Себастиан послушно встал ровно и сделал шаг между ног Криса, когда мужчина поднял штаны и сел на край кровати, чтобы они могли быть на одном уровне. Самая правильная, взрослая вещь, которую следовало бы сейчас сделать, — это отпустить руки мужчины, но Себастиан не хотел быть взрослым. Он хотел чертовых ответов.  
— Что мне сделать?  
— Себастиан... — Крис вздохнул, посмотрев вниз на свои руки. Но этого было недостаточно.  
— Разве ты не хочешь меня?  
— Себ, подожди, ладно? — он снова посмотрел на него, тон был мягким, но авторитетным. — Просто подожди секунду.  
— Жду, — Себастиан был почти уверен, что он ведет себя как ребенок, особенно учитывая то, что выпитый им алкоголь, призванный помочь расслабиться, не помогал. — Я не понимаю.  
После этого Крис снова вздохнул, окинув комнату усталым взглядом. Это раздражало, сбивало с толку, и, прежде всего, словно открыло дыру в груди Себастиана. Особенно когда Крис сказал: "Я пойду сниму отдельный номер на ночь".  
  
— Что? — мгновенный сигнал тревоги. — Ты не должен делать этого.  
Но Крис уже, похоже, решил, отстраняя Себастиана от себя и вставая: "Нет, в первую очередь было глупо с моей стороны прийти сюда. В таком состоянии".  
— Это не было глупо, — Себастиан протянул руку, пальцы задели ткань расстегнутой рубашки Криса и ухватили ее. — Ты не должен уходить. Я не... Я перестану, — он уже начинал улавливать панику в своем голосе.  
Крис, должно быть, тоже это услышал, потому что замедлил шаг, остановился и оглянулся на Себа: "Я просто... _на самом деле_ не думаю, что было бы хорошей идеей".  
  
Слова " _Пожалуйста, останься_ " почти слетели с губ Себастиана, но он выпрямился, одернул руку и произнес как можно спокойнее: "Я буду хорошо себя вести". Как будто речь шла не о том, что он хочет переспать с Крисом.  
Когда Крис прикрыл глаза, устало усмехнувшись, Себастиан все еще не уверен, в чем дело.  
— ... _Мы будем_ хорошо себя вести? — попытался он снова, потому что почему бы не воспользоваться возможностью, чтобы прощупать почву?  
  
Возникла длинная пауза, во время которой Крис просто стоял в расслабленной позе, голова чуть наклонена в сторону, наблюдая за Себом, принимая решение в голове. Себастиан, может быть, и был немного пьян, но он, безусловно, заметил этот взгляд, парящий сверху вниз по его телу, а затем обратно, все в считанные доли секунды, как будто было возможно, что Себ этого не заметит. Этот взгляд снова зажег искру в его груди, светлую и воздушную, в противовес облаку разочарования.  
  
— Ты понял, почему я остановил тебя, не так ли?  
Себастиан быстро кивнул, несмотря на то, что все еще был не совсем уверен. Но это прозвучало как один из тех вопросов, в которых, если вы ответите правильно, после получите что-то хорошее. И Себастиан _действительно_ хотел получить что-то хорошее после ответа: "Ага".  
  
Последовала еще одна пауза, в течение которой Крис рассматривал его, как будто пытался понять, говорит ли Себастиан серьезно или нет, но, должно быть, он слишком устал, чтобы наблюдать столь же тщательно, как обычно. Потому что мужчина размял шею и с глубоким вздохом шлепнулся обратно на край кровати.  
  
— Ты злишься на меня? — Себастиан не сдержался, хотя понимал, как по-детски прозвучал вопрос, даже несмотря на ситуацию, в которой он был задан.  
Крис нахмурился: " _Похоже_ на то, что я сержусь на тебя?" Это не был риторический вопрос, казалось, мужчина на самом деле был застигнут врасплох озабоченностью Себастиана.  
Но Себ не знал, как ответить на это, чтобы не выглядеть еще более незрелым. Поэтому он просто кивнул головой. И этого было достаточно для Криса, чтобы он снова вздохнул, на этот раз взяв руку Себастиана в свои.  
— Извини... Ты просто, правда... Мы не можем... — он остановил себя, закрыв глаза, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы через секунду начать снова, на этот раз уверенно. — Нет, Себастиан. Я не сержусь на тебя.  
  
Это именно тот ответ, который Себастиан хотел услышать, поэтому он не понимал, почему же он его не успокоил. Но Себ тем не менее улыбнулся — мягко и нежно — и кивнул головой, показав, что понимает, прежде чем переползти на другую сторону кровати.  
  
Он старался устроиться как можно более комфортно, несмотря на то, что ему было очень _не_ удобно — джинсы натирали эрекцию, которая никуда не исчезла, даже при том, что момент был упущен и было ясно, что сегодня ночью _ничего_ не произойдет между ним и Крисом.  
  
И Крис, кажется, пребывал не в лучшем состоянии, лежа на спине и глядя в потолок глазами, которые даже не _выглядели_ усталыми.  
Это было... просто неудобная ситуация сама по себе.  
— Может быть... — сказал Себастиан в темноту после того, как прошло неизвестное количество времени. — ... мы могли бы снять наши штаны... ничего такого...  
  
Его вопрос неловко витал в воздухе без ответа несколько невыносимо долгих минут, прежде чем Крис, наконец-то, ответил: "Да, это, наверное, было бы правильно".  
Он сказал это с такой небрежностью, что Себастиан на 100 процентов был уверен, что Крис не понял на что он соглашался. До того момента, пока штаны не заскользили вниз по его бедрам снова и были брошены на спинку соседнего кресла. При этом нижняя часть Криса все время была скрыта под белыми простынями.  
  
Себастиан повторил его действия — узкие джинсы были скомканы и отправились куда-то на пол рядом с кроватью.  
  
Следующие секунды тащились как часы.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Крис, как будто он пришел к какому-то соглашению с собой. Затем он наклонился, чтобы дотянуться до торшера на тумбочке, и выключил его, погрузив их обоих в полную темноту. Которая, по крайней мере, скрыла стояк Себастиана.  
  
Все сны, которые снились Себу в ту ночь, были о самых непристойных вещах, которые только можно было себе вообразить.  
  
И каждый из этих снов был о Крисе.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
По-видимому, спать ночью в одной кровати с кем-то не было чем-то особенным для Криса, в отличие от Себастиана. Потому что наутро мужчина проснулся отдохнувшим, принял душ, сходил в пекарню через улицу и вернулся в номер с кофе перед тем, как Себ успел только оторвать от подушки свою голову со спутанными волосами, лениво моргая от солнечного света.  
  
Но кофе был чудесен, кроме того, Крис даже принес ему черничный маффин, и Себастиан предположил, что все могло бы быть намного хуже — неловко и странно, и "итак, должны ли мы обсудить тот факт, что я во второй раз пытался отсосать тебе прошлой ночью или как?"  
  
Но ничего такого не случилось. Все было как обычно. Спокойно. И это воцарившееся спокойствие сопровождало их всю дорогу, пока Крис вел машину к дерьмовой квартире Себастиана, чтобы он мог забрать больше одежды для уик-энда.  
  
Именно тогда все стало немного... ужасно.  
  
Потому что Себастиан был слишком занят, пытаясь затолкать пару боксеров в свою спортивную сумку, чтобы заметить, как входная дверь в квартиру немного приоткрылась, и голова мужчины появилась в проеме, чтобы мягко напомнить ему: "Эй, не забудь..."  
  
Себастиан подскочил от неожиданности, в животе что-то екнуло, глаза широко распахнулись. Потому что Крис не должен был видеть этот гадюшник, не должен был видеть, как ужасно он жил в течение последних нескольких лет.  
  
— Господи Боже... — Крис нахмурился, на лбу снова появилось складка, означавшая серьезную озабоченность. Мужчина открыл дверь, рассматривая остальную часть помещения и плачевное состояние квартиры — отслаивающиеся обои, отсутствие электричества, оторванные части пола на кухне рядом с плитой, которая уже даже не использовалась. Себастиан был готов, спотыкаясь, бежать к Крису, руки почти сами протянулись, чтобы оттеснить мужчину к двери и загородить вид квартиры.  
  
— Дерьмо... Не... — но Крис не двигался, он крепко схватил Себастиана за запястья, в то время как Себ делал отчаянные попытки выкрутиться. — Черт, ты не должен был...  
— _Это_ место, в котором ты живешь? — в голосе Криса определенно не было жалости. Это было неверие. Волнение. Что-то, похожее на решимость. — Боже мой, Себ.  
Но Себастиан передумал — его поглотил приступ смущения, паника растеклась внутри, просочилась в грудную клетку: "Нет, все нормально. Когда электричество возвращается, это намного лучш..."  
  
— Тебе потребуется упаковать больше вещей, — теперь Крис отпустил запястья Себастиана, заняв себя тем, что вынул телефон, чуть отошел и принялся настойчиво печатать. — Что-то, что тебе нужно в долгосрочной перспективе.  
Себастиан глотнул, нахмурив брови, разрываясь между попыткой разглядеть, что Крис делает и понять о чем, блять, он говорит и...: "Что? Ты не должен платить за отель на долгосрочную перспективу".  
  
И это было похоже на странную смесь стыда, неловкости и замешательства или помешательство, но сердце Себастиана буквально рухнуло на треснувшие половицы, когда Крис сказал, твердо, уверенно и решительно:  
  
— Ты не останешься в отеле. Ты будешь жить у меня.


	4. Chapter 4

Жить с Крисом было _охуенно_. Это было _блядски круто_ , потому что это означало, что Себ ходил по квартире с паркетными полами, опирался на мраморные столешницы и ел из фарфоровой посуды, которая выглядела, как будто она стоит примерно столько же, сколько он платил за аренду. Это означало, что Крис выделил ему отдельную комнату — с высокими потолками, почти как в соборе, мягким белым ковром и кроватью, которая могла пристыдить свою королевскую соперницу из отеля. Это также означало, что Себастиан находился вместе с Крисом почти постоянно — он пытался быть незаметным, слиться с большим L-образным диваном в гостиной, в то время как Крис занимался своими обычными рутинными делами и периодически с улыбкой качал головой в сторону Себа, добавляя: "Перестань пытаться слиться с обстановкой, ребенок. Расслабься. Хорошо, что ты здесь".  
  
Так что да, _охуенно_.  
  
И это спустя всего несколько часов.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
— Эй, Крис?  
— Да?  
— Как твой... Как ты включаешь свой душ? Он, блять, немного... Боже.  
— Поверни ручку.  
— Уже.  
— Поверни сильнее.  
— Я... Я так и сделал, ничего не происходит.  
— Ты передвинул крепление вверх перед этим?  
— Крепление...  
— Себастиан?  
— Да, я повернул это крепление.  
— Тогда все должно быть в порядке.  
— ...Ухх...  
— Подожди.  
  
Стук в дверь ванной комнаты заставил Себастиана спешно наклониться за полотенцем и обернуть его вокруг талии как можно быстрее, перед тем как крикнуть "Ага" в надежде, что это подходит к ситуации.  
  
Крис ворвался в ванную, как будто выполнял какую-то миссию, нацелившись на душевой кран.  
— Иногда он заедает, — пояснил мужчина, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, как Себастиан отступил от него подальше, твердо сжимая полотенце в руках. — Просто надо...  
Послышалось хрюканье, а затем многообещающее постукивание, после чего из душа на плитку хлынула вода. Облегчение смыло жужжащий комок нервов, зародившийся внутри Себастиана.  
— Готово, — усмехнулся Крис, выныривая обратно из воды и вытирая ладони о брюки.  
  
И Себастиан не был уверен — отчаянно ли он желал, чтобы Крис ушел или хотел попросить мужчину остаться. Поэтому он улыбнулся в ответ и пробормотал "Спасибо". И вот в этот момент, в долю секунды, взгляд Криса оторвался от лица Себа, двинулся вниз, достаточно, вернее, слишком низко для того, чтобы что-то, видимо, щелкнуло в голове мужчины, отчего он быстро повернулся и направился к двери, сосредоточенно смотря перед собой: "Ага".  
  
Себастиану потребовались целых пять минут и максимально горячий душ, чтобы успокоиться.  
  
Итак, вот на что это будет похоже.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Вторая вещь, которую заметил Себастиан в первый же день, заключалась в том, что Крис слушает Coldplay.  
Примерно... очень много.  
Мужчина уже ставил их в машине несколько раз, когда ездил с Себом, но это было просто несопоставимо.  
  
— Что, правда? Coldplay?  
Крис был на кухне, занимался какими-то вещами для взрослых — очищал там что-то или вроде того, но был не слишком занят, потому что посмотрел на Себа снизу вверх через столешницу с поднятой бровью: "Что не так с Coldplay?"  
Себастиан просто уставился в свой телефон, приподняв уголки губ в усмешке: "Ничего".  
  
После особенно проникновенного гитарного соло, прозвучавшего через динамики, Крис заговорил снова, размахивая огурцом в сторону Себа: "Слушай сюда, только из-за того, что это не Леди Гага или какую фигню вы, сумасшедшие дети, там слушаете сейчас, это не значит, что это не круто".  
Себастиан захохотал. " _Вы, сумасшедшие дети_ ".  
  
— Тебе не нужно пытаться звучать старпером, Крис. Ты уже такой. И Леди Гага была примерно два лета назад, пожалуйста, иди в ногу со временем.  
Крис засмеялся, чисто и громко, и это что-то задело в сердце Себастиана, так сильно, что ему потребовалось оглянуться и попасть в поле зрения Криса — такого привлекательного и довольного. Глаза мужчины улыбались, в то время как он покачал головой в сторону Себа: "Поставь что-нибудь другое, если это так сильно тебя коробит".  
— Нет, нет... — промурлыкал Себастиан. — В конце концов, это _твой_ дом.  
Его слова затихли, так же, как и песня, сменившаяся вскоре следующей.  
  
Крис, по-прежнему остававшийся на кухне, рассмеялся про себя: "Это верно".  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Первая ночь в одной квартире была... за гранью понимания. Себастиан как-то пропустил момент, когда Крис сменил дневную одежду на ночную и, если быть честным, это сбило его с толку.  
  
Потому что Крис переоделся в черные спортивные шорты длиной чуть ниже колен и белую футболку, которая, как подозревал Себ, была мала мужчине на два размера. И, откровенно говоря, все это было выше на целый уровень по шкале сексуальности — по сравнению с отутюженными костюмами, очками-авиаторами и блестящими ботинками, которые Себ привык видеть на мужчине.  
  
Потому что это не обычный образ бизнесмена. Это что-то вроде мягкого-удобного-вероятно-того-что-Крис-носит-после-секса. И эта мысль так сильно зацепила Себа, заставила заработать его фантазию (и не только), что он был чрезвычайно рад тому глупому количеству подушек на диване, которые помогли скрыть результат того, куда завели его размышления.  
Он даже не задумывался над тем, что они смотрят по телевизору — просто знал, что должен держать свой член под контролем, чтобы вся эта штука под названием "жить с Крисом" не привела в итоге к огромному конфузу.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
Себастиан почувствовал, как его сердце дрогнуло в ответ на вопрос, но он решительно и беспечно ответил: "Ага, я в порядке. А что?"  
Это было виртуозно. _Было бы_ виртуозно. Потому что если бы Себ был умным, он бы никогда не произнес _этого_. Поскольку эта фраза стала открытым приглашением для Криса, чтобы сказать: "Просто ты очень покраснел, — ага, именно это. — Подумал, может, у тебя жар или что-то такое".  
  
И это в своем роде мило, Себастиан должен был признать, что Крису не все равно, что мужчина беспокоился о нем. Жаль, что Себ не мог дать никаких объяснений, кроме тех, что он возбужден и теперь дергается из-за чертовых спортивных шорт мужчины.  
  
Поэтому вместо того, чтобы попытаться придумать какой-нибудь ответ, Себастиан просто пожал плечами и отмахнулся. Он поднялся с дивана на манер " _Я Клянусь, что у Меня Не Встал_ ", зашел за спинку дивана и зевнул: "Вообще... Наверное, я пойду посплю, если ты не против".  
Крис издал утвердительный звук, прежде чем сказать: "Дай мне знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится".  
— Договорились.  
После этого Себастиан исчез в темноте коридора и только один раз ошибся дверью, прежде чем зашел в комнату, которая теперь, по-видимому, стала его на какое-то (неизвестно какое) время.  
  
Это было странно — смотреть на кучу своих распакованных вещей. Его учебники устроились на полке, одежда — развешана в шкафу, и было в этом что-то, что заставляло Себа нервничать и чувствовать себя в безопасности в одно и то же время. А именно — мысль о том, что он просто, блин, _переехал_ к Крису, совсем неожиданно для себя. Это выглядело еще более странно, учитывая то, что всего лишь вчера вечером Себ заснул в одной кровати с этим мужчиной — возбужденный, пьяный, со стоящим членом.  
  
Себастиан упал на кровать, закрыл глаза, с грустью осознавая, что это уже вторая ночь подряд, когда он засыпает сексуально неудовлетворенным из-за этого гребаного парня.  
Ладно...  
Может быть, он может... Нет, это ненормально.  
...Это ведь странно, да?  
Себастиан посмотрел на часы. 10:24.  
Хм...  
Это заняло бы всего минуту...  
Но это не его кровать и, да, блять, это странно.  
Но.  
Член Себастиана дернулся. Давай.  
Но блять...  
10:31.  
К черту.  
  
Себастиан снял рубашку через голову и бросил ее рядом, прежде чем стянуть штаны до лодыжек. Трепет от запретного удовольствия заставил его вздрогнуть, когда он сделал вдох и сомкнул пальцы на члене, двигая их чертовски медленно из-за непонятного страха а-вдруг-что-то-случится от того, чем он занимается.  
Но ничего не произошло, Господь не сошел с неба, чтобы покарать его за то, что Себ касался себя в чужой кровати. Поэтому Себастиан решил, что должен продолжать, сжимая член чуть жестче и ускоряясь, приближая себя к развязке, чувствуя покалывание у основания позвоночника. Все шло просто отлично, но тот факт, что он дрочил в гостевой кровати Криса никак не способствовал долгожданной разрядке. Себастиан упорно продолжал, возбужденный, покрытый потом, закусив нижнюю губу, когда услышал шаги в коридоре. Половицы скрипнули под мягкой поступью.  
  
Себастиан запаниковал, с одной рукой на члене, лихорадочно всматриваясь в дверь, в то время как звуки шагов становились все громче, приближаясь ближе и ближе к гостевой комнате.  
— Черт, — выругался он шепотом, машинально выдохнув. Себ не должен был делать это. Посмотрите, что, блять, теперь происходит.  
  
Но он по-прежнему не двигался, замерев — хотя ему требовалось всего несколько движений, чтобы кончить, — но шаги становились все громче и громче, затем они послышались прямо за дверью и...  
  
...продолжили движение... даже не замедлившись напротив комнаты...  
  
Себастиан сглотнул, взгляд все еще был прикован к двери, губы приоткрылись, когда он понял, что его не застукали.  
Мгновением позже дверь дальше по коридору с щелчком захлопнулась, а после шаги зазвучали еще более глухо.  
  
Себастиан позволил себе выдохнуть, сердце громко билось в груди, когда он упал на подушку и закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, чтобы он снова мог контролировать себя и подрочить как следует.  
  
Когда он продолжил, ему потребовалось сделать всего несколько движений рукой, прежде чем все тело напряглось, и он кончил себе на грудь с тихим стоном.  
  
Он полагал, что должен обеспокоиться тем, что внезапное камео Криса не только напугало его, но усилило оргазм. Но Себ был слишком занят, плавясь в лучах удовлетворения, которые согревали все его тело, чтобы задумываться об этом.  
  
На часах было 10:56, когда он пришел в себя, вытерся рубашкой и тщательно осмотрел простыни, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке.  
Так и было. Он был уверен.  
  
Он уснул еще до того, как часы показали 11:00.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Себастиан не стал распространяться о том, что дрочил в гостевой комнате в самую первую ночь. Он также не рассказал Маки и Чейсу, что он переехал к Крису, пока не осознал, что Чейс технически должен был _заехать_ за ним, чтобы Себ остался у него, поскольку они вместе собиралась работать над проектом по цифровому дизайну.  
  
Наверное, панический ужас отразился у него на лице, когда Себ понял, что Крис предложил подбросить его до Чейса или даже подвезти обратно до отеля, чтобы все выглядело так, будто Себ по-прежнему живет там. Но Себастиан решил, что если они поступят так, то это будет походить на снежный ком, который в кратчайшие сроки превратится в гигантскую катастрофу. Поэтому он должен сказать правду _кому-то_ из друзей, и лучше раньше, чем позже. Себ _решил_ , что будет правильнее сначала рассказать Чейсу, потому что они знали друг друга с начальной школы, и Себ всегда был с ним более близок, чем с Маки.  
  
Поэтому он написал адрес, попрощался с Крисом, прежде чем выйти из дома, и затем сел в машину Чейса. Внутри, как Себ и предполагал, его ожидал полный недоумения взгляд друга.  
  
Себастиан знал, что очень ограничен во времени на объяснения, перед тем как Чейс начнет ругаться, поэтому он практически мгновенно зачастил, приподняв руки как будто в обороне и понижая голос: "Хорошо, послушай..."  
— Ты, блять, _живешь_ с этим парнем?  
Что же, это произошло гораздо быстрее, чем ожидалось — наверное, в некотором роде, рекорд.  
  
— Чейс, выслушай меня, хорошо? — попросил Себастиан, поворачиваясь на пассажирском сидении, чтобы смотреть на него прямо. Друг все понял, как только подъехал — точно знал, чья это квартира. Потому что Чейс был много кем, но точно не тупицей: — Это просто вроде как... произошло. Он случайно увидел, какая хреновая у меня квартира и предложил остаться с ним.  
— Что случилось с отелем?  
— Ну, было бы довольно глупо продолжать платить за номер, когда я могу тусить здесь, понимаешь?  
  
Чейс не отрываясь смотрел на него, не переставал с того момента, как он сел в машину (и, возможно, даже, еще когда он только вышел из дверей). Себастиан мог видеть, что много всякого дерьма пришло на ум другу, особенно, когда он наклонил голову и вздохнул: "Себ..."  
— Все хорошо, — заверил он, взволнованный тон голоса его друга заставил его продолжать. — Это здорово, так? Просто... ты можешь не говорить Маки?  
Чейс нахмурился, услышав это, что-то вроде неуверенности промелькнуло в его глазах: "Что? Почему?"  
— Он придурок. Ты знаешь, что он будет придуриваться, — Себу было неприятно говорить такое, но они оба знали, что Маки гораздо более вспыльчивый чем Чейс. И Себастиан _на самом деле_ не был готов к такой перепалке на данный момент.  
  
Теперь Чейс смотрел вниз на свои колени, большой палец по привычке постукивал по бедру: "Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу скрывать всякое дерьмо от людей, Себ".  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Себастиан. — Но подумай о том, что мы, только ты и я, храним между собой, все эти важные вещи. У нас это хорошо получается.  
Чейс продолжал сидеть с опущенной головой, обдумывая его слова. Затем он посмотрел вверх, прямо перед собой.  
— Я скажу ему в ближайшее время, — мягко добавил Себастиан. — Просто не сейчас.  
Затем он протянул руку, потянув Чейса за рукав, пока тот не посмотрел на него: "Хей. Пожалуйста? Можешь ли ты подождать, пока я скажу ему?"  
  
Прошла пара мгновений, последовал еще один длинный вздох, но потом Чейс кивнул, снова посмотрев на Себастиана. И друг пробормотал: "Да. Да, хорошо".  
Волна облегчения, в которой Себ нуждался, обрушилась не него: "Спасибо, чувак..."  
А затем Чейс завел машину, и они выехали на дорогу.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Ночная работа над проектом по цифровому дизайну переносилась, потому что после трех часов обсуждения в программе, которую они использовали в онлайне, начались сбои. А затем друзья получили письмо по электронной почте от своего профессора, который уведомил их, что срок выполнения задания был продлен.  
  
Поэтому Чейс отвез Себа обратно в квартиру Криса. Поскольку сроки сдачи проекта на некоторое время переносились, друзьям удалось расслабится — они смеялись все время в пути и обменивались разными глупыми шутками.  
  
Когда Себастиан открыл входную дверь — а, да, к слову, у него теперь был охрененный ключ к квартире Криса — мужчины нигде не было.  
Себ бросил свою сумку у двери, стянул обувь и бросил взгляд на кухню, а затем заглянул в коридор: "Крис?"  
Но его нигде не было видно. Даже ни звука Coldplay. И Себ уже собирался пожать плечами и пойти в комнату (потому что Крис взрослый мужчина и, вероятно, уехал куда-нибудь, чтобы заняться какими-нибудь делами, которыми занимаются взрослые), когда заметил движение у стеклянной двери, ведущей на балкон.  
Себастиан подошел к ней, открыл и высунул голову наружу, чтобы объявить о своем присутствии: "Хей". Он увидел, что Крис сидел на стуле, прислонившись к стене, и упершись ногами в перила балкона: "Просто если что, я вернулся. Гребаная программа забастовала..."  
  
В тот момент примерно шесть мыслей пронеслись в голове Себастиана: причина, почему Крис был снаружи; почему он начал медленно выбираться из кресла, когда услышал, что Себ открыл дверь рядом с ним; очевидный, очень _сильный_ запах, который достиг носа Себа; причина, по которой Крис теперь сидел прямо в кресле, с тяжелыми веками, пытаясь смотреть снизу вверх и очень неумело пытался скрыть то, что держал в руке.  
— Твою мать, ты куришь травку?  
  
Себастиан предполагал, что должен быть более изящный способ сформулировать свою мысль, но это был, определенно, гребаный косяк, который Крис пытался спрятать, опустив руку. И это разве не самый большой и необычный поворот сюжета в мире?  
— Что... Почему ты здесь? — спросил Крис, нахмурив брови, медленно фокусируясь на Себастиане туманным взглядом. — Я имею в виду. Я рад, что ты здесь, но я думал, что ты... Ты останешься у Чейса.  
  
И... О Боже, Себастиан не мог стереть эту дерьмовую усмешку с лица, которая появилась сама собой, как только он услышал голос Криса — гребаные речевые конструкции, которые пытался выговаривать мужчина. "Программа сломалась, — объяснил он. — Проект откладывается еще на несколько недель".  
— Ах, — Крис кивнул, и Себ был почти уверен, что мужчина пытался не показывать эмоций, но это выглядело так, как будто страус пытался осознать, насколько длинная у него шея. — Обидно.  
— Мгм, — Себастиан посмотрел вокруг, покачиваясь на пятках, прежде чем кивнуть в сторону Криса, который до сих пор, наверное, думал, что он мастерски скрывал косяк. — Так как _часто_ ты куришь траву?  
  
Да, мужчина определенно думал, что Себ ничего не понял, потому что выражение его лица изменилось, как только Себастиан произнес это. "Ты не должен был увидеть", — ответил Крис. Как будто это ответ. А потом он поднял сигарету обратно и посмотрел на нее сверху, как будто это была _ее_ вина.  
Себастиан фыркнул: "Я бы узнал об этом рано или поздно".  
— Д прост иногда.  
— Я уверен в этом.  
— Помогает сохранять остроту.  
— Слышал об этом.  
  
Что бы такого ни сказал Себастиан, это зажгло искру в глазах Криса, заставляя его смотреть с недоверием: "Ты никогда не курил травку раньше?"  
Себастиан только пожал плечами и снова хихикнул: "Я похож на кого-то, кто может позволить себе такую развлекуху?"  
  
Крис смотрел на него достаточно долго, так, что Себастиан спросил себя — не пытается ли мужчина сформулировать ответ на этот вопрос. Но затем Крис посмотрел вниз на косяк в руке, а затем протянул ему.  
— Ох, — выдохнул Себ, честно говоря, опешив от того, что чистый-выглаженный-костюм-с-галстуком Крис предлагает ему затянуться.  
— Т не обязн. Прост подумал, я мог бы...  
— Нет. Я имею в виду да, если ты предлагаешь.  
  
И вот так Себастиан в первый попробовал травку — почувствовал как пепельный дым обжег основание горла, как только он обхватил губами сигарету и вдохнул его в легкие. Он хотел бы сказать, что он закашлялся только один раз, но очень легко запомнить то, как Крис тихо бормотал себе под нос "чертовски очаровательно" каждый гребаный раз.  
  
Но потом стало легче. Легче держать дым в легких. Легче сжимать губы и выдыхать дым, не чувствуя, как будто он задыхается.  
  
Крис позволил ему выкурить большую часть косяка, потому что там осталось _не слишком_ много, и, видимо, мужчине уже было достаточно. Себастиан не знал, когда останавливаться. Не понимал, что он принялся что-то петь, пока Крис не сказал ему что-то об этом. Он не останавливался, пока Крис буквально не оторвал косяк от него, потому что Себастиан смеялся так сильно, что уронил сигарету дважды. И Крис сказал что-то про "зачинщика гребаного лесного пожара, Себастиана". И это самая смешная вещь которую Себ когда-либо слышал за всю свою долбаную жизнь, что он смеялся так сильно, что в конце концов его смех стал походить на хрип.  
  
Его бока ныли, в легких было тепло. А потом он почувствовал взгляд Криса, задержавшийся на нем, что заставило ощутить еще большее тепло.  
— Не должн был я позволять тебе этого, — пробормотал Крис, почти закрыв глаза, когда он бросил взгляд вниз, туда, где Себастиан сидел, прислонившись спиной к перилам.  
Себастиан закатил глаза, хихикнул, отчего почувствовал покалывание в груди: "Т не должн бл приютить меня, знаешь? Яне ребенок же, да?".  
Крис улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза: "Просто детка..."  
Себ промурлыкал: "Да как скажешь, папочка".  
  
Фраза повисла в воздухе, и Себ даже не был точно уверен, что сказал это вслух, пока не поднял голову и увидел, что Крис смотрел на него — спокойно, но любопытно.  
  
Молчание длилось еще целую секунду, прежде чем они оба нарушили его — Крис смешно фыркнул, в то время как Себастиан снова захохотал с хрипами, так сильно, что свалился на пол.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Следующие три дня прошли практически без каких-либо инцидентов. Чейс написал сообщение на второй день, спрашивая рассказал ли он уже Маки, и Себ быстро напечатал в ответ " _нет, но скажу в ближайшее время_ ". Кроме этого все шло относительно гладко.  
  
Теперь Себастиан знал, как работает микроволновка (серьезно, почему надо задавать так много команд? Все, что он хочет сделать, — это разогреть долбаные остатки еды), и довольно точно знал, от каких комнат держаться подальше и когда. Потому что в них Крис либо работал, либо делал какие-нибудь вещи-для-взрослых. И Себ по-прежнему не хотел мешаться, чувствуя себя этаким гостем, оставшимся на подольше.  
  
Да, в общем все было чертовски хорошо. Единственным, что привело Себастиана в замешательство, стал момент, когда Крис оставил его наедине с телевизором, чтобы принять душ и переодеться на ночь. В тот момент с ним начал говорить странный женский голос из Ghost Adventures ( _американское ТВ-шоу о паранормальных явлениях — прим.пер._ ).  
  
Себастиан проигнорировал тот факт, что это охрененно его напугало, решив схватить пульт и нажать нажимать каждую кнопку, чтобы заставить этот голос умолкнуть.  
Но ничего не сработало. И у Себастиана совсем не проснулся интерес к этой записи, которую демонстрировали охотники за призраками. Поэтому он поднялся с дивана и направился по коридору.  
— Крис, — наполовину крикнул/наполовину проскулил он, прежде чем появиться в дверях в комнату мужчины. — Хей, твой телевизор разговаривает со мно... О, Боже...  
  
Себастиан мгновенно уставился в пол, волна внезапного тепла прилила к лицу, а на губах появилась легкомысленная улыбка. В это же время Крис лихорадочно пытался найти что-нибудь, чем прикрыться. Потому что он стоял совершенно голый посреди своей комнаты, по-видимому, пойманный в момент между душем и переодеванием. " _Перестань улыбаться_ ", — повторял про себя Себастиан, потому что, ох, _чувак_...  
  
— Дерьмо, извини, — Себ мог слышать шуршание одежды. — Я думал, что ты в гостиной.  
Но Себастиан был слишком занят видом гребаной великолепной задницы Криса, которая навсегда отпечаталась на его сетчатке — плавный изгиб его спины, ох, дерьмо, сильной и мускулистой, и гладкой, и, гребаное дерьмо, Себастиан. Должен. Перестать. _Улыбаться_.  
  
Послышался шелест одежды по коже, а затем Криса направился к нему, чего Себастиан совсем не ожидал, когда, наконец, снова оторвал глаза от пола.  
— Ладно, я готов, — сказал мужчина, а затем грациозно прошел мимо Себастиана.  
Себ мог ухмыляться как идиот, когда тащился за ним по коридору, глаза бесстыдно исследовали то, как двигались мышцы на голой спине Криса, пока тот шел. То, как его плечи сужались вниз в форме впечатляющей "V" к талии — и Себ теперь _определенно_ знал, как выглядит его задница. Чертово совершенство, вот как она выглядит. И наблюдать за всем этим было гораздо более интересно, поскольку Себ также знал, что Крис не надел нижнее белье под шорты.  
  
Когда они дошли до гостиной, Крис шлепнулся на диван, чтобы выудить пульт из кучи подушек, куда его забросил Себастиан. Себ примостился рядом, чтобы помочь.  
— О, — воскликнул спокойно Крис, его глаза просканировали пульт, прежде чем он принялся нажимать на кнопки. — Иногда он любит выбирать передачи за меня.  
— Необычно, — пробормотал Себ в ладонь, потому что его локоть упирался в колено, а рука подпирала подбородок. И просто потому, что он по-прежнему не мог перестать улыбаться как дурак, независимо от того, сколько раз он говорил себе перестать.  
  
На экране появилось несколько иконок, в то время как Крис разбирался с управлением, параллельно рассказывая о функциях телевизора. Себастиан кивнул и принялся стучать пальцами по губам, периодически бросая взгляды на мужчину, когда обратил внимание на белые цифры, отпечатанные сбоку на шортах Криса.  
81.  
Интересно.  
  
— Так, 81 — это твой номер в команде или ты так тонко пытаешься рассказать миру о том, сколько тебе лет? — вопрос прозвучал уверенно и игриво. Именно так, чтобы заставить Криса посмотреть на него, а затем вниз на шорты.  
— И то, и другое, — ответил он мягко, глаза мерцали от игривости, с которой были произнесены слова.  
Себастиан тихо рассмеялся, позволяя себе еще раз, в открытую, рассмотреть номер, а затем тело Криса, прежде чем спросить: "Баскетбол?"  
Внимание Криса уже вернулось к экрану, но тем не менее он ответил с некоторой долей гордости: "Вообще-то, волейбол".  
  
И _ох_. _Волейбол_. Себастиан представил себе типичную фигуру волейболиста — сухощавое, но мускулистое и сильное тело, во всех смыслах этого слова.  
Да, на это, безусловно, надо посмотреть.  
  
— Колледж? — попытался угадать Себ, потому что, ох, _да_ , в его голове одна за другой сменялись прекрасные картинки того, как Крис в пух и прах разбивал соперников на поле своими мощными ударами.  
Крис нажал несколько кнопок на пульте: "Да, я играл в колледже. Но сейчас у нас своя команда".  
Себастиан моргнул: "Своя команда?" То есть когда Крис отсутствует, он играет в волейбол, а Себ еще не видел этого? Так нихрена не может продолжаться: "Где ты играешь?"  
Но Крис, похоже, посчитал серию безостановочных вопросов исчерпанной, потому что он откинул голову на спинку дивана и посмотрел на Себастиана насмешливо, но устало: "Не волнуйся об этом".  
  
Себастиан понял намек и прекратил спрашивать. На данный момент. Но, ох, он _будет_ волноваться на этот счет — он будет чертовски беспокоиться об этом, пока не добьется того, когда увидит Криса во всей его форме.  
  
— Ладно, я почти уверен, что починил телевизор. Скажи, если он снова начнет странно себя вести.  
Себастиан кивнул, заметив, что Крис положил пульт обратно на кучу подушек, и вдруг словно со стороны услышал, как ляпнул: "Хей, хочешь посмотреть телек вместе?", прежде чем Крис успел встать и уйти.  
  
Фраза немного озадачила их обоих, но потом Крис легко откинулся на диван: "Конечно. Что показывают?"  
  
Честно говоря, Себ _не имел представления_ , потому что Ghost Adventures уже закончились, а смотреть The Great Naked Debacle он не собирался. Но что-то внутри него отчаянно хотело, чтобы Крис остался, был рядом. И, конечно же, не имело никакого значения то, что мужчина все еще был без рубашки и нижнего белья.  
  
Поэтому они переключили несколько каналов и остановились на документальном фильме о косатках — очень спокойном, безопасном и приятном. Они сидели уже несколько минут, в течение которых им показали как проходят роды у китов. За это время Себ оценил и осознал, что он _не_ в своей дерьмовой квартире подводит итоги дня, размышляя о своих доходах, и сейчас он не в одиночестве. У него есть Крис. Независимо от того, кем Крис являлся. Он есть у него. И было во всем этом что-то настолько невероятное, что Себу пришлось закрыть глаза и просто дышать, просто чтобы успокоится и контролировать свое желание положить голову на плечо Криса.  
Хотя, вероятно, если он так сделает, это не станет _таким_ уж большим событием.  
  
И Себастиан был так... просто чертовски благодарен. Он не знал, что, черт возьми, он такого сделал, чтобы заслужить все это. И если честно, он чувствовал себя в некотором роде особенным.  
Крис, наверное, был святым. Нечестивое привлекает святое. И Себ очень хотел, чтобы Крис знал, что он благодарен ему. Что он высоко ценит все, что делал мужчина. Что Себастиан готов сделать что угодно и показать ему свою благодарность.  
  
Поэтому Себ опустил руку вниз, тонкие пальцы слегка пробежались над белыми напечатанными цифрами на шортах Криса. Он почувствовал, как мышцы на мгновение напряглись под его прикосновением, но затем медленно расслабились, а после услышал как Крис выдохнул в почти звенящей тишине.  
Мужчина продолжал наблюдать за происходящим на экране, синие кадры документального фильма сменяли зеленые, в то время как Себастиан надавил пальцами сильнее, медленно ведя рукой вверх по бедру Криса.  
  
Он почувствовал, как сильные мышцы напряглись снова, Крис прокашлялся, но не предпринял попыток удержать руку Себастиана на месте. И от того, что, блять, мужчина _не остановил_ его, по позвоночнику Себа пробежала вспышка удовольствия.  
  
Рука Себастиана продолжила движение, ладонь спустилась вниз к внутренней стороне бедра Криса, теплой и твердой, когда мужчина повернул к нему голову, губы приоткрылись: "Себ..." Себастиан плавно приподнялся, перегнулся через мужчину и оказался у него на коленях, плотно обхватив Криса бедрами.  
  
Мужчина выдохнул снова, на этот раз долго и протяжно, после чего дотронулся до Себа: "Ты не долж..."  
— Я хочу, — промурлыкал Себастиан, вспышка удовольствия снова зародилась где-то в районе позвоночника, когда он медленно потерся о вставший член Криса. — Хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Хочу, чтобы ты знал.  
Крис посмотрел на него снизу вверх с беспокойством во взгляде, в то время как Себастиан взял руки мужчины и положил их на свои узкие бедра: "…Что ты..."  
— Да, давай же, — низко мурлыкнул Себ, потеревшись бедрами о мужчину. И еще раз. И еще. Перед тем, как соскользнул с коленей Криса на пол к его ногам.  
Он посмотрел вверх на мужчину, который явно боролся с собой, а затем раздвинул ноги Криса и устроился между ними. — Позволь сделать тебе хорошо...  
  
Крис смотрел на него сверху вниз с приоткрытыми губами, но ничего не сказал, _не оттолкнул_ Себастиана или что-то в этом роде, так что Себ подцепил пальцами резинку шорт мужчины, а затем потянул их вниз до щиколоток. Себ почувствовал горячую волну возбуждения при виде члена Криса — толстого, твердого и чертовски _готового_ для него и...  
Гребаное дерьмо, это произошло.  
  
Себастиан наклонился вперед, облизал головку, прежде чем вобрать член одним решительным движением. Рваный стон сорвался с губ Криса. И если Себастиану еще не было мучительно тесно в джинсах, то теперь уж точно — он был пиздец как уверен в этом.  
  
Он покачивал головой в размеренном ритме, расположив одну руку у основания члена Криса, а вторую разместив на бедре мужчины, помогая себе заглатывать глубже. Крис с трудом удерживал себя от того, чтобы не начать толкаться бедрами в рот Себастиана, и _этого_ было достаточно, чтобы внутри Себа зажглась небольшая искра гордости. И это побудило продолжать с удвоенным энтузиазмом, втянув щеки и взглянув вверх на Криса.  
— Ты можешь смотреть на меня, ты же знаешь? — пропыхтел он, выпустив член изо рта с влажным звуком.  
  
Крис громко сглотнул, при этом его челюсть напряглась. Но когда голубые глаза мужчины встретились с его глазами, Себастиан был уверен, что никогда не видел никого столь же чертовски сексуального, как Крис, когда ему отсасывают — нахмуренный, с полуприкрытыми глазами, и... _о Боже_.  
  
Он облизал член Криса от основания до головки, а затем снова сомкнул губы вокруг него, круговыми движениями языка вырывая у Криса эти чертовски смешные полустоны, которые мужчина, кажется, старался заглушить. Но Себ не хотел, чтобы он боролся с ними, хотел, чтобы мужчина почувствовал себя чертовски _охрененно_. Поэтому он ускорился и застонал, не выпуская член изо рта, отлично зная, как офигенно такая штука ощущается.  
  
И она не разочаровала, потому что Крис схватился за край дивана, зажмурив глаза, рот искривился в удивлении, а затем он сдавленно пробормотал: " _Блять_... Себ, я сейчас кончу, ты не...", — но Себастиан только снова втянул щеки и продолжил стонать. А после Крис _кончил_ , охнув в качестве предупреждения. Горячая сперма выстрелила в горло Себу, и он проглотил ее всю, не оставив ни капли, от безумного удовлетворения, от осознания того, что именно он только что заставил Криса _кончить_. _Именно он_.  
  
В тот момент Себастиан был уверен, что минет должен стать регулярным делом для них.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе присутствует сцена, в которой один из героев сталкивается с назойливыми знаками внимания со стороны проходящего персонажа. Непристойные диалоги плюс незначительное насилие, но без подробного описания. На случай, если для кого-то это принципиальные моменты при чтении.

После того, как Себ три раза за две недели надел футболку с логотипом Grouplove ( _американская группа, играющая инди-рок, созданная в 2009 году — прим. пер._ ), Крис понял, что запас одежды Себа, определенно, оставляет желать лучшего.  
  
После троекратного "да все нормально" со стороны Себастиана, они пришли к соглашению, что большую часть вещей в его шкафу составляют те, что он носил со средней школы, просто потому, что раз они ему впору, то зачем тратить деньги на покупку других?  
  
После чего Крису потребовалось полчаса на то, чтобы отвезти их до ближайшего магазина одежды. За которыми последовали четырехкратное "да ну правда, не нужно мне все это" от Себастиана и один очень строгий взгляд Криса. В итоге Себ оказался в примерочной со стопкой рубашек, которые он выбрал практически наугад.  
  
— Они выглядят глупо, — сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы Крис мог услышать его через дверь примерочной. — Кто такое носит?  
— Дай посмотреть, — ответил Крис. И Себастииан, блять, _знал_ , что мужчина скажет это, поэтому он закатил глаза, открыв дверь.  
Крис оторвался от своего телефона, казалось, преисполненный любопытством, и уставился на Себастиана, упакованного в нечто зеленое на пуговицах с коротким рукавом.  
— Боже... — пробормотал мужчина.  
Что совсем не помогло Себу избавиться от зародившегося внизу живота смущения: "Да, дерьмо".  
  
— Ты хотя бы смотрел, когда выбирал вещи? Или ты _настолько_ упрямый, что просто схватил первое, что увидел?  
— Крис, мне не нужна новая одежда. У меня и так целый...  
— Ты надевал свою спортивную майку времен старшей школы на ужин два дня назад.  
Себастиан прищурился в ответ: "Она была чистой. И в старших классах я пропускал физру практически каждый день ".  
— Не в этом дело, — Крис поднялся, убрал телефон в задний карман и приблизился к открытой двери кабинки. — Покажи, что ты выбрал.  
Себастиан откинул голову назад и негромко застонал, как только услышал шаги позади.  
  
Крис принялся перебирать стопку рубашек, устроившись на небольшой скамейке у зеркала. Мужчина поджал губы, выражая недовольство.  
— Да, я не смотрел на то, что именно схватил, — наконец, раздраженно признался Себастиан, когда Крис взял в руки украшенную большими рисунками бута ( _миндалевидный узор с заостренным загнутым верхним концом. Его также называют Пейсли или индийский огурец — прим.пер._ ) рубашку. — В любом случае я не знаю, что ищу.  
Крис смягчился, кивнул и сказал спокойно и уверенно: "Хорошо. Мы сможем найти что-нибудь для тебя".  
Себастиан уставился на мужчину.  
— ... _Я_ смогу найти что-нибудь для тебя, — поправился Крис, покачав головой и улыбаясь. — Подожди здесь, я сейчас вернусь.  
  
Себастиан удобно устроился на скамейке, пока ждал мужчину, и занял себя просмотром глупого видео на телефоне, в котором бородатый дракон пугал кота. Ролик ему прислал Чейс, вероятно, когда Себастиан был так увлечен выбором рубашек. Видео сопровождалось коротким сообщением: _нуты поражен могу скинуть тебе еще таких же важных видюшек? ;)_  
  
Себастиан вздрогнул, когда дверь кабинки снова открылась, и Крис зашел в нее с кипой более подходящих рубашек, устроив ее рядом с Себом.  
— Я подумал, что будет правильно избегать лилового, как думаешь? — спросил мужчина с усмешкой и наклоняясь, чтобы поправить стопку одежды на скамейке.  
Себастиан поднял взгляд очень вовремя — глаза сфокусировались на изгибе губ мужчины, в то время как их лица оказались слишком близко друг к другу. Затем он кивнул, бросил свой телефон на скамейку, поднялся и схватил первую рубашку из стопки.  
  
Когда он стянул эту ужасающую зеленую рубашку и бросил ее на пол, Крис откашлялся: "Вау, сразу берешься за дело, да?"  
— Все что угодно, только бы разделаться с этим побыстрее, — парировал Себастиан. Он просунул голову в воротник новой рубашки, из-за чего волосы стали топорщиться во все стороны, когда увидел, что Крис повернулся и почти вышел за дверь.  
— Можешь остаться, — предложил он, хотя фраза прозвучала странно даже для него. — Неохота таскаться из кабинки и обратно по пятьдесят раз, чтобы показывать тебе каждую вещь.  
Крис обернулся, Себ встретил взгляд мужчины в зеркале и заметил его довольную ухмылку: "Правильно. Для тебя это было бы так утомительно. Боже, как ты вообще выживаешь рядом со мной?"  
Себастиан не смог сдержаться и усмехнулся: "Я знаю. Ты так ужасен".  
  
После чего он обратил внимание на первую рубашку из стопки — обегающую грудь и сидящую свободно там, где нужно, — и должен был признать, что да, он действительно выглядит довольно хорошо.  
— Мне нравится эта, — улыбнулся Себ, не слишком тешась тщеславием,чтобы проигнорировать то, как затрепетало его сердце, когда Крис протянул руку и принялся возиться с воротником рубашки.  
Мужчина поправил его и удостоверился, что все находится на своем месте. Пока Крис проделывал эти махинации, от концентрации у него на лбу появилась морщинка.  
Себастиан тихо промурлыкал: "Честно говоря, ты хуже, чем моя мама".  
Этого было достаточно для того, чтобы пальцы Криса, поглаживающие ткань рубашки, остановились на секунду. Голос мужчины прозвучал беспристрастно: "Да уж... Полагаю, что это она должна быть здесь, пилить тебя на этот счет".  
  
Улыбка медленно сползла с лица Себастиана, заглушенная потоком мыслей в его голове:  
— Этого не случится, — пробормотал он.  
Крис, наверняка, должен был почувствовать, как настроение Себастиана внезапно изменилось на 180 градусов — по тому, как потускнел взгляд Себа. Казалось, атмосфера в раздевалке перевернулась с ног на голову. Мужчина все еще держал свои пальцы на воротнике рубашки Себа, выжидая момент, прежде чем медленно предложить: "Ты знаешь, что можешь поговорить со мной об этом, если хочешь, ведь так?"  
Сердце Себастиана заныло в груди: "Да, спасибо". Но он не сказал ничего, кроме этого.  
  
Крис подождал еще пару секунд, а затем кивнул. Мужчина убрал свои пальцы от воротника, повернулся и отошел к стопке одежды на скамейке. Он уже занес руку над одной из них, в полном молчании, а затем...  
— Она изменяла моему отцу, — голос Себастиана звучал устало и тихо. — Три года. Я предполагал, что она что-то замышляла, но не знал, что именно — слишком боялся, вывести ее на чистую воду. Я не знаю, догадывался ли отец, но... какое-то время они были своего рода идеальным воплощением счастливого брака, так что, может быть... Я не знаю...  
  
Крис отложил рубашку, а затем медленно подошел к Себастиану, наблюдая за ним с беспокойством.  
— Как бы то ни было, он узнал, — продолжил Себ, теребя край рубашки, которую Крис выбрал для него. — И, в общем, исчез с лица Земли. Я был в общежитии, поэтому не был рядом, когда он ушел. На самом деле, я... — Себастиан криво усмехнулся, встряхнул головой и уставился в пол. — Он позвонил мне. Сообщил о том, что собирается уйти. Я думал, что он имел в виду из дома. Не... _вообще_.  
  
Крис стоял перед Себом, вытянув руку и придерживая его плечо, пока тот говорил. Себастиан принял это — нырнул в объятия Криса, прижался к его груди — и продолжил, уже в свитер мужчины:  
— Мама хотела, чтобы я с распростертыми объятиями приветствовал того парня. Хотела, чтобы я смотрел на него и не врезал по его гребаному лицу за то, что развалил нашу семью.  
Себ закрыл глаза, позволяя Крису провести рукой по его спине: "Что же, все пошло не по ее плану".  
Крис сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь, прежде чем произнести: "Мне жаль".  
  
Себ слышал, как Маки говорил это раньше. Слышал, как Чейс повторял это снова, и снова, и снова в пьяном дурмане, сопровождая утешительными объятиями, во время полуночных звонков, перед тем, как ему пришлось избавиться от своего телефона. Он достаточно слышал эти слова. Но почему-то они звучали иначе, когда их произносил Крис.  
  
— Я больше не хочу выбирать рубашки, — пробормотал Себ в грудь мужчины.  
  
После этого Крис сразу же отвез их домой.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Себастиану потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чтобы убедить Криса снова покурить травы, больше, чем сам процесс раскуривания косяка. Но когда они, наконец, сделали это, Себ был поражен.  
— Я могу буквально... Я чувствую... — Себастиан потерял окончание предложения, но затем продолжил слова, лениво растягивая слова. — Я могу чуууувствовать вредные флюиды, которые просто, мать их... испаряются из моих вен.  
Он поднялся, его пальцы перебирали невидимые нити в районе груди, пытаясь проиллюстрировать собственные слова: "Эт так охеренно... классно, чувак".  
  
Крис наблюдал за ним с дивана, выдыхая дым в направлении стеклянной двери, ведущей из патио: "Это хорошо, Себ. Я рад".  
— А ты хотел бы пойти на пробежку... — Себастиан фыркнул от такой гребано-нелепой идеи тренировки, чтобы прийти в себя. Ну нахрен.  
— В следующий раз, — кивнул мужчина, передавая косяк Себу, который с ленивой улыбкой устроился на полу.  
  
Себастиан посмотрел на него, медленно моргнув, затем взял сигарету, а его губы изогнулись в озорной улыбке: "Так, знчт поговорим о другой ночи?"  
Его вопрос долго оставался без ответа, глаза Криса сузились, в то время как мужчина, очевидно, пытался понять, о чем Себастиан говорит. "Другой ночи...", — медленно повторил он.  
Себастиан облизал губы, а затем сомкнул их на сигарете, наблюдая за ее тлеющем краем по мере того, как он затягивался. Его грудь опалило теплом вдыхаемого дыма, а затем он закашлялся. "Да, я имею в виду, — он снова кашлянул, голос прозвучал сипло, когда он продолжил. — Думал, что ты будешь охрененно заморачиваться насчет того, что я тебе отсосал и все такое, но ты просто... Типа _ничего_ даже не сказал".  
  
Он передал косяк обратно, Крис принял его молча, нахмурившись.  
И Себастиан знал, что означает это выражение. Знал это чертовски хорошо. Он отклонился назад, до тех пор, пока его спина не оказалась на полу, издав чересчур громкий стон: "Бляяяя, я не должен был этого говорить". Теперь Крис точно будет заморачиваться об этом.  
— Притворимся, что я этого не произносил в слух. Мы просто спокойно будем реагировать, когда это произойдет.  
И Крис, должно быть, чертовски онемел или что-то вроде того, потому что он _по-прежнему_ не сказал ничего в ответ.  
  
Так что Себастиан закатил глаза, поднялся в направился в рейд к холодильнику, чтобы найти что-нибудь перекусить: "Ладно. Если не хочешь говорить со мной, я съем всю твою еду".  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Прошло два дня.  
Много Coldplay и потрясных спортивных шорт Криса. И Себастиан пообещал себе, что он, наконец-то, встретится с Маки и расскажет ему о том, что живет с тридцатидвухлетним мужчиной. Но ему продолжали мешать все новые препятствия.  
  
Например, Крис, пытавшийся заставить его отправиться с ним на пробежку утром.  
Или то, что Себастиан как каторжник работал над своим проектом, потому что гребаная программа решила заработать снова.  
Ну, и тот факт, что он собрался уже пойти спать, когда Крис вернулся с деловой встречи, в аккуратно сидящем костюме и с улыбкой на лице и "Хей, я хочу рассказать тебе кое-что, прежде чем ты отправишься спать".  
  
"Я хочу сказать тебе что-то" на деле оказалось "Пока меня не было дома, я оплатил твою учебу за этот месяц. Надеюсь, что все в порядке".  
"Надеюсь, что все в порядке" превратилось в "Почему ты на меня так смотришь?".  
И "Почему ты на меня так смотришь?" превратилось в то, что Себастиан буквально накинулся на Криса, обхватил его руками и сжал так сильно, насколько возможно, потому что он не был уверен на 100 процентов, что бодрствует, а не видит сон о том, что теперь он не должен беспокоиться о поиске платы за обучение.  
Он не спал. Это происходило на самом деле. Также по-настоящему, как глупая гребаная слеза, скатившаяся по его щеке, прежде, чем он смог взять себя в руки, успокоиться и пробормотать "Огромное спасибо" и "Ты самый лучший, я даже не знаю, как..." и "Ты даже нихрена не имеешь представления" в грудь мужчины.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Наступила суббота. Суббота, и Себастиан слонялся по квартире с еле сдерживаемой энергией, крутился по кухне, пока одним движением не зацепил что-то со столешницы. Что-то, что упало на пол, устроив шумный беспорядок.  
Крис посмотрел на него снизу вверх из-за обеденного стола, оторвавшись от лежащей перед ним стопки бумаг, которые казались менее важными теперь, когда его контейнер для кухонных принадлежностей валялся на полу.  
  
— Кто-то сегодня чересчур энергичен.  
Себастиан, понимая, что его махинации не остались незамеченными, отошел в сторону, выглядевший как застенчивый олень в свете фар: "Это... Ну, сегодня суббота".  
— Точно.  
— Когда ты собираешься закончить все свои взрослые дела?  
Крис глубоко вздохнул, нежная улыбка заиграла на его губах, когда мужчина откинулся на спинку стула: "А что? Чем ты хочешь заняться?"  
Волнение всколыхнуло Себастиана изнутри, по мере того, как нескончаемый поток вариантов пронесся у него в голове.  
— Затусить. Пойти куда-нибудь, — он улыбнулся, как легкомысленный ребенок. — Потанцевать где-нибудь, — но Крис, кажется, был доволен, так что, все должно быть не так уж плохо.  
— На самом деле? Ты правда хочешь танцевать?  
Он спросил его с забавной интонацией, но азарт Себастиана на секунду сменился застенчивостью: "Да…? Это странно?"  
Крис тихонько рассмеялся: "Нет, это не странно". А потом он поправил кучу бумаг перед собой, поднялся с озорной ухмылкой и сказал: "Я знаю, куда мы можем пойти".  
  
Оказалось, Крис каким-то образом сотрудничал с владельцем клуба, потому что они просто, мать их, _прошли внутрь_ , без всяких проверок. Себастиан готов был продемонстрировать свое поддельное удостоверение (за которое для него заплатил Маки). Но Крис только улыбнулся, похлопал вышибалу по плечу, и они просто запорхнули внутрь.  
  
В некотором роде это было волнующе — показаться где бы то ни было вместе с Крисом. Где-то в глубине сознания Себастиан гадал, сколько людей смотрят на них и интересно, почему. Как будто бы они были как-то связаны между собой. Как если бы Крис был его гребаным сутенером или еще какое-нибудь дерьмо вроде того. Это так взбудоражило Себа, что он решил сказать об этом, когда Крис наклонился к нему, чтобы его было слышно, и произнес: "Иди вперед. Я найду тебя через минуту". А после Себастиан проскользнул в толпу людей на танцполе недалеко от них.  
  
Желающих потанцевать с Себастианом оказалось немало — и все были старше него, по крайней мере, на несколько лет, но, по-видимому, достаточно нетрезвы, чтобы замечать разницу. Он был выше девушки в черно-белом платье, так что он решил, что конкретный экземпляр не считается. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Себ танцевал с соседним парнем и вдруг его взгляд наткнулся на Криса, стоящего на другой стороне площадки.  
  
Мужчина улыбался, стоя поодаль, разговаривая с женщиной в строгом брючном костюме и бейджем с ее именем на лацкане. Себастиан довольно быстро вычислил, что она, должна быть, являлась владельцем клуба. Крис улыбался, довольный тем, что она говорила, перед тем, как глаза мужчины принялись сканировать толпу перед ними. Его взгляд остановился на Себастиане, внимательно осмотрев его, прежде чем убедиться, что это действительно Себ. Он находился достаточно близко, чтобы заметить, как Крис оглядел его сверху и вниз, прежде чем повернуться к собеседнице и ответить на то, что она только что сказала. Мужчина бросил еще один взгляд на Себа, пока говорил, и Себ знал, что это оно.  
Он оторвался от парня, с которым танцевал, и направился к Крису, по-прежнему стоявшего на том же месте.  
  
Крис заметил, что Себ уставился на него и, что бы он ни говорил владелице, все, что удалось услышать Себастиану, как только он приблизился к мужчине, было "...сказал им эм..."  
Себастиан протянул руки, схватив обе ладони Криса, и дернул в свою сторону с ухмылкой.  
Крис последовал за ним со смехом, наклонив голову к собеседнице, чтобы пробормотать "Похоже, я расскажу тебе остальное позже", прежде чем позволить втянуть себя в толпу людей.  
  
Если Себастиан думал, что обнимания с Крисом опьяняют, то он и представить себе не мог, как описать их совместные _танцы_. Чертовски возбуждающе, наверное.  
Себастиан повернулся, облокотившись на твердое тело Криса и направил руки мужчины вниз, пока они — большие, уверенные, успокаивающие, — не оказались на его узких бедрах, покачивающихся в такт музыке.  
Если честно, он был удивлен тем, что Крис запросто танццевал с ним, учитывая то, какое беспокойство мужчина обычно испытывал, когда они оказывались в какой-либо двусмысленной ситуации. Но Себастиан решил ловить момент и взять от него по максимуму, поэтому он повернулся в объятиях Криса и потерся своими бедрами о бедра мужчины.  
Звуки музыки зазвучали ниже, Себ уткнулся лбом в лоб Криса и обнял мужчину за шею. И это так близко, сильно, жарко, что все, чего действительно хотел сделать Себ, — это наклониться и поцеловать мужчину. Столкнуться губами, и знать, что это их первый настоящий поцелуй, потому что они, может быть, и были в клубе, но ни один из них еще не выпил ни капли алкоголя.  
  
Себастиан наклонил голову, глаза задержались на губах мужчины, но, прежде чем он смог сократить расстояние между ними, Крис усмехнулся, откинувшись назад, и промурлыкал: "Не хочешь выпить?"  
  
Себ моргнул, сердце рухнуло в груди, но затем он одернул себя, потому что он все еще здесь, с Крисом — тусит, в открытую, и танцует, и... И почему-то Себ знал, что это не будет так легко — знал, что все еще было что-то, что заставляло Криса сохранять определенную дистанцию между ними. И Себ просто должен перестать заморачиваться на этот счет в данный момент.  
  
Таким образом, он позволил отвести себя к бару, его глаза загорелись в озорном волнении, как только он взглянул на нелепый набор напитков. Серьезно, там было около... шести разных марок водки. Как он должен выбирать?  
  
Невозможно определиться — предложенное сильно отличалось от дешевого пива и крепких самодельных коктейлей, которые он привык пить на вечеринках с Чейсом и Маки. Но он, наконец, выбрал что-то, глупая улыбка выдала его, когда заказ поставили перед ним, в то время как Крис передал кредитку бармену.  
— Спасибо, — усмехнулся Себ, пытаясь сделать глоток и не упасть со стула, когда Крис нежно улыбнулся ему.  
— Без проблем, — сказал он, беря собственный напиток, прежде чем понизить голос: — Только не рассказывай никому, что я покупаю тебе алкоголь, ладно?  
Шутливые интонации в его голосе были очевидны, но Себастиан понял, насколько серьезно это было, на самом деле. Потому что _да_ , технически Криса могли арестовать за покупку алкоголя несовершеннолетнему. Господи Боже.  
  
— Так, кстати, каким образом ты знаком с владелицей? — спросил Себастиан, после пары минут уютной тишины.  
Крис кивнул, отпив из бокала, машинально подняв ладонь, чтобы прикрыть рот на секунду, прежде чем ответить: "Вообще, я спроектировал для нее заведение в Австралии. У нее сеть этих клубов, их довольно много, по всему земному шару — они очень популярны".  
Себастиан моргнул: "Ох, офигеть. Впечатляет". И он говорил не об успехе клуба. Потому что ну нихрена себе!  
Крис хихикнул, пожав плечами: "Это было довольно классно. Я никогда раньше не проектировал ничего в Австралии".  
— Так вот почему у тебя есть эта штука "Международные проекты" на сайте.  
И блять... Да, это было также неловко, как и в первый раз, — непреднамеренно признать, что он, мать его, гуглил Криса.  
  
Но Крис рассмеялся, поменяв позу, так что теперь он сидел напротив Себастиана, рукой облокотившись на барную стойку: "Да. Именно поэтому".  
Себастиан улыбнулся и сделал еще один глоток, решив прикрыть свой чертов рот, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь еще, что можно было бы использовать против него позднее.  
Еще одна уютная пауза повисла между ними, каждый просто наслаждался компанией другого, когда низкий голос по другую сторону от Себастиана прерывал ее.  
  
— Ты выглядишь слишком малолетним, чтобы находиться здесь.  
Себастиан повернулся, напрягшись, и заметил мужчину, стоящего рядом с ним — высокого и массивного. Он выглядел неплохо, но от того, как его глаза исследовали тело Себастиана, у Себа побежали мурашки по спине.  
— Да... — осторожно ответил Себ, уже отворачиваясь от него. — ... Как насчет того...  
Мужчина подошел на шаг ближе, махнув бармену, а затем сделал жест в сторону бокала Себастиана.  
Себ воспользовался моментом, чтобы бегло взглянуть на Криса, молча задаваясь вопросом, сможет ли он разрулить непростую ситуацию и помочь избавиться от липкого страха в животе, но Крис даже не смотрел на него. Глаза мужчины потемнели, Крис уже вперился взглядом в незнакомца, анализируя.  
  
— Я могу определить, когда кто-то приходит впервые, — сказал мужчина, протягивая купюры бармену, после чего перед Себом оказался новый бокал с напитком. — Почему бы мне не показать тебе как все устроено? Вмиг почувствуешь себя как рыба в воде.  
Липкий страх в животе Себа расползался дальше. Но он мог справиться с этим, так что он нацепил свою лучшую улыбку на лицо, правда, голос прозвучал не так твердо, как он хотел: "Да нет, спасибо, мне и так хорошо". Он не осознавал, что подался назад к Крису, пока его спина не натолкнулась на грудь мужчины, мгновенно почувствовав удивительно успокаивающее тепло.  
  
Но незнакомец либо слишком много выпил, либо был просто вопиюще глуп, потому что вместо того, чтобы отступить, он приблизился еще на шаг. И это было чертовски слишком близко, по мнению Себастиана.  
— Да ладно тебе, дорогуша...  
— Слушай, я сказал нет, окей? Почему бы тебе не отвалить? — Он был на взводе — раздражен, достаточно напуган, повысил голос чуть больше, чем было необходимо, когда почувствовал руку Криса, расположившуюся на талии, предостерегая.  
  
Но до мужчины, должно быть, наконец, дошло — наверное, увидел, что все в языке жестов Себастиана говорило «нет». Он отступил назад, врезавшись в Криса, несмотря на то, что видел его.  
Мужчина посмотрел на него еще раз, а затем покачал головой и направился в сторону, открывая вид на другого парня, значительно менее агрессивно настроенного, который сидел на другой стороне барной стойки и, по-видимому, также наблюдал за развернувшимся представлением.  
— Ничего себе, — сказал парень с сочувствием. — Какой мудак.  
Себастиан выпрямился: "Не говори". А затем расслабился, устроившись поудобнее и застенчиво посмотрел на Криса, который убрал руку с его талии: "Спасибо, что позволил мне самому разобраться с этим".  
— Не за что, — ответил Крис, глубоко вздохнув.  
— Он вывел тебя из себя, да?  
  
Последовала пауза, а затем Крис наклонился, плавно потянул стул Себастиана на себя, передвигая его до тех пор, пока они не стали вплотную. Таким образом, Себ очутился между разведенных ног мужчины: "Совсем нет".  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить Себастиана хихикнуть, залиться румянцем и почувствовать себя по-глупому легкомысленно в один момент. Теперь он был уверен, что у проходящих мимо них посетителей не возникало сомнений в том, что они находятся здесь вместе, вдвоем.  
  
— Не пей это, — добавил Крис, кивнув в сторону бокала с каким-то напитком, который купил для Себа тот незнакомец.  
Себастиан наморщил нос и ответил: "Я и не собирался".  
  
Итак, их оставили в покое, и они принялись спокойно болтать о всякой ерунде, о школе, о том, как Крис работал над дизайнерскими проектами для зданий в Париже, Дубае и в нескольких других местах, о которых Себастиан никогда даже не слышал раньше. Он сконцентрировался на своем напитке, игриво поглядывая вверх на Криса, когда делал глоток, и оказался совершенно очарован моментом — тем, что был здесь, с Крисом, почти как если бы он был его... _Его_? Себ не слишком много задумывался над этим, только улыбнулся и продолжил слушать, как Криса сменил тему разговора и рассказывал о всяких волейбольных штуках. И Себу казалось, что все было бы идеально, если бы не тот факт, что его все не отпускало тянущее чувство внутри — как будто что-то должно случиться — как будто Крис не единственный, кто наблюдал за ним в тот момент.  
  
Но он сделал все возможное, чтобы проглотить это чувство вместе с оставшимся напитком, задел своей ногой колено Криса, когда спрыгнул с барного стула и сообщил, что он скоро вернется.  
— Хочешь, я пойду с тобой? — спросил Крис в ответ.  
И это было так мило, что заставило теплу заструиться по венам Себа. Но он просто доверчиво закатил глаза и сделал шаг в сторону: "Я могу отлить самостоятельно".  
  
Когда Себ зашел в ванную комнату, там был только один человек. И, определенно, он был сильно пьян, поскольку качался, стоя у писсуара, одной рукой опираясь на стену. Себастиан изобразил слабую улыбку, а затем занялся своими делами, очень гордый собой, поскольку сегодня ночью он полностью себя контролировал и абсолютно точно не был пьян (в отличие от этих дерьмовых тусовок в колледже).  
  
Мужчина вывалился за дверь, минуя раковину, и Себастиан не смог удержаться, и рассмеялся себе под нос. Он выжал жидкое мыло себе на ладонь, задумавшись, похоже ли выглядел он сам, когда однажды так налакался, что Чейсу пришлось буквально тащить его на себе из квартиры той девчонки. Хорошие времена.  
  
Дверь в ванную комнату снова хлопнула позади него, на этот раз громче, шум из клуба проник в помещение и снова исчез, когда она закрылась.  
Сердце Себастиана рухнуло в груди, когда он посмотрел в зеркало и увидел мужчину — его отражение — _того_ , кто подкатывал к нему в баре. Блядь.  
  
— А ты чертовски дерзкий, да, малыш? — мужчина тяжело подбирал слова, говоря невнятно по сравнению с тем, когда он покупал напиток Себу.  
Себастиан вздохнул, успокаивая себя, и задался вопросом, получится ли у него просто проскользнуть мимо, обойти то, что, блять, очевидно, должно было произойти, если будет держаться как ни в чем ни бывало . "Да, слушай... — начал он, доставая бумажное полотенце, но не отворачиваясь от зеркала. — Я был немного агрессивен... Не нужно мне было быть таким грубым. Моя вина, чувак".  
  
Он бросил скомканное бумажное полотенце в мусорное ведро рядом, но когда он невозмутимо повернулся к двери, мужчина сделал шаг навстречу. Себастиан сглотнул — надеясь, что мужчина не заметил, как он вздрогнул от непрошеной близости, сердце громко стучало в грудной клетке.  
  
— Понравилась моя выпивка? — спросил мужчина, делая еще один шаг вперед и ослабляя галстук.  
Себастиан восстановил дистанцию, сделав шаг назад. Мрачное осознание того, что его собираются прижать к раковине, если он сделает еще один шаг, заставило его почувствовать тошноту. Но он просто должен был сохранять спокойствие. Сохранять спокойствие, выйти через эту дверь и вернуться к Крису, а затем, может быть...  
  
— Я задл тебе вопрос, — мужчина, теряя терпение, нахмурился, отчего у него на лбу появились складки.  
— Ээ, да, — кивнул Себ, его голос колебался, и он был почти уверен, что мужчина уловил это. Он посмотрел на дверь. — Да, это был... Это было здорово. Спасибо.  
Незнакомец что-то невнятно пробормотал себе под нос.  
Себастиан решил воспользоваться моментом, сделав шаг в сторону по направлению к двери: "Хорошо. Я просто сбира..."  
Мужчина вытянул руку, ладонь опустилась на грудь Себастиана, как тонна кирпичей, и остановила его. Себ запаниковал, желудок сделал сальто, а в голове закрутились все возможные худшие сценарии того,что должно было произойти, и...  
  
— Правда, чувак? Ты собираешься придираться к ребенку?  
Это был тот, другой, сочувствующий парень из бара, который сидел рядом с ним. Теперь он стоял в дверях, нахмурившись, и Себастиан уставился на него, широко раскрытыми глазами, сигнализирующими о том, что он испуган, что ему нужна _помощь_.  
  
— Отвали, — проворчал мужчина, удерживая Себастиана, и даже не повернувшись.  
Но тот, другой, парень, должно быть, почувствовал тревогу, исходящую от Себастиана, потому что он подошел и потянул того мужчину за плечо, разрывая контакт между ним и Себом.  
  
Себастиан похолодел, не зная, куда деться, когда двое мужчин внезапно сцепились в драке. Но адреналин заструился по венам, хороший парень получил удар кулаком и был откинут к двери, а Себ просто решил воспользоваться гребаным моментом и сделать все возможное, чтобы избежать мешанины рук, чтобы не последовать за хорошим парнем, когда вдруг почувствовал хватку пальцев на запястье и _сильный_ рывок.  
  
Себ резко подался назад, теряя равновесие, когда мужчина подхватил его под руки и подтолкнул назад, пока его спина не соприкоснулась с твердой плиткой стены. Достаточный контраст, чтобы выбить воздух из груди. А затем его захлестнула вторая волна паники. И прежде, чем он смог, застонав, восстановить дыхание и произнести "блять", мужчина снова возвышался над ним, блокируя Себу вид на дверь.  
  
— У тебя такой большой рот, детка, — иронично сказал мужчина, его низкий голос и запах виски заставил Себастиана поморщиться и опустить глаза в пол, потому что, может быть, если он притворится, что всего этого не происходит, то все не будет так ужасно.  
Он хотел сказать что-нибудь, хотел найти способ убраться подальше это этого парня, но...  
— Давай-ка найдем ему лучшее применение, да?  
Себастиан сжался, опустив голову в сторону и закрыл глаза, потому что не было никакого способа, которым он мог бы...  
  
Дверь ванной комнаты распахнулась, Себастиан вскинул голову, чтобы увидеть Криса — его ботинки наступали на плитку все ближе и ближе, по мере того, как он подходил к мужчине, затем его руки схватили плечи незнакомца и откинули его прочь.  
Себастиан оторвался от стены, широко раскрыв глаза. Он уставился на Криса — бледного и разъяренного, — коротко бросившего "Жди меня снаружи", не отрывая убийственного взгляда от мужчины, который в тот момент облокотился на раковину, чтобы сохранять равновесие.  
  
Себастиан притормозил, разрываясь между желанием уйти и забрать Криса с собой и...  
— Себ, _уходи_ , — бросил он, потому что тот парень приходил в себя, по-видимому, встал ровнее и приготовился дать отпор.  
  
Себастиан сделал, как он сказал — выскочил из ванной комнаты и почти врезался в того, хорошего, парня из бара. Он стоял у дверей в ожидании, нахмурившись с беспокойством, когда сказал:  
— Извини, чувак, я... Я попытался. Но я позвал твоего парня так быстро, как только смог. Ты бы видел как он, мать его, сюда сорвался.  
  
Себастиан уставился на него. Не способный понять, что вообще происходило. Не способный сосредоточиться на чем-либо, кроме звуков ударов, которые доносились из ванной комнаты, из-за чего он почувствовал приступ тошноты от мысли, что Крис находится там, что, возможно, пострадает, и все из-за него.  
Послышался еще один звук от удара, и парень рядом предположил: "Он, наверное, в порядке" и "Твой парень сложен как гребаный кирпичный дом" и "Не волнуйся, он выйдет в любом слу..."  
  
И затем дверь открылась, наконец, выпуская Криса. Его губы сжались в тонкую линию, глаза по-прежнему были темны.  
— Идем, — сказал он, устроив руку на талии Себастиана, направляя его в сторону от ванной комнаты, и хлопнув того парня по плечу, перед тем, как они уйдут.  
  
Вся поездка домой была заполнена вопросами. "Ты в порядке?", "Что он тебе сказал?", "Он сильно тебя ударил?", "Он прикасался к тебе?", "Он что-нибудь тебе сделал?".  
Себастиан ответил на все вопросы так спокойно, насколько это было возможно. Его беспокойство, наконец, начало ослабевать, когда он резко наклонился, положил голову на плечо Криса, практически вплавляясь в него.  
  
Себ не догадывался, что Крис пострадал, пока они не оказались в нормальном свете квартиры, и люстра высветила тусклый красный синяк на скуле мужчины.  
Себастиан обернул лед в бумажное полотенце и подошел к Крису, сидящему на диване, слишком погруженному в свои мысли, чтобы заметить его перед тем, как Себ устроился у него на коленях, плотно прижав ноги по обе стороны от Криса. Тогда мужчина посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо произнес Себастиан, поднимая лед и осторожно прикладывая его к скуле Криса.  
Мужчина выглядел так, как будто хотел возразить, сказать, что это ерунда, хотел сказать, что он в порядке и ему не нужен лед. Но он просто медленно выдохнул, а затем положил руку на бедро Себастиана.  
— Я рад, что ты в порядке, — мягко прозвучал его ответ.  
  
Себастиан мягко улыбнулся, завозившись на коленях мужчины, чтобы устроиться поудобнее: "Я слышал, что ты бежал через весь клуб, чтобы забрать меня".  
Крис наверняка должен был услышать замаскированное поддразнивание в его голосе, что-то мелькнуло в глазах мужчины, когда они просканировали лицо Себа — его глаза, нос, изгиб его нижней губы: "Ты важен".  
Он поднял руку, пальцы аккуратно сомкнулись на запястье Себа, чтобы мягко отвести компресс со льдом в сторону.  
Уголки рта Себастиана поднялись вверх в нежной полуулыбке, в то время как его сердце сильнее забилось в груди. Затем он наклонился вперед, прижав теплые губы к прохладной коже на щеке Криса, и еле подавил головокружительную волну эмоций, захлестнувшую его.  
Глаза Криса были закрыты, когда он отодвинулся, и мгновенно распахнулись, когда губы Себа сменились льдом.  
  
— Я устал, — прогудел Себастиан, а затем в надежде продолжил: — Можно я посплю с тобой сегодня?  
Это было маловероятно — он понимал, — но сегодня слишком много всего произошло, и он мог бы сказать, что он в порядке, но на самом деле Себ жаждал присутствия Криса. Он хотел _остаться_ с мужчиной, чтобы его обнимали, о нем заботились и защищали.  
  
Крис застыл на мгновение, размышляя, затем просунул свои руки под бедра Себастиана, схватив его покрепче, прежде чем поднялся с дивана вместе с ним. Себ не смог сдержать усмешки, когда он обернул ноги вокруг талии мужчины во время их безмолвной дороги по коридору.  
  
Он заснул, устроив голову на груди Криса, положив руку ему на живот, убаюканный в руках мужчины.  
  
Утром он перевернулся и отсосал Крису под простынями — последнее "спасибо", которое заставило мужчину откинуть голову на подушке и закусить губу в попытке сдержать стон, когда он кончил.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Ты слушаешь, как он рассказывает о работе. Ты смешишь его. Ты напоминаешь ему о его юности. Ты поддерживаешь его физически, эмоционально, ментально. Он не делает тебе одолжение, оплачивая твои счета — это ответное действие на то, как ты заставляешь его себя чувствовать. Это не маленькое одолжение — люди тратят большую часть своих денег на то, чтобы ощущать себя определенным образом. Это существенная услуга, так что никогда не трать свою энергию, переживая о том, чтобы попросить то, что ты хочешь"_.  
  
Себастиан дважды прочитал текст на экране. Это был седьмой сайт, на который он зашел в надежде прояснить для себя некоторые вещи.   
Не то чтобы он не хотел быть там, где он сейчас, с Крисом, просто... Он никогда не делал этого раньше. Вообще. Совсем. И он не знал, что, блять, он делает, честно говоря. Поэтому ему нужны были подсказки.  
  
Подсказки пришли в виде постов на Tumblr-е — обмен личным опытом, — сайты, вроде "Все, что вам нужно знать о том, чтобы быть деткой папика".  
  
Один из них, озаглавленный "Что можно и нельзя делать деткам", благодаря только что прочитанному, позволил Себастиану понять, что он, как оказалось, вероятно, худший из деток, вообще. Например:  
" _Не полагайтесь на папика как на ресурс для доходов_ ". Итак, он сходу запорол первое правило. Крис платил для него _буквально за все_. Он кормил его, позволил жить у себя, покупал ему кучу разных вещей, которые, на самом деле, ему были не нужны — телефон или ту одежду, за которой они в итоге вернулись. Он оплатил его гребаное обучение в колледже. Так что то, что Себастиан на 100 процентов полагался на Криса и его доход, не было преувеличением.  
  
Далее следовало: " _Держите свои эмоции в узде_ ". Себастиан уже знал, что проебал и это правило, но патологическое любопытство заставило его продолжить, так что он прочитал:  
" _Не забывайте, что, как детка, вы находитесь с папиком в свободных от проблем и переживаний, простых и веселых отношениях. Одной из основных причин почему папики ищут себе деток является то, что им нужен кто-то, кто поможет им снять стресс. Держите свои эмоциональные переживания под контролем. Не позволяйте себе стать эмоционально зависимыми от вашего папика, который, на самом деле, не готов к долгосрочной привязанности_ ".  
  
И да, Себастиан проебал это правило так быстро, что это было почти смешно. Он не знал, о каком уровне "свободном от проблем" говорилось, но Себ предполагал, что речь явно шла не о том, чтобы плакаться о своих родителях в раздевалке молла или начинать драку ванной комнате клуба. Просто предположение.  
Себастиан глубоко вздохнул, прочитал еще несколько страниц о наиболее подходящих моментах, когда можно было выражать свою благодарность, а затем закрыл вкладки.  
  
Ладно. Наступил тот день, в который он станет первоклассной деткой для Криса.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Минеты начинались примерно одинаково — Себастиан становился на колени перед Крисом, тонкие пальцы стягивали волейбольные шорты, или джинсы, или _брюки_ с мужчины (снимать последние Себу нравились больше всего — стягивать чистую отглаженную ткань до лодыжек Криса, чтобы сомкнуть губы на _всегда_ полувставшем члене мужчины).  
  
И Крис каждый раз чертовски пытался воздвигнуть три-четыре барьера между ними — закрывая глаза или вцепляясь руками в диван, показывая как ему хорошо. Как будто если он не смотрел на Себа или не касался его, можно было представить, что все в порядке, и мужчина вовсе не позволяет кому-то на двенадцать лет моложе себя отсасывать ему.  
  
Но Себастиан хотел этого прикосновения. Жаждал его. Показывал, что желает его, втягивая щеки, проводя языком вверх по члену Криса и бормоча с такой же похотью, какую он ощущал: "Хочешь взглянуть?" и "Ты можешь смотреть на меня" и "Спорим, ты бы смотрел, если я взял на всю длину".  
  
Последняя фраза попала в точку — Крис распахнул глаза с любопытством, настороженностью, _в неверии_... А затем Себастиан наклонил голову вперед, расслабил горло и заглотил член Криса так глубоко, как смог, до тех пор, пока головка плавно не заскользила по задней стенке горла.  
  
Он уже делал это раньше, но только пару раз, и ни один из парней не был таким чертовски _большим_ , как Крис. Он задержался на секунду, успокаиваясь, перед тем как скользнуть губами обратно к головке члена, а затем несколько раз заглотнуть снова. И когда Себ поднял взгляд — невероятно выразительно, несмотря на то, что он стоял на коленях с членом Криса во рту, — мужчина смотрел на него сверху вниз, нахмурившись и приоткрыв рот. И да, это было именно то, ради чего все затевалось.  
  
После этого Крис стал смотреть на него чаще — вероятно, понял, что этот ребенок знал, что делает и так чертовски сильно _хотел_ это делать, что иногда дрожал от нетерпения, когда опускался на колени.  
  
Знание того, что теперь Крис смотрит на него, когда он отсасывает ему, заставляло Себа чувствовать себя на вершине блаженства, чего с ним не случалось раньше. Теперь он старался еще усерднее, размыкая губы и облизывая головку члена Криса, понимая, что даже небольшая заминка в дыхании Криса случается из-за него. Это посылало всполохи огня по венам и тешило его эго, но... Но Крис все еще не дотрагивался до него. Не зарывался пальцами в волосы Себа. Не проводил большим пальцем по нижней губе Себа, перед тем, как он заглатывал член.  
  
Однажды Себастиан потянулся, чтобы взять руку Криса — потому что если мужчина думал, что Себ не хотел, чтобы его трогали, то он чертовски ошибался. Он уже собирался потянуть мужчину за ладонь и положить ее себе на затылок, но в последний момент, когда член Криса находился глубоко у него во рту, часть его сознания, любящая морализировать, заявила о себе, советуя не делать этого. Если Крис захотел бы прикоснуться к нему, он сделал бы это. Себастиану просто нужно было быть терпеливым. Еще более терпеливым, чем обычный наблюдатель.  
  
Просто это было немного трудно, когда Себастиан хотел ощущать эти сильные руки на своем теле буквально в любое время суток.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
— Мм, Coldplay... Ты только посмотри.  
  
Они возвращались с обеда, солнце только начало садиться, когда заиграл первый трек с Ghost Stories.  
  
Крис качнул головой в сторону, чтобы бросить на Себастиана насмешливый взгляд: "Тебе действительно не нравится моя музыка, не так ли".  
Это скорее походило на утверждение, чем на вопрос. И Себастиан пожал плечами с легкой улыбкой: "Да не, просто... Я имею в виду, что это одна из немногих вещей, которые, как я заметил, ты слушаешь, когда я рядом. И Coldplay — это так..."   
  
Крис смотрел на него выжидающе, на лице мужчины медленно появлялась улыбка.  
Он ждал.  
Себастиан ждал.  
  
Они остановились перед светофором, Крис все еще смотрел на него выжидающе, и Себастиан посчитал, что он не обязательно должен критиковать, учитывая то, что несколько дней назад обнаружил, что напевал сам себе Always In My Head (но он не будет признаваться в этом Крису).  
  
Вместо этого Себастиан отыскал переходник, который случайно затерялся где-то на полу рядом с его ногой, и воткнул его в свой телефон. Он пытался разобраться с кнопками на панели, пока Крис не отстранил руки Себа, нажав правильную комбинацию и подсоединив музыку в телефоне Себастиана к динамикам.  
  
— Итак, краткий урок по современной музыке, — начал Себ, открывая Spotify (который Крис так любезно оплатил) и выбирая первую песню. — Хорошо, это Ники Минаж. Типа старая песня и слишком переоцененная, но все же одна из ее лучших, как мне кажется, — пояснил он, когда в динамиках раздались первые звуки Super Bass. Когда он украдкой взглянул на Криса, тот сидел с веселой улыбкой, покачивая головой в такт мелодии, пока они ехали. Себастиан истолковал это как знак того, чтобы продолжить: "Так, круто. Следующая Игги Азалия. Я не особо ей впечатлен, но многим она нравится. Я не знаю, слышал ты ее или нет".  
  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить Криса рассмеяться, покачав головой: "Да. Я _живой_ , Себ. Я слышу эту музыку каждый день, также как и ты".  
  
Себастиан наблюдал, как мужчина смеялся, и что-то теплое и легкой расцветало у него в груди. Он позволил этому ощущению заполнить себя, прежде чем устроиться на своем сидении и переключить на мелодию, меньше напоминающую Игги и больше походящую на Grouplove.  
  
Они ехали в уютной тишине, прерванной спокойным вопросом Криса:  
— Люди все еще слушают 50 Cent?  
Себастиан медленно моргнул, борясь с улыбкой, которая грозила появиться на лице, когда он медленно посмотрел на Криса.  
И Крис, должно быть, понял этот молчаливый ответ, потому что он кивнул, а затем сосредоточился на дороге.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Был вечер понедельника, когда Себастиан, наконец, решил испытать судьбу и заглянуть в маленькое логово/офис/рабочий кабинет, в котором Крис уединялся для работы над его архитектурными делами. Помещение было слабо освещено, в отличие от чертежного стола, за которым склонился мужчина.  
  
Он, кажется, не заметил, что Себастьян притаился у двери, пока не посмотрел в окно и не увидел в отражении тонкий силуэт на фоне света из коридора.  
— Можно мне зайти? — тихо спросил Себастиан, осторожно, чтобы не разрушить атмосферу, которую создала тишина вокруг них.  
Крис повернулся, чтобы посмотреть через плечо, мгновение изучая Себа, прежде чем кивнуть: "Конечно".  
  
Создавалось ощущение, что это был какой-то особый момент, когда ноги Себастиана сами принесли его на неизведанную территорию этого логова, он подошел к Крису, который снова начал рисовать.  
— Над чем ты работаешь? — спросил Себастиан, когда выяснил, что не может догадаться, исходя из всех этих прямых линий, аккуратно нарисованных на тонкой бумаге, лежащей перед Крисом. Очевидно, это было здание — _это_ он понял, — но...  
  
Еще одна широкая линия нашла свое место на бумаге, когда Крис с нажимом провел карандашом по краю линейки, после чего спокойно вздохнул. "Планы... — сказал он безмятежно, рисуя еще одну линию над той, которую он только что провел. — ...Для фирмы в Лондоне".  
  
Себастиан кивнул, впечатленный, все еще заботясь о том, чтобы не разрушить то рабочее настроение, которое окутывало Криса в тот момент. Так что он просто стоял, засунув руки в передние карманы толстовки, и смотрел.  
  
В этом действительно было что-то — в том, как Крис измерял, рассматривал, оценивал, обдумывал, а затем переделывал и снова рассматривал. В том, как он жевал нижнюю губу, когда рисовал, слегка хмурился, концентрируясь. Это было удивительно.  
  
— Будешь стоять там всю ночь, или?...  
Себастиан чуть сжался, пойманный на том, что уставился на мужчину: "Ох, э... Нет, я могу оставить тебя одного". Он повернулся к двери: "Извини. Я просто думаю, что это круто..."  
— Тебе не обязательно уходить, — спокойно прервал его Крис, тон мужчины никогда изменял ему, сохраняя невозмутимость. — Просто... Ты нависаешь. Это меня отвлекает.  
— Извини... — повторил Себастиан, перебирая в руках карман толстовки. Он посмотрел по сторонам, рассматривая тускло освещенную комнату, ища стул, которого, кажется, очень недоставало. — Тут есть ээ...  
  
Крис смахнул что-то с бумаги, а затем откатился на стуле от стола к Себастиану, взглянув на него, когда тот не сдвинулся с места.  
Поскольку мозг Себастиана был занят трудными вычислениями того, что происходит. Конечно же, Крис не просто... Он не предложил...  
— Собираешься стоять или как?  
Себ сглотнул. Очевидно, он _предложил_.  
— Ты уверен? — потому что вау, это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
— Удачная возможность медленно начинает ускользать, — сказал Крис, при этом мягко улыбаясь, глаза по-прежнему сканировали его бумаги, сосредоточившись одновременно на двух вещах.  
И Себастиан не хотел упустить такую возможность побыть так близко с Крисом, поэтому он сдержал улыбку и устроился на коленях мужчины, подавляя желание сказать что-то глупое, когда Крис повернулся на кресле, и их ноги исчезли под столом.  
  
Если бы месяц назад вы сказали Себастиану, что он будет находиться в кабинете, сидя на коленях у красивого, богатого архитектора во время работы над проектом для фирмы в Лондоне, Себ, вероятно, спросил бы что вы курили, и где он мог бы достать такой травы.   
  
И все же, сейчас грудь Криса тепло давила на спину Себа, их разница в росте идеально подходила для того, чтобы Крису было удобно смотреть на чертеж через плечо Себастиана. Руки мужчины удобно устроились под его, когда Крис продолжил работу. И Себ должен был одергивать себя, чтобы не подпрыгивать вверх и вниз, потому что это было просто изумительно восхитительно.  
  
Особенно когда Крис, кажется, мгновенно окунувшись в работу, наклонился еще сильнее вперед и положил подбородок на плечо Себастиана, пересматривая чертеж, лежащий перед ними. В тот момент мужчина долго и протяжно вздохнул, его теплое дыхание опалило шею Себастиана. И Себ сделал все возможное, чтобы не отклониться назад — молча надеясь, что эти губы заденут его, коснутся его плеча и сгиба шеи, а затем окажутся вверху за ухом.  
  
Его глаза закрывались только от этой мысли, но затем пришло вдохновение, и Крис вернулся к работе. И Себ решил, что это хорошо. Потому что вдохновение Криса означало, что он в хорошем настроении, мужчина работал быстро, а иногда позволял Себастиану держать линейку, пока он наклонялся через него и проводил по ней карандашом.  
  
И Себастиан настолько сходил с ума от того, что он был маленьким помощником Криса, что в девяти случаях из десяти даже не обращал внимания на то, что он не поцеловал его.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
После того, как Чейс в шестой раз спросит его, сделал он это или нет, Себастиан решил, что пришло время сказать Маки о том, что он живет с Крисом. Даже если это, вероятно, должно было обернуться настоящим бардаком.  
  
Поэтому он позвонил другу — сказал ему, что хочет поговорить с ним кое о чем, — уже готовый к "О Господи, что _это_ значит?", так что пришлось закатить глаза не так сильно, как могло быть.  
  
Он планировал сообщить эту ошеломляющую новость в квартире Маки или в ресторане или что-то в этом роде, но его нервы одолели его, и все равно это когда-то должно было случиться, так что он просто кивнул себе головой, а потом выпалил:  
— Я живу с Крисом.  
  
Макт фыркнул, тяжело и громко, вцепившись в руль и поворачивая машину за угол. Этот вид смеха предназначался для случая, когда Себастиан подскользнулся на льду перед своим домом и упал на задницу. И, если честно, после такого кульбита все, что он мог делать, это просто сидеть и смотреть на него.  
Маки по-прежнему смеялся — качая головой, как будто услышал самую смешную вещь на свете, его голос прозвучал напряженно: "Нет, это не так, чувак".  
  
Себастиан уставился не друга, нахмурив брови, наблюдая за тем, что он мог обозначить только как затишье перед бурей. "Это так", — осторожно сказал Себ.  
Маки фыркнул снова — его смех постепенно затухал, но ухмылка все еще оставалась на лице, когда он посмотрел на Себа, а затем обратно на дорогу: "Нет. Неа, чувак".  
  
Буря приближалась, громыхая на на расстоянии, после того, как Маки взглянул на него снова, улыбка начала медленно, медленно, _медленно_ исчезать, потому что он понял, что Себастиан не смеется.  
— Да.  
  
Это походило на медленный спуск с горы — то, как Маки, наконец, начал осознавать, что, на самом деле, это не шутка, и что Себастиан, действительно, живет с Крисом. Это только вопрос времени.  
— У меня своя комната, — Себастиан попытался смягчить ураган "Маки" прежде, чем он разразился бы в автомобиле. — И он кормит меня, и платит за мое обучение, и он невероятно спокойно ко всему этому относится.  
Маки снизил скорость, — это, блять, привело к тому, что теперь они медленно ползли по самой середине улицы, — а затем посмотрел на него: " _Чего?_ "  
  
Вот оно.  
— Маки...  
— Блять, _что, Себастиан_...  
— ...Нельзя просто остановиться посередине улицы...  
— Как, блять, долго это продолжается?  
Он вспыхнул, сильно нахмурился в гневе, что было донельзя очевидно, и Себастиан теперь понял, что машина была худшим местом, чтобы рассказать об этом. Но он ничего не мог сделать кроме как сказать: "Около месяца".  
  
Машина свернула в сторону, Себ, вцепился в сидение изо всех сил, поскольку они почти въехали на тротуар, припарковавшись в мгновение ока.  
— Какого черта, ты вообще думал, чувак? — выплюнул Маки, отстегивая ремень безопасности, чтобы всем корпусом повернуться в сторону Себастиана, рассматривая его с раздражением, беспокойством и чем-то еще, что Себ никак не мог определить, но, видимо, чем-то не очень хорошим. — Что именно из всего этого звучало для тебя как хорошая идея?  
  
— Ээ, я не знаю. Как насчет той части, где я не шарахаюсь по дерьмовой квартире, пытаясь заплатить за все из своего кармана? — Себастиан знал, что огрызаться в ответ не лучшее решение. У них с Маки и так было достаточно конфронтаций, но то, что он был объектом для проявления снисходительности, практически не оставляло ему других охрененных вариантов кроме того, где было невозможно держать язык за зубами. — Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления о том, как чертовски _хреново_ жить так, как я жил. Каково это — засыпая, каждую ночь, думать "Ну _ебать_ , не знаю, как я собираюсь наскрести на еду завтра, но надеюсь, кто-нибудь купит мой дерьмовый эскиз так что я не умру!"  
Это было слишком, но Себастиан ощущал это слишком глубоко внутри себя, чтобы остановиться: "Крис заботится обо мне. Он меня кормит, и он платит за колледж, и я на самом деле чертовски нравлюсь ему, и если это слишком охрененно запутанно для тебя, чтобы понять, я, честно, не знаю, что сделать для тебя".  
  
Энтони покачал головой и глубоко вздохнул, смотря куда угодно, но только не на Себастиана. Когда он заговорил, его голос звучал гораздо спокойнее. Кратко. Откровенно.   
— Ну слушай, чувак. Возможно, я не живу доме за миллион долларов. И я не могу покупать тебе телефоны, как будто это гребаная ерунда. Но я был с тобой всегда, когда мог. Я не кайфую от того, что заставляю кого-то на десять лет моложе меня думать, что я хороший человек. Но я сидел в этой дерьмовой квартире с тобой, и делал то, что мог. И я надеюсь, что ты помнишь это, когда сидишь там и ешь свой гребаный стейк, рядом с тем, кто будет подтирать тебе задницу.  
  
Вот оно.  
Это оно, потому что затем Маки повернулся обратно к рулю и направил автомобиль обратно в поток машин, демонстративно зафиксировав взгляд впереди себя.  
Себастиан не двигался. Просто уставился в одну точку на приборной панели и пытался успокоить сердце, которое грозило вырваться из груди. Потому что где-то глубоко в своей голове, он знал, что Маки прав. Знал, что он был тогда с ним, делал все возможное, что только мог. И Себастиан просто огорошил его своей новостью как настоящий мудак.  
  
Они ехали в неловком молчании — в плотном, сильном напряжении — на протяжении, кажется, целой вечности. А потом Себастиан вздохнул.  
— Прости, чувак…  
Взгляд Маки не отрывался от дороги целую минуту, прежде чем он он посмотрел на руль, вздохнув: "Я не должен быть реагировать как придурок".  
— Я тебя понимаю.  
— Просто я не хочу, чтобы ты сам себя наебал.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Себ. И когда Маки никак на это не ответил, он сказал: "Я не хочу больше враждовать из-за этого с тобой".   
Они подъехали к знаку остановки, автомобиль двигался по инерции до полной остановки, прежде чем Маки ответил: "Я хочу встретиться с этим парнем".  
И это... "Я не знаю...", — Себастиан вздрогнул, эта идея породила целый ряд спорных вопросов в его голове.  
— Это потому, что я не доверяю ему, — объяснил Маки. — Я не доверяю ему, и из-за этого мне очень трудно спокойно относится ко всей этой ситуации.  
Себастиан постукивал пальцами по бедру. Он предположил, что эта хрень имеет тонну смысла. "Я что-нибудь придумаю", — сказал его рот, прежде чем его мозг смог предложить какой-либо надежный план.  
  
Но оказалось, что этого было достаточно, чтобы укротить гнев Маки, потому что он кивнул: "Хорошо".  
  
Они продолжили поездку — Бог знает куда, — и затем Маки решился высказаться первым.  
— Когда ты скажешь Чейсу?  
Себастиан молчал, ощущая, как внутри распространяется чувство вины.  
— Ты уже ему рассказал, — хмыкнул Маки, как будто ему уже было известно, каким будет ответ. — Конечно, ты сказал.  
И в самом деле, Себастиану нечего было заметить в свою защиту на то, что он каждый раз бежал к Чейсу по любому поводу. Так что он просто смотрел в окно и позволил Маки упиваться моментом.  
  
Оказалось, что они ехали в никуда. Просто катались вокруг города, пока не обнаруживалась еще какая-нибудь тема, которую они должны были обсудить. И Себастиан посчитал, что его это устраивает, потому что это дало ему возможность поговорить о других вещах, которые он уже обсудил с Чейсом. В итоге они обнаружили, что зеленые цифры на панели показывают 3:02, и Себастиан понял, что ему еще надо завершить планы, намеченные на вторую часть дня.  
  
— Не мог бы ты меня подбросить кое-куда? — спросил он беспечно, отыскивая адрес в своем телефоне.  
Маки кивнул и взял телефон, чтобы увидеть, куда направляться, и доехал до места без вопросов (они вместе разработали эту штуку давно, еще когда из-за выходок Себастиана ему требовалось ездить по разным странным местам. Например, круглосуточный магазин оборудования и бесплатная медицинская клиника в другой части города).  
  
" _Волейбольные команды Нью-Йорк_ " — вот что он набрал в строке поиска Google несколько дней назад. В итоге перед ним оказался список объектов, среди которых был один, находящийся примерно в двадцати минутах езды от квартиры. И Себастиан был готов поспорить, что именно там Крис зависает каждую среду во второй половине дня. А так как сейчас был день среды, 3:04...  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
После того, как машина Маки отъехала, выяснить, откуда доносились возгласы и скрипящие звуки от бега в обуви в тренажерном зале оказалось сравнительно легко. Себастиан проследовал вперед, обойдя закрытую торговую палатку, пока не увидел свет, исходящий из другого конца коридора.  
  
И вышел в одну из секций между трибун, оказавшись высоко над источником звуков, которые он слышал — дюжина хорошо сложенных мужчин перемещалась по баскетбольной площадке, оборудованной для игры в волейбол.  
  
Волна возбуждения прошла по телу Себастиана, побуждая его незаметно прокрасться ближе к игрокам, заняв место в середине пустых трибун, которые поднимались вокруг площадки. Он был достаточно близко, чтобы видеть лицо каждого игрока, сканируя их в поисках того, ради которого пришел.  
  
Вот когда он услышал его, когда глубокий голос крикнул: "Грилло, потеря подачи!", и его глаза безошибочно нашли его среди мужчин.  
Себастиан понял, что принялся взволнованно вертеться на месте, на котором он прятался.  
  
Потому что здесь был Крис. В этом его плотном трикотаже/с напряженными мышцами/с плотно обтянутой тканью задницей во всем ее великолепии. _Привлекательный_. _Черт_. Мужчина выглядел чертовски хорошо.  
  
Крис замахнулся для удара, плечи чуть не разорвали его гребаную футболку, когда он блокировал мяч, летящий с другой стороны поля. Мяч упал на противоположной стороне сетки, а Крис приземлился после прыжка с такой грацией, что это свело Себастиана с ума. Потому что как он может быть таким, мать его, мощным, и при этом приземляться, не издавая ни малейшего шума?  
  
Себастиан наблюдал с широко открытыми глазами, как ребенок в магазине сладостей, смотрел, как Крис продолжал отражать и наносить удары по мячу. И он был почти уверен, что держал себя под контролем, но потом настала очередь Криса подавать. Мужчина отступил назад, пока он не оказался на несколько шагов за пределами площадки, ударил мячом по полу трижды, перед тем как снова взять его в руки.  
  
Это, должно быть, была стратегия мышечной памяти мужчины или какая-то такая подобная херня, решил Себастиан. Потому что он сам никогда не был в спортивной теме, но все же достаточно хорошо осведомлен, чтобы знать о гребаных стратегиях мышечной памяти.  
  
На самом деле, это не имело значения, потому что Крис взглянул на площадку, переводя дыхание, а затем подбросил мяч вверх примерно на пятнадцать футов, сканируя его взглядом, после подпрыгнул и ударил рукой по нему в воздухе, выдохнув. Точно в _нужное_ время, мяч на скорости полетел на другую сторону поля, и Себастиан был практически уверен, что он летит прямо на него, на трибуны, на которых он скрывался, потому что, _ой блять_. _Ох, нет_. _Крис просто зверь_.  
  
Подача была настолько мощной, что мяч приземлился на крайней линии поля со стороны другой команды. Что, по-видимому, было просто отлично, потому как все бросились к Крису, похлопывая его по плечу и спине и _о нет, он только что шлепнул того парня по заднице_.  
  
В тот момент Себастиан понял, что посещение этого зала было одновременно лучшей и чертовски худшей его идеей. Лучшей, потому что видеть сексуальную игру Криса было так охрененно, что просто невыносимо. И худшей, потому что видеть сексуальную игру Криса было так охрененно, что просто невыносимо.  
  
Себастиан подвинулся, потому что его бедра начали гореть от долгого сидения на корточках, и в тот момент его телефон выпал из кармана и произвел ужаснейший гремящий шум, упав на металлическую трибуну.  
Он пригнулся, его сердце забилось в горле, но он был достаточно медленным для усиленной суперскорости Криса с повышенными рефлексами, чтобы мгновенно исчезнуть с того места, где он прятался, и их глаза встретились.  
  
Себастиан откинулся на металл трибуны, побежденный.  
Ну... вот его засада. Позволившая увидеть Криса в образе сексуального-игрока-в-волейбол, не будучи замеченным. Ему никогда не представиться случая увидеть это когда-либо снова.  
Кроме…  
  
За исключением того, что произошло что-то странное. Крис не смотрел на него свирепо снизу вверх. Не хмурился и не наблюдал с осуждениям, качая головой. Он улыбался. Нет, он охрененно _ухмыльнулся_ , глаза сверкнули, с дерзостью, так, что Себастиан только и смог что уставиться на поле, в шоке приоткрыв рот.  
  
Потому что Крис... просто вернулся к игре, ничего не изменилось в том, как он двигался по полю, но каждый раз, когда он делал особенно удачный удар или что-то значительно более сексуальное, чем обычно, он, блять, _бросал взгляд на Себастиана, как будто хотел убедиться, что тот наблюдает_.  
И блять.  
_Блять_.  
Почему, черт возьми, Себастиану _не_ смотреть?  
  
Все, что Себ мог сделать, чтобы сдерживать себя — в ожидании — оставаться скрытым ото всех остальных, пока тренировка не закончилась. Крис не спешил, тянул время, собирая свои вещи в сумку, по очевидным причинам. Когда Себастиан был уверен, что все остальные игроки ушли, он спустился вниз по трибунам и встретил Криса у поля, его Конверсы скрипели, когда он наступал на полированное дерево.  
  
Когда мужчина заметил его, он побросал остальную часть своих вещей в сумку, а затем перебросил ее через плечо, приподняв бровь и глядя на Себастиана, как, вероятно, Крис думал, с требовательным выражением на лице. "Я думал, что сказал тебе не соваться во все эти волейбольные дела", — сказал он строго.  
  
И он пытался быть авторитетным и ругать Себастиана за то, что тот пришел, в то время как он говорил ему не приходить, но у мужчины не получалось, и Себастиан просто понимающе ухмыльнулся, покачиваясь на пятках, осторожно рассматривая Криса вблизи. "Да, я видел, как ты улыбался, мистер Выпендрежник, — поддразнил он. — Не пытайся это скрыть".   
  
Крис закатил глаза и направился к выходу из зала, но Себастиан мог увидеть, как мужчина облизал нижнюю губу, и чуть прикусил ее, чтобы сдержать ухмылку, которая появилась у него на лице.  
  
Это была самая лучшая идея.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Дрочить в чужой постели было довольно странно, но теперь это стало обычным делом.  
  
Вы можете быть разбиты на протяжении всего длинного дня, но дрочка совершенно бесплатна. Независимо от того, в чьей вы постели. Так что когда в ту ночь Себастиан приспустил свои боксеры с бедер, перед его глазами пронеслись картинки с Крисом, его задницей, как он ударял по мячу, каким зверем он был на поле, и _о Боже_... Себу не потребовалось много времени, чтобы связать эти мысли воедино и подумать об этих руках на нем — сильных, уверенных, опытных.  
От этой мысли Себастиан застонал в кулак, представляя, как Крис опрокидывает его поперек своих колен и только замахивается и...  
  
Сразу после того, как Себастиан кончил, он отыскал телефон на тумбочке рядом с кроватью, натянул боксеры, и, чувствуя, как у него снова встает, быстро набрал в строке поиска:  
  
" _как попросить вашего папика вас отшлепать_ ".


	7. Chapter 7

Себ хотел бы утверждать, что он взял себя в руки, подошел к Крису и сказал: "Отшлепай меня, папочка" со всей уверенностью, на которую был способен, но это было бы ложью.

На деле он смалодушничал. Примерно четыре раза. Он думал, что уже готов произнести это, но затем где-то между внутренним "Окей, чувак, давай сделаем это" и моментом, когда нужно было заговорить с Крисом, в его голове происходило короткое замыкание, он начинал нервничать и в итоге просто путался в словах. А Крис наблюдал за ним в недоумении.

Это лишало дара речи, но в то же время Себастиан не мог винить себя, потому что... Ну как часто вы подходите к человеку, который кормит/размещает/одевает вас и просите его выпороть вашу задницу, пока вы не дойдете до отчаяния или (о Боже, повезет ли ему настолько?) реально кончите?

Не так уж и часто. Нечасто.

Так что Себастиан был не слишком строг к себе. У него было несколько поднимающих дух фраз, которые он произносил про себя вроде "давай, давай, давай, просто спроси его. Ничего не произойдет, пока ты не спросишь его". Эти напутствия, как правило, и помогали собираться с духом и почти уверенно подходить к Крису. Но затем, конечно же, они встречались глазами, Себ краснел, и это было чертовски глупо. Потому что кто если не он несколько часов назад отсасывал Крису на балконе?

Это не имело значения. Он начинал нервничать, из-за чего, блять, никак не мог произнести эти слова.

Таким образом, он, возможно... Только может быть... Сделал что-то невероятно глупое. Конечно, как он полагал, есть вещи и похуже чем прокрадываться на очередную тренировку Криса по волейболу. Тем более, что никто не видел, как он это проделал. Черт, он спрятался так далеко на трибунах, что даже Крис не знал, что он был там. Пока мужчина не собрался выйти за дверь чертового зала, и Себастиан не дернул его за рукав, запыхавшийся от спуска вниз по многочисленным ступенькам трибуны.

Крис выглядел шокированным, смущенным и даже немного нервным, когда бросил взгляд на дверь, около которой его товарищи по команде прощались друг с другом, прежде чем разойтись по своим крутым тачкам. Себастиан предполагал это — он знал, что рискует, появившись в зале и едва не столкнувшись с друзьями Криса.

Но сейчас они уже вернулись в квартиру, Крис покачал головой и, резко выдохнув, повесил свою куртку, в то время как Себастиан по пятам шел за мужчиной — в равных частях пристыженный и заинтересованный этим раздраженным Крисом, которого он не видел раньше.  
— Я просто... Я мог бы, блять, оставить тебя там, Себастиан, — голос мужчины прозвучал твердо и на тон громче, чем обычно, но не сердито. Просто... наверное, растроенно.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Себ без промедления. — Я знаю, я просто снова хотел увидеть, как ты играешь...  
— Ладно, но не покзываться же! — Крис бросил свои ботинки на коврик у двери, и пульс Себастиана участился, потому что... — Как я должен был... Слишком много всего могло пойти не так...  
— Я знаю...  
— Мы должны быть осторожны...  
— Я понимаю.  
— Нет, Себастиан, очевидно, что ты не понимаешь. Какого черта мне с тобой делать?  
— Отшлепай меня.  
Крис опешил, взгляд метнулся в сторону Себастиана, когда мужчина услышал, что тот сказал.

Ох, ебать.

Крис посмотрел на него, все еще хмуря лоб в раздражении, но что-то изменилось в глазах мужчины — они потемнели: "Что?"

Себастиан сглотнул, не совсем уверенный, какая его часть вообще подумала тогда, будто это отличный момент, чтобы высказать такое предложение. Но он уже зашел достаточно далеко, и Крис не сказал «нет», и, возможно, он мог бы... "Я облажался, — продолжил Себ, пальцы тут же принялись теребить край рубашки. — Я облажался и... Ты должен отшлепать меня, тогда я уясню, что то, что я сделал, было неправильно, и я больше не буду так делать".

Казалось, воздух в комнате загустел, Крис пристально наблюдал за ним, как ястреб, из гостиной. Себастиан мог почувствовать, как эти голубые глаза рассматривали его нерешительно, неуверенно.

Голос Криса зазвучал низко, когда он спросил: "Это действительно то, чего ты хочешь?"  
Себастиан ощущал, как сердце стучало в горле, пальцы грозили проделать дыру прямо в ткани его рубашки. Он кивнул.

Следующий момент все, казалось, висело на волоске, глаза Криса как будто смотрели прямо в душу Себастиану. И Себ был почти уверен, что полностью облажался.  
Затем Крис осторожно сел на край дивана, ногой аккуратно отодвинув журнальный столик, прежде чем кивнуть Себастиану и спокойным уверенным тоном произнести: "Иди сюда".

Как будто в груди у Себастиана что-то взорвалось, заставив мощную волну из нервного возбуждения и неверия пройти сквозь тело. Потому что не может быть... Они же не собираются...  
Крис медленно моргнул, глядя на него, терпеливо и уверенно. Себастиан направился к мужчине, как будто кто-то тянул его к нему за невидимые нити. Себ только надеялся, что не выглядел как олененок на шоссе в неверном свете фар. Потому что ощущал он себя именно так.

Должно быть, Себ чем-то выдал себя, потому что Крис чуть прищурился, снова рассматривая его: "Ты уверен?"  
Но Себастиан кивнул и сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем встать на колени рядом с Крисом.  
— Выглядишь так, как будто пытаешься отговорить себя от того, чтобы что-то сказать, — заметил Крис, не делая никаких движений, которые бы приблизили их к тому, что они собирались сделать.  
И Себ уже мог почувствовать теплую волну возбуждения, затапливающую его изнутри: "Нет, я просто... Я просто очень хочу этого".

Он чувствовал себя глупо, говоря это. Действительно глупо. Он чувствовал себя глупо от внезапной эрекции, тогда, впервые сидя на металлических трибунах, когда увидел Криса, уверенно наносящего удары по волейбольному мячу на подачах. Но.  
— Наклонись.  
И, о Боже, если Себастиан умрет от всего того, что они собираются сделать, то он будет самым счастливым человеком просто от того, если это буду последние слова, которые он услышит.

Спортивные шорты Криса были прохладными и мягкими — именно так они ощущались, когда Себ задел их грудью и животом, устраиваясь на коленях мужчины, а затем передвинулся вперед, пока его бедра не соприкоснулись с икрами Криса. Себ перегнулся через него, колени утопали в ворсе ковра, а задница была задрана кверху и, блять, это в самом деле должно было произойти, прямо сейчас.

— Ты должен сказать мне, когда остановиться, — объяснил Крис, спокойно, но с ноткой предупреждения в голосе. — И если будет слишком сильно. Или недостаточно сильно. Понял?  
Себастиан кивнул, его пульс взлетел до небес, когда он почувствовал как рука Криса, большая и уверенная, расположилась на его заднице. Он мог ощущать исходящее от нее тепло даже несмотря на то, что их разделяла ткань джинсов и боксеров.  
— Готов?  
Себастиан кивнул, его ответ застрял в горле, когда рука мужчины исчезла, а затем со шлепком вернулась вниз, так быстро, что он не смог сдержать удивленного возгласа.

Последовала пауза — слишком длинная, очень, очень, очень длинная, — а потом рука Криса снова опустилась на его задницу, посылая по телу Себастиана волны легкой боли, тепла и терпкого желания.  
— Ох, ебать... — выдохнул Себ, голос прозвучал слишком хрипло и просяще, учитывая то, что они только что начали.  
— Слишком сильно? — спросил Крис.

Но Себастиан не мог вообразить, что мужчина может остановиться, не после того, как все его тело буквально заискрилось после всего двух шлепков. "Нет, — ответил он (вероятно, слишком быстро), его бедра чуть качнулись на ногах Криса, когда Себ немного поменял позу, сильнее упираясь коленями в ковер. — Продолжай. Пожалуйста".  
Крис сделал паузу — но независимо от того, чем завершилась его внутренняя борьба, кажется, победа осталась за Себом. Потому что затем рука мужчины вернулась, поглаживая левую ягодицу Себастиана, а затем резко опустилась.

Жгучее ощущение оказалось достаточным для того, чтобы Себастиан зажмурился, а тело подалось вперед по инерции от удара. Он не хотел, но хриплые стоны слетели с его губ снова, особенно после следующего шлепка — того, который заставил его голову дернуться вперед, раскрыть губы и: "Оох..."  
— Сильнее?  
— Мм... Да, — Себастиан фыркнул, сжав рот в твердую линию во время следующего удара. — Да, пожалуйста.  
Крис не заставил себя долго ждать, оставляя хлесткие удары на его ягодицах снова, и снова, и снова, причем каждый последующий был чуть сильнее предыдущего — немного грубее и более нацеленнным. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока мужчина не достиг определенного ритма — паузы между шлепками почти исчезли, заставляя Себастиана страдать — со стояком, покрасневшим лицом, закрытыми глазами и приглушенными всхлипами, срывавшимися с его губ.

— Ммблять...  
— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — скомандовал Крис с немного сорванным дыханием, когда его рука в очередной раз шлепнула по заднице Себастиана.  
Но Себ не мог сказать, сконцентрировавшись на шлепках, к кототорым он, к своему смущению, так быстро привык, и которые заставили его опереться на Криса, прижав свои колени к ногам мужчины и... — Ох... Блять...  
— Ты должен сказать мне, что ты хочешь, Себ.  
— Ебать, м-мм...  
— Хм?  
— Трахни меня, — проскулил он срывающимся голосом. — Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Бедра Себастиана приподнялись, предвкушая силу следующего удара, но его не последовало. Он выдохнул, растерянный и жаждущий, и затем... Затем он понял, почему рука Криса остановилась. Что он сказал.

Клубок страха скрутился в животе, глаза расширились, когда он поднял голову, чтобы оглянуться назад на Криса: "О Боже. О Боже, извини..."  
— Все в порядке, — сказал Крис, но смотрел вниз на Себа так, как будто все вовсе не было в порядке, беспокойная морщинка залегла между бровей мужчины. — Мы просто... Мы не должны...  
— Я не... — Себастиан был на грани, его пульс подскочил совсем по другой причине. — Черт, прости...  
— Это... Порка — это одно, секс — совершенно другое...  
— Нет, я знаю. Я знаю, мне жаль, я просто...  
— Я не имею в виду, что я бы не... — Крис остановил сам себя, сжав губы и на секунду закрыл глаза, прежде чем открыть их и продолжить. — Это не очень хорошая идея.

Себастиан уставился на него, не имея представления о том, как заставить себя сказать что-нибудь, потому что ему показалось, или Крис сейчас как будто проговорился?  
— Да, — в конце концов сказал Себ, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, что он все еще был на коленях у Криса, по-прежнему с позорным стояком, и на том, что они обсуждали как трахаются. — Ээ... — выдал он через секунду, которая ему потребовалась чтобы унять дрожь в своем голосе, когда случайно задел ногу Криса. — По... Почему снова?

Он надеялся, что Крис понял, о чем он говорит. Но еще больше надеялся, что Крис просто проигнорирует этот вопрос. Потому что он должен был остаться в его голове, которая в тот момент работала в аварийном режиме из-за темы разговора и из-за того, что кровь прилила в южном направлении его тела.

Крис смотрел на него сверху вниз, приоткрыв рот, чтобы ответить что-то, и Себастиан почувствовал себя до неимоверной степени странно, до сих пор распростертый на коленях мужчины. Поэтому он отстранился, предпочтя сесть на пол, расположив предплечья на коленях.  
— Это не очень хорошая идея, — наконец сказал Крис. И это было именно то, что он произнес несколько секунд назад. Таким же тоном. Что примерно означало "как я мог обойти эту тему и при этом не произвести впечатления абсолютной задницы?"  
Это было довольно удручающе, по правде говоря. И не только, потому что это просто свело на нет его стояк.  
— Если порка заставляет тебя думать об этом... — Боже, Крис был таким осторожным. — Может быть, мы... Не должны...

Себастиан позволил себе пропустить все мимо ушей, ситуация была настолько непонятной, что никак не могла уложиться в его до сих пор затуманенной голове. Он должен был повторить еще раз про себя — очевидно и неоспоримо: они не должны заниматься всей этой штукой с поркой, если после нее Себ захочет трахаться.

Себ заволновался, пальцы принялись постукивать по кромке журнального столика, который ранее был отодвинут ногами мужчины для удобства их последующих махинаций.  
— Нет, я... — Я могу держать его в штанах. Как ему сказать это, при этом не выглядев как подросток? — Я могу держать его в штанах.

Ну уж точно не так.

Крис, как ни удивительно, рассмеялся, и на мгновение Себастиан уставился на мужчину, потому что был уверен, что смеялись над ним. Но затем Крис провел рукой по волосам, глубоко вздохнул и, кажется, погрузился в свои мысли, явно отсутствуя в этой комнате.  
— Что за гребаный день, — пробормотал он.  
Себастиан наблюдал за мужчиной — как он откинулся на диван, расположив руки на спинке.  
Очевидно, они закончили разговор.

Себ не возражал, ему не терпелось оставить в прошлом еще одну свою выходку, которая полностью вышла из-под его контроля. И если такого не происходило, когда он был с Чейсом или Маки, то случалось, когда он был с Крисом. И Себ полагал, что он просто должен свыкнуться с этим.

Себастиан поднялся с пола, чтобы устроиться рядом с Крисом на диване, — перед этим тихо прошипев от боли от контакта горящей задницы с диванной подушкой.  
Крис посмотрел на него, морщась из-за собственного приступа вины: "Прости".

Это забавно. Крис извинялся за то, что выпорол его так сильно, что он все еще чувствовал это. И это при том, что он не снимал джинсы. Господи Боже, что же будет, если они еще когда-нибудь сделают это — без штанов.

— Нет, ты... — Себ развеселился, смешно распахнув глаза, когда пересаживался, устраиваясь удобнее. — Ты проделал охуенно крутую работу.  
Крис ничего не ответил, но Себастиан успел заметить отголосок улыбки на губах мужчины, когда тот повернулся к уже включенному телевизору.

Он был уверен, что они уже закончили этот разговор, пока Крис не сделал еще один глубокий вдох и не сказал с легким игривым мурлыканьем : "Ну, тогда, возможно, в следующий раз мне придется быть немного строже".

\-------------------------------

В ту ночь Себ дрочил два раза: один раз, вспоминая как руки Криса опускались на его ягодицы, а другой — от мысли о Крисе, возвышающимся над ним, ухмылявшимся ему сверху вниз, пока втрахивал его в матрас.

\-------------------------------

Наступила пятница.  
Наступила пятница, Себастиан вместе с Чейсом и Маки тусил на территории кампуса, и не мог даже злиться из-за того, что они были в общаге, потому что испытывал слишком большое облегчение от того, что Маки, вроде, больше не сердился на него. А также потому, что был чертовски пьян.

— Как там... Мы вобще знаем здсь кого-нибудь? — спросил Чейс, который буквально висел на Себастиане, перед тем, как сделать очередной глоток пива.  
Себастиан попытался приумать ответ, на самом деле попытался, но... Да. "Ээ... Я думаю, Кевина? — это была хорошая попытка, учитывая ее очевидность, потому что это был тот еще парень, да и сложен так, будто его выточили резцом. — Да, я думаю, Кевина.  
— Ох.

Они находились в подвале здания, потому что Себастиан выразил недовольство коридорами этого дома — обычно переполненных людьми, пропахшими потом и в девяти случаях из десяти там кто-то обязательно занимался непотребствами по углам. Так что вне зависимости от того, как сильно Себ пытался угодить Маки, который...  
— Где Маки? — спросил Себастиан, допивая пиво и подхватывая еще одно с небольшой подставки у стола. Если существовала хоть одна вещь, по которой в Phi Kaps* и было хорошо, так это бесплатное пиво.  
Чейс пожал плечами, лениво моргнув перед тем, как сфокусировать взгляд на чем-то в другом конце комнаты: "Мн над отлить".  
Себастиан кивнул. "Подожди. Погоди, держись, — придержал друга рукой и взлохматил дурацкий хохолок на челке Чейса. — Отличн, ты хорош".

Чейс, покачиваясь, отошел от него, а Себастиан облокотился на стену, разблокировал телефон, чтобы проверить, написал ли Крис что-нибудь (не написал), и, наконец, заметил откровенный взгляд того чувака, который пытался незаметно наблюдать за ним весь вечер.

Если Кевин и был словно выточен резцом скульптора, то над этим парнем явно трудилась целая мастерская. Что-то вроде шкафа, который еще и раскладывался, с полками, на которых могло уместиться все, что нужно. И у него была борода. Клевая борода. Себастиан не собирался лгать самому себе, поэтому признался, что единственная причина, по которой он обратил внимание на этого парня, заключалась в том, что он напомнил ему Криса.

Охуенно похож.

Он сделал глоток пива, тело говорило Себу "полегче, приятель", но мозг твердил "тебе может потребоваться еще одно, если ты планируешь развлечься с этим парнем". Он послушал мозг, демонстративно осушая бутылку — определенно, это было то, что хотел увидеть этот чувак, потому что он не отводил от него глаз все это время.

Себастиан поставил пустую бутылку на стол, вытер губы, непривлекательно рыгнув в процессе. Парень смотрел на него, а затем, не дожидаясь, направился к лестнице, ведущей наверх. Но Себ предположил, что, вероятно именно так это происходит — когда вы не хотите, чтобы остальные студенты по общаге узнали, что вы собираетесь присунуть какому-то тощему чуваку.

В коридоре было все такое же столпотворение, каким его помнил Себастиан, пахло несколькими вещами, о которых он не хотел думать. Он следовал на достаточном расстоянии от парня, который шел через толпу развязной походкой. Себ порадовался, что его каким-то образом не стошнило за время всего пути, уже скользнув за приоткрытую для него дверь.

Себастиан не был уверен, чего ожидать (он, определенно, не зависал с чуваками из братств по выходным), но комната была маленькой, тесной и темной. Парень оказался совсем близко в считанные секунды, его руки пробрались к поясу Себа и дернули на себя. И Себастиан, вроде как, просто стоял на месте, затем оказался в объятиях, а после вскинул брови в ленивом удивлении, когда его ремень буквально вырвали из петель джинс.

— Мног заплатил за эти джинсы, чувак, — нечленораздельно произнес Себастиан, довольный собственной шуткой, понятной ему одному. Потому что на самом деле Крис заплатил за них.  
Но парень не понял ее, не рассмеялся и не... На самом деле, он смотрел Себастиану в глаза. И только в тот момент до Себа дошло, ох. Это будет одна из тех вещей.

Он смахнул руки парня, стягивая штаны, едва не споткнувшись в процессе, прежде чем чувак из братства оказался полностью голым.  
И, да. Это будет одна из тех вещей.  
Себастиан промычал, когда его притянули на кровать, веки словно налились свинцом, но член был абсолютно готов, когда он почувствовал вес тела над собой. "Полагаю, у тебя нет смазки?" — предположил Себ, рассудив по тому, как этот парень действовал и по развешанным по всем стенам плакатам Sports Illustrated с почти голыми моделями. Себ просто ответил на вопрос для себя, потянувшись за бумажником и доставая тонкую упаковку смазки, которую он носил с собой в постоянной надежде.

А затем время застыло — Себ просто отрубился, сконцентрировавшись на ощущениях от своих пальцев в заднице, и это было хорошо, и ощущалось хорошо, и парень сдерживался, в нетерпении. Себ был почти уверен, что сказал ему: "ебать, успокойся, чувак, у нас ничего не получится, если я не смажу салазки".  
В свою защиту следует сказать, что он никогда не употреблял фразу "смажу салазки" за всю свою жизнь, исключая этот раз. И ему было все равно, что этот парень может подумать, будто он тупой. Себ смазал и растянул себя, а затем парень толкнулся внутрь и начал так трахать его, что изголовье кровати ударялось о стену с каждым толчком.

Это было грязно и нечестно, но Себастиан видел только бороду и мышцы, он закрывал глаза и видел Криса — возвышающегося над ним, в квартире, втрахивающего Себа в его постель. Или в кровать Криса. Может быть, это было бы лучше на диване. Нет, определенно, в кровати Криса.

Себастиан вытянул руку и провел ею по мускулам парня, а затем обхватил ею свой член — так чертовски сексуально неудовлетворенный этим глупым богатым великолепным архитектором, который позволял Себу отсасывать ему, но не трахал его и... — Себ простонал, кончая от мысли о Крисе, после чего следом за ним кончил и парень. Себастиан знал, что он назвал его Крисом, но был слишком пьян, чтобы волноваться об этом.

После того как они закончили, он вернулся в большой коридор с шумными людьми и сомнительными запахами, а затем направился обратно вниз по лестнице в подвал. Он ощутил в некотором роде облегчение, когда увидел Чейса, стоящего рядом с Маки.

Он взял еще пива и выпил половину, прежде чем, наконец, послушал сигналы своего тела и расслабился. Но все, чего на самом деле он хотел, — это поговорить с Крисом, услышать его голос, узнать, чем он занят дома, пока Себастиан принимает сомнительные решения от его имени.  
Когда Крис поднял трубку (Себастиан точно не был уверен, что вообще звонил, честно говоря), в его голосе звучало беспокойство: "Себ? Ты в порядке?"

И судя по всему, мужчина спросил это несколько раз, поэтому Себастиан, наконец, включился в разговор. "Я прост... трахнулся с парнем, который похож на тебя, — его слова прозвучали смазанно, он сам едва мог понять, что сказал, но... — Притворился, что это был ты, в любом случае".

На другом конце линии на неопределенное время воцарилась абсолютная тишина. Затем снова послышался голос Криса, спокойный и суровый, именно такой, какой Себ хотел услышать: "Где Чейс?"  
Взгляд Себастиана метнулся в сторону друга, который стоял на расстоянии, смеясь над, вероятно, очередной шуткой Маки.

— Почему тыне хочш трахнуть меня? — вместо ответа спросил Себ, покачнувшись и прислонившись к стене для устойчивости. — Эт потму чт мне двадцать?  
Послышался вздох: "Себастиан..."  
— Яте не нрвлюсь?  
— Тебе нужно сделать паузу и подумать, действительно ли ты хочешь поговорить об этом со мной или нет.  
Себастиан нахмурился, неуверенный, что понял смысл сказанного: "Почему?"  
Еще один вздох. Более суровый: "Потому что ты абсолютно пьян сейчас и, вероятно, не понимаешь, о чем говоришь. И я не хочу, чтобы ты проснулся завтра утром и корил себя за это".  
В этот момент через комнату опять донесся смех Чейса, Себастиан попытался снова сосредоточиться на разговоре, длинно выдохнув: "Хмм ну всеравно поговорим об этом когда-нибудь".  
— Я бы лучше поговорил об этом, когда ты не звучишь так, будто сейчас вырубишься.  
Себастиан выстонал что-то уклончиво, наблюдая за тем, как какая-то девушка подошла к Чейсу и принялась трогать его руку.

Он вернулся в реальность только после того, когда Крис, кажется, в третий раз задал один и тот же вопрос: "Как ты доберешься домой?... Себ? Ты останешься там или кто-то подбросит тебя?"  
— Ага, Маки... Маки подвезет.  
— Он пил алкоголь?  
Себастиан простонал, откинув голову назад, ударившись о стену: "Нет, папуль, оне пил".  
Крис был недоволен, в отличие от того раза, когда они курили траву, и Себ назвал его папочкой.  
— Не рассказывай мне сказки, Себастиан. Ты знаешь, что ни при каких обстоятельствах ты не должен садиться в машину с кем-то, кто вып...  
— Да. Ага, я понял, ладно.

Затем Себастиан либо пропустил мимо ушей лекцию Криса, либо повесил трубку, но в любом случае он переместился к Чейсу и Маки, отлично проведя остаток ночи без спиртного, потому что внезапно почувствовал себя не очень хорошо.

Он благополучно добрался до входной двери квартиры Криса, когда волна желчи поднялась из желудка и он, спотыкаясь, побежал в ванную, абсолютно игнорируя попытки Криса начать какой-то разговор.  
Его тошнило целых полчаса. Надо было слушать свое тело.

Крис перенес его на кровать, подоткнул одеяло и поставил стакан воды на прикроватный столик.

\-------------------------------

Когда он проснулся, воспоминания о вчерашних событиях лавиной обрушились на него.  
Он сожалел, что переспал с тем парнем из братства. Но не сожалел, что позвонил Крису.  
И Себ не знал, насколько поганым человеком это его делает.

\-------------------------------

После этого не было никаких происшествий — Себ старался изо всех сил, сохраняя самообладание, и стремился не быть полным слабаком и придурком (читай: выбалтывать вещи, которые лучше не выбалтывать).

Они отдохнули и поехали поужинать. Себастиан молча восхищался Крисом, сидящим с другой стороны стола в темном аккуратно подогнанном костюме. Восхищался тем, как мужчина кладет салфетку на колени, вынимает телефон, чтобы поставить его на беззвучный режим и положить обратно в карман пиджака. Восхищался тем, как он сидел с безмятежной, спокойной улыбкой на лице, пока Себастиан рассказывал о том как дела в колледже.

Себ все еще ощущал укол вины, когда принесли счет, Крис вытащил бумажник и подписал чек, как будто это был сущий пустяк. Технически это, конечно, было не самое крутое место в Нью-Йорке, но фактически оно было достаточно крутым для того, чтобы Крис посоветовал Себу сменить его футболку с Grouplove на одну из тех классических рубашек, которые мужчина ему купил.

Но штука в том, что все успокоилось. Себастиан не провоцировал разговоры, которые требовали хотя бы минимального проявления такта. Он не выкрикивал разного рода фразы в неподходящее время, ставя их обоих в неудобное положение. Он не звонил Крису в 1:17 ночи, чтобы сообщить, что наткнулся на кого-то, кто выглядит в точности как Крис. Все, в большую часть времени, было тихо, спокойно и невозмутимо.

Поэтому когда он заглянул в рабочий кабинет Криса пару дней спустя, когда солнце уже начало садиться, его голос прозвучал протяжно и по-детски невинно: "Криииис?"  
Мужчина оторвался от своих чертежей со спокойным, но довольным: "Даааа?"  
Себастиан продемонстрировал лучшую из своих улыбок хорошего мальчика, заложил руки за спину и спросил: "Можем мы, пожалуйста, поехать в кино на открытом воздухе сегодня вечером?"

Крис посмотрел на свои бумаги, потом обратно на Себа, который терпеливо ждал, отложил карандаш и кивнул. Мужчина подхватил ключи со стола, а Себастиан даже не думал о том, что скоро сделает это снова — снова все испортит и сделает настолько неловким, что в этот раз ничто не будет подлежать восстановлению.

 

Примечания:  
* Phi Kaps — от Phi Kappa Sigma, студенческой мужской организации или так называемого "братства". Члены братств занимаются общественной деятельностью, благотворительностью. Они обычно живут в отдельном общежитии на территории кампуса университета, в котором часто устраиваются вечеринки.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда они приехали в автокинотеатр, там шел какой-то фильм с Кевином Костнером — какая-то драма, о которой Себастиан никогда не слышал или потому что ему просто было неинтересно, что именно они будут смотреть. Вообще, это все было неважно, поскольку он был слишком взволнован от того, что снова тусит с Крисом вне дома.  
  
Они смотрели фильм уже целых пятнадцать минут, когда Себастиан спросил самым беспечным голосом, на который был способен: "Так, а попкорн..."  
Крис тихо рассмеялся и фыркнул, видимо, забавляясь от того, как недолго Себастиан может концентрировать внимание, и приподнялся на сидении, чтобы вытащить свой бумажник из заднего кармана. Он протянул десятидолларовую купюру через подлокотник между ними, но затем притянул обратно к себе, когда Себ собирался схватить ее. После чего мужчина добавил игривым тоном: "Можешь не утопить его в масле на этот раз?"  
  
Себ кивнул, вспомнив о том, как однажды они смотрели фильм с Брэдли Купером, и он перепачкал руки, когда занимался приготовлением попкорна. "Ладно, ладно", — уверил он мужчину, а затем выхватил банкноту из рук Криса, когда тот снова протянул ее. После чего Себ выскочил из машины и направился в сторону киосков.  
  
Он вернулся с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом, краем глаза осторожно наблюдая за реакцией Криса, за тем, как мужчина зачерпнул себе горсть воздушной кукурузы.  
В свою _защиту_ он мог сказать, что никогда не был в этом кинотеатре раньше, и не привык к этим странным штукам-дозаторам масла. Так что в попкорне действительно могло оказаться его больше, чем это необходимо. Но он в самом деле старался. Подтверждением этому стали еле заметная довольная улыбка Криса, и то, как он возвел глаза к потолку.  
  
Себастиан установил стаканчики с газировкой в подстаканники между ними. Он старался действовать осторожно, чтобы не разлить сладкую колу в салоне дорогого автомобиля Криса, когда открывал крышку на своем стаканчике. В свою очередь Крис ничего не сказал насчет попкорна, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что сейчас Себ вылил на кукурузу всего лишь пруд масла вместо целого океана, как в прошлый раз.  
  
— Тебе дали какую-нибудь сдачу? — спросил Крис, установив емкость с воздушной кукурузой между ними и вытирая руки одной из примерно шестидесяти пяти салфеток, которые Себастиан принес с собой. — Или ты планируешь придержать ее, чтобы потом улизнуть и купить себе конфет, как только тебе снова станет скучно? — Мужчина произнес это с улыбкой, параллельно открывая крышку газировки и поднося стаканчик к губам.  
— Да не. То есть, для этого ты мне еще дашь денег, правда же? — ответил Себастиан. — Ну, в этом же состоит суть папика, правда?  
Крис резко подавился колой, разбрызгав ее по своей рубашке. Напиток стекал из уголков его рта, пачкая кожаный руль. В тот момент что-то тяжелое и пустое скрутилось в животе Себастиана, потому что это была _не_ та реакция, которую он ожидал.  
  
Крис вытер рукой рот, не глядя хватая кипу салфеток. После чего он вскинул голову и пригвоздил Себа недоверчивым взглядом: "О, Боже _что_?"  
Себастиан наблюдал за мужчиной со все возрастающим ужасом, он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не смог ничего сказать кроме как: " _Что_? Что ты имеешь в виду под " _что_ "?" Поскольку такая реакция Криса явно свидетельствовала о том, что мужчина явно не думал, что они были...  
Крис не думал, что это слово описывало их отношения.  
  
— О Боже мой, — Крис поставил колу в подстаканник между ними, нахмурился и смотрел беспокойно, пока вытирал руль одной из тонких салфеток. — Боже, я не... Что заставило тебя думать, будто я твой?...  
Себастиан моргнул. Погодите. Он даже не может произнести это вслух?  
— Папик? — закончил за мужчину он, в то время как живот скрутило от странной смеси страха и смущения. Он продолжил, когда Крис посмотрел на него. — Я просто... Я думал, что... Ты так много мне помогал... И покупал столько разной фигни для меня... — голос Себа звучал так неуверенно, тихо, он уже стал сомневаться в своих мыслительных способностях. — Я имею в виду... Ты позволил мне отсасывать тебе в качестве благодарности, так что я... Просто подумал...  
— Ох, Боже... — Крис откинулся на сидении после слов Себа, зажмурился, как будто это помогло ему связать вещи воедино, и они обрели смысл. Словно если бы не было этого разговора здесь и сейчас, то мужчина бы не поверил в реальность происходящего. — Боже, Себ. Я не делал все это для того, чтобы ты отсасывал мне.  
Но... Себастиан был предельно откровенен и каждый гребаный раз, когда делал ему минет, безмолвно выражал свое " _позволь мне показать, как я признателен тебе_ ", так что...  
— Тогда почему ты так много мне помогаешь?  
  
Крис посмотрел на него на мгновение, сканируя лицо Себа, губы приоткрылись, но затем снова сжались в одну линию.  
Что-то взорвалось на экране перед машиной — со всполохами огня и скрежетом металла, — но осталось незамеченным.  
— Я делаю все это, — начал Крис низким и тяжелым голосом. — Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Ты не должен... Ты жил без электричества и воды, и я просто не мог пройти мимо, зная, что мог бы тебе помочь, но не сделал этого.  
Себастиан начал понимать, попытался остановиться на этом, не продолжая расспросов, но...  
— Вроде, есть разница между тем, чтобы дать кому-то деньги на аренду или позволить ему остаться в своем доме на два месяца.  
Крис длинно выдохнул, опустил взгляд, прежде чем ответить.  
— Я знаю. Я немного увлекся, — отблески зеленого и синего от экрана плясали на коже мужчины, и это было до ужаса красиво. — Я обычно не... _делаю_ ничего подобного. Просто ты заставляешь меня...  
Себастиан завис на его словах, ожидая, ожидая, _ожидая_ , когда он закончит, но этого не произошло. И тогда Себ почувствовал себя слишком неловко и странно из-за всех своих мыслей, чтобы сказать что-нибудь в ответ.  
  
Так что они просто молча сидели, попкорн остался нетронутыми между ними, фильм продолжался, словно Крис только что не уничтожил все мысли в голове Себастиана. Которые к тому же оказались совершенно не соответствующими действительности.  
Что он должен делать?  
Что они... Кто они _теперь_ , в таком случае?  
Себастиан поймал себя на мысли, что хочет затеряться на фоне автомобильной двери и в то же время желает спрятаться в объятиях Криса — просто поднять подлокотник и прижаться к боку мужчины, пока тот не обнимет его своими сильными руками.  
  
Но Крис находился где-то в своем собственном мире, смотрел на руль, в то время как в его голове шел беспощадный мыслительный процесс.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Когда они вернулись домой, Себастиан сразу решил отправиться спать. Было всего 21:30, но это все было лучше, чем чувствовать на себе _осуждающий_ взгляд Криса.  
Себ снял обувь, повесил пальто на вешалку и не сдержал вспышки эмоций, буквально прошившей его тело, когда он направлялся по коридору к своей комнате:  
— Я знаю, что облажался, ладно? Я облажался.  
Дверь в его комнату захлопнулась прежде, чем у Криса появился шанс ответить.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Первое, что почувствовал Себ, проснувшись на следующее утро, был запах липкой и сладкой патоки, витающий в воздухе.  
Тихая мелодия — что-то из Coldplay — звучала фоном, когда он вышел в коридор — шлепая босыми ногами по теплому деревянному полу. Он провел рукой по волосам, спутанным после сна, из-за чего рубашка, раздражая его, задралась, оголив бедра.  
Крис был на кухне, вместе с тарелкой, на которой возвышалась гора блинчиков, прямо посередине кухонного стола. Себастиан хотел выглядеть сердитым, но блины выглядели _по-настоящему_ аппетитно, а Крис как и всегда выглядел великолепно, даже в этих спортивных штанах.  
  
— А вот и он, — улыбнулся мужчина, наливая апельсиновый сок в стаканы, а затем относя их на стол. — Я знал, что мои блины вытащят тебя из постели — это всего лишь вопрос времени.  
Себастиан предпочел задавить в себе появившуюся надежду, которая согревала душу.  
— Видимо, так и есть. Не знаю, по какой еще причине я бы встал в девять утра в субботу.  
Крис спрятал смешок, их глаза встретились, и было в этом что-то, что заставило Себастиана почувствовать себя менее сердитым. А именно то, что Крис явно пытался сделать так, чтобы он ощущал себя комфортно. Себастиану этого было достаточно, чтобы снова насупиться.  
Себ вытащил пару вилок из подставки по пути к столу, а затем уселся под аккомпанемент прорычавшего желудка.  
— Это из-за вчерашнего вечера?  
Он знал, что такой прямой вопрос, вероятно, нарушает ход беседы. Но Себ подумал, что если их ждет длинный разговор, то почему бы не перейти к нему.  
Казалось, что Крис разрывается между облегчением и дискомфортом, но затем мужчина перешел к делу.  
  
— Я знаю, что моя реакция прошлым вечером не была радушной, — сказал он, подцепив вилкой пару блинчиков и перекладывая их на тарелку перед Себом. — Для тебя это было, вероятно, крайне неловко, и я действительно не понимал, что... Я просто хотел извиниться. И чтобы ты знал, что, я надеюсь, ты не чувствуешь себя некомфортно.  
Себастиан кивнул, проводя большим пальцем по плавным линиям вилки, которую он держал в руке. Он тоже не хотел чувствовать себя некомфортно. Но действительно ли можно решать вопросы таким образом? Просто сказать: "Эй, как насчет того, чтобы никто не чувствовал себя неудобно?" А затем вернуться к тому, чтобы курить травку на балконе и спорить о музыке?  
  
Прежде чем Себастиан смог прийти к каким-либо выводам, серьезным, но все же приятным и утешительным, Крис сказал:  
— Слушай, еще я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я ничего не ждал от тебя взамен, хорошо? — затем мужчина перегнулся через стол и принялся гладить подушечками пальцев руку Себа, пока их глаза не встретились. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто ты застрял в месте, где для того, чтобы получить помощь, ты должен делать что-то для меня.  
Сердце Себастиана рухнуло вниз от слов мужчины, потому что они значили для него больше, чем он мог осознать в тот момент. Себ посмотрел вниз, затем поднял взгляд на Криса снова и спросил тихо и любопытно:   
— А что, если я этого хочу?  
Его вопрос повис в воздухе между ними, прежде чем Крис сглотнул, а затем чуть ухмыльнулся:  
— Тогда мы разберемся, когда до этого дойдет дело.  
  
Это был весьма расплывчатый ответ, но Себастиан все равно кивнул, потому что технически Крис мог бы просто сказать "нет, мы не будем больше этого делать" или что-то в этом роде. И это... это был довольно хороший знак, не так ли?  
  
Мыли Себастиана оборвались, когда на его по-прежнему пустую тарелку упал блинчик. Крис отодвинутся на свою часть стола, когда Себ посмотрел на мужчину.  
— Мне его еще и порезать за тебя? — усмехнулся Крис игриво, что мгновенно напомнило Себастиану об их обычной манере общения, в которой они поддразнивали друг друга.  
— Ох, нет, — ответил он тихо, вздернув уголок губ в полуулыбке, когда посмотрел на свою тарелку. — Но ты можешь полить их сиропом для меня.  
Крис засмеялся.  
Себастиан присоединился к нему.  
Кажется, все действительно может быть хорошо.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
— Я чувствую себя ответственным за то, чтобы у тебя был план.  
Они сидели кафе. Том самом, где Крис дал Себастиану телефон. Себ мог думать только об этом, поскольку они только что закончили изучать ассортимент лэптопов на Best Buy. Крис даже не пытался скрыть тот факт, что хотел выяснить, какой именно лэптоп нужен Себу для работы над его проектами, а затем купить ему один из них.  
  
Себастиан поднял взгляд, оторвавшись от написания сообщения Чейсу, и в сомнении просканировал кафе взглядом.  
— План?  
— Да. Для твоего будущего.  
Себастиан моргнул. Ох.  
— Что ты планируешь делать после того, как закончишь колледж?  
Телефон Себа зажужжал, но он внезапно оказался слишком поглощен заданным вопросом, чтобы обратить на это внимание.  
— Ох, эм... — не то чтобы Себ действительно размышлял об этом. Но с тех пор, как Крис подобрал его на улице, у него были немного другие вещи на уме. — Ээ, ты знаешь...  
Криса это не убедило. Наоборот, он выглядел очень, очень обеспокоенным.  
— Я понял. Ну... Хочешь, я помогу в планировании? Ты должен, наверное, иметь довольно четкое представление о том, чем ты намереваешься заняться после того, как завершишь обучение в колледже.  
Себастиан постукивал пальцами по телефону, немного изменив положение в своем кресле. В каком направлении он будет двигаться? Он, на самом деле, не думал об этом.  
Себ глубоко вздохнул. Перспектива получения высшего образования, а затем самостоятельный выход в реальный мир собирали воедино целый ворох переживаний и тревог, с которыми он был не готов разбираться в кафе.  
— Не знаю. Может... Может быть, я мог бы просто вроде... остаться с тобой?  
Здравый смысл советовал добавить фразу " _Пока я не найду работу_ ", но его сердце не позволило вырваться этим словам наружу.  
Потому, что... Это же было бы чертовски круто, правда? Остаться с Крисом даже после того, как он закончит обучение?  
Вид озабоченно нахмуренного Криса говорил, что нет, это не было бы так круто.  
  
— Ты не хочешь жить в своей собственной квартире? — осторожно спросил он, достаточно мягким голосом, чтобы замаскировать свою растущую озабоченность. — Ты можешь жить в своих собственных апартаментах со студией и всем необходимым.  
Себастиан захотел рассмеяться, но из-за того, что его нервы были на пределе, вышло только жалкое хныканье.  
— Да? На какие деньги?  
Крис немедленно понял в чем проблема, но это его не остановило, и он продолжил стоять на своем.  
— Я имею в виду... Я мог бы помочь тебе. До того, как у тебя появится стабильный доход.  
— И что потом? — Себастиан нахмурился.   
У Криса не было немедленного ответа. Из-за чего все волнения Себастина мгновенно заявили о себе.  
Когда мужчина, наконец, заговорил, его голос звучал уверенно, но менее довольно.  
— А потом... Ты можешь заниматься своими собственными делами, стать известным дизайнером и создать семью.  
  
Себастиан застыл — он почувствовал как заледенел каждый нерв, как исчезли все приступы тревоги и нелогичные проблески надежды, которые он испытывал. Себ подумал — неужели именно так происходит полная отключка.  
— Себастиан, — голос Криса прозвучал близко, но приглушенно — глубокий, но словно скрытый туманом, — далеко и совсем рядом с ним в одно и то же время. — Себ?  
Рука на его колене вернула Себастиана обратно в реальность, его мозг сделал все возможное, чтобы перезапуститься и сформулировать ответ. На это его " _Ты можешь заниматься своими собственными вещами, стать известным дизайнером и создать семью_ ".  
  
Себастиан хотел спросить " _А что насчет тебя?_ ", хотел спросить " _Ты собираешься просто оставить меня одного?_ " Он хотел протянуть руку, схватить Криса и никогда его не отпускать.  
— Так что же, мы никогда снова не увидим друг друга? — эта фраза не должна была заставить его желудок буквально вывернуться наружу, но на деле так оно и было.  
Крис выглядел так, как будто у него самого возникли сложности, но мужчина всегда гораздо лучше скрывал это.   
— Я не знаю, _что_ может произойти, — ответил он медленно.  
Для Себастиана это был недостаточно хороший ответ. Совсем.  
— Мне нехорошо, — сказал он, проведя рукой по животу и поднимаясь с кресла.  
  
Крис последовал за ним, буквально наступая ему на пятки, когда Себастиан ворвался в ванную комнату, предназначенную для одного человека, и склонился над унитазом.  
Мужчина запер дверь и мгновенно присел рядом, одной рукой проведя по спине Себа, а другую устроив на его бедрах, чтобы он не потерял равновесия.  
— Блять, прости, — сказал он как можно мягче. — Я не собирался вываливать это все на тебя.  
Ответом Себастиана были звуки, которые он издавал, пока его тошнило. Его живот напрягся, он зажмурился и, по идее, Себ должен был смутиться, но нет.  
— Все хорошо, — пальцы Криса мягко поглаживали его спину. Мужчина оторвал полоску туалетной бумаги другой рукой и положил ее на колени Себастиана. — Ты в порядке, Себ.  
  
Себастиан снова стал трястись — слезы навернулись на глаза, но он попытался сморгнуть их. Ведь Крис, в своих дорогих брюках, стоял на коленях на полу общественного туалета из-за него. И Себа когда-то же должно прекратить рвать?  
Он потянулся к туалетной бумаге на своих коленях, дрожащими пальцами задевая Криса, когда следующая волна тошноты сотрясла его тело. Из-за нее он мгновенно забыл о бумаге и вместо этого вцепился в руки мужчины.  
  
Это продолжалось намного дольше, чем должно, но Крис был терпелив. Он гладил большим пальцем руку Себа, бормоча ему всякую чепуху, чтобы успокоить. Вроде "Ты в порядке. Все хорошо" и "Нам не обязательно говорить об этом сейчас" и "Все пройдет, Себ, все в порядке".  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Они не говорили об этом в течении следующих дней.  
Себастиан был благодарен.  
Они курили косяк на балконе, и Себ смеялся так сильно, что ударился лицом о перила. Это было так смешно, что он упал на пол, заходясь истеричным хохотом.  
— О Боже, ты в порядке? — Крис вздрогнул от воображаемой боли, но мужчина смеялся, также как и Себастиан. И единственным, что было важно — это то, что Себу было легко и хорошо, когда Крис наклонился и нежно провел пальцами над маленьким красным следом от удара, который начал проявляться прямо над глазом Себастиана.  
Это было важно, потому что он обкурился, они оба смеялись, и между ними царила атмосфера взаимопонимания.  
Не то чтобы он избегал какой-либо привязанности, или любви, или какой-нибудь глупой гребаной ерунды вроде того.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Крис вновь позволил Себастиану сидеть у себя на коленях и помогать с чертежами. На этот раз ему было поручено держать линейку почти все время. Работа заняла значительно больше времени, но это к лучшему. Потому что Себ был слишком занят, пока парил в облаках от чувства того, что ему снова разрешили быть помощником Криса.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Настал вечер вторника. Они убирались в гостиной, потому что мама Криса приезжала завтра, а они, ненамеренно и абсолютно случайно, разгромили комнату. Это случилось из-за того, что Себастиан подначивал мужчину бросить волейбольный мяч между двумя висящими лампами так, чтобы он не коснулся их. Крис _сделал_ это (естественно), но они не учли траекторию мяча — следуя по которой, он приземлился на журнальный столик и разметал все вещи по гостиной.  
  
Штука в том, что вдвоем они собирали журналы, подстаканники и другие предметы, которые всегда были под рукой, но Себастиан чувствовал себя невероятно везучим, потому что ему наконец-то удалось включить свою музыку. Так что они по кругу слушали персональный плейлист Себа из его телефона.  
  
Один из пробковых подстаканников разбился, и Себастиан направился к мусорке, чтобы выбросить его, когда начала играть следующая песня в списке. Громко. Ебать _о нет_ Боже это...  
  
Себастиан вскинул голову, уставившись на Криса, который только что узнал песню. Мужчина широко открыл глаза, растянул губы в довольной улыбке и указал пальцем в сторону Себа:  
— У тебя в плейлисте Coldplay!  
— Нет! — выкрикнул Себ, пытаясь добраться до своего телефона — потому что на протяжении всего пребывания в доме Криса он жаловался на то, какая Coldplay жалкая группа. И Крис никогда не позволит ему это забыть, если он не...  
— Нет, оставь!  
Теперь и Крис пытался добраться до телефона с места где он сидел на полу. Они оба с азартом двигались к мобильному, и, хотя ситуация вовсе не требовала такого неистового выброса энергии, каждый из них стремился первым дотянуться до телефона Себастиана, лежащего на подлокотнике дивана.  
  
Себ прыгнул в сторону дивана, плашмя приземляясь за него и успевая выкрикнуть "Они такие жалкие!", прежде чем понял, что Крис сделал то же самое.  
  
Они неловко переплелись ногами, Крис изо всех сил старался не раздавить Себа под собой, а тот, в свою очередь, вытащил переходник колонок из своего телефона.  
Компрометирующая песня Coldplay прервалась, после чего Себастиан перевернулся под Крисом, чтобы продемонстрировать свою победную ухмылку.  
— Я выиграл, — это он собирался сказать, прежде чем слова застряли у него в горле. Потому что он только сейчас в полной мере осознал, насколько близко они находились. Тело Криса плотно прижималось к нему сверху, глаза мужчины внимательно смотрели на него.  
  
Это самое близкое расстояние, на котором они когда-либо были. Ближе, чем в тот раз в гостиничном номере — где Себастиан беспокоился, был разбит и _пьян_. В этот раз они были намного ближе. Так близко, что он мог видеть крошечные крапинки темно-голубого цвета, скрытые в глубине глаз Криса.  
Они красивы. Он красивый. Какого бы хера между ними не происходило, это было красиво. И на этот раз Себастиан не собирался убегать.  
  
Он наклонил голову вперед, прижав губы к губам Криса, мягким, сладким и... В его сердце разлилось тепло от этого простого прикосновения, оно обтекало Себастиана и удерживало на одном месте, заставляя сосредоточиться на моменте.   
Когда они отстранились, Крис отвел взгляд с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Но губы мужчины по-прежнему манили Себа к себе, так что он наклонился снова для другого поцелуя.  
  
В этот раз Крис отстранился, поднял голову и теперь выражение лица мужчины стало понятным. Предельно ясным. Предостережение.  
Но все, что Себастиан мог видеть — это то, как губы мужчины сжались в линию.  
— Я думал, что мы договорились... — выдохнул он, сердце оборвалось. — ...Что мы разберемся, когда до этого дойдет дело.  
Именно так они договорились. Именно об этом они говорили за гребаным кухонным столом несколько дней назад, не так ли? Что Себастиан хочет этого, и что они решат этот вопрос вместе, когда придет время... Но это не выглядело так, будто он что-то решают. Это выглядело так, что Крис _отвергал_ его.  
  
— Себастиан...  
— Какого хера, — он пробормотал себе под нос, толкая Криса в грудь и выбираясь из-под мужчины. Он чуть не упал на пол в процессе, но Себа это не волновало — его захлестнуло уныние вместе со стыдом и гребаным гневом, которое росло внутри, по мере того как он поднимался на ноги и направился к коридору.  
— _Себастиан_.  
Диван скрипнул, а затем он услышал звуки шагов позади себя, которые ускорялись по мере того, как Себ все быстрее шел к своей комнате.  
  
Дверь в спальню была открытой, но он почти захлопнул ее, когда рука Криса остановила ее. Мужчина протянул другую руку, чтобы обхватить запястье Себастиана и притянуть к себе, когда Крис зашел в комнату.  
Себ качнулся вперед по инерции, дверь захлопнулась сама по себе, когда Крис положил руку на его шею и соединил их губы, а Себастиан просто...  
  
— Нет, — фыркнул он, отталкивая Криса от себя второй раз за вечер. Его сердце отчаянно хотело быть счастливым, но мозг был слишком заполнен громкими мыслями, и... — Блять. Ты делаешь это только потому что я зол.  
— Нет, не поэтому, — оборвал его Крис, но мгновенно убрал руки. Себ был чрезмерно благодарен ему за это. — Это не так, я просто... — он глубоко вздохнул, было заметно, что мужчина на взводе. Он покачал головой, провел рукой по волосам. — Это просто гребаное сумасшествие, Себастиан. То, что мы делаем... Тебе _двадцать_. Тебе гребаных _двадцать_ лет, а я стою здесь, _пытаюсь_ сдержаться, чтобы не привязаться к тебе слишком сильно, проявляю чересчур сильную заботу. И я так хочу трахнуть тебя. И все это так _дерьмово_. Это _дерьмово_ , Себастиан.  
Он снова глубоко вздохнул, делая шаг в сторону, чтобы прикрыть глаза и попытаться успокоиться.  
Себастиан не представлял, что ответить на это.  
  
— Ты не должен доебываться до меня вот так, — эта фраза застала их обоих врасплох, Себастиана даже в большей степени, потому что она вырвалась из его рта. — Ты не можешь в один прекрасный день решить, что я могу отсосать тебе, что ты будешь шлепать меня, а потом отвернуться на следующий день и заставить меня чувствовать себя дерьмом за то, что поцеловал тебя. Это, блять, нечестно.  
Это сильно поразило Криса. Себ ясно увидел это.  
— Ты прав, — тихо сказал он. — Нет, ты абсолютно прав. Я знаю. Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал вину от того, что поцеловал меня. Это просто застало меня врасплох, я... Я не осознавал, как много ты для меня значишь.  
  
Голос Себастиана дрогнул, прозвучал нетвердо, но несмотря на это он произнес:  
— Тогда осознай это, — он чувствовал выступившие на глазах слезы — горячее покалывание и влажность под веками. — Покажи мне, что ты понимаешь, и что ты на самом деле не полный мудак.  
Крис пристально смотрел, нахмурившись. Затем мужчина сделал шаг вперед, протянул к нему руки, и Себастиан прикрыл глаза, когда пальцы мужчины нежно коснулись его лица — мягко, нежно, успокаивая.  
А потом Крис поцеловал его. Медленно и уверенно.  
Это было сладко, тепло, мощно и заставило ноги Себастиана подогнуться.  
  
Поцелуй забрал с собой все сомнения. Не прогнал, но отодвинул на задворки сознания, а на их месте воцарился жар, который Себастиан не чувствовал никогда за всю свою жизнь.  
— Почему ты плакал? —промурлыкал Крис, аккуратно стерев слезы с щек Себа подушечками больших пальцев. — Хей, почему ты плакал?  
Себастиан хотел бы ответить мужчине. Хотел бы отпустить все сомнения и позволить идти всему своим чередом. Но все, что он мог сделать — это успокоить дыхание, прикрыть глаза, нахмуриться и...  
— Я расстроен...  
  
Крис подождал, видимо, думая, что за этим последует пояснение. Но когда мужчина осознал, что его не будет, то просто обнял Себастиана, притянул его к себе, и Себ растаял — даже не обнимая мужчину в ответ. Только просто прислонившись к теплу и вздохнув.  
  
В конце концов он обхватил рукой шею мужчины, когда Крис наклонился и потянул его вверх, а затем устроил ноги на его талии, чтобы повиснуть на нем прежде, чем они направились в сторону кровати и устроились в изголовье.  
Простыни под ними холодили кожу, и Себастиан решил, что настал удачный момент для того чтобы обнять Криса теперь, когда они сидели, а мужчина пальцами поглаживал спину Себа.  
  
— Я размышлял... — начал Крис тихо после продолжительного молчания. — Стало бы лучше... если бы мы _начали_ всю эту историю с папиком? Если бы мы сразу точно решили, что это то, что мы будем делать?  
Себастиан ответил не сразу, он слишком медленно соображал, чтобы принимать решения.  
— Была бы своя структура, — продолжил Крис. — Мы могли бы точно решить, каковы наши границы и определить их. Для этого потребуется много что обсудить, но все лучше чем ходить вокруг да около в попытках решить что-то для себя.  
После того, как эта мысль уложилась в голове Себастиана, он лениво моргнул, уставившись на плечо мужчины. Было _бы_ хорошо, знать, какие опции включены в предложение, а какие нет. Чтобы иметь какую-то инструкцию, а не гуглить это все.   
— Может быть.  
  
— Мы могли бы разработать ее, — сказал Крис затем, замедляя движение своих пальцев. —Так, чтобы ты не чувствовал, будто обязан делать что-то, что ты не хочешь. Я все также имею в виду то, о чем уже говорил раньше.  
" _Я ничего не жду от тебя_ , — вот то, что он имел в виду. — _Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто ты застрял в месте, где для того, чтобы получить помощь, должен делать что-то для меня_ ".  
  
Себастиан отклонил голову назад, наконец, отстраняясь от плеча Криса, чтобы посмотреть мужчине в глаза. Это звучало как хороший план. Все также получать новые вещи, купленные специально для него, и показывать то, как он благодарен — всякий раз, когда он бы хотел этого? _И_ Крис в самом деле будет принимать эту благодарность? Меньше драмы? Да, это определенно звучало как хороший план.  
  
— Мы должны попытаться, — он тихо усмехнулся, все еще с красным от слез носом и немного опухшими глазами.  
Глаза Криса осмотрели лицо Себа, и еле заметная улыбка затронула губы мужчины.  
— Правда?  
— Да.  
  
Себастиан заснул у Криса на коленях, с тяжелым сердцем, по многим причинам, и вновь зародившимся воодушевлением.  
Он будет лучшим гребаным деткой, которого Крис когда-либо видел. На этот раз по-настоящему.


	9. Chapter 9

Свод четких правил Криса и Себа относительно всего, что связано с папиком и деткой  
Написаны **Себом (Д)** и _Крисом (П)_

  
  
**1) Д имеет право высказать свое мнение из серии "нет, чувак, это слишком", если П решит купить ему реально дорогие + экзотические вещи. Например, что-нибудь вроде быстроходной моторной лодки.**  
  
       _1.5) Это правило действует до тех пор, пока Д не начнет скулить об этом и не заставит П сожалеть по поводу того, что он попытался сделать что-то приятное для него._  
  
  
**2) Д достаются все остатки бизнес-ланчей, которые П приносит домой.**  
  
       _2.5) Д получает их ТОЛЬКО если Д обещает не пачкать диван соусом, как в прошлый раз._  
  
  
_3) Д будет слушать лучше, когда его П скажет ему не делать чего-либо._  
  
       **3.5) Я буду ходить на твои тренировки по волейболу в любом случае, и ты ничего не сможешь сделать по этому поводу.**  
  
  
**4) П не будет чувствовать себя странно, шлепая своего Д в качестве наказания за, например, не знаю, за то, что тот пришел на тренировку по волейболу или что-то вроде того.**  
  
  
_5) Д будет разговаривать с П во время порки, чтобы П знал, что Д плачет не по-настоящему._  
  
       **5.5) Ладно, слушай, ты хоть знаешь, как трудно разговаривать, когда я перегибаюсь через твои колени, и моя задница горит?**  
  
             _5.25) Нет._  
  
  
_6) Если когда-либо Д почувствует себя некомфортно из-за чего-нибудь, чем он и П занимаются, он должен будет сразу попросить его остановиться, и они разберутся с этим вместе._  
  
  
**7) То же самое для П.**  
  
  
**8) Кроме того, Д может сидеть на коленях П столько, сколько это возможно.**  
  
       **8.5) И Д может чаще держать линейку во время работы.**  
  
             **8.Следующее) И еще, если П вдруг захочет отшлепать Д этой линейкой, то это не возбраняется.** _Хорошо._  
  
  
_9) П и Д обещают обсуждать все между собой и понимают, что они могут остановить отношения П/Д в любое время._ **Да, хорошо.**  
  
  
**10) Правило № 10, потому что я хочу уже разделаться с этим списком.**  
  
  
_11) Правило № 11, только чтобы поиздеваться._  
  
  
**12) Ты придурок.**  
  
  
_13) :)_  
  
  
**14) КРИС ХВАААТИТ**  
  
  
_15) Хватит что_  
  
  
**16) Все правила после этого пункта не считаются.**  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
_Думать_ , что ты детка и _знать_ , что ты детка — две очень разные вещи. Себастиан понял это через пару дней.  
  
_Думать_ , что вы детка — это означает, что вы по большей части пинаете балду, не уверенные на 100 процентов в том, что именно делаете, но очень стараетесь осчастливить вашего папика. Даже когда он нерешителен и не знает как реагировать на ваши действия.  
  
_Знать_ , что вы детка — означает, что у вас не остается никаких сомнений в этом. Больше не существует этих " _так, он разрешил сделать ему минет, но что это означает?_ " или " _ух ты, снова новый прикид, уже? Я должен сделать что-то особенное для него за это? Потому что я определенно хочу этого_ ". Так что вы не сомневаетесь и просто делаете.  
  
По мнению Себа, он предпочитал не думать, а _знать_. Было что-то особенное в осознании того, что Крис является его папиком. Это привлекало его, манило, как мотылька на свет пламени.  
  
Что было еще лучше, так это то, что теперь все попытки Себа произвести впечатление на Криса были оправданы. Теперь имело смысл то, что он поддерживал себя в хорошей форме, тренировался в своих кокетливых улыбках, носил те узкие брюки, в которых его задница выглядела просто отлично. Это имело смысл, потому что он должен был оставаться желанным для Криса — Себ наслаждался этим негласным соревнованием, в котором заставлял мужчину приходить домой и окидывать его заинтересованным взглядом. Это дарило охрененное чувство власти. И Себастиан был практически уверен, что он попался.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Мама Криса отменила свой приезд, что было только на руку Себу, потому что на время ее визита он должен был держаться подальше от дома. Они с Крисом решили, что еще не совсем готовы впутывать матерей в эту ситуацию. Не тогда, когда они только начали исследовать _тонкости отношений_ папика и детки. Ну и потом, как бы вы представили себя чьей-то матери в этом случае? "Здравствуйте, я студент колледжа, я отсасываю вашему сыну, когда он покупает мне дорогие подарки. Приятно познакомиться". Едва ли.  
  
Несмотря на это, Себ не мог смириться с фактом, что им пришлось убирать гостиную просто так, безо всякой причины. Потому что он все еще был ребенком и считал подобные вещи, которые делают взрослые, занозой в заднице. Но Крис был счастлив, так что он тоже был доволен.  
  
До одного вечера, когда Крис был _не_ доволен. Мужчина пришел домой со встречи, протиснулся в дверной проем, поставил сумку рядом с обувью, а не на стол, как обычно. Себастиан оживился, не зная, что сделать, кроме как аккуратно убрать домашнее задание, которое он доделывал за журнальным столиком.  
— Как прошла встреча? — осторожно спросил он, сидя на ковре.  
Крис, кажется, был не в настроении для разговоров:  
— Нормально.  
Себастиан наблюдал, как мужчина снял пиджак и перебросил через спинку стула на кухне. Себ заметил какое-то раздражение в интонации мужчины, в том, как он двигался. Поражение. Мрачность.  
Себ знал, как исправить это.  
— _Ну_ , мистер Большой Важный Босс, — начал он, поднимаясь, чтобы подойти к Крису и переплести их пальцы, а затем медленно потянуть мужчину к дивану. — Почему бы Вам просто не расслабиться этим вечером?  
Губы Криса искривились в намеке на улыбку, мужчина приподнял брови и позволил отвести себя в гостиную. Себ шел спиной, не оборачивась, и улыбался мужчине, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
— Я еще должен доделать кое-какие проекты.  
— Они же могут подождать, правда? — Себастиан одарил мужчину знающей ухмылкой и невинно продолжил: — Сначала тебе надо расслабиться и прийти в себя, верно?  
  
Он довел Криса до дивана, на котором мужчина устроился, изучая Себа, а затем расположил руки вдоль спинки софы:  
— Ты собираешься заставить меня расслабиться?  
Теперь Себастиан был не единственным, кто ухмылялся.  
— Подожди здесь, — сказал Себ, обошел вокруг дивана и направился на кухню. Все это время он чувствовал на себе взгляд мужчины.  
Он захватил подстаканник, свечу из шкафа для посуды и вернулся к дивану с небольшим бокалом, наполненным, как он был почти уверен, любимым виски Криса.  
Свечу он устроил на боковом столике около лампы, и она мгновенно украсила комнату теплым мерцающим сиянием, после чего Себастиан приглушил верхний свет в гостиной.  
  
Крис наблюдал за ним, когда он подошел к мужчине, чтобы снова встать перед ним — на этот раз с бокалом виски.  
— Хочешь поговорить об этом со мной? — поинтересовался Себ, подавая ему напиток, а затем подогнул колени, чтобы сесть на мужчину сверху.  
Крис помолчал — наверное, думал, стоит ли рассказывать, — а потом пожал плечами:  
— Просто все прошло не так, как я предполагал.  
Себастиан сочувственно нахмурился, проводя пальцами вверх по груди Криса, пока они не сомкнулись на узле его шелкового черного галстука.  
— Им не понравилось то, какой проект ты спланировал для них?  
Он принялся осторожно развязывал галстук, и, увлекшись, медленно потянул его на себя, высвобождая из-под отглаженного белого воротника. А затем почувствовал руку Криса на своей талии.  
  
— Они в последнюю минуту решили, что хотят добавить полдюжины дополнительных деталей к концепции, — фыркнул Крис. Он сделал большой глоток, а затем снова посмотрел вверх на Себастиана. — Это для этого здания в Чикаго. Ты знаешь его.  
Себастиан кивнул, стараясь аккуратно устроить галстук мужчины на спинке дивана так, чтобы тот не помялся. Он знал это здание _очень_ хорошо. Это было то самое строение, для которого он помогал рисовать полы.  
— Это глупо, — сказал он, пальцы опустились к первой пуговице на рубашке Криса. — Они не могут просто швырнуть тебе твой проект обратно.  
Рука Криса скользнула от талии Себа к пояснице, когда мужчина сделал еще один глоток, и Себ почувствовал распространяющееся от ладони тепло.  
— Вообще-то, они могут, — парировал он с легкой горечью. — И они так и сделали. Они клиенты.  
— Ну, они тупые, — повторил Себастиан непреклонно. Он расстегнул третью пуговицу на рубашке Криса и посчитал, что его работа успешно выполнена. — Хочешь, я разомну тебе плечи?  
Крис тихо фыркнул со смешком, прикрыв глаза:  
— Тебе не обязательно это делать.  
— В любом случае, я хочу.  
Наверное, он сказал что-то особенное или что-то в этом роде, потому что Крис посмотрел на него так, как будто Себ был самым лучшим из того, что случилось с Крисом за весь день.  
— Да ладно, просто... Не заставляй меня пить в одиночку, — рассмеялся мужчина.  
Себастиан ухмыльнулся. Он мог устроить и это.  
  
Он допил напиток Криса, перед тем как сделать собственный — определенно не виски, потому что тот никогда ему не нравился. Как бы то ни было, у них были бокалы с алкоголем, а Себастиан сидел у Криса на коленях. После второго напитка Себ принялся разминать напряженные плечи мужчины, запустив руки под воротник рубашки, чтобы чувствовать мышцы под своими пальцами. Не судите его строго, любой на его месте сделал бы то же самое.  
  
Вскоре это перестало иметь значение, потому что Себ расслабился, небрежно улыбаясь мужчине. А после чуть не свалился с колен Криса, когда направился к музыкальному центру, чтобы включить музыку. Просто-напросто он вдруг почувствовал невероятный прилив энергии, которой необходимо было дать выход.  
Себ поставил Grouplove, прежде чем понял, на что пал его выбор. Но, по крайней мере, это не Coldplay. (Правильный выбор, потому что вся штука в том, что он вроде как проникся Coldplay. Наверное потому что они, мать их, постоянно звучали целыми днями. Но он не за что нихрена не признается в этом Крису. Так что тссс).  
  
Пол покачнулся под ногами Себа, когда он принялся двигать бедрами с легкомысленной улыбкой на губах. Музыка вселяла в него ни на чем не основанную уверенность, а Крис, наблюдая за ним, нежно посмеивался с дивана.  
— Тдолжен встать и потанцевать со мной, вместо того, чтобы смеяться, — пробубнил Себастиан мечтательно.  
Крис засмеялся снова.  
— Не думаю, что я мог бы сравниться с тобой и твоей энергичностью.  
Себ бросил взгляд на мужчину.   
—Ох-хо, поверь мне. Ты просто никогда раньше не видел, _как_ я танцую. Это еще ерунда.  
— Не знаю, я напуган или заинтригован...  
— Хей. Я гребаный _великий_ танцор.  
— О, правда?  
— Охуенно крутой.  
— Тогда ты станцуешь для меня?  
Себастиан запнулся. В животе скрутились предвкушение, возбуждение и внезапная робость. Его глаза поймали взгляд Криса, было в нем что-то, что он никак не мог понять.   
— Ээ... Не под это, — произнес он, наконец. — Не могу танцевать сексуально под это.  
Крис улыбнулся, поднимаясь и направился на кухню со своим стаканом.  
— Тебе не нужно танцевать, чтобы быть сексуальным, Себ.  
  
...Себастиан уставился ему вслед, пытаясь осознать это неожиданное признание и заодно напомнить себе, что он безнадежно сражен этим человеком. Любая похвала от него затапливала Себа теплотой изнутри.  
  
В следующие пару часов Крис случайно чуть не проломил ногой стекло на журнальном столике, а Себастиан пытался заставить мужчину танцевать с ним под Ники Минаж ("Всего _одна_ песня. Боже, да лан, тебе понравится..."). А затем они принялись делить выпивку, правда, потом никто не мог вспомнить для чего они это затеяли.  
Остатки еды последних пары дней из холодильника были благополучно ими уничтожены, а потом Крис с Себом устроились на диване, передавая оставшийся контейнер друг другу.  
  
В нем было довольно странное блюдо — тесто, покрытое кленовым сиропом/глазурью или что-то в этом плане, и Себастиан просто сходил с ума от этого — от маленьких частей слоеной сладости, которые ощущались во рту, как кусочки замороженных облаков.  
Крис заметил. И, естественно, воспользовался этим, чтобы поиздеваться.  
Мужчина протягивал вилку с наколотым на нее печеньем, предлагая его Себастиану, и каждый раз, когда Себ наклонялся вперед и открывал рот, чтобы съесть его, Крис в последнюю секунду отводил руку с вилкой в сторону.  
Рефлексы нетрезвого Себа никуда не годились, так что поначалу он не понимал, что происходит и почему у него во рту не оказывалось печенья. До тех пор, пока не заметил ухмыляющегося Криса, который, в свою очередь, наблюдал на ним, явно довольный своими махинациями.  
  
Себастиан посмотрел на мужчину, снова попытался отхватить кусок печенья, но, когда Крис потянул вилку прочь, застонал.  
— Не будь козлиной, — надулся он, капризно толкая ногу Криса. Хотя на самом деле Себ втайне испытывал предвкушающее покалывание в груди, когда мужчина дразнил его.  
Крис откусил кусочек печенья, обмакнул палец в глазурь на оставшейся части теста, а затем поднес его ближе к Себу:  
— Хорошо. Я извиняюсь, вот.  
Из-за того, что Себастиан, будучи нетрезвым, медленно соображал, он наклонился, чтобы облизать глазурь на пальце Криса. Но в итоге ему пришлось только приоткрыть рот в изумлении, когда мужчина придвинул палец ближе и мазнул им по кончику носа Себа.  
Глазурь была холодной и липкой, пахла кленом, а Крис, ухмыляясь, смотрел на него. И Себастиан решил не успокаивать поселившееся внутри него веселое возбуждение.  
— Нуу, — проныл Себ, но то, что он улыбался в ответ не оставляло сомнений в его настрое. — Перестань дразнить меня.  
— Ладно, ладно, — Крис снова провел пальцем по застывшей глазури и направил его в сторону Себа. — Вот, теперь точно держи.  
Себастиан задержал взгляд на мужчине, сузив глаза, а затем медленно наклонился вперед.  
Росчерк глазури оказался на его щеке.  
— _Крис_!  
— Ох, Себ, мы должны поработать над твоей меткостью, детка.  
— Блядский... — Себастиан потянулся к салфетке на краю стола у свечи. Он вытер лицо, не слишком усердствуя с тем, чтобы убрать липкие следы с носа и щеки — ему хотелось посмаковать это ощущение. — Я слишкм пьян для этого дерьма. Мои рефлексы... Не могут противостоять тебе сейчас.  
  
Крис беззаботно усмехнулся и самодовольно сверкнул глазами. Он с такой нежностью смотрел на Себастиана, что Себ задался вопросом — каково это, если бы мужчина всегда был таким.  
— Хорошо, — он кивнул, устраиваясь поудобнее, чтобы поднести палец к лицу Себа еще раз. — Ладно, извини.  
Себастиан смотрел мужчину недоверчиво, взгляд перебегал с глазури на его пальце на подозрительную ухмылку, которая появилась на губах Криса.  
— Я не буду делать это, — сказал Крис, стараясь сохранять видимое спокойствие. — Я обещаю.  
  
Себастиан медленно соображал, когда был пьян, это правда, но в конце концов поддался уговорам. Поэтому, когда он наклонился в этот раз, то придержал Криса за запястье, чтобы придать руке мужчины устойчивость, а затем слизнул глазурь — провел языком один, два, три раза — пока не решил, что лучше будет просто обхватить губами палец Криса.  
Улыбка мужчины медленно сходила с лица, пока он смотрел на Себастиана, на то, как его губы размыкаются, когда Себ вращал языком вокруг пальца, чуть втягивал щеки, когда всасывал палец глубже, продвигаясь к следующей фаланге.  
От глазури уже давно ничего не осталось, Себастиан не был уверен, сделал ли он это ради глазури или чего-то еще. Когда он потянул руку Криса на себя, вбирая в рот его средний палец, то понял, что сделал это, определенно, совсем не ради глазури.  
Крис резко выдохнул, Себастиан посмотрел на него снизу вверх и удерживал зрительный контакт, пока кружил языком вокруг пальцев мужчины, облизывал у основания и между ними, а затем выпустил их с влажным хлопком и ухмыльнулся.  
Игривое настроение, воцарившееся между ними, теперь словно стало тяжелым и густым, когда Крис ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
— Уверен, что ничего не оставил?  
Себастиан откинулся на подлокотник дивана, продолжая разглядывать гладкую кожу шеи и напряженные мышцы в обрамлении полурасстегнутой рубашки Криса, преступно привлекательный изгиб его нижней губы, сильную линию его челюсти.  
— _Ты_ мне скажи, папочка.  
  
Крис сглотнул и сузил глаза в любопытстве, принявшись рассматривать Себа в ответ.   
Этот изучающий взгляд мужчины согревал Себа изнутри, неожиданно расслабляя напряженные нервы. Себ заставил себя подняться, чтобы налить себе еще виски.  
Комната неожиданно принялась вращаться вокруг своей оси, когда он встал с дивана, так что Себу пришлось вцепиться в подлокотник дивана, чтобы устоять на ногах.  
— Вау, — услышал он возглас Криса, за которым последовал приглушенный звук движения в его сторону. — Ты в порядке?  
Себастиан лениво моргнул, ощутив, насколько потяжелели его веки, а мозг словно отключился.  
— Мгм.  
— Наверное, тебе уже достаточно.  
Слова Криса прозвучали совсем рядом — по-прежнему чуть игриво, но с ноткой беспокойства.  
— Янорм, — ответил Себастиан, сориентировавшись, прежде чем отступить в сторону кухни.  
  
Он поставил свой бокал на стол слишком громко, удивившись, насколько громким может быть звук соприкосновения стекла и мрамора. Затем Себ вытащил бутылку из навесного шкафа.  
Себ снова услышал свое имя, но у него все еще кружилась голова, так что он решил сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не пролить большую часть алкоголя из бутылки мимо стакана.  
Вот тогда он и почувствовал, что Крис подошел к нему со спины и произнес твердым голосом:  
— Себ, — мужчина встал рядом, и забрал бутылку из его рук. — Тебе, все же, хватит, ладно?  
Себастиан позволил отнять у себя бутылку — он думать забыл об алкоголе теперь, когда Крис прижимался к нему сзади.  
— ... Ладн.  
— Хочешь вернуться обратно на диван? — мягко спросил Крис. Но поскольку мужчина сладко пробормотал эти слова низким голосом прямо ему на ухо, прислонившись щекой к виску Себа и устроив руки на его талии, то у Себа просто не было никакого желания возвращаться обратно.  
Себастиан мурлыкнул, откинув голову назад и проводя пальцами по линии роста волос сзади на шее Криса.  
— Лучше останусь здесь, — тихо ответил он, немного наклонив голову в сторону, и ощутив заструившиеся по спине искры удовольствия, когда Крис сделал ответное движение и легонько царапнул шею Себа щетиной.  
— Что такого особенного в кухонном столе? — спросил мужчина низким голосом, после чего его руки пришли в движение — словно издеваясь, медленно прошлись вверх и вниз по бокам Себастиана.  
  
Стало очень тепло. От переизбытка эмоций тело Себа покалывало и гудело там, где до него дотрагивался Крис. Потому что все это было слишком — низкий голос Криса, мягкое прикосновение к его ушам, запах парфюма мужчины, ощущение больших рук, которые поглаживали его бока — все это было невыносимо. Настолько, что Себастиан инстинктивно выгнул свою задницу, вплотную притираясь к мужчине. Потому что он, блять, не мог больше терпеть.  
Это застало мужчину врасплох, раздался полузадушенный стон, после чего шею Себа опалило теплое дыхание.  
  
То ли потому, что Себ был пьян, то ли из-за того, что произошло на диване или потому что в тот момент он был чертовски возбужден, но все, чего он хотел — это сильнее вжаться в теплое крепкое тело Криса. Твердое и податливое. Закусив нижнюю губу в попытке успокоиться, Себ снова медленно выгнул задницу, стараясь сильнее впечататься в мужчину, при этом не переставая поглаживать шею Криса.  
Он выдохнул — Себ ощутил теплое дыхание на шее и вибрацию от низкого голоса, резко контрастирующую с плавными движениями рук мужчины на бедрах Себастиана.  
— Боже...  
— Давай же, — прошептал Себ, ерзая задницей, чувствуя эрекцию Криса и пытаясь подтолкнуть его к действиям. Он прикрыл глаза, когда губы мужчины прижались к чувствительной коже за ухом и промурлыкал: — Давай.  
  
Руки Криса теперь двигались быстрее, поглаживая бока Себа, а затем одна скользнула под его футболку и принялась исследовать тело под ней. Себастиан так сильно хотел, чтобы рука мужчины опустилась ниже, и еще ниже, пока не оказалась бы под поясом джинсов. Но этого не произошло, равно как не случилось в следующее мгновение, и в следующее, и Себастиан заскулил, прижимаясь задницей к мужчине, отчаянно покачивая бедрами.  
— Ну же, папуль, неужели ты не хочешь трахнуть меня?  
Крис выругался, его губы задвигались, задевая шею Себастиана.  
Это было ни "да", ни "нет".  
— _Не_ хочешь? — переспросил Себ.  
— Черт, — выдохнул Крис, его голос звучал напряженно, дыхание участилось. — Ты же знаешь, что хочу.  
— Тогда сделай это.  
— Себ... Сейчас... Не лучший момент...  
— Сейчас самый _лучший_ гребаный момент, — простонал Себастиан, потому что они оба, наконец-то, понимали, что делают, оба были возбуждены — Себастиан, снова качнув бедрами, почувствовал внушительный стояк Криса. Кроме того, Себ уже _заебался_ ходить вокруг да около, так что он дотянулся до руки Криса, лежащей на его талии, и прижал ладонь мужчины к своему члену, параллельно двигая бедрами и кайфуя от тепла руки Криса, которое ощущалось даже через джинсы.  
— Давай же, — простонал он, повернув голову вверх так, чтобы смотреть на Криса, из-за чего их губы оказались слишком близко друг к другу. — Ты не собираешься ничего сделать с этим? — он удерживал свою руку на ладони Криса, а потом сильнее прижал ее к своему стояку и, из-за возникшего напряжения, снова потерся задницей о мужчину.  
Они оба приоткрыли рты от нахлынувших эмоций — пусть и разных, но одинаково захватывающих.  
  
Голос Криса прозвучал хрипло:  
— Ты так чертовски усложняешь все, Себ.  
— Я хочу тебя, — ответил Себастиан, двигая бедрами, и облизал нижнюю губу. — Так хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. — Теперь речь шла уже не о детке и папике. Себастиан хотел этого. Желал всеми фибрами души. Он невозможно долго хотел этого.  
— Мы не... Я не трахну тебя сегодня.  
  
Словно чертова бомба взорвалась внутри Себастиана, сокрушительно сметая все на своем пути, заставляя нахмурить лоб в растерянности. Потому что, _конечно же_ , он ведь просто неправильно расслышал, да?  
...да?  
Рука Себастиана повисла вдоль тела, ладонь Криса последовала за ней.  
— Что?  
Крис сделал глубокий вдох и, какая бы борьба ни происходила внутри мужчины, она была настолько сильной, что Себ мог чувствовать ее.  
— Себ... Я хочу. Я _хочу_ , правда.  
Себастиан моргнул, чувство ужасной обиды скрутилось в животе, когда Крис продолжил.  
— Мы слишком пьяны. Не... Я не хочу проебать наш первый раз, потому что я не... Не смогу себе простить того, что мы были в хлам. Понимаешь?  
Слишком много слов. Много вопросов, которые надо было расшифровать и понять, а Себастиан находился не в том гребаном настроении, чтобы заниматься этим сейчас.  
— Ты знаешь, как ты чертовски _разочаровываешь_?  
  
Он знал, что это не то, что нужно было спросить, а слова Криса, вероятно, имели смысл. Но только в случае, если вы не находитесь под воздействием смеси адреналина и водки. Так что эмоции Себа взяли свое. У него в голове прокручивалось около шестидесяти семи различных вариантов развития событий. Один из которых заключалось в том, что ему _чертовски_ необходимо было кончить.  
— Себ...  
— Не... Мы не проебем его. Все будет в по...  
— _Себастиан_.  
— ... рядке. Почему, блять, ты просто не...  
— Я не буду трахать тебя сегодня! Этого не случится, ясно? Смирись с этим!  
Крис кричал, нахмурившись, сердито. А Себастиан не знал, в какой именно момент он оказался на противоположной стороне кухни. Но точно знал, что теперь _разозлился_.  
— Хорошо, — огрызнулся он зло и обиженно, ощущая чертовскую неловкость от того, что, если бы Крис попросил, то он бы дал ему в эту самую секунду. Но этого не случилось, а мужчина выглядел так, будто только понял, что не должен был повышать голос. Себастиан направился в сторону коридора.  
  
Крис не пошел за ним.  
— Себастиан.  
Крис не пошел за ним.  
— Себастиан, куда ты собрался.  
Крис _не пошел за ним_.  
— Я в порядке, — огрызнулся Себ, распахивая дверь в свою спальню и проорал: — Я сделаю это сам, — перед тем, как захлопнуть ее.  
У него по-прежнему был мучительный стояк, несмотря на то, что он был так зол, что хотел впечатать кулак в стену. Но когда Себ сомкнул пальцы на члене и начал отдрачивать себе, то _понял_ , что все еще думает о Крисе, его теле, о том, как мужчина двигался, как дотрагивался до него, о том, как горячо тело мужчины прижималось к спине Себа, как руки оглаживали бока, как горячее дыхание опаляло шею, а голос был таким глубоким и хриплым и...  
  
Себастиан кончил, так сильно, как никогда раньше.  
Себастиан кончил, приоткрыв рот, пальцы подогнулись, а все тело задрожало.  
Когда Себастиан кончил, то простонал имя Криса так громко, как только мог. Он надеялся, что мужчина услышал и понял, что пропустил. Понял, что Себ отлично проводил время наедине с собой.  
Даже если он прекрасно знал, что это абсолютная гребаная ложь.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Солнечный свет, проникающий сквозь веки Себастиана, напрягал.  
Еще сильнее, чем ощущение от простыней, в которые он завернулся с ног до головы.  
Еще сильнее, чем ощущение, что матрас прогнулся от веса того, кто сидел на краю кровати рядом с ним.  
Но не так сильно, как воспоминания о пьянке прошлой ночью.  
  
Себастиан застонал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, когда почувствовал как рука Криса мягко устроилась на его пояснице.  
— Как чувствуешь себя, ребенок?  
— Ммф... У тебя есть пистолет?...  
Крис вздохнул, тихо, чтобы не тревожить их обостренные с похмелья ощущения.  
— Я оставил воду и аспирин на тумбочке, если тебе нужно.  
Себастиан вздохнул, а потом повернул голову, устраиваясь на подушке так, чтобы было удобнее смотреть на Криса.  
— Спасибо.  
Он чуть потянул простыни вниз, так что они сползли до талии.  
  
Крис кивнул и отпустил руку на кровать рядом с ним, а затем произнес серьезным тоном:  
— Слушай... Извини, что накричал на тебя прошлой ночью. Все вышло из-под контроля, и я как бы потерял его... — мужчина опустил взгляд. — Не должен был повышать голос, в любом случае.  
Себастиан вздохнул, с каждой секундой все больше и больше вспоминая произошедшее.  
—Ну... я был настойчив. _Супер_ напористым. И гигантским придурком. Так что... Извини за _это_.  
В следующий момент они оба, нахмурившись, погрузились в свои мысли, а затем Крис подался вперед.  
— Хей, — сказал он, погладив руку Себа, чтобы привлечь внимание. Когда их глаза встретились, мужчина мягко улыбнулся: — Скоро, ладно?  
Себастиану не нужно было уточнять, о чем идет речь — искорка надежды мгновенно затеплилась в его груди.  
— Ладно.  
Крис улыбнулся, нежно похлопав его по плечу, прежде чем подняться.  
  
— Хей, — остановил его Себастиан, прежде чем мужчина ушел. Он привстал на локте и посмотрел на Криса снизу вверх своим самым выразительным печальным взглядом. — Мож, хочешь остаться еще немного? Мы могли бы отоспаться после похмелья вместе.  
Довольная ухмылка, которая появилась на лице Криса была хорошим знаком, который оказался целым представлением — мужчина драматично вздохнул и намерено медленно принялся перелезать через Себастиана, а затем устроился под одеялом рядом с ним.  
— _Думаю_ , моя пробежка может подождать пару часов.  
Себастиан проворчал, переворачиваясь, так, чтобы ему было удобнее плотнее придвинуться к Крису, а потом он закинул на мужчину руку и ногу, словно ленивый коала.  
— Твоя пробежка может подождать вечность.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
На деле оказалось, что пробежка Криса ждала больше, чем пару часов. Не _вечность_ , но они, определенно, хорошо поспали до середины дня. В следующий раз, когда Себастиан открыл глаза, он прижимался к Крису, а часы показывали 15:00.  
  
Мужчина пытался справиться с зевотой, когда Себ завозился, чтобы проверить телефон.  
— Черт, — вздохнул он, прокручивая список пропущенных вызовов и сообщений.  
— Чтслучилось, — лениво спросил Крис, все еще со слипающимися ото сна глазами, и вытянул руки над головой.  
— Я должен быть затусить с Чейсом, — объяснил Себастиан. Ему стало неимоверно стыдно, когда он прочитал сообщения и понял, что друг ждал его в своей машине у квартиры Криса уже пятнадцать минут. И все это время пытался дозвониться до Себа.  
— Хочешь, подброшу тебя до его квартиры?  
Себастиан вскочил с кровати.  
— Нет, все в порядке, — а затем натянул чистую пару джинсов. — Он позлится минут пять, но это быстро пройдет.  
Крис издал тихий звук, означающий понимание, когда последовал за Себом, вставая с кровати.  
— Тебе лучше знать.  
  
После того, как он отправил сообщение Чейсу, Себастиан надел футболку и заметил в зеркале, что Крис направился к двери.  
— Не могу поверить, что говорю это, — начал он откровенно, Крис в отражении застыл. — Но на самом деле я очень рад, что мы не трахнулись прошлой ночью.  
Крис посмотрел на него, и Себ заметил выражение удивленного любопытства во взгляде мужчины.  
— Да?  
Реакция Криса заставила Себастиана улыбнуться — тепло и уверенно.  
— Да, — ответил он. — Когда это случится, я, определенно, хочу запомнить каждую минуту.  
Крис пристально посмотрел на него, как будто пытался понять, серьезен ли Себ или шутит, но затем мужчина ухмыльнулся.  
— Рад слышать это... — и исчез за дверью.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Себастиан был прав. Чейс злился примерно пять минут, 32 секунды, прежде чем вернулся к своему обычному настроению и настоял на том, чтобы они послушали новую песню, которую он недавно для себя открыл. (К слову, Себастиан включил таймер на телефоне — не столько для того, чтобы убедиться самому, сколько чтобы показать Крису, когда вернется домой. Надеясь, что это посмешит мужчину.)  
  
— Хей, слушай... — сказал Чейс через некоторое время, демонстративно фокусируясь на дороге, хотя его голос прозвучал очень осторожно.  
— Что? — когда он не получил ответ, Себастиан взглянул на друга — он _узнал_ этот голос. — Чейс, что?  
Друг барабанил пальцами по рулю — признак того, что он нервничал.  
— Я, в общем, э... Я переспал с одной девчонкой пару дней назад.  
Он сказал это с какой-то обреченной честностью в голосе — обычное дело для таких разговоров, как успел выучить Себастиан.  
Себ кивнул, сжав губы в линию, когда уставился в окно, а затем повернулся обратно.  
— Это круто, чувак.  
Чейс помолчал пару минут, а затем посмотрел на него, словно пытаясь убедиться:  
— Да?  
Он по-прежнему не отрывал взгляда от Себастиана, который также наблюдал за другом.  
— Да, чувак, — Себ заледенел, как только произнес эту фразу. Это скоро пройдет. — Я ее знаю?  
— Неа.  
— Собираешься снова с ней увидеться?  
Чейс нахмурился. Покачал головой.  
— Вероятно, нет.  
Это пройдет быстрее, чем Себ предполагал.  
— Нам надо купить где-нибудь поесть, — предложил Чейс и повернул в другом направлении. Себастиану ничего не оставалось, кроме как вернуться к своему обычному настроению. Что он и сделал.  
  
Они купили бургеры, и Себастиан вновь разыграл свой любимой спектакль — постарался убедить женщину на кассе, что у него есть маленькая сестра, и он обязан сделать для нее заказ из детского меню. Чейс только лишь толкнул его в бок, что в вольном переводе означало "тебе не следует делать это — разница в цене всего несколько долларов". Но Себастиан получил свое детское меню, вместе с игрушкой, одной из черепашек ниндзя. Которая, определенно, будет прицелом для шуток в следующий раз, когда они с Крисом будут курить травку. Так что он оставил ее себе.  
  
Они поговорили о колледже. О грядущих промежуточных экзаменах. Они намеренно не говорили о Крисе или девушке, с которой Чейс переспал. Или о том, что Себ теперь по-настоящему в отношениях "папик-детка". Они не говорили о множестве вещей — тех, которые они, вероятно, _должны_ были бы обсудить.  
  
Чейс подбросил его до дома как раз ко времени, когда солнце начинало садиться, и отъехал от дома, когда Себастиан подошел к входной двери квартиры.  
  
Он заметил другой автомобиль на подъездной дороже только когда дверь открылась с другой стороны, почти вырвав ключ из рук Себастиана и явила за собой взволнованного Криса.  
Мужчина оставил дверь только наполовину открытой, заблокировав телом вид в квартиру. Глаза Криса расширились, они приподнял брови.  
— _Что ты делаешь_? — прошипел он отчаянно, его голос снизился до шепота. — _Ты не проверял свой телефон_?  
Себастиан даже не успел произнести что-то вроде "нет, мне казалось, он молчал с того момента, когда мы спали" до того, как женский голос послышался за Крисом, говоря Бог знает что, а потом она оказалась рядом, выныривая справа из-за плеча Криса. Как раз в тот момент, когда Себастиан вытащил телефон из кармана и обнаружил пришеднее сообщение и...  
— Ох, Крис, кто этот милый маленький мальчик?  
" _Боже мой не приходи домой моя мама только что приехала_ "  
  
Желудок Себастиана ухнул вниз, тепло прилило к щекам без видимой причины, когда Крис натянул на лицо улыбку и, не моргнув, солгал:  
— О, это Себастиан, мам. Он живет по соседству.  
Кажется, он сказал это без особой уверенности, но Себастиан все еще был занят, пытаясь осознать то, что он находился лицом к лицу с матерью его папика.  
И как, черт возьми, он должен был объяснить то, что стоял перед дверью, открывая ее своим ключом? Как будто это обычное дело. При условии, что он просто живет по соседству?  
Крис, кажется, думал о том же самом.  
— Спасибо, что позаботился о доме, пока меня не было, — мужчина натянуто улыбался. — Растения на самом деле надо было поливать.  
— Где ты был, дорогой? — спросила миссис Эванс, прежде чем Себастиан успел что-либо ответить.  
— Ох... Я уезжал на пару дней, чтобы встретиться с той женщиной в Лондоне. Обговорить поэтажные планы и все такое. Я рассказывал тебе об этом, ведь так? — Черт, Крис был нереально крут, придумывая на ходу.  
— Звучит знакомо, дорогой, — его мать с гордостью улыбнулась, похлопав по спине, как, предположил Себастиан, обычно делают матери. — Хотя я не знала, что у тебя есть растения. Где они прячутся? Им, вероятно, недостает солнечного света.  
— Ээ... Так, вот твой ключ. На самом деле, я должен вернуться обратно, — вмешался Себастиан, все еще держа в руках ключ и улыбнувшись, когда Крис забрал его. Себ заметил молчаливую благодарность, промелькнувшую в голубых глазах мужчины. — Увидимся, Крис. Было приятно познакомиться, мэм.  
— Ты уже ужинал, солнышко? —спросила миссис Эванс прежде, чем Себ повернулся. — Ты можешь поужинать с нами, если хочешь.  
  
Себастиан и Крис задержали дыхание, их глаза встретились, а потом они, кажется, оба запаниковали, потому что заговорили одновременно и сумбурно:  
— Ой, спасибо, но я действительно должен вернуться домой.  
— Я уверен, что ему надо сделать домашнее задание и еще всякие вещи, правда?  
Это было неловко и странно, но миссис Эванс — настоящее солнце, потому что она просто приглашающе подняла брови, ее голос зазвучал словно прекрасная музыка, когда она произнесла:  
— В духовке целая сковорода лазаньи и шоколадный торт на столе.  
Вкусовые рецепторы Себастьяна заработали, рот наполнился слюной _только_ от осознания, что эти блюда находятся квартире прямо сейчас. И он, технически, мог уже немного проголодаться, даже несмотря на то, что они с Чейсом ели совсем недавно.  
— Ма, он сказал, что ему надо домой, — мягко ответил Крис за него, заметив, что Себ слишком потерялся в мыслях, чтобы сделать это самому. — Как-нибудь в другой раз, ладно?  
Себастиан виновато улыбнулся, приподняв плечи вместе с уголками губ от того, что миссис Эванс нежно проворковала над ним:  
— Боже, какой ты милашка, — а затем протянула руку и потрепала его по щеке. _Потрепала его по щеке_. Эта женщина может заставить всех матерей из сказок сгореть со стыда.  
— Может быть... —начал Себастиан, мгновенно поймав вспышку паники во взгляде Криса, который стоял за своей матерью. — ...Возможно, я смогу остаться _ненадолго_.  
  
Миссис Эванс засветилась от счастья. Крис выглядел так, как будто у него случится сердечный приступ после того, как женщина исчезла в доме, и параллельно бросил на Себа взгляд. Что не должно было быть смешно, но выглядело именно так. Когда Себастиан вошел внутрь, рука мужчины мимолетно коснулась его спины.  
  
Мама Криса была очаровательна — круглые щеки, гостеприимная улыбка и глаза, которые, вероятно, загорались в предвкушении, даже если ничего особенно захватывающего не происходило. Она была милой настолько, что, кажется, даже интересовалась тем, что Себ говорил. Было что-то уютное в том, как она ходила по квартире Криса, проверяла лазанью в духовке, убеждалась, что всем удобно и...  
— Боже, ма, может, ты уже присядешь? _Я_ должен сдувать с _тебя_ пылинки, не забыла?  
Себ не был уверен, что когда-либо чувствовал себя настолько неловко счастливым за всю его жизнь. Он ощущал, что находится дома здесь, со своим папиком и его матерью, а не в своем фактическом доме. В этой женщине было что-то особенное.  
  
Лазанья была готова до того, как у Себастиана появилось время, чтобы сделать вид, будто он не знал устройство дома и что где находится (см. также: вел себя так, как будто он не жил здесь на протяжении нескольких месяцев). Он открыл шкаф, на который _ему специально_ указал Крис, чтобы вытащить оттуда скатерть, и увидел свои учебники из колледжа, которые он оставил на журнальном столике утром. Они были бессистемно брошены в нижней части столика. Его толстовка тоже была там. Как и пара других вещей, которые, очевидно, были в спешке свалены туда, чтобы избежать возможных вопросов.  
Когда Себастиан принес ему скатерть, Крис выглядел странно и напряженно — обходя свою мать на кухне, накрывая на стол для трех человек. Когда мужчина думал, что никто не смотрит, на его лице появлялось выражение серьезной озабоченности.  
Но Себастиан всегда смотрел.  
  
Они сели за стол.  
— Итак, что ты изучаешь, дорогой?  
В тот момент Себастиан пытался проглостить огромный кусок лазаньи и старался не жевать слишком быстро, чтобы скорее ответить на вопрос. В этом он не слишком преуспел, так что просто прикрыл рот тыльной стороной ладони и пробормотал, настолько вежливо, насколько это было возможно:  
— Графический дизайн.  
Она была в восторге, браслеты вокруг ее запястий столкнулись между собой, когда она взволнованно зажестикулировала.  
— Ох! Еще один творческий человек. Неудивительно, что Кристофер попросил именно тебя проследить за его вещами, пока был в отъезде. Вы одного поля ягоды.  
Себастиан застенчиво улыбнулся, ощущая небольшой укол вины, когда напомнил себе об их лжи. Но он быстро сменился внезапным желанием угодить ей.  
— Я выпускаюсь в марте, — Себ застал себя самого врасплох от чувства того, что хочет произвести на нее впечатление. Как будто он хотел заставить ее гордиться им.  
— Выпускаешься! Это должно быть так волнительно для тебя! — она перегнулась через стол, чтобы с энтузиазмом сжать его руку. — Совсем скоро ты окажешься в большом мире, будешь заниматься важными вещами и сам сделаешь себе имя!  
Улыбка Себастиана медленно исчезла с его лица, глаза метнулись в сторону Криса по привычке. Когда их взгляды встретились, мужчина улыбнулся Себу понятной им двоим улыбкой — доброй, открытой, но горьковато-сладкой. Они до сих пор не возвращались к тому разговору о том, что будет после окончания колледжа.  
  
— Как папа? — спросил Крис после непродолжительного молчания, которое повергло Себастиана в ужас.  
— Он в порядке, солнышко. Ты знаешь своего отца. Всегда находит себе новое занятие, из-за которого у меня будет сердечный приступ, — она положила еще одну порцию лазаньи на тарелку Себастиана, пока он пытался расправиться с предыдущей. До него не сразу дошло, что только что произошло. — Кстати об этом. У Тины новая девушка. Она очень милая, ты в самом деле должен встретиться с ней.  
Крис издал заинтересованный звук, кивнув и сделав большой глоток вина. Казалось, мужчина хотел что-то сказать, когда она повернулась к Себастиану.  
— Ты встречаешься с кем-нибудь, дорогой?  
Себастиан слегка нахмурился от вопроса, _снова_ бросив взгляд на Криса.  
— _Да, с Вашим сыном_ , — хотел ответить Себ, но он знал, что это повлечет за собой ужасные последствия. Так что вместо этого застенчиво пробормотал: — Ээ... Нет, сейчас нет.  
— Что? — миссис Эванс была ошарашена. — Как это возможно? Ты такой милашка!  
Похвала заставила его сердце забиться сильнее, затопила внутренности Себа теплом. Он уставися вниз на тарелку с лазаньей, губы искривились в глуповатой улыбке.   
— Ээ... Я не знаю.  
Он не смел взглянуть на Криса. Не сейчас. Не снова.  
Она заговорила опять, без малейшей паузы.  
— Не волнуйся, милый. Кто-нибудь тебя обязательно зацепит, даже до того, как ты поймешь. Я то же самое говорю Крису, с тех пор, как Джули ушла...  
— Мам, — решительный голос Криса прервал ее. Он прозвучал так внезапно серьезно, что разрушил окружающую их беззаботную атмосферу. И породил пугающее чувство страха в животе Себастиана.  
Его мать бросила взгляд на Криса, опешив от серьезности его тона.  
— Что, Кристофер? Он живет по соседству с тобой, я уверена, он знает, что...  
— Не сейчас, — произнес Крис уверенно, не прерывая зрительного контакта ни на секунду. — Не сейчас, хорошо? Пожалуйста?— Все это было чересчур серьезно, очень неожиданно.  
  
Миссис Эванс выглядела смущенной. Потерянной.  
Внезпано Себастиан понял, что не очень голоден.  
Когда у него появился шанс взглянуть на Криса, мужчина сидел, прикрыв глаза, руки сжались в кулаки, как будто он пытался успокоиться.  
Они продолжили говорить о чем-то другом, быстро поменяв тему.  
Крис пришел в себя, но не до конца.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Когда миссис Эванс уходила, она перебросила сумку через плечо и обняла Себастиана, как своего собственного сына — тепло, крепко, искренне. Себу было непросто разомкнуть объятия, потому что ему на мгновение показалось будто он сам засветился изнутри.  
  
Когда миссис Эванс уходила, она прошептала что-то Крису на ухо в дверях — что-то, что Себастиан не смог услышать. Тихий шепот Криса тоже не получилось расшифровать, однако Себ уловил обрывки "все в порядке" и "нет, все нормально, мам" и "ты не знала, все в порядке. Я люблю тебя. Сообщи, когда доберешься домой".  
  
Когда миссис Эванс уходила, в голове Себастиана бурлило около полутора тысяч вопросов. Вопросов, которые он хотел задать Крису. Но он увидел выражение лица мужчины и решил повременить с ними. Поэтому он произнес:  
— Ух, официально заявляю, что я обожаю твою маму.  
Крис улыбнулся, и это выглядело так, словно лучи солнца появились из-за облаков после мрачного шторма.  
— Я думаю, могу официально заявить, что она любит тебя сильнее.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
В тот вечер Крис заснул на диване. Грудь мужчины двигалась в спокойном ритме, а выражение его лица, наконец-то, расслаблилось. Он заснул сидя, и Себастиан, глядя на него, тоже почувствовал, как навалилась усталость. Так что он забрался к Крису на колени, довольный тем, что мужчина мгновенно проснулся и, обхватив Себа, подвинулся на диване в сторону. Теперь они оба лежали на диване — Крис на спине, а Себ плотно прижимался к нему сверху. Мужчина продолжал придерживать его — одна рука расположилась внизу спины, а другая чуть выше. Себ заснул, устроив голову на груди мужчины, их сплетенные тела освещались мерцающим сиянием телевизора.  
  
Это было мило.  
И уютно.  
Между ними снова воцарилось спокойствие и умиротворение.  
До некоторых пор.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Дверь буквально впечаталась в стену, когда Крис стремительно ворвался в квартиру и швырнул свою спортивную волейбольную сумку к дивану. Себастиан осторожно зашел следом. Воздух сгустился, казалось, он потрескивал от электрического напряжения.  
  
— О чем я просил тебя? — голос Криса прозвучал строго и уверенно. Ответная реакция в штанах Себа на вопрос мужчины не заставила себя долго ждать. На самом деле, она была настолько быстрой, что это даже не было смешно.  
— Не ходить на твои тренировки — ответил он послушно, его живот свело от теплой волны возбуждения только от вида сурово хмурящегося Криса со сведенными бровями. Себастиан никак не мог к этому привыкнуть, потому что видел мужчину таким рассерженным всего лишь во второй раз. Было в этом что-то, что заставляло его трепетать от предвкушения.  
— А что ты сделал вместо этого?  
Себастиан замялся.  
— Я просто хотел увид...  
— Я тебе говорил, что произойдет, если ты не будешь слушаться?   
Себастиан сглотнул, ничего не ответив.  
Крис выложился на полную.  
— На стол.  
  
Это была не просьба. Это был приказ. Себастиан всегда следовал приказам, если за ними скрывалась тонко замаскированная награда.  
Он наклонился над кухонным столом — руки вдоль тела, задница в воздухе — расположился именно так, как его попросили. Но Крис не сдвинулся с места.  
— Сними штаны, — вместо этого скомандовал мужчина, повергнув Себа в шок.  
Потому что они еще ни разу так не делали. Себастиан никогда не появлялся перед Крисом без одежды, кроме тех кратких моментов между отходом ко сну или когда он одевался утром. И это... Это было необычно.  
Руки Себастиана дотянулись до пояса, из-за обострившихся чувств ему показалось, что тонкий лязг металла о металл прозвучал в помещении в шесть раз громче, чем обычно. Но он все же расстегнул пряжку ремня, пуговицу, молнию, а затем стянул джинсовую ткань с бедер, при этом его щека не отрывалась от столешницы.  
А затем его желудок сделал сальто, потому что Крис сказал:  
— Снимай _все_.  
  
Новый приказ завис в воздухе между ними на мгновение, за которое ни один из них не шелохнулся.  
Затем Себастиан поднял голову — посмотрел назад и встретился с голубыми глазами Криса, которые все еще искрились похотью, но в то же время излучали осторожность. Будто спрашивали. Невысказанное "если ты хочешь" помогло Себу успокоиться.  
Себ последовал приказу. Он действительно хотел этого — жаждал ощутить кожу на коже и хлесткие удары так сильно, что перехватил пальцами резинку своих темных боксеров в ту же секунду и медленно стащил их вниз по заднице, не отводя взгляда в сторону.  
Его кожа мгновенно покрылась мурашками из-за прохладного воздуха в кухне и от взгляда Криса, который с жадным интересом рассматривал задницу Себа. А потом мужчина порывисто шагнул вперед.  
  
— Десять шлепков, — сказал он уверенно, и Себастиан повернул голову к стене. — Считай их вслух.  
Себ поерзал, уже ощущая, как твердеет член под столом.  
— Ты слышал меня? — рявкнул Крис.  
— Да.  
— Что "да"?  
— Да, папочка.  
Себ закрыл глаза, его тело ныло от предвкушения и желания. А Крис, кажется, словно издевался над ним — намеренно тянул время.  
— Ты будешь хорошо себя вести?  
— Да, папочка.  
— Будешь считать громко вслух?  
— Да, папочка.  
— Скажешь мне остановиться, если будет слишком?  
Себастиан принялся ерзать — тепло, исходящее от руки Криса, ощущалось совсем рядом с его задницей. Наверное, если бы он приподнял бедра, то слокнулся бы с ладонью мужчины.   
— Да, папочка.  
— Хороший мальчик, — сказал Крис. У Себастиана не было времени признать, что это охрененно заводило его. Потому что в следующую секунду мужчина встал сзади, занес руку и резко опустил ее на задницу Себа. Так резко, что колени Себастиана подогнулись от неожиданности.  
  
— _Блять_ , — он взвыл, слишком поглощенный их игрой, чтобы остановиться.  
Крис опустил свою руку снова, но на этот раз он медленно погладил пальцами изгиб его задницы — нежно, успокаивающее, даря ложное чувство безопасности, но...  
— Сколько? — Крис был поразительно спокоен.  
Себастиан вновь обрел дар речи.  
— Один.  
— Хороший мальчик.  
Следующий шлепок был не таким сильным или, возможно, был. Себастиан не знал, потому что прижался лбом к прохладной деревянной столешнице кухонного стола, и неожиданно почувствовал третий удар.  
С его губ сорвался хриплый стон, кулаки сжимались и разжимались и...  
— Считай, детка.  
— Тр... Три...  
Себастиан изменил точку опоры, отчего его задница чуть покачнулась. Но независимо от этого, он ощутил четвертый шлепок.  
— Охх бл... Четыре... — выдохнул Себ, снова прикрыв глаза, когда ладонь Криса огладила его теплую кожу.  
— Что ты будешь делать в следующий раз? — голос мужчины звучал одновременно совсем рядом и очень далеко, когда рука Криса переместилась на другую часть задницы Себа. — А? Кого ты должен слушать, Себастиан?  
Себ облизал губы и прерывисто вздохнул, прежде чем послушно ответить:  
— Тебя, папуль.  
Его задница уже покалывала, он ощущал сильное тепло на коже, которое заставляло его покачивать бедрами в попытке снять напряжение.  
— Правильно, — подтвердил Крис низким голосом. Палец мужичны погладил копчик Себастиана, а затем медленно спустился вниз по расселине между ягодиц. Так невесомо, что Себ инстинктивно подался назад, выпрашивая больше прикосновений.  
— Кто знает, что лучше для тебя?  
— Тты.  
— Я _что_?  
Мужчина слишком быстро убрал палец с задницы Себа. Настолько, что Себастиан заскулил, мгновенно ощутив сенсорный голод.  
— Папочка знает лучше.  
  
Это был абсолютно верный ответ, потому что рука Криса шлепнула Себа по заднице без какого-либо предупреждения. Себастиану пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы считать, а не раствориться в ощущениях.  
— Считай, — скомандовал Крис, и следующий удар оказался для Себа совершенно неожиданным.  
— Пять,— проворчал он, не имея времени, чтобы подготовиться к следующему шлепку. — Шшесть... Се... _Семь, ах восемь, девять, дес...охблять..._  
— Скажи это, или не считается.  
— Десять, — прошипел Себастиан, его дыхание участилось, лоб вспотел, лицо разрумянилось и...  
— Ты усвоил урок? Или тебе нужно еще десять?  
Это была идеальная альтернатива. Настолько идеальная, что Себастиан не раздумывал, прежде чем поменять положение и пропыхтеть:   
— Еще десять, пожалуйста.  
  
Крис не дал ему шанса прийти в себя — просто чертовски быстро принялся ударять ладонью по заднице, заставив его зажмуриться и приоткрыть рот, выгибая бедра выше и выше с каждым шлепком. Кульминацией стал страдальческий стон, сорвавшийся с губ Себа.  
— _Блять!_ — Себастиана повело в сторону сразу после десятого шлепка.  
  
Его задница горела, боль ощущалась так правильно и хорошо, ресницы отчего-то были влажными, но он все равно повернулся к Крису, споткнувшись о свои штаны, которые были обернуты вокруг его лодыжек. Крис смотрел на него так, как будто Себ был единственным, что имело значение в тот момент. Они одновременно подались вперед, неловко сталкиваясь губами и языками.  
Крис схватил его под руки и усадил на стол, так, что теперь Себ мог избавиться от своих джинсов. Проще было сказать чем сделать, особенно когда Крис покусывал его нижнюю губу, посасывал, проводил по ней языком и...  
— _Ебать_... Крис...  
— Я знаю, — таков был ответ мужчины. Большие ладони огладили бока Себа. — Я знаю, детка. — А потом он снова приподнял Себастиана. На этот раз так, что Себ смог обхватить ногами его талию, и они медленно двинулись в сторону коридора.  
  
Спина Криса впечаталась в стену, когда он чуть не потерял равновесие. Пальцы Себастиана перебирали его волосы, чуть потянули вниз, а затем Себ принялся вылизывать его рот. Крис продолжал двигаться — оторвался от стены, прошел через дверной проем, а потом ладони мужчины вновь прошли по рукам Себа, заставив его застонать, когда он неосторожно упал на кровать.  
  
Избавиться от одежды было чертовски _нереально_. Крис нагнулся, чтобы стащить футболку Себа через голову, а Себ, не теряя времени даром, потянулся пальцами к этим чертовым волейбольным шортам. Послышался звук разрываемой ткани, и чья-то рубашка полетела на другой конец комнаты. Впрочем, ни одного из них — запыхавшихся, возбужденных, — это не интересовало. Обнаженный Крис нависал над Себастианом, и Себ был почти уверен, что грохнется в обморок от того, как охуенно горяч этот мужчина.  
  
Он приподнялся, оглаживая руками крепкие мышцы на груди Криса, его пресс и спину.  
— _Блять_ , ты такой нереальный, — простонал Себастиан, пообещав себе, что после всего он обязательно выберет какую-нибудь ночь, чтобы изучить своим ртом все эти плавные изгибы.  
Крис заткнул его поцелуем, который заставил Себа задрожать с ног до головы. Мужчина положил одну руку Себу на щеку и прижал его бедрами к кровати, из-за чего их члены заскользили рядом друг с другом. Себ так охрененно давно хотел ощутить это восхитительное чувство трения, что захныкал мужчине в рот.  
Он подался бедрами вперед, когда Крис опустил другую руку между ними, обхватив ладонью оба члена, и начал двигать запястьем так мучительно идеально, что Себастиану пришлось разорвать поцелуй, тяжело дыша. Он мягко оттолкнул мужчину:  
— _Бля_ , подожди... Подожди, я уже почти...  
  
Возможно, Себ должен был смутиться от того, как быстро он был готов кончить, но его _только что_ отшлепали, когда он стоял с задранной задницей у кухонного стола. Так что Себ не стеснялся делать все, что угодно, лишь бы не финишировать слишком рано.  
Казалось, Крис понял желание Себа. Он наклонился в сторону, чтобы открыть ящик в прикроватной тумбочке. Рука мужчины исчезла внутри на мгновение. И если до этого момента у Себастиана были трудности с осознанием того, что происходит и что они собираются сделать, то оказавшиеся на кровати три презерватива и флакон смазки _четко_ и ясно поставили все на свои места.  
Крис затрахает его до изнеможения.  
  
— Делал это раньше? — пробормотал Крис низким голосом, когда наклонился к губам Себа, чтобы захватить их своими.   
Кажется, Себастиан немного замешакался перед ответом — отвлекся на обжигающее тепло губ мужчины, которые выцеловывали линию его челюсти к шее и обратно.  
— Мм... Мхм.  
Правда в том, что он делал это довольно много раз, одно время неоднократно с одним и тем же человеком. Но это не имело значения, потому что никто не собирался сравнивать Криса с кем-либо. Невозможно сравнивать эти сильные руки, уверенные ладони, самый большой член из тех, которые Себ когда-либо видел за все его двадцать лет на Земле...  
  
— Повернись ко мне, детка.  
Крис сел и похлопал Себастиана по бедру. Себ, определенно, знал, к чему все идет, так что он сделал так, как его просили — превернулся на живот, приподнялся на коленях, выгнув задницу для Криса. Он больше не думал о скромности — не сейчас, когда услышал звук открывающегося колпачка на флаконе со смазкой позади себя.  
— Ох, детка, — мягко проворковал Крис — гордость, замаскированная под сочувствие, — когда его пальцы мягко огладили ягодицы Себастиана. Следы от шлепков выделялись на фоне бледной кожи даже в приглушенном свете. Себастиан задался вопросом, заметны ли на его заднице отпечатки рук мужчины. — Больно?  
— Ага...  
— Хм?  
— Да, папочка.  
Себ почувстствовал движение за собой. Узнаваемый звук, который издает флакон, когда его сжимают.  
— Но тебе понравилось, не так ли? Нравится, когда тебя наказывают...  
  
Себастиан выдохнул резко, когда почувствовал, как холодную смазку распределяют между его ягодиц (ощущение, которое он не чувствовал гораздо дольше, чем хотел бы признать).  
— Охх _ебать_ , — палец Криса дразнил его, едва надавливая. — Да, ох... Да... Да, папочка.  
Крис глубоко и низко мурлыкнул позади него, а затем наклонился прижался губами чуть выше копчика Себастиана.  
— Позволишь мне растянуть тебя?  
— Да, папочка.  
— Скажешь мне, чего ты хочешь?  
Себастиан покусывал свою нижнюю губу. Это опять было похоже на торг. Что заставляло его кожу зудеть от предвкушения.  
— _Да_ , папочка.  
— Хороший мальчик.  
Себастиану следовало догадаться, что его ждет практически повторение того же сценария, что был на кухне. Но он был слишком взволнован, чтобы думать об этом. Так что, когда Крис наклонился вперед и протолкнул палец внутрь него сразу на несколько фаланг, до кулака, Себ почувствовал, как минимум, взрыв фейерверков внутри.  
— _Ооох_ Боже мой...  
Крис сказал что-то позади него. Но все, на чем Себастиан мог сосредоточиться — это горящая кожа на заднице, рука мужчины на его спине и сильное, глубокое, темное возбуждение, которое расцветало в животе по мере того, как Крис медленно двигал своим пальцем.  
Крис, должно быть, понял, что у Себа в голове происходил экзистенциальный кризис, так что он не заставил его отвечать, а просто продолжил двигать пальцем и поглаживать Себа рукой по спине.  
  
По ощущениям Себа, границы времени исчезли, превратив его в весьма относительную единицу. Это неудивительно, если над вами находится самый привлекательный человек во Вселенной, к одному пальцу присоединяется второй и, независимо от того, насколько сильно вы уткнулись лицом в подушку, те звуки, которые вы издаете — гораздо громче, чем вам кажется.  
— Хочу видеть тебя, — выдохнул он. Себ сказал это за секунду до того, как Крис вытащил свои пальцы. Он повернулся на спину и зажмурил глаза, когда пальцы мужчины скользнули обратно. — Ох ебать...  
Зато теперь он мог открыть глаза, посмотреть вверх и увидеть, как быстро Крис теряет свое самообладание. Вид мужчины никак не соотносился с тем, что ожидал увидеть Себ — учитывая плавные толчки пальцев и поцелуи, которые мужчина оставлял на его пояснице.  
Напротив, Крис боролся с собой изо всех сил — зрачки расширились, нижняя губа была искусана, а брови нахмурились, когда мужчина принялся изучать тело Себастиана, раскинувшееся под ним. Как будто он хотел его так же сильно.  
  
Себастиан протянул руку, хватая Криса за шею, и потянул его вниз так, чтобы соединить их губы. Просто потому, что это было слишком, Себу нужен был чертов якорь, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.  
Пальцы Криса вошли в Себа под новым углом, задели внутри что-то, что заставило его распахнуть рот и начать бормотать непонятные самому фразы, какие только приходили на ум.  
Это было слишком. Это было чересчур, слишком, слишком...  
— Трахни меня, — простонал он высоким голосом. — Пожалуйста, трахни меня. Пожалуйста, Крис...  
  
Его не волновало, что он, кажется, совсем потерял голову, потому что так оно и было. Себ слишком долго ждал и, честно говоря, никогда не думал, что на самом деле окажется здесь, в постели Криса, растянутый и просящий под мужчиной. Крис снова потянулся за флаконом со смазкой, провел рукой по своему члену, как будто не представлял, как охрененно _сексуально_ он выглядел.  
Себастиан сделал глубокий вздох — попытался успокоиться. По крайней мере, чтобы перестать чувствовать, словно он собирался взорваться изнутри. Он протянул руку и схватился за плечо Криса, когда тот снова нагнулся над ним. Словно ему было невыносимо отстраниться даже на секунду.  
Затем Крис посмотрел на него сверху вниз — ясный голубой взгляд встретился с бушующим серым, — устроил одну руку на бедре Себастьяна, а другую на его шее. А затем придвинулся ближе и толкнулся внутрь.  
  
Себастиан застыл, тело словно омыли теплые волны — он не был уверен жив ли он еще, не уверен какой сейчас год, но точно знал, что Крис все еще смотрел на него сверху вниз, приоткрыв губы, рвано дыша, словно ожидая какого-то знака, чтобы продолжать.  
Себастиан не понимал, какого, блять, знака мужчина ждал, так что он подался бедрами вверх, растворяясь в этом чувстве трения, которого он так жаждал. До Криса, видимо, постепенно доходило, так что мужчина принялся медленно двигать бедрами. Это было так мучительно осторожно и неторопливо, что Себ не выдержал:  
— _Блять_ , тебе не надо быть нежным. Не будь нежным, — потому что это было не время для того, чтобы сдерживать себя или делать что-то в полсилы.  
Крис хмыкнул, мрачно и серьезно.  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?  
Себастиан посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и усмехнулся:  
— Трахни меня так, как _ты_ этого хочешь, папуля.  
  
Он знал, что это был правильный ответ. Понял это, когда глаза Криса потемнели, мужчина облизал нижнюю губу. Его рука сместилась с шеи Себастиана, чтобы ухватить его за бедро, приподнимая всю нижнюю часть тела Себа так, пока его колени не оказались на плечах Криса. Понял это, когда мужчина игриво изогнул бровь:  
— Как скажешь, детка, — а затем отклонился назад, выбрав идеальный угол проникновения.  
Себастиан откинул голову обратно на подушку и выгнул спину на кровати, когда Крис принялся стремительно вбиваться в Себа. Одна ладонь мужчины расположилась на его боку, а другая обхватила ногу. Себастиану казалось, что внутри него с секунды на секунду взорвется шар из тепла, напряжения и удовольствия. Он ничего не мог поделать — вереница смазанных полуслов, ругательств и "папочек" слетала с его губ не переставая, в то время как Крис впечатывался в его бедра с каждым интенсивным толчком, словно желая на деле показать, как _охуенно_ сильно он хотел Себастиана.  
  
— Бл... Ох, Боже, — пропыхтел Себастиан, отчаянно схватив руку мужчины, который по-прежнему придерживал его за талию. Он почувствовал, что тепло разливается внизу живота. — Блять, меня надолго не хватит.  
Крис продолжил вбиваться в него, кожа мужчины красиво блестела от пота — Себастиану захотелось провести ладонью по влажным дорожкам на прессе мужчины.  
— Кончишь для меня? — голос Криса охрип. — Кончишь для меня, детка?  
Блять, этого Себастиану было достаточно — он, честно, пытался контролировать себя, но только не после того, как Крис попросил его. Тело Себа напряглось, он нахмурил брови и приоткрыл рот, когда Крис обхватил ладонью его член. Он кончил буквально через мгновение. _Охуенно_ кончил.  
  
Он кончил со стоном — таким громким, что удивился сам. Себ случайно понял, что вцепился ногтями в запястье Криса, когда содрогался от волн удовольствия, прошивающих его тело. Такого сильного удовольствия он никогда не испытывал раньше. Это было чертовски классно. Крис прикрыл глаза, бедра мужчины были неподвижны, а Себастиан задался вопросом — можно ли продлить оргазм на несколько секунд, наблюдая за чем-то, столь же убийственно возбуждающим, как кончающий Крис. Если такое возможно, то Себ, определенно, продлил себе удовольствие.  
  
— Блять, — выдохнул мужчина через пару секунд. Голова Криса по-прежнему была чуть наклонена вперед, глаза прикрыты.  
Себастиан подумал, что это самая красивая вещь, которую он когда-либо видел.  
Им потребовалась еще пара секунд, чтобы прийти в себя. Руки по-прежнему подрагивали, грудные клетки вздымались от прерывистого дыхания, лица разрумянились, а тела были скользкими от пота.  
  
Себастиан решил заговорить первым  
— Поверить не могу, что в итоге я даже не отсосал тебе.  
Это была шутка. Избитая, полузадушенная "Я знаю, мы только что кончили, но я все также чертовски возбужден" шутка.  
Крис тихо усмехнулся и перекатился на кровати так, что теперь Себ лежал на мужчине сверху. Он легонько провел пальцами по спине Себастиана и устроил ладонь на его заднице.   
— Вечер только начался, детка.


	10. Chapter 10

В ту ночь они использовали два оставшихся презерватива, и Себастиан был почти уверен, что умер и попал на небеса. Он был в восторге узнать на собственном опыте, что небеса состоят из одного Криса Эванса (разгоряченного, покрытого потом, восхитительного), который касался его, возбуждал его, который брал его во всех возможных позах, какие только можно придумать. Потому что они долго этого ждали и не могли остановиться после того, как начали.  
  
Себастиан проснулся физически истощенным, мышцы болели — но не так сильно, чтобы жаловаться. Учитывая то, Крис перекинул через него руку, а его собственная ладонь устроилась на груди мужчины.  
Кроме того, Себ ощущал пронизывающее его тяжелое тягучее чувство глубокого удовлетворения.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
— Кстати, моя мама, видимо, приедет сегодня снова.  
Себастиан, устроившийся на полу, был поглощен работой над своим домашним заданием. Он посмотрел вверх на мужчину.  
— Как считаешь, ты тогда мог бы подбросить меня до Чейса? Его машина барахлит.  
— На самом деле... — начал Крис с предвкушением в голосе. — Она интересовалась, придешь ли ты снова.  
  
Себастиан отложил карандаш, в груди мгновенно потеплело:  
— Чего?  
— Да, — ответил мужчина с полуулыбкой, как будто ему стоило трудов сдерживать себя. — Она думает, что ты самое милое существо на этой планете. Не знаю, с чего она _это_ взяла.  
Себастиан моргнул, губы растянулись в улыбке, которую было невозможно спрятать:  
— Правда?  
— Я имею в виду... Не хочу на тебя давить, чтобы ты остался. Я в любом случае смогу тебя подбросить, если ты хо...  
— Нет. Я... Я останусь, — он знал, что это, вероятно, прозвучало слишком восторженно, но то чувство теплоты, которое охватило его, когда он увидел миссис Эванс, не оставило у него сомнений в выборе. Как и желание вновь ощутить его. — Я ээ... Ну, я должен буду сделать вид, что пришел к тебе снова, да?  
— Да. И по крайней мере в этот раз я не буду забрасывать все твое барахло в шкаф в последнюю минуту, — ответил Крис, раздраженно скривив губы.  
  
Себастиан робко улыбнулся в ответ, представив себе как Крис бегал кругами по гостиной, пытаясь спрятать все его вещи. Это заставило Себа почувствовать себя немного виноватым.  
— Извини... Я проверю, чтобы все было убрано в этот раз.  
Крис с улыбкой закатил глаза.  
— Угу. Это относится и к той паре боксеров, которые ты решил оставить у входной двери.  
Себастиан бросил взгляд на свое белье, которое, _в самом деле_ , прохлаждалось на дверном коврике. Затем он многозначительно посмотрел на Криса, приподняв брови:  
— Технически, это _ты_ решил оставить их у входной двери.  
Но Крис просто обошел вокруг них, держа кружку кофе в руке, и направился в сторону коридора.  
— Моим делом было снять их. После этого они вне зоны моей ответственности.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Миссис Эванс приехала в точно установленное время. Себастиан не знал когда именно, потому что тусовался за домом некоторое время, прежде чем подойти к парадному входу и позвонить в дверь. Себ неловко прошел в квартиру и отметил, что она еще даже не зашла в комнату, когда Крис открыл дверь с игривой усмешкой и закатил глаза. Мужчина покачал головой, что означало нечто вроде " _ну, во всяком случае, у нас есть план, будем его придерживаться_ ".  
Себастиан попытался что-то прошептать мужчине в ответ, когда полный радости возглас "Ах, вот ты где!" прервал их.  
  
Он перевел взгляд с Криса на миссис Эванс, которая направлялась к нему из комнаты, сияя, протягивая к нему руки в приветствии.  
Себастиан не смог сдержать радостной улыбки, когда наклонился к женщине, чтобы обнять ее в ответ.  
— Здравствуйте... — в ее объятии он почувствовал себя уютно и безопасно, также как и полнедели назад. — Рад видеть вас снова.  
  
Она принялась ворковать, затеяла какой-то разговор, словно это не была их вторая встреча. И если бы Себастиану удалось не отвлечься на ее материнские комплименты и замечания, краснея и смущаясь, то он заметил бы, как Крис внимательно наблюдал за ними. Мужчина стоял сложа руки и молча размышлял.  
  
Они отлично пообедали и весело болтали, когда Себ случайно пнул Криса по голени под столом. Мужчина невозмутимо продолжил есть. Но в следующий момент привлек к себе внимание, когда небрежно провел мыском по голени Себа, таким образом принимая его бессловесные извинения.  
  
Крису позвонили по телефону, когда они только закончили есть, и мужчина ретировался, извинившись. Так что Себ и миссис Эванс принялись относить посуду в раковину. Себастиан подумал, что, наверное, должен был чувствовать себя неловко наедине с ней — наедине с _матерью его папика_ , — но это было не так.  
Не то, чтобы он слишком об этом размышлял.  
  
— Как колледж, дорогой? — она уже погрузила руки в пенящуюся воду в раковине, чтобы начать мыть посуду.  
Себастиан кивнул, подавая пустую сервировочную миску со стола.  
— Хорошо, — очевидно, этого было недостаточно. Так что он продолжил. — Ээ... Вчера рассматривали мой дизайн-проект для компании.  
Напор воды из крана каскадами смывал с тарелки чистящее средство, миссис Эванс светилась от интереса.  
— Правда? И как все прошло?  
— Ну, на самом деле хорошо, — ответил Себастиан со скромной улыбкой, его глаза изучали миску его руках, когда он поставил ее рядом с раковиной. — Мой препод хочет выложить его на веб-сайте университета, в качестве, как... вроде как образца для других.  
И Боже, он как будто сказал ей, что собирается жениться или что-то такое, потому что она выглядела абсолютно счастливой. Да она просто светилась от гордости.  
— Себастиан! — она заворковала, беззаботно подтолкнув его локтем в бок, поскольку ее руки все еще были в мыльной пене. — Это невероятно! Ты молодец!  
  
Себ бросил на нее взгляд, но понял, что не может долго удерживать зрительный контакт. Потому что от поднимающегося внутри него ощущения счастья уголки губ начали растягиваться в застенчивой улыбке.  
— Спасибо...  
— О, будь счастлив за себя, милый, — она просияла и принялась за миску, которую он принес, обмакнув ее воду. — Уверена, что они не просили работу _кого-нибудь_ еще из твоего класса, чтобы разместить на сайте, не так ли?  
Себастиан барабанил пальцами по столешнице.  
— Нет...  
— Вот видишь! — она принялась чистить дно миски губкой, не переставая источать волны позитива вокруг себя. — Ты должен быть так взволнован! Ты молод, симпатичен, ты завоюешь мир своими работами и _вскоре_ , — она чуть наклонилась и понизила голос, как будто собиралась рассказать какой-то секрет. — Ты выпустишься из колледжа, и целый мир возможностей будет открыт перед тобой. Так?  
Себастиан не мог перестать улыбаться.  
— Так...  
Миссис Эванс ополоснула миску от мыльной пены и отставила ее в сушилку. После чего взяла следующую тарелку, которую ей передал Себ. Затем она прошептала:  
— Ох, милый... Твоя мама должна так гордиться тобой.  
  
Словно по щелчку пальцев вся доброжелательная атмосфера, которая только только расслабила Себа, рухнула, испарилась в мгновение ока.  
Он откашлялся, улыбка исчезла. Себ не знал, как уклониться от ответа, чтобы не поднимать тему, которая тяготила его уже несколько лет.  
— Ээ...  
Воцарилось неловкое молчание, затем миссис Эванс посмотрела на него, все еще не вынимая рук из раковины.  
— Ой ой... Кажется, я тебя задела? Все в порядке?  
— Да, я просто... — Себастиан пытался сохранить лицо. Действительно старался. Но было что-то в этой внезапной озабоченности в голосе, что заставило его ответить. — Я просто не очень... _разговариваю_... со своей матерью...  
Он ожидал многословного ответа. Чего-то, вроде изобилия слов и эмоций, как все другие ее реакции. Но она просто вымыла руки и, повернувшись к нему с выражением симпатии и легкого беспокойства на лице, спросила:  
— Правда?  
Такое материнское сочувствие задело его за живое, заставляя почувствовать как противно скрутился желудок.  
— Нет, ээ..., — он мог ощутить, как ком встал в горле. — На самом деле, Вы... Вы дали мне больше советов и уделили больше внимания за те две встречи, чем она за последние несколько лет, так что...  
  
Он попытался обернуть все в шутку, старался улыбнуться, но это было слишком для него. Себ почувствовал, как глаза наполнились влагой, хотя он все еще пытался улыбаться.  
— Все в порядке.  
Но она вытерла руки, покачала головой и тихо сказала:  
— Нет, дорогой. Не в порядке... — а затем Себастиан оказался в крепких объятиях, которые затмили собой все остальное. Отгородили его от ужасных чувств и странной пустоты, которые были с ним с тех пор, как он вышел из дома, еще не осознавая, что не вернется туда. Отгородили от голоса в голове, который пилил " _ты должен позвонить ей. Ты должен позвонить ей, ты должен позвонить ей, ты должен позвонить ей. Ты знаешь, что она не будет звонить тебе первой_ ". Они отгородили его от всего. Себастиан мог только положить голову ей на плечо, закрыть глаза, так, чтобы слезы перестали катиться из глаз, успокоить дыхание, и обнять ее в ответ.  
Потому что это то, в чем, блять, он нуждался.  
  
Крис вернулся, но остановился в полушаге от них, мгновенно нахмурив брови. При этом выражение его лица оставалось непроницаемым. Удивление. Беспокойство. Возможно, замешательство. Но Себастиан даже не видел его, не замечал. Так что мужчина молча развернулся и вышел из кухни, чтобы позволить им поговорить. Себ был слишком сосредоточен, пытаясь успокоиться — он, наверное, нарушил так много правил, что не предполагал, с чем ему придется иметь дело, когда все завершится.  
  
— Ты невероятный молодой человек. Рядом с тобой есть люди, которые гордятся тобой, те, кто поддерживает тебя, — ее голос мягко прозвучал рядом с ним. — И ты тоже должен гордиться собой, дорогой.  
Она отпустила его, сделав шаг назад, и улыбнулась мягко и обнадеживающе. А затем внимательно посмотрела на него снизу вверх.  
— Хорошо?  
Себастиан рвано вздохнул и кивнул.  
— Спасибо...  
Ее улыбка потеплела — дело сделано.  
— Конечно. Теперь никаких больше слез, — сказала миссис Эванс, ее глаза мерцали, когда она дотянулась до него и смахнула с его щеки слезу — с уверенностью матери, которая делала так своему ребенку множество раз. — Ты разбиваешь мне сердце.  
Себастиан фыркнул и усмехнулся, вытер глаза рукавом _зная_ при этом, что, черт побери, они все еще выглядят покрасневшими и опухшими.  
— Простите, — улыбнулся он.  
Она вернулась к раковине со смешком, опуская руки обратно в мыльную воду.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что должен показать мне этот дизайн-проект как-нибудь, верно?  
Глаза Себастиана принялись изучать пол, уголки рта снова изогнулись в улыбке.  
— Могу это организовать.  
  
Крис присоединился к ним через некоторое время — когда посуда была вымыта и просушена, а Себастиан и его мать сидели за столом друг напротив друга. Они разговаривали полушепотом, и периодически миссис Эванс подносила чашку кофе к губам, чтобы сделать глоток.  
Себастиан чувствовал себя настолько непринужденно, что даже не стал скрывать спокойную и любящую улыбку, появившуюся на его губах, когда посмотрел вверх и увидел мужчину.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
— Должен ли я спросить, почему ты плакал на плече у моей мамы сегодня?  
Наступил вечер, телевизор мягко мерцал на фоне темной гостиной.  
Себастиан уютно устроился в углу дивана, подоткнув одеяло, которое притащил из гостевой комнаты. Он посмотрел на Криса осторожно и с интересом.  
— Если я тоже могу спросить тебя кое о чем.  
Крис, похоже, посчитал это достойным компромиссом, затем выключил телевизор и бросил пульт в сторону.  
— Хорошо, — сказал мужчина спокойно. — Начинай.  
  
Теперь, когда Себастиану предоставили свободу действий, он был не совсем уверен в том, как с ней обращаться. Себ знал, о чем именно он хочет спросить — думал об этом долго и упорно, в течение нескольких дней, — но _на деле_ возможность задать вопрос заставила его впасть в ступор.  
Так что он решил особо не заморачиваться и сосредоточиться на том, что это будет не слишком ужасно неловко, и тихо спросил:  
— Кто такая Джули?  
  
Вопрос словно тупой нож разрезал пространство между ними, заставляя воздух болезненно извиваться. Крис нахмурил брови.  
Себастиан мгновенно почувствовал себя неловко, устыдившись того, что задал такой дурацкий вопрос. Ему не надо было видеть, как Крису некомфортно, чтобы понять — это не его гребаное дело.  
— Прости...  
— Мы познакомились на стажировке.  
Себ посмотрел вверх, удивленный, что мужчина был готов рассказать. Он не сказал ничего — не осмелился подтолкнуть Криса в каком бы то ни было направлении. Он просто позволил мужчине говорить в удобном для него темпе.  
— Стали хорошими друзьями, — продолжил он, блуждая взглядом в пространстве. — Сделали несколько проектов вместе... — он говорил тихо, в этом низком голосе Себастиан без труда расшифровал замаскированную горечь смирения. Он изменил позу на диване, привычно проведя рукой по колену, опустив голову с завершающей фразой. — Поженились. Развелись. И вот я здесь.  
  
Сердце Себастиана затопило горьким сочувствием, комок в горле не давал произнести правильные слова. Потому что это, определенно, было не то, чего Себ ожидал.  
Конечно, он был женат. _Конечно, он был, блять, женат_.  
_Посмотрите_ на него. Как кто-то, столь красивый, преданный, милый, талантливый как Крис мог оставаться свободным все это время? Ему гребаных тридцать два, ради Бога.  
— Чт... Как так вышло?...  
— Я не... Это своего рода длинная история, — Крис снова заговорил, на этот раз прикосновение было более уверенным и откровенным. — Я имею в виду... Я думал, что она была счастлива?... Думал, что она находила меня интересным, но... Полагаю, что секретарь, там, где она начала работать после того, как мы стали жить вместе, был интереснее.  
Себ ждал. Не мог поверить в то, что услышал. Не мог понять, совершенно невероятно, что...  
— Она изменяла тебе?...  
Он ответил, прищурившись и невесело усмехнувшись:  
— Ты думаешь, я бы понял это через пару месяцев, правильно?  
И это... Как это вообще возможно? Как может кто-то быть с Крисом — на самом деле _быть с ним_ , — а потом решить, что его недостаточно? Себ не был уверен, говорит ли в нем горькая ревность мальчишки, у которого не было даже шанса, или сопереживание, которое только все усложняло.  
— Мне жаль...  
Крис кивнул.  
Его болезненное любопытство взяло верх:  
— Ты скучаешь по ней?  
  
Крис бросил взгляд на телевизор, который по-прежнему мерцал красками, раскрашивая предметы перед ним в голубой цвет.  
— Прошло несколько лет, — мужчина не смотрел на Себа.  
После этого ответа многое встало на свои места. Крису 32. Он был свободен несколько лет. Это самонадеянно, но Себастиан подумал, что, должно быть, понял:  
— Так вот почему твоя мама так настаивает, чтобы ты нашел кого-нибудь.  
Фраза повисла в воздухе, но воцарившаяся тишина не напрягала.  
Крис горько улыбнулся. Было в ней что-то, что буквально вопило от безнадежности и грусти. У Себастиана сердце сжалось от этой улыбки.  
  
Было столько всего, чего он не знал о Крисе. Технически, мужчина отсутствовал дома большую часть дня — его не было, когда Себ приходил с учебы, например. Так что у Криса была своя жизнь, та, частью которой Себ не был и...  
— Ты не... В общем... Как бы... встречаешься с кем-то сейчас?  
Выражение лица Криса мгновенно изменилось, он, наконец, встретился глазами с Себастиана. Мужчина смотрел в недоумении:  
— Нет.  
Но Себастиан уже накрутил себя, так что не смог остановиться.  
— Потому что я знаю, что ты, вероятно, видишься с кем-то и все такое, я имею в виду...  
— Себ, нет.  
— ...Ну, типа, ищешь... Вроде, я знаю, это нормально искать отношений, даже если у тебя есть детка, так что...  
— Себастиан, — Крис наклонился, не прерывая внимательного зрительного контакта. — Нет. Я бы тебе сказал об этом, понимаешь?  
Его брови нахмурились. Голос звучал серьезно. Непреклонно.  
Себастиан не знал, как реагировать.  
—... Хорошо.  
Он не хотел давать себе ложную надежду на то, что Крис не ищет отношений с кем-либо, потому что не заинтересован. Он не хотел давать себе ложную надежду на то, что Крис не ищет отношений с кем-либо, потому что счастлив с тем, что происходит _между ними двумя_.  
— Хорошо... — снова сказал Себ, скорее, чтобы вернуть себя на землю, нежели чем заполнить паузу.  
Крис, все еще сканируя его взглядом, постепенно начал расслабляться:  
—Хорошо.  
  
Себастиан вздохнул. Постарался успокоиться. Постарался разложить по полочкам всю хрень, эту новую информацию, которую он узнал в качестве ответа на свой вопрос.  
Крис был женат. Жена изменяла ему несколько месяцев. Они развелись неизвестное количество лет назад.  
Теперь он здесь. Ведет бизнес. У него есть своя квартира, тренировки по волейболу и проекты.  
И у него есть Себастиан.  
И в настоящее время он не в поиске отношений.  
Себастиан снова глубоко вздохнул, прикрыв глаза.  
  
— Теперь я могу получить ответ на свой вопрос?...  
Он взглянул вверх и обнаружил, что Крис мягко улыбается, чуть приподняв брови.  
На удивление это помогло Себастиану расслабиться, хотя ему и не особенно нравилось, в какую сторону повернул их разговор.  
— Я эм... Я разговаривал с ней о моей матери, — признался он мягко. — И это... Просто... Случилось.  
Крис кивнул, словно пытаясь прокрутить в голове как лучше выразить свое сочувствие — также как Себастиан минуту назад.  
— Ух... Ну, она действительно хорошая жилетка, в которую можно поплакать, — мужчина произнес это с улыбкой — краткой, понимающей и несправедливо милой для человека его возраста. — Но мне жаль, что тебе было не по себе.  
  
Это было в некотором роде жалко — сидеть вдвоем и сочувствовать друг другу. Себастиан закатил глаза, схватился за край одеяла, все еще обернутого вокруг него, и резко потянул, освобождая место рядом с собой.  
— Жалеть себя обычно раз в триста более жалко, если прячешься под одеялом, — он погладил подушку рядом с собой, когда Крис фыркнул и хохотнул в ответ на его слова. — Уж поверь мне.  
Перегруппировка на диване не заняла много времени. Себастиан сначала отклонился, чтобы помочь Крису устроиться, но в итоге просто положил голову на плечо мужчины. Потому что а пошло оно все.  
— Ты говоришь об этом так уверенно. Что у тебя за источники?  
— У меня много опыта, — Себ устало улыбнулся, забив на попытки не прижиматься к мужчине и обхватил рукой его торс после того, как одеяло было успешно подоткнуто со всех сторон. — Хотя обычно одеяло не такое классное.  
Крис ухмыльнулся, соглашаясь. Ладонь мужчины устроилась на руке Себа, которой он обхватил мужчину:  
— Мм... Да уж. Это, например, сделано из тончайшего сицилийского шелка.  
Себастиан моргнул, а затем уперся подбородком в плечо Криса, чтобы посмотреть на него, прищурившись:  
— Реально?  
— Нет, — захохотал Крис, запрокинув голову, трясясь от смеха.  
Себастиан не смог не присоединиться к нему. И хотя шутка не была смешной, они оба слишком устали и вымотались в хлам. И все равно Себ был рад, что находится в тот момент именно там.  
  
— Я тебе доверяю во всех этих штуках, ты же знаешь, — ухмыльнулся Себ, смотря на мужчину снизу вверх. — Ты мой единственный надежный источник информации об этих выпендрежных штуках. Так что я надеюсь, что ты не наебываешь меня.  
Крис нежно посмотрел на него сверху вниз:  
— Я запомню это, — а затем он протянул руку, чтобы аккуратно убрать челку от лица Себастиана и мягко прислонился губами к его лбу, поцелуй был настолько невинным и невесомым, что оставил Себа в оцепенении. Он приоткрыл губы, сердце зашлось в горле, он смотрел на мужчину ошалело, распахнув глаза, когда Крис откинулся обратно на диван. Он был слишком занят, устраиваясь на диване, чтобы заметить реакцию Себа. Заметить, как все предположения и размышления Себа насчет их отношений стремительно теряют свою значимость.  
Потому что они не... Ничего не произошло. Он просто сам это сделал.  
Себастиан подождал секунду... А затем снова положил голову на плечо Криса, тень улыбки пробежала по его губам, в то время как телевизор все также продолжал мерцать в ночи.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
В итоге Крис купил ему тот лэптоп. Тот самый, которым Себ пользовался для выполнения своих проектных заданий. Так что теперь он использовал свой, вместо того, чтобы занимать лэптоп Криса. Гладкий, блестящий, новый лэптоп. Себастиан был вне себя от радости, правда, приправленной чувством вины. Потому что, вероятно, он обошелся Крису по меньшей мере в тысячу долларов, и это было просто... Из-за этого Себ чувствовал себя виноватым, но при этом тащился от того, как Крис его баловал. Это укрепляло связи между ними.  
Вот и сейчас он ощущал себя баловнем. И хотел показать Крису, насколько он ему благодарен.  
  
В свою защиту Себастиан бы сказал, что обычно он не вламывался в ванную, когда Крис находился в душе. Он понимал важность личного пространства, границ и всякой такой фигни. Но это был не обычный день. Это был тот день, когда Крис потратил на Себа хренову кучу денег. Тот день, когда Себастиан проскользнул в ванную комнату мужчины, освещенную мягким светом лампы, мгновенно окунувшиись в теплый влажный воздух и запах мыла Криса.  
  
Он стянул свои боксеры и наполовину освободится от рубашки, когда увидел очертания Криса через запотевшее стекло душевой кабины — мокрого, великолепного, мышцы мужчины плавно перекатывались, когда он поднял руки и запустил их в волосы, чтобы смыть мыло, — и понял, что его член наполовину встал. Себастиану потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы понять, как странно он сам выглядит.  
Впрочем, это не имело значения, потому что он открыл стеклянную дверь и тихо проскользнул в кабину, внутренне замерев, когда потянулся рукой, чтобы коснуться Криса.  
  
Мужчина вздрогнул, напуганный, то ли вскрикнув, то ли выругавшись от неожиданности. Но это не помешало улыбке появиться на его лице, после того, как, прикрыв глаза и проведя рукой по лицу, Крис пробормотал:  
— _Боже_ , Себастиан. Хоть предупреждай в следующий р...  
Себ наклонился вперед, с ухмылкой притираясь к теплому, влажному телу Криса и сталкивая их губы вместе.  
Мгновение Крис не двигался, казалось, все еще застигнутый врасплох. Впрочем, больший телесный контакт запросто мог это исправить.  
Себастиан качнул бедрами, его член заскользил между его животом и прессом Криса. Гладкое движение заставило губы мужчины распахнуться и задержать дыхание.  
  
Но для Себастиана смысл был не в том, чтобы кончить. Речь шла о том, чтобы кончил Крис. Речь шла об этом:  
— Могу я показать, насколько я благодарен тебе, папочка?  
Фраза эхом разнеслось по пространству душевой кабины, и что-то вспыхнула во взгляде Криса. Он провел руками по плечам Себастиана, затем направил их вниз по спине, пока ладони мужчины не очутились на бедрах Себа. После чего Крис устроил их на его заднице:  
— Ты хочешь?  
Себастиан кивнул, закусив нижнюю губу, и посмотрел на мужчину сквозь ресницы. Ебать, да, конечно хочет. Он с нетерпением ждал этого с тех самых пор, когда Крис вручил ему лэптоп.  
— Мгм.  
Они переместились в кабине, так что теперь горячий поток воды был направлен Себастиану в спину. Крис чуть сжал его задницу, прежде чем отодвинуть руки:  
— Хорошо.  
  
Себастиан беззвучно опустился на колени, моментально ощутив тепло плитки.  
Мгновение спустя его с ног до головы окатило водой, но затем Крис переместился, прислонившись спиной к стене — гладкая светлая кожа контрастировала с темной плиткой, — пока Себастиан нетерпеливо ждал, стоя на коленях перед мужчиной.  
— Тогда вперед, — наконец сказал Крис.  
  
Себастиан наклонился, обхватывая ртом член Криса, и качнул головой в длинном, медленном, жаждущем движении. На вкус мужчина ощущался как смесь соли и мыла, Себ чувствовал его тяжесть на языке — он поймал себя на мысли, что с каждым разом все больше скучает по этому ощущению.  
Он вобрал в рот столько, сколько смог, дыша через нос и удовлетворенно мурча, прикрыв глаза.  
— Боже, Себ... — выдохнул Крис, опустив руку, чтобы провести большим пальцем по нижней губе Себастиана, когда тот отодвинулся, чтобы вздохнуть.  
Себастиан приоткрыл рот, палец Криса огладил его губы, одобряя. Он посмотрел на мужчину снизу вверх, нежно облизнул подушечку пальца, а затем медленно засосал его в рот, мокрый, гладкий. Хоть и не так старательно, как его член, но зная, что это срывает Крису крышу на раз.  
  
Вскоре мужчина отодвинул руку, и Себастиан вновь обратил свое внимание на его член, облизав его одним длинным движением, а затем снова вобрав его в рот.  
Крис хрипло вздохнул и наклонился, чтобы запустить пальцы в мокрые волосы Себастиана, убирая пряди от его глаз. Себастиан одобрительно прогудел, посасывая головку, а после принялся кружить языком по члену. Ладонь Криса переместилась на его затылок, двигаясь плавно в том же ритме, в каком Себ покачивал головой, экспериментируя с разными углами. Крис прикусил нижнюю губу, пробомотав невнятное "Блять, детка..."  
  
Себастиану это нравилось больше всего — когда он отсасывал Крису, а тот прикасался к нему, смотрел на него, без слов показывая Себу, что он отлично справляется.  
Себастиан гордился этим. Старался сделать все так, как любит Крис , потому что хотел сделать его счастливым. И если то, как крепла хватка мужчины в волосах Себа было индикатором этого, то он был практически уверен...  
  
— Пффф! — Себастиан поморщился, отодвигаясь, его глаза обожгло, как будто...  
— Чт... — Крис покачнулся от внезапного движения, руки немедленно опустились на плечи Себа. — Ты в порядке?  
Себастиан зажмурился, принявшись тереть глаза, кажется он...  
— Что случилось?  
— Гребаное мыло попало в глаза, — простонал он. Себ нихрена не мог поверить в это.  
Крис потянул его вверх, положив руку ему на плечо, а другую устроив на спине.  
— Промой водой.  
Себастиан как раз занялся этим, повернувшись к потоку воды, промыл веки и ресницы теплой водой. Он все еще морщился от неприятных ощущений. И хотя боль прошла, теперь он почувствовал, что была задета его гордость:  
— О, да. Так сексуально, — пошутил он сухо. — Все для вас.  
Крис засмеялся позади него:  
— Я думаю, я только что кончил, — сказал мужчина к радости Себа.  
Он обернулся, готовясь шлепнуть мужчину за такой ответ, но, конечно же, потерял равновесие на скользком полу и впечатался в Криса, оказавшись в кольце сильных рук, аккуратно поддерживающих его.  
Себастиан откашлялся. Простонал в грудь Криса:  
— Клянусь, я могу круче.  
Крис тихо рассмеялся:  
— Я знаю.  
  
В итоге Себастиан отсосал мужчине еще раз, чтобы доказать свою правоту. Он решил, что в следующий раз не подскользнется, а мыло не попадет ему в глаза.  
Крис не возражал.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Это была большая игра.  
Себастиан слышал, что другие люди говорили "турнир". Назойливый чувак с хот догами настаивал, что это "матч". Команда Криса победила в первых двух соревнованиях и продвинулась в турнирной таблице. Так что этот чувак расхаживал кругами, выкрикивая бессмыслицу вроде "матч", "либеро" (специальный игрок в составе команды, выполняющий только защитные функции - прим. пер.) и другие.  
  
Штука была в том, что Себастиан сидел в волейбольном зале, и на этот раз ему не надо было скрываться. Потому что в этот раз трибуны были заполнены. На этот раз он был не один — по обе стороны от него сидели Чейс и Маки.  
  
— _Я хочу встретиться с этим парнем_ , — именно это сказал Маки (или что-то вроде того, Себ не силен в конкретике). И хотя в данном случае речь шла не совсем о _встрече_ с Крисом, это, несомненно, было неким началом.  
  
Команда Криса еще не вышла на площадку, Чейс и Маки только подошли, но у Себастиана было твердое чувство, что он все сделал правильно, потому что: а) это исключало возможные неловкие ситуации при общении в условиях, когда Крис был на поле, а они втроем сидели на трибунах, б) если Маки вдруг решит плеваться ядом и говорить гадости, то Крис не услышит его, а самое главное с) Себастиан будет полностью контролировать ситуацию.  
Это был супер план. Он чувствовал себя как гребаный босс, когда придумал его.  
  
Особенно, когда команда Криса, наконец, вышла на на волейбольную площадку, чтобы начинать разогреваться и разыгрываться, также как команда соперников.  
Трибуны взорвались аплодисментами — что поначалу поразило Себастиана, потому что обычно он привык ползать по сидениям в тишине.  
  
— Номер 81, — гордо сообщил Себ друзьям, улыбнувшись, когда заметил его на кофте Криса. Затем он окинул взглядом фигуру мужчины, задержавшись на нахмуренном лице, которое означало, что мужчина сосредоточен — то самое выражение, которое так нравилось Себу.  
  
Чейс заговорил первым, его голос звучал удивленно, а после так, как будто он тщательно подбирал слова:  
— Вау, он... высокий.  
— Мгм, — уклончиво ответил Себ. Потому что, если бы он сказал " _Да, он такой, а еще он офигенно горяч_ ", то как бы при этом не выдал всей правды о том, что он охрененно _влюбился_ в этого мужчину?  
— Чувак с бородой, — добавил Маки.  
И Себ снова пробормотал "Мгм". Потому что если бы он начал говорить о бороде, хоть немного, то ничем хорошим это бы не обернулось. Особенно, если бы он вспомнил как охуенно _классно_ она ощущалась на коже в ту ночь, когда они наконец-то переспали, как сильно Себ хотел почувствовать ее прикосновение снова, прямо сейчас, на своей шее... на внутренней поверхности бедер... между...  
  
Крис заметил его на трибуне как раз в этот момент, как будто мужчина мог услышать его грязные мысли с поля. Хотя, Себ не удивился бы, если оно было так... Несмотря на то, что он старался выглядеть невозмутимо, от него, наверное, волнами исходили флюиды возбуждения/гордости/похоти.  
  
Себ улыбнулся мужчине, сдержавшись от того, чтобы помахать ему. Крис знал, что Себ будет на матче — еще во время первой игры, когда он увидел его на трибунах, мужчина ответил Себу наполовину невпечатленной, наполовину веселой улыбкой, при этом нахмурившись. Так что в этот раз появление Себа не повлекло за собой никакой немедленной реакции, кроме маленькой улыбки.  
До тех пор, пока не увидел Чейса и Маки.  
  
Это было похоже на тревогу, потому что Себ заметил, как улыбка Криса медленно опала, брови нахмурились, а глаза сосредоточенно принялись изучать Чейса и Маки по обе стороны от него. Это был не сердитый взгляд, скорее анализирующий. Как будто мужчина пытался выяснить, кто они.  
  
Один из товарищей по команде Криса (Грилло? Так его зовут?) сел рядом с ним, чтобы зашнуровать кроссовки, по-видимому, продолжая разговор с мужчиной. Когда Крис не ответил — слишком занятый рассматриванием трибун, — Грилло проследил за его взглядом до того того места, где они сидели все вместе и...  
  
Себастиан немного запаниковал. Зная, что этот мужчина наверняка спросит Криса кто этот тощий парень и почему они пялятся друг на друга и он просто...  
Он отвел взгляд в сторону. Притворился, что наблюдает за тем, как разогревается другая команда. Наклонился к Чейсу, чтобы спросить у него что-то. Что-то, вероятно, довольно глупое, но смысл был в том, чтобы это выглядело так, будто он занят и совсем не напряжен, хотя именно так и было на самом деле.  
  
Когда он снова посмотрел вниз — краем глаза — Крис расправился со шнуровкой своей обуви и начал разминать ноги. Мужчина стоял в непринужденной позе, разговаривая с одним из игроков, при этом не смотря на него, также как и на Себастиана.  
Себ не знал — хороший ли это знак или нет, но постарался расслабиться, успокоиться и наслаждаться разминкой до того, как эта долбанная игра уже начнется.  
  
Крис подавал первым. Это было охрененное чудо или какая-нибудь такая штука, потому что это означало, что Себастиан сразу получил шанс похвастаться перед Чейсом и Маки.  
Себ мог чувствовать биение сердца в груди, когда сидел, возбужденный от переизбытка энергии, потому что вот оно. Крис собирался перебросить мяч тем лохам из другой команды, а Чейс и Маки должны были стать свидетелями этого.  
  
Как по заказу, Крис сделал шаг, оказавшись всего в нескольких футах от задней линии площадки, нагнулся, чтобы ударить мячом по полу несколько раз, затем расположил его на уровне глаз, сделал вдох. Это была та самая мышечная память, и Себастиан просто тащился от того, как внимательно Крис делал все это.  
  
Все замерло на секунду, а затем мяч оказался в воздухе, Крис сконцентрировался на нем, прыгнул вверх (при этом его тело ловко выгнулось), ударил рукой по нему и отправил его зал по одной ему известной траектории, которая застала врасплох вторую команду.  
Мяч приземлился точно на задней линии.  
Идеально.  
Зал взорвался аплодисментами.  
— Ох, дерьмо! — вскрикнул Маки в изумлении, поднеся кулак ко рту. Было чертовски очевидно, что он, к своему удивлению, впечатлен.  
Что было еще более очевидно, так это то, как приоткрылся рот Чейса, который пробормотал:  
— _Боже_!  
Себастиан откинулся назад, уперся локтями в трибуны за собой с самодовольной ухмылкой, наблюдая как Крису передали мяч для следующей подачи.  
Потому что _это было верно_.  
_Это его мужчина на поле_.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Себастиан изнывал от желания к тому времени, когда они вошли в квартиру. Себ жаждал порки, потому что знал, что она следует за тем, когда он появлялся на волейбольной площадке Криса.  
  
Он выскользнул из ботинок, перебросил пальто через стул на кухне и терпеливо ждал, пока Крис, наконец, уже выйдет из гребаного коридора, чтобы заняться делом.  
Но Крис тянул время.  
— Ты в самом деле сегодня наломал дров. Ты знаешь это, верно?  
Мужчина говорил низким голосом, неторопливо и спокойно. Себ почувствовал, как ускоряется его пульс.  
Потому что у него не было и половины терпения, которое было у Криса.  
— Я знаю. Мне очень жаль, папуль... Я плохо себя вел.  
— Да, именно, — Крис не смотрел на него, просто повел плечами, чтобы снять пальто и повесил его в шкаф, повернувшись спиной с Себу. — А что бывает, когда ты ведешь себя плохо?  
Себастиан сглотнул, ощутив волну тепла внизу живота от смысла этих слов, охрененно хорошо зная, что за ними последует. Потому что Крис сегодня был самым настоящим _зверем_ на поле, настолько, что друзья Себа были нереально впечатлены. И, черт, Себастиан с нетерпением _ждал_ продолжения.  
  
Он не стал терять времени даром, перегнулся через спинку дивана, готовый ощутить на себе руки Криса.  
Но не почувствовал присутствия мужчины позади себя. Даже после того, как подождал несколько секунд, затаив дыхание. И это не...  
Себастиан повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть через плечо, его задница до сих пор была приподнята над диваном.  
Крис наблюдал за ним. Спокойный и собранный:  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Фраза заставила Себа растеряться и забеспокоиться, скрутив живот от волнения. Распахнув глаза, он невинно спросил:  
— ...Готов... Готовлюсь для тебя?  
— Что?  
Он сглотнул:  
— Готовлюсь для тебя, папочка.  
Крис позволил себе рассмотреть с ног до головы тело Себастиана, который все еще склонялся над диваном. Затем он сделал шаг в сторону коридора.  
— У меня есть кое-что для тебя. Оставайся здесь, — а затем мужчина исчез, в том же неспешном темпе, что и раньше.  
  
Сердце Себастиана билось в предвкушении, увиливания Криса не меняли того, что он по-прежнему мучился со стояком. Потому что это было спланировано. Крис точно знал, что делает — как он дразнил Себа, играл с его желанием.  
И теперь у мужчины есть _что-то_ для него?  
У Себастиана не было ни единой идеи, что это значило. Но миллион разных предположений заполонил его голову в тот момент, отчего он сильнее прижался бедрами к дивану. Давление было достаточным для того, чтобы Себ рвано вздохнул.  
Именно это и услышал Крис, когда вернулся в гостиную.  
  
— Кто-то нетерпелив.  
Себастиан подал бедрами назад. Он ждал достаточно долго, а поэтому проговорился:  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты трогал меня, папочка.  
— М... — присутствие Криса позади него, теплота тела мужчины, который, тем не менее, находился вне досягаемости, приводили Себа в бешенство. — И я хочу, чтобы ты себя хорошо вел. Но, видимо, я не могу на это рассчитывать, верно?  
Себастиан тихо проскулил, зажмурившись от офигенного разочарования. Этим вечером Крис был гребаным козлиной, и это заставляло член Себа еще больше твердеть.  
  
— У меня для тебя есть кое-что, — спокойно продолжил мужчина, звук шуршащей упаковочной бумаги позади Себа заставил его замереть. — Я _собирался_ отдать его тебе сегодня вечером, но затем ты так ужасно себя повел.  
Себастиан поерзал. Дурацкое чувство разочарования захлестнуло его. Потому что Крис не оставит его себе на самом деле, не так ли? — Мне жаль, папочка.  
Крис подошел ближе, все еще оставаясь на таком раздражающем расстоянии.  
— Ну, ты уже доставил мне достаточно неприятностей сегодня, не правда ли, детка?  
— Да, папочка.  
— Потом ты решил взять с собой друзей, и я должен был объяснять другим людям, кто ты такой. Как думаешь, в какое положение это меня поставило?  
Себастиан позволил себе вновь прикрыть глаза, прижавшись лицом к дивану. Неужели Крис _в самом деле_ сказал Грилло, что Себ его детка? Это предположение настолько взбудоражило его, что он еле остановил себя от того, чтобы снова потереться о диван:  
— В неудобное, папуль.  
— Это верно, — ответил Крис. — И теперь у меня есть хороший подарок для тебя, но я не знаю, заслуживаешь ли ты его.  
Он хотел бы видеть лицо Криса, хотел посмотреть, что мужчина делает:  
— Заслуживаю.  
— Хм?  
— Да, я заслуживаю... Я заслуживаю, папочка.  
— Скажи мне почему.  
— Потому что я хорошо вел себя все остальное время, — Себастиан прозвучал немного отчаянно, желание потереться о колени Криса превратилось в настоящую жажду. — Я хорошо себя вел с тобой, папуль. Я просто хотел похвастаться тобой перед своими друзьями, папочка.  
Крис продолжал молчать, Себастиан не был уверен, означало ли это, что он может продолжать, или же мужчина размышлял.  
  
Затем Крис наклонился вперед, рука огладила спину Себа, бедра мужчины прижались к заднице Себа, отчего тот подался назад, чтобы буквально _вплавиться_ в мужчину. Себ качнул бедрами назад и застонал, когда ощутил твердое тепло тела Криса.  
— Ты прав, детка, — мурлыкнул Крис, опустившись вниз так, чтобы сказать это низким голосом на ухо Себастиану. — Обычно ты хорошо ведешь себя со мной.  
Себастиан прикусил губу и запрокинул голову назад, так, что Крис смог прислониться губами к его шее.  
— Хочу сделать тебя счастливым, — проскулил он, вновь потеревшись о мужчину и почувствовав, что у Криса тоже стоит. — Хочу сделать тебя счастливым, папочка.  
— Ты делаешь, детка, — мурлыкнул Крис, опалив дыханием его кожу. — Ты делаешь папочку очень счастливым.  
Себастиан облизал губы перед тем как приоткрыть их. Он боролся с желанием выгнуться и прикоснуться к мужчине.  
  
— Хочешь посмотреть, что у меня есть для тебя?  
Себастиан кивнул, задев задницей член Криса. Он промурлыкал, когда одна рука мужчины огладила его бок, а другая оказалась прямо перед ним, удерживая подарок, который Крис прятал за собой все это время.  
  
Сердце Себастиана, кажется, выпрыгнуло из груди, глаза сканировали маленький черный предмет в руке Криса — с гладкими боками, конической формы, которая сужалась к основанию — тонкий черный корпус находился рядом с ним в руке мужчины, кнопка включения и выключения виднелась над рядом из десяти небольших кнопок.  
Это...  
Это была анальная пробка.  
Это была гребаная анальная пробка с пультом дистанционного управления.  
  
Себастиана окатило теплой волной предвкушения, зрачки расширились, когда он бросил взгляд через плечо, чтобы встретиться с мужчиной взглядом:  
— Когда мы можем испытать ее?  
Крис ухмыльнулся.


	11. Chapter 11

Ожидания Криса были совершенно ясны. Себастиан должен был пойти к себе в комнату и испытать анальную пробку, все ее настройки самостоятельно, прежде чем мужчина хотя бы подумает о том, чтобы взять в руки пульт дистанционного управления.  
  
Но вне зависимости от этого, Себ чувствовал себя так, будто из его легких выбили весь воздух, он сам еще склонялся над диваном, а сзади к нему прижимался Крис.  
— Что? Я не хочу делать это в одиночку.  
Крис хмыкнул:  
— Ты должен к ней привыкнуть и знать, как тебе будет комфортно с ней обращаться, перед тем, как мы используем ее вместе.  
— Но я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это.  
Крис отклонился, отошел в сторону и осторожно потянул Себастиана за руку. Себ позволил поднять себя с дивана, так что теперь он стоял перед Крисом. Мужчина смотрел на него с пониманием, но на глубине зрачков до сих пор оставалась сталь.  
— Детка... — вздохнул он, положив анальную пробку на край дивана и проведя ладонями по рукам Себа, а затем продолжил: — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что тебе нравится. А если что-то случится, и ты будешь чувствовать себя некомфортно? Или что-то выйдет из-под контроля?  
— Ничто не выйдет из-под контроля, — успокоил Себ, проводя пальцами по груди Криса, а затем скользнул ими под рубашку мужчины, чтобы ощутить мышцы его пресса. — Ничто не выйдет из-под контроля, потому что ты будешь заботиться обо мне, не так ли,  
папочка?  
Он немного наклонился, задев эрекцию Криса своей, отчего мужчина приглушенно зашипел:  
— Себ...  
— Пожалуйста?  
— ...Детка...  
— Пожалуйста, папочка?  
Крис прикрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, когда Себастиан снова придвинулся к нему:  
— Ты опять делаешь все это для меня таким сложным.  
  
Они словно вернулись в ту самую ночь на кухне — когда оба были до глупости пьяны, когда Себ завершил ночь, отдрачивая себе в комнате, потому что Крис решил, что не будет трахать его. Но на этот раз у Себастиана было предчувствие, что он сможет убедить Криса сделать то, чего он хочет.  
  
— Пожалуйста, папочка, — повторился он, дергая рубашку Криса, облизываясь и глядя на мужчину сквозь ресницы тем самым взглядом, который — он знал это — творил чудеса. Особенно когда они оба пребывали в том настроении, что и сейчас. — Я хочу, чтобы испытал мою новую игрушку на мне. Правда, очень хочу, чтобы ты сделал это. Пожалуйста.  
Крис сглотнул, напряг челюсти и сжал задницу Себа немного сильнее, чем обычно. И Себ понял, что попал в точку. Мужчина наклонил голову, прижав губы к виску Себастиана и чуть выше, а затем низким и мягким голосом прошептал ему на ухо:  
— Разденься и жди на моей кровати.  
Себастиан победно ухмыльнулся, кусая губы и позволяя Крису вновь поцеловать себя, прежде чем отстранился и направился вниз по коридору по направлению к спальне мужчины.  
— И Себастиан, — Крис позвал его спокойным голосом. — Не трогай себя, пока я не приду, хорошо, детка?  
  
Кожа Себастиана покрылась мурашками от этого приказа, он мгновенно ощутил прилив энергии. Себ повернулся, идя задом наперед и послушно кивнул Крису:  
— Да, папочка.  
А после исчез за дверью спальни.  
  
Себастиан никогда в своей жизни не раздевался так быстро — почти разорвал рубашку напополам, пока стягивал ее через голову. Он выскользнул из джинсов, стянул боксеры и носки, когда понял, что Крис, наверное, может быть разочарован им, если Себ оставит все свои вещи на полу, так что он сложил их так аккуратно, насколько был на это способен (больше походило на то, как будто он смял их в клубок и устроил на прикроватном столике), а затем скользнул на кровать Криса.  
Его сердце колотилось от предвкушения того, что вновь ощутит руки Криса на себе. А вся эта штука с анальной пробкой и _вовсе_ заставляла его терять голову.  
Себастиан сделал глубокий вдох — дрожащий и откровенный. Он мог чувствовать движение воздуха, проходящего через вентиляционное отверстие возле окна. Незначительные колебания пульса у его запястья. Каждую нить мягкого покрывала под его обнаженным телом.  
И Крис снова тянул гребаное время.  
  
Прошла еще одна минута, и Себ застонал, его пальцы покалывало от желания прикоснуться к себе, пока он лежал в комнате — со вставшим членом, на виду.  
Но Крис сказал "нет".  
Крис сказал "нет", и что случится, если он войдет и увидит, как Себастиан, несмотря на это, трогает себя? Плохо себя ведет? Может, вместо того, чтобы использовать игрушку, он отшлепает его?  
Эта идея сама по себе была заманчивой, но Себастиан отбросил ее, потому что от всего этого ему еще сильнее захотелось дотронуться до себя.  
Ему нужно было почувствовать на себе руки Криса.  
Дверь спальни открылась, и Крис вошел в комнату, словно ангел, сходящий с неба, чтобы ответить на его молитвы.  
Он позволил себе рассмотреть Себастиана — терпеливо ждущего на кровати так, как мужчина говорил.  
  
— Хороший мальчик, — мягко улыбнулся он, и Себ вспыхнул от похвалы. — Видишь? Ты можешь вести себя хорошо, когда хочешь.  
Себастиан прокашлялся:  
— Да, папочка.  
— И ты сложил свою одежду... — мужчина рассмотрел стопку вещей на прикроватном столике, весело прищурившись. — ... Вроде... Кто-то пытается быть очень послушным...  
Себастиан смотрел на него с кровати, мысленно похвалив себя за то, что в последнюю минуту решил собрать свою одежду:  
— Да, папочка.  
Крис кивнул себе и, не торопясь, направился к кровати.  
— Ты думаешь, что очень хорошее поведение позволит тебе получить что-то хорошее? — мужчина присел на край кровати, мягким взглядом изучая тело Себастиана.  
— М... Может быть... — ему почему-то стало очень трудно произносить слова.   
Игрушка оказалась рядом с Себом, и он подтянул ноги к себе, согнув в коленях и оставляя достаточно места на кровати для Криса, так, чтобы мужчина мог разместиться перед ним.  
— Тебе нравится? — Крис выглядел спокойным и собранным, чуть наклонив голову, глядя на него. Началась борьба за власть — мужчина нависал над Себом, полностью одетый, изучая Себастиана, раскинувшегося перед ним абсолютно голым и чувствительным. — Интересно, на что именно ты рассчитываешь?  
  
Это был открытый вопрос. Было так много вариантов ответов. Но Себ не мог сформулировать ни один, хотя точно знал, какой из них ему подходит.  
— М? — мурлыкнул Крис, пробегая подушечками пальцев по колену Себа, а затем проводя вниз по внутренней части бедра, посылая искры вверх по позвоночнику Себа. — Что ты хочешь, детка?  
— Я... — еще один дрожащий вздох. — ...Трахни меня.  
— Что?  
— Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, папочка, — прошипел он, понимая, что ласковые прикосновения пальцев мужчины еще хуже, чем отсутствие этих касаний. — Хочу, чтобы ты... Испытал мою игрушку на мне и потом трахнул меня.  
— М... — Крис снова кивнул, задумавшись, а затем он отстранился и отодвинулся в сторону, чтобы вытащить что-то из тумбочки. — Не знаю. Это звучит ужасно, ты так не думаешь?  
Это была смазка. Себастиан узнал по характерному звуку открывающейся крышки. Когда он приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть перед собой, то увидел между своих коленей как Крис выдавил субстанцию себе на пальцы.  
— Ох, блять...  
— Мне кажется, это не ответ, ты так не думаешь?  
Себастиан облизал губы, нахмурив брови, когда Крис защелкнул крышку обратно.  
— Чт... Что?  
— Я спросил, не кажется ли тебе, что просить трахнуть тебя _и_ испытать игрушку с твоей стороны немного алчно?  
  
Себ сглотнул, а после снова посмотрел на Криса, который также изучал его.  
— Нет.  
— В самом деле?  
— Хм... — Крис наклонился вперед и Себ почувствовал холод смазки, когда мужчина огладил пальцами вход Себа. Тело Себастиана напряглось, желание наполняло его до краев, когда он услышал, как Крис сказал:  
— Ты так сильно хочешь мой член, да?  
Это была самая охрененно грязная вещь, которую Себ когда-либо слышал со стороны Криса. Это поразило Себастиана так, словно он со всей силы врезался в кирпичную стену. От этой фразы по его телу разлилась похоть, он вскинул бедра, и палец Криса полностью проник внутрь. Он ощутил легкое покалывание, услышал, как мужчина тихо выдохнул "Боже...", но все, что имело значение — это прикосновения Криса.  
  
— Да, папочка, — проскулил Себ, кусая губы, а затем расслабился, концентрируясь на ощущениях. — Я хочу его.  
Крису потребовалась секунда для ответа, глаза мужчина потемнели, когда он смотрел, как Себастиан трахал себя его пальцами. Мужчина выдохнул.  
— Да, детка, я это заметил.  
Но Себастиан потерялся в ощущениях — он чертовски соскучился по прикосновениям Криса. Прошло слишком много времени перед тем, как мужчина добавил второй палец, и Себ подался вперед, принимая оба пальца, наслаждаясь легкой болью, все еще желая почувствовать на себе вторую руку Криса — на бедре, на шее, да похер, _где-нибудь_.  
— Папочка...  
— Да?  
Себастиан зажмурился, прикусив нижнюю губу.  
—... Папочка...  
—... Что, детка?  
Ему хотелось еще, но он не знал, как попросить. Не знал, как попросить большего в этот момент. Не с тем, как заходилось его сердце, а дыхание участилось и...  
— П... Папочка...  
— Хочешь, чтобы я использовал игрушку?  
Себастиан поднял голову, чтобы снова посмотреть между своих ног. Крис не терял сноровку. Он знал, чего хочет Себ. Он держал в ладони смазку, рядом располагалась анальная пробка.  
Себ кивнул, поведя бедрами, когда Крис вытащил свои пальцы. Он еле сдерживался, чтобы не прикоснуться к себе — обхватить ладонью член и кончить или еще лучше, чтобы это сделал Крис. Но Себ останавливал себя, и мужчина взял в руки анальную пробку.  
  
— Готов? — спросил он аккуратно.  
Себастиан так охрененно хотел этого, что было не до смеха, но он кивнул, как хороший мальчик, и развел ноги как можно шире. А затем ощутил, как игрушка коснулась его входа.  
— Скажи мне, если нужно остановиться, — сказал Крис.  
Но Себ сосредоточился на удовольствии, доставляемом тем, как анальная пробка проникала в него, как ее коническая часть растягивала его там, где только что были пальцы Криса. Себ закусил губу, смакуя ощущение наполненности, а затем Крис отклонился назад, наградив его осторожным взглядом.  
— ...Хорошо? — спросил мужчина.  
Себастиан удовлетворенно выдохнул:  
— Хорошо.  
— Ладно, — Крис вытер руки, взял пульт управления и передал его Себастиану, не дотрагиваясь до него. — Здесь десять вариантов, "один" — самый тихий, "десять" — наверное, должен быть довольно смешным. Не хочу говорить тебе что делать, но предлагаю тебе начать с "первого".  
  
Себастиван вздохнул, посмотрев на переключатель:  
— Ты можешь сделать это?  
— Я... Себ, было бы проще, если ты...  
— Ты можешь сделать это? Пожалуйста?  
Вот оно, снова то отчаянное чувство — Себ не был уверен, почему ему так хотелось, чтобы это сделал Крис, но он желал этого всеми фибрами души.  
Крис подождал минуту, кажется, снова размышляя, также как в гостиной, а затем устроился поудобнее между ног Себа, колени которого удобно расположились вокруг бедер мужчины.  
— Ты _должен_ сказать мне, чего хочешь. Особенно, если будет слишком...  
— Хорошо...  
— Нет, я серьезно, Себастиан, — это прозвучало совсем иначе, в сравнении с их диалогами в духе "папик/детка". Крис не шутил. Он был абсолютно непреклонен. — Я не знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Поэтому ты _должен_ сказать мне, хочешь сильнее или наоборот.  
Серьезность мужчины отрезвляла. Себастиан послушно кивнул:  
— Скажу.  
— Обещаешь?  
Он облизал губы:  
— Обещаю, папочка.  
Вместе с этим они вернулись к делу — Крис сжал челюсти, посмотрел на пульт в своих руках и...  
  
— Подожди, — Себастиан поднял голову, и, пытаясь не показывать свою застенчивость, тихо спросил: — Не мог бы ты, может быть... Раздеться или как-то?...  
Ему не потребовалось добавлять что-то еще, чтобы заставить Криса нежно усмехнуться, а затем потянуться и стянуть свою кофту через голову. Мышцы мужчины красиво напрягались, заставляя пальцы Себа зудеть от желания дотронуться до них. Крис снял и боксеры, отбросив их на пол, что-то пробормотав — Себастиан не услышал что именно, потому что был слишком занят разглядыванием вставшего члена Криса, твердого, готового и...  
— _Блять_...  
Свой возглас ему не потребовалось объяснять — Крис понимающе ухмыльнулся ему, прежде чем снова взять в руки черный пульт управления и спросить:  
— Готов?  
Мужчина скрыл важность вопроса своей игривостью. А Себастиан все также уже давно был готов:  
— Мгм.  
— Ладно, это "первая"...  
  
В тишине послышался легкий щелчок, а затем приглушенное жужжание. Пробка вибрировала внутри него на своей самой первой скорости, заставляя его застыть.   
Это было легко и спокойно, чуть сильнее щекотки. Себастиан не мог ничего с собой поделать — уголки губ изогнулись в улыбке:  
— Боже... Ладно, хорошо, следующую. Следующую, пожалуйста.  
Крис подчинился — еще один щелчок, — а затем мягкая вибрация превратилась жужжание, заставляя Себастиана приоткрыть рот. Его улыбка начала таять, глаза прикрылись, а дыхание неожиданно стало прерывистым.  
— Как "вторая", детка? — спокойно спросил Крис, наклоняясь ближе и проводя подушечками пальцев вверх-вниз по внутренней стороне бедер Себа.  
Она усилила чувствительность примерно в пятьдесят тысяч раз, без каких-либо усилий.   
— Она... Она хороша, — смог, наконец, сказать Себ, рвано вздохнув.  
— Следующую?  
— Мгм.  
  
Еще один клик, и затем тело Себастиана снова напряглось, сильнее в этот раз. Потому что "третья" была сильной вибрацией, которая заставила Себа прикусить нижнюю губу зубами и заволноваться от этого. Потому что было бы очень неловко кончить от такой низкой скорости, как третья, правильно? Он не собирался рисковать, так что...  
— Сл... — он попытался. — Следующую.  
"Четвертая" — это не шутки.  
"Четвертая" была достаточной для того, чтобы Себастиан приоткрыл рот и застонал, его бедра приподнялись. Жужжание стало громче, его пальцы подогнулись, лицо покраснело и...  
— Блять, — вскрикнул он, нахмурив брови. Себ не осознавал, что его начало немного трясти и...  
— Это слишком...  
— Блять, нет, продолжай, — выпалил Себастиан, он чувствовал, как тепло разливается по телу, охренеть, эта штука реально работала. Возможно, он мог бы добраться до "пятой", и возможно... — Слл... Следующую.  
  
И нет, нет, нет, "пятая" была гораздо сильнее "четвертой", волна горячего наслаждения зарождалась внизу живота, Себастиан знал, что надолго его не хватит и...  
— П... "Пятая" достаточно! "Пятой" хватит" _пятой"хватитПятойхватитОхуеть_... — он принялся ерзать по кровати, как будто мог избежать вибрации, Крис выключил анальную пробку, вынул ее, не давая Себастиану кончить и... — _Ох, блять, иди сюда_.  
...Он практически _затащил_ Криса на себя, не изменяя положения, обхватил ногами талию мужчины, выгибаясь навстречу. Член Криса вошел в него, замещая ощущение от игрушки и...  
  
Крис трахал его так сильно, быстро и безжалостно, как Себастиану хотелось. Себ вцепился ногтями в спину мужчины, вскрикивая так часто, что едва успел выстонать имя Криса перед тем, как кончить. Оргазм был таким сильным, что на мгновение перед глазами заплясали черные точки, а потом навернулись слезы. Единственным, что он точно знал, было то, что его окутало чистое наслаждение.  
  
Крис успокаивал его ласками — бормотал милые глупости, вроде "это все, детка", "ох, ты был невероятно хорош", "хороший мальчик, хорошая детка".  
Себастиан был расслаблен и не мог думать ни о чем конкретном. Единственной мыслью, в которой он был чертовски уверен, было то, что эта анальная пробка доконала его в самом охуенном смысле слова.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Крис собирался уехать.  
Только на одну ночь, но, тем не менее, он уезжал.  
Он должен был встретиться с клиентом в Мэне ( _штат на восточном побережье США - прим.пер._ ), так что он вылетал утром, встречался с ним, отдыхал, а затем возвращался обратно в Нью-Йорк на следующий день.  
  
Себастиан кивнул, понимая, что это довольно короткий срок (хотя Крис тоже был немного раздражен своей вынужденной поездкой). Себ не дулся и сказал, что будет скучать, хотя понимал, что это было довольно по-детски и глупо. Даже если это было именно тем, что он ощущал.  
Вместо этого он обнял мужчину и сообщил ему, что собирается разгромить квартиру во время отсутствия Криса. На что мужчина закатил глаза, хихикнул, и все было отлично, пока входная дверь не закрылась, и Себастиан вдруг не почувствовал себя одиноко.  
  
Он не знал, как протянет так долго без Криса, который не будет ночевать дома. Но спустя пару часов Себастиан понял, что принимал нахождение мужчины в квартире как должное. Потому что в квартире было тихо, спокойно и одиноко без Криса, который уверенно бродил по ней, без дребезжания его гребаных Coldplay или вопросов вроде не хочет ли Себ пойти на пробежку в 7:30 утра.  
  
Так что Себастиан собрал несколько одеял, соорудил их них гнездо на диване и засел в нем, чтобы смотреть "Ghost Adventures" до захода солнца.  
Его хватило надолго — прошло целых три эпизода, — прежде чем он достал свой телефон.  
  
**я скучаю по тебе**  
Он почувствовал себя глупо сразу после того, как нажал на кнопку "отправить" — глупейшим, приставучим человеком во всем чертовом мире, — но затем его телефон завибрировал.  
_я буду дома завтра_  
А потом снова.  
_как ты там планируешь озорничать в оставленной на твое усмотрение квартире?_  
  
Себастиан мгновенно почувствовал тепло в груди из-за того, что Крис не только успокоил его волнение, но и нашел время, чтобы поддержать разговор. Это было приятно, мило и так похоже на Криса, что Себ устроился поудобнее, подтянув к себе колени, и принялся перечитывать их переписку.  
Как он собирается озорничать? Ухмыляясь, он напечатал ответ.  
**игнорю одного чувака**  
Ответ от Криса пришел быстро: _звучит весело_. Он тоже сочился сарказмом.  
**ты мне не поверил**  
_почти уверен, что ты просто сидишь на диване смотришь телек как болван_   
Себастиан поднял взгляд и посмотрел на свое отражение в стеклянной двери, ведущей на патио. Очень даже как болван, да.   
**хочешь угадать, во что я одет?**  
Это была шутка, но он спросил потому, что был почти уверен, что Крис ответит ему с такой же дерзостью.  
_хмм  
предположу, что в мою рубашку, так как ты, видимо, так по мне скучаешь_  
  
Себастиан мог слышать поддразнивающие саркастичные нотки в предложении на расстоянии двух штатов. Особенно после следующего сообщения.  
_ну или есть вероятность, что на тебе ничего не надето_  
Эта фраза зажгла огонек баловства внутри Себастиана, его губы изогнулись в улыбке.  
**тебе бы это понравилось, не так ли**  
Крис ответил сразу:  
_нет, если я не рядом, чтобы увидеть это_  
  
Себастиан провел языком по нижней губе, прикусив ее и дотронувшись пальцами. О, как он хотел, чтобы Крис был с ним в этот момент. И даже не только потому что эти сообщения завели Себа, изнывая от желания очутиться рядом с мужчиной.  
Он помедлил минуту, раздумывая над принятым решением прежде чем решил послать все нахрен и отправил текст:  
**я могу прислать фотку**  
Последовала долгая пауза. Из-за которой Себ кивнул себе и пробормотал "ладно, это было охуительно тупо", пока "Ghost Adventures" продолжали идти по телевизору. А потом Крис ответил.  
Это был довольно непристойный текст, и ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы успокоиться и понять, что Крис, возможно...  
_ты мог бы_  
Себастиан перечитал сообщение снова. И снова.  
Ох, дерьмо.  
**ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?**  
  
Он знал, что было довольно глупо это спрашивать, но он хотел получить абсолютное подтверждение того, что Крис действительно желал, чтобы Себ отправил ему свою фотографию, прежде чем пуститься во все тяжкие, делая непристойные селфи.  
_если ты хочешь_  
Ну _дерьмо_.  
Ох, бля, _да_ конечно Себ хотел.  
Кто-то вскрикнул в телевизоре, и Себастиан выпутался из кокона одеял, решив устроиться на другой стороне дивана со своим телефоном. Он стянул свою футболку через голову, чуть спустил шорты, оголив бедра, а затем расположился на диване, вытягиваясь, и пытаясь найти подходящую позу.  
  
Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что фронтальная камера на его телефоне оставляет желать лучшего, когда пытаешься сделать приукрашивающий себя снимок, только если вы не держите ее под правильным углом. В случае Себа правильный угол оказался чуть выше его головы, верхняя часть тела смотрелась очень ничего, при этом оставляя любопытному зрителю вид до самых бедер. Этого было достаточно, чтобы показать свою голую грудь, живот, бедра и чуть ниже, не открывая всей картины. Он изобразил полуулыбку, дразняще изогнув уголки губ, смотря в камеру.  
  
Сделать фото оказалось просто.  
Отправить — примерно ночным кошмаром.  
— Ладно, — сказал он себе, пытаясь подбодрить себя, пока смотрел вниз на снимок. Он сделал глубокий вдох, его сердце гулко билось в груди, когда он занес палец над кнопкой отправки сообщения. — Черт.  
Это было глупо. Крис уже видел его голым. Совсем голым. В гораздо более чувственных ситуациях, чем эта. Но почему-то он чувствовал разницу. Самореклама.  
— _Ебать_ , — он сжал губы в жесткую линию, поморщился, а затем ударил по кнопке "отправить" и в панике бросил свой телефон на другой диван. — Гребаное дерьмо.  
  
Он не знал, сколько времени прошло. Слишком. Слишком много времени, по его мнению. Он уже собирался выйти из комнаты, принять душ в попытке успокоить свои скачущие нервы, когда телефон завибрировал.  
  
Себастиан подскочил к нему, не стыдясь своего дикого желания увидеть ответ Криса, разгребая гнездо из одеял, пока не нашел телефон.  
От открыл текст. Вернее, из было два.  
_блять, Себ_  
_как всегда с этой ухмылкой, да?_  
Себастиан почувствовал, как потеплели щеки, губы растянулись в улыбке, пока он перечитывал сообщения. Себ хотел сказать Крису, что это он причина появления этой улыбки — дразнящей полуулыбки, которую он не мог контролировать. Он много чего хотел сказать. Но знал, что ничто из того, что он может сказать, не выразит того чувства, что засело у него в груди, так что он остановился на всегда подходящем  
**;) а я теперь получу фото?**  
Крис мгновенно включился в игру.  
_какую именно_  
**тебя**  
_делающего что_  
Себастиан злобно усмехнулся, отбрасывая всякую осторожность.  
**ну я б охеренно порадовался фотке члена**  
Ответ Криса был коротким, но он почти слышал удивленное веселье в его глубоком голосе.  
_Боже, Себ_  
**чего. не говори мне, что это не то, что ты надеялся услышать, когда я отправил свою**  
_я не говорил этого.  
ну еще рано, чтобы делать снимки наших причиндалов, как думаешь? :)_  
Себастиан улыбнулся  
**вернемся к этому позже**  
  
Его сердце охренеть как затрепетало, и, блин, он даже не знал почему. Может быть потому что он скучал по нему — скучал по Крису, — хотя речь шла всего про один день. Может быть потому что Крис всегда мог найти способ, чтобы развеселить Себастиана, даже если это означало, что ему приходится переживать из-за этого.  
Как бы то ни было, они продолжили обмениваться сообщениями, Крис рассказал ему как прошла встреча с клиентом и во сколько у него рейс на следующий день. А Себастиан просто сидел на диване, спрятавшись обратно в свое гнездо из одеял, и глупо ухмыляясь в свой телефон, только изредка поглядывая на приключения героев сериала по телевизору.  
  
Крис нашел его на следующее утро именно в такой позе, когда вернулся — закутанным в одеяла и мирно спящим в обнимку с телефоном.  
Мужчина не стал его будить. Он просто устроил мягкую игрушку в виде слона, одетого в футболку с надписью "Мэн", и направился в комнату распаковать чемодан.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Лучшее, что было в анальной пробке — то, что им не требовалось тратить время, чтобы полностью раздеться, долго готовиться для ее использования.  
Себастиану требовалась буквально секунда, чтобы смазать, вставить игрушку, затем надеть штаны обратно и ходить по квартире как ни в чем ни бывало, прогуливаться вокруг Криса, а после передать мужчине пульт, развернуться и отойти прочь. Это был его сигнал, что он в достаточно игривом настроении, и Крис всегда угадывал это, в глазах мужчины мелькала вспышка интереса, когда в его ладони оказывался маленький черный пульт дистанционного управления.  
  
Иногда Крис включал его сразу же. Иногда нет — Себастиан ждал этого с растущим предвкушением и возбуждением, где бы ни находился в квартире, пока Крис не решал, что настало время.  
Но это пришло только после долгой практики.  
  
Это было впервые, когда они использовали ее вне спальни, хотя... Себ не совсем был уверен в этом.  
— _Блять_.  
Он стоял за барной стойкой на кухне, опустив голову, пальцы, держащие коробку с апельсиновым соком, стали непроизвольно сжиматься от ощущения вибраций. Тогда он и заметил, что Крис осторожно наблюдает за ним из-за обеденного стола с бумагами, над которыми мужчина работал.  
  
Себастиан сглотнул. Закрыл глаза. Постарался сконцентрироваться.  
— Все в порядке, детка?  
Голос Себастиана прозвучал скрипуче, почти походя на скулеж:  
— Мм... Мгм...  
— Ты уверен?  
— Мгм.  
Он не уверен, на какой они были скорости. Это, определенно, было не "пять", потому что он знал каково оно, но, безусловно, на достаточно высокой, чтобы заставить бедра Себастиана податься вперед при переходе на следующий уровень и, _ух ты_ , это ощущалось совсем по-другому, чем когда он был разложен на кровати с Крисом между бедер.  
  
Его хватка на упаковке с соком еще ужесточилась — Себ не был уверен, что в ближайшее время не разорвет нахрен эту упаковку.  
— Когда закончишь, можешь подойти сюда на минутку?  
Вот оно что, Себ понял, опустив голову еще ниже, закусив губу. Вот как Крис играл. Мужчина делал вид, что не замечает, как близко он был к тому, чтобы кончить, хотя Себ был уверен, что Крис внимательно следит за ним. Притворяется, что не при делах, при этом убеждаясь в том, что Себастиан кайфует.  
— Себ?  
— Мм, — ответил он дрожащим голосом, хотя уже забыл вопрос. Он нахмурил брови, приоткрыл рот в мучительном удовольствии, когда знакомое тепло начало затапливать его тело. Себ вдруг почувствовал как _ослабели колени_ и... — _Блять_...  
— Себ, — Крис встал из-за стола.  
— Бляхорошо.  
Ноги Себастиана предали его, он исчез за барной стойкой. Крис выскользнул из-за стола, но Себ ни хрена не догадывался об этом, потому что, _гребаное дерьмо, он собирался кончить и_...  
  
Крис оказался над ним, вибрация _исчезла_ , Себ распахнул глаза и:  
— Блятьясейчаскончу, — Крису потребовалась секунда, чтобы расшифровывать, что он сказал, прежде чем мужчина сделал что-то с пультом, а затем вибрация вернулась назад, и этого Себастиану было достаточно.   
Его голова ударилась о пол, бедра взметнулись в воздух и обратно, тело выгнулось, и он схватился за руку Криса, когда его накрыл оргазм. Просто нахрен развалился на полу кухни, пока апельсиновый сок выливался из пакета на барной стойке над ними.  
  
Это было чуть меньше, чем изящно и потребовало много убедительных слов со стороны Себа, чтобы повторить это снова. Крис был удручен и упорен в том, что это было слишком, пока Себ, буквально говоря, не взял его за плечи и обстоятельно не объяснил мужчине, что это было чертовски невероятно, и ему нужно, чтобы они это снова повторили.  
Они повторили.  
Они повторили это снова.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Крис снова собирался уезжать. В этот раз на неделю. Это была конференция в Калифорнии и сама новость тяготила мужчину, потому что когда он рассказал Себастиану, то был насторожен и совсем не уверен.  
— Ты все также можешь остаться, — сказал мужчина, уверенный хотя бы в этом. — Я могу оставить достаточно денег, чтобы ты мог покупать себе еду и все остальное. Мы могли бы устроить шопинг перед моей поездкой, чтобы купить тебе все, что потребуется.  
Но Себастиан был слишком занят, пытаясь проглотить горький комок разочарования, чувствуя себя невероятно маленьким, подняв взгляд на Криса:  
— Неделя — это так долго.  
Крис понимающе кивнул. Себ был почти готов принять поражение, когда мужчина сказал:  
— Я бы предложил тебе, если бы ты хотел, поехать вместе, но у тебя колледж.  
  
И _ох_. Это пробудило интерес и нерешительное предвкушение:  
— Я могу пропустить занятия.  
Крис нахмурился.  
— Нет. Себ, неделя?  
— Да, все будет в порядке, — он уже пытался придумать, как проскользнуть через официальные лазейки в колледже. — Это колледж. Никого не заботит, появляешься ты на занятиях или нет.  
Криса это, похоже, не убедило:  
— Но твои занятия в студии...  
— Я возьму нужные вещи с собой, чтобы работать в Калифорнии, — у него были штуки для прорисовки фигур, работы над дизайном, но вообще ему было достаточно просто взять с собой лэптоп. Ему нужно было сделать эссе, но Себ был почти уверен, что он сможет его сделать в самолете и...  
  
— Себ.  
Поток мыслей Себастиана о бешеном планировании заступорился. Потому что это прозвучало не с интонацией " _о-ты-такой-милый_ " Себ и не " _ты-мелкий-наглец-но-я-возьму-тебя-с-собой-потому-что-ты-мне-нравишься_ " Себ. Это прозвучало коротко и по-настороженному честно. Было в этом что-то, что заставило Себастиана почувствовать себя глупо из-за своей поспешности.  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой? Потому что ты можешь просто сказать это...  
— Нет, я хочу, — быстро ответил Крис, все еще озабоченно хмуря брови. — Я хочу. Но я не могу просить тебя просто пропустить неделю в колледже, чтобы ты мог полететь через всю страну со мной. Это нелепо.  
  
Себастиан нахмурился. Не знал, что ответить на это.  
— Что если... — он пытался придумать что-то. Хоть что-нибудь. — Что если я смогу гарантировать, что ничего не пропущу?  
Крис сузил глаза, рассматривая его, словно пытаясь понять, как Себ выполнит обещание. Но потом он вздохнул, провел рукой по задней части шеи и сказал:  
— Я не знаю, сколько ты можешь успеть сделать за два дня, но если оно будет бесспорным доказательством, то да.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Оказалось, Себастиан смог сделать чертовски много за два дня.  
Он смог заранее сдать экзамен.  
Он смог "автоматом" получить зачет за классную работу.  
Он смог скачать к ней заметки и презентации.  
Он смог пахать как ишак над студийным проектом и уболтать своего профессора пропустить критический анализ.  
Он смог сделать целую кучу дел.  
  
Оказалось, что он смог честно убедить все стороны, что все у него в руках и под контролем.  
Оказалось, что он ехал в Калифорнию с Крисом в качестве его архитектурного как-будто помощника.


	12. Chapter 12

Крис отправил Себастиана к своему портному, Мигелю, потому что Себу ни разу до этого не требовалось выходить в свет и надевать костюм. Но, видимо, в Калифорнии были запланированы какие-то выпендрежные обеды, и Крис настоял на том, чтобы у него был костюм так что...  
  
Оказалось, что Мигель был высоким, приятным и исключительно милым. Он помогал Себастиану в течение всего процесса подбора костюма (практически водил его за руку, если говорить точнее), что было очень предусмотрительно, потому что в противном случае Себастиан бы просто наматывал круги по ателье, не имея представления о том, что он делает.  
  
Мигель остановил выбор на облегающем темно-синем (почти черном) костюме - идеально подшитом и сидящем на бедрах. Себастиан принялся разглядывать себя в зеркале, поправляя рукава. И должен был признать, что он выглядел в нем довольно охренительно хорошо.  
  
В процессе подбора они смеялись, шутили, сплетничали, и Себу представилась возможность потрогать все, до чего он мог дотянуться, ожидая пока Мигель закончит. Как вдруг Мигель, отсмеявшись, заинтересовано спросил:  
— А как твой дядя? В последнее время он приходит сюда _не так_ часто, как мне хотелось бы его видеть.  
Звук работы мозга Себастиана, словно громкое шуршание иглы по виниловой пластинке, кажется, был слышен всем, кто был рядом. Образ невысокого мужчины из Оттавы застопорил разговор, потому что... какого хера этот парень спрашивает о его дяде.  
— Ээ... мой дядя?  
Мигель, который измерял что-то вокруг манжеты, бросил взгляд на отражение Себастиана в зеркале и вежливо пояснил:  
— Он записал тебя на примерку, не так ли? Он приезжает сюда уже много лет. Я удивлен, что мы не видели тебя раньше.  
  
Вот оно что. Теперь ниточки предположений сошлись воедино в голове Себа. Не его _дядя_. Его "дядя". Должно быть, Крис сказал, что Себ его племянник, чтобы избежать неловкости, когда звонил, назначая время примерки. А Себ... не знал, что он чувствует по поводу всей этой ситуации.  
— О, он в порядке... — воображаемая игла магнитофона приподнялась и приземлилась аккурат на звуковую дорожку, его мозг снова начал работать. Но Себ все равно должен был быть осторожным. — Возможно... он рассказывал вам, куда мы собираемся?  
Потому что, кто знает, как много аспектов в этой легенде, о которой он только что узнал.  
  
Мигель вытащил зажатую между зубов иголку и воткнул в ткань костюма рядом с щиколоткой Себа, улыбаясь ему в зеркало.  
— Ох, Золотой Штат ( _официальное прозвище штата Калифорния - прим.пер._ ), верно? Звучит так, словно ты отлично проведешь время. И если ты спросишь меня, то я уверен, что в этом костюме ты привлечешь к себе внимание многих потенциальных партнеров. В том числе и того, самого важного человека.  
Какая-то знающая интонация тонко проникла в голос Мигеля - как будто он мог заметить что-то или вроде того.  
Себастиан посмотрел на него сверху вниз, нахмурив брови:  
— Что?  
Вопрос заставил Мигеля ухмыльнуться с озорной улыбкой.  
— Того, о ком ты думаешь, глядя на себя в это зеркало и ухмыляясь самому себе. Да, я уверен, что они будут потрясены тем, как уверенно ты сможешь впечатлить этого человека.  
  
Себастиан моргнул, начиная нервничать, потому что он не имел _представления_ , что так выдал себя — до того, как Мигель обратил на это внимание. Но да. Да, он _думал_ о том, чтобы покрасоваться перед одним человеком, и только одним. Угадайте с трех раз, кто именно этот парень.  
  
Мигель посмеялся про себя, опустив голову, и сосредоточился на одном из рукавов Себа.  
— Видел? Ты думаешь об этом человеке прямо сейчас. Просто удивительно.  
Себастиан с неловкостью почувствовал, как к его щекам прилило тепло. Он не мог ничего сделать с тем, что думал о Крисе больше, чем хотел бы в этом признаться. Он знал, что это было немного инфантильно, но... _блять_ , Себ и был немного мелким, так что это, вообще-то, не его вина.  
  
Но сейчас все, о чем он мог думать, было то, какой будет реакция Криса, когда он увидит его в костюме в первый раз, что он может сказать или как отреагирует. Это было настолько волнительно и интересно, что Себ очень тихо спросил:  
— Вы правда думаете, что ему понравится?  
Мигель снова посмотрел на него вверх, уверенно приподняв бровь:  
— Дорогой, самое важное то, чтобы понравилось _тебе_ , — сказал он, а затем добавил: — _Но_... У меня есть стойкое ощущение, что он будет из кожи вон лезть, пытаясь получше узнать тебя к концу вечера.  
Мигель сказал это с такой уверенностью, что уголки губ Себа приподнялись в улыбке, когда он еще раз посмотрел на себя в зеркало, заправляя руку в карман синих облегающих брюк.  
— Я надеюсь, что вы правы.  
— О, — рассмеялся Мигель. — Это то, что ты станешь понимать лучше, чаще приходя сюда. Я почти никогда не ошибаюсь.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Их рейс был намечен на конец дня, солнце только начинало садиться, когда они поднялись в небо. Крис был спокоен, хладнокровен и собран. Себастиан же был вне себя от волнения, напрягаясь от мысли, что они находятся в воздухе, хоть старался не показывать это. Он никогда не был в самолете до этого и, гребаное дерьмо, неужели это не странно, что они сейчас, вообще-то, мчатся по воздуху на безумной скорости?  
  
— Да, — сказал Крис, любезно потакая Себастиану, который возбужденно комментирован свои наблюдения об облаках и солнце, и как это здорово думать, что все эти маленькие штуки внизу на самом деле дома. — Нам лететь примерно пять с половиной часов, так что мы будем лететь, когда солнце сядет и все городские огни зажгутся.  
  
Себастиан был вне себя от восторга еще примерно полчаса. После чего он вернулся к своему обычному восторженному состоянию. Спустя три часа он успокоился и заскучал, и, наконец, достаточно расслабился, чтобы вытащить телефон из кармана, вставляя один наушник в ухо, и вручив другой Крису.  
  
Мужчина взглянул на него, приподняв бровь, а затем взял наушник, когда Себастиан уже нашел песню, которую захотел послушать и нажал на кнопку воспроизведения.  
" _747 or a VC10  
Winter, summer who knows when?_ "  
Себастиан терпеливо сидел на своем месте, немного опустив голову, чтобы скрыть усмешку на губах.  
" _Takeoff passion, flyaway love…_ "  
Он сжал губы, ожидая кульминации.  
" _Mile High Club_ "  
( _образное выражение, слэнговый термин, объединяющий людей, которые занимались сексом в самолете на высоте не менее одной мили или, примерно, 1,6 тысячи метров - прим.пер._ ).  
  
Крис удивленно нахмурился, растерявшись. Мужчина потянулся, чтобы забрать телефон Себастиана, который расположился на его бедре, и посмотреть название песни. Да, это " _Mile High Club_ ".  
— _Правда_ , Себ? — спросил он как будто нейтрально, но ничто не могло скрыть ухмылку мужчины.  
Себастиан улыбнулся и, поиграв бровями, немного наклонился в сторону Криса. Мужчина выглядел так, словно он хотел рассмеяться, но все же произнес "Нет". Так строго, насколько был способен.  
— Ой, да ладно.  
— Ты правда загрузил эту песню сюда просто для того, чтобы поставить ее сегодня?  
Ухмылка Себа стала шире:  
— Может быть.  
Крис выглядел так, как будто изо всех сил пытался держать себя в руках и в то же время не смеяться:  
— Ты — нечто, ты знаешь это?  
— Да ладно, не говори мне, что ты никогда не хотел потрахаться в самолете...  
  
Крис поморщился, быстро подняв ладонь, чтобы заглушить Себа, так что его голос превратился в приглушенный шепот.  
— Боже, ты понимаешь, как громко ты говоришь?  
Себастиан сжал губы в тонкую линию, чуть наклонившись вперед, чтобы увидеть что происходит за Крисом, и заметил женщину, которая сидела через проход от них и внимательно на них смотрела.  
— _Она просто завидует, потому что мы собираемся трахаться, а она нет_ , — прошептал он чуть громче, чем было нужно. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Крис глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая себя, прежде чем пристально уставиться на Себа.  
— Честно. Иногда я не знаю, как управляться с тобой.  
  
Ухмылка вернулась.  
— Я думаю, что ты управляешься со мной просто охрене...  
Самолет неожиданно дрогнул — просто чертовски подпрыгнул на долю секунды, но Себастиан запаниковал — схватился за руку Криса и держал, не выпуская. Гребаное дерьмо, они что, мертвы?  
Крис больше не улыбался:  
— Эй, эй, эй... это нормально. Всего лишь небольшая турбулентность.  
Рука мужчина спокойно устроилась на его бедре, наконец, посылая сигнал в голову Себа, и он принялся моргать:  
— Турбулентность.  
— Да, мы просто... Самолет движется над разными воздушными потоками. Это нормально. Все в порядке, — вторая рука Криса оказалась на ладонях Себа, все также не цепляющихся за плечо мужчины, большой палец Криса успокаивающе поглаживал костяшки ладони Себа.  
  
На самом деле Себастиан был примерно на 94 процента уверен, что они умерли, до этого момента. Но теперь стало ясно, что они все еще живы и здоровы, потому что и противном случае та дама через проход от них не стала бы снова смотреть на них неодобрительно.  
— Что? — выдавил он, его сердце все еще взволновано билось, потому что они ведь только что чуть не погибли. — Какого хера вы хотите, леди?  
Крис немедленно прислонил его обратно к спинке сидения и постарался минимизировать ущерб — посмотрел на женщину и сказал:  
— Приношу свои извинения, это его первый полет. Пожалуйста, не принимайте все, что он говорит, близко к сердцу...  
Но Себастиан был слишком занят, пытаясь успокоить свое сердце, чтобы обращать на это внимание.  
  
— Турбулентность, — снова повторил он, как испорченная пластинка, ослабляя хватку на руке Криса.  
— Да, ты абсолютно точно в порядке, — убедил его Крис, переключившись на Себа с женщины, которая теперь откинулась на спинку сиденья. — На самом деле... — сказал он, наклоняя голову, чтобы посмотреть в иллюминатор. — Тебе лучше смотреть туда. Это просто невероятно.  
  
Себастиан доверился ему — удерживал зрительный контакт еще секунду, а затем повернулся, выглянул в иллюминатор рядом с ним и увидел одну из самых крутых вещей, которые ему когда-либо доводилось видеть в жизни.  
Город (он не знал точно, над каким штатом они пролетали), подсвеченный желтым и белым с вкраплениями голубых точек — как будто их самолет был так высоко, что звезды оказались под ними, мерцали для него и Криса, пока они пролетали мимо.  
Себастиан улыбнулся. Почувствовал, как паника ослабевает.  
— Вау.  
Крис наклонился еще немного. Немного ближе. Одна из его ладоней переместилась на колено Себа, пока он всматривался в иллюминатор.  
— Никогда не устареет, — сказал мужчина со спокойной улыбкой.  
Себастиан выдохнул, полностью расслабляясь, в то время как его взгляд изучал узоры света под ними. Он никогда не видел прежде ничего подобного — шумный город превратился в молчаливый, воздушный и изысканный. Это... что же, это было _красиво_. Себастиан не заметил бы всего этого, если бы не Крис.  
  
Он вытащил свой телефон, чтобы сделать фото из иллюминатора (получилось в ужасном качестве, но Себа это не волновало, потому что он знал, что в любом случае он будет помнить об этом), а затем повернулся обратно устроил голову на плече Криса.  
  
Они оба провалились в сон — спокойный, мирный и безмятежный, — пока не попали в еще одну турбулентность, и Себастиан не проснулся с ругательствами, начав беспокойно дергаться, а Крис снова старался успокоить его обнадеживающими прикосновениями.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Они прибыли в Калифорнию, и Себ по умолчанию ощущал себя кинозвездой, наслаждаясь каждой минутой. Даже когда отель (Хаятт, по иронии судьбы) не успел подготовить их номер, и они должны были поселиться в другом. Что было только на руку, потому что новый был с видом на океан (Себ решил, что это же океан, да? Снаружи было темно, так что он не был уверен), милым, просторным, с двумя двуспальными кроватями. Так что после беглого осмотра номера Себастиан бросил свой чемодан на одну из кроватей и принялся рыться в нем в поисках плавок.  
  
— Горячая гидромассажная ванна, джакузи, — пропел он в волнении.  
Крис посмотрел на него от окна.  
— Ты случайно не собрался ли пойти посмотреть джакузи?  
Это прозвучало бы не настолько саркастично, если бы Себастиан не провел значительную часть последних двух часов, ноя о том, как он хотел бы расплавиться в горячей ванной в отеле, как только они доберутся до него.  
  
Себастиан по-озорному усмехнулся, вытягивая плавки откуда-то из-под одной из своих кофт с длинным рукавом.  
— Ты тоже идешь, да?  
Крис изобразил страдальческий вид.  
— Вероятно, у меня нет выбора, не так ли?  
— Нееет, — Себастиан расположился в укромном уголке за зеркалом, чтобы переодеться из боксеров в плавки, убедившись, что шнуровка спереди затянута как надо. (Он не хотел повторения той неловкости, которая произошла однажды на озере в доме кузена Чейса.)  
  
— Да ладно, — сказал он, возвратившись и заметив, что Крис принялся распаковывать вещи. — Твоим старым костям будет приятно.  
Крис пригвоздил его взглядом — правдоподобно изобразив обиду.  
— Полегче, _малыш_.  
Себастиан ухмыльнулся.  
— Просто пытаюсь заставить тебя почувствовать себя снова молодым, _папаша_.  
— Ты делаешь это за двоих, _ребенок_.  
Себ рассмеялся, лукаво изогнув бровь.  
— Не заставляй меня назвать тебя папочкой. Ты же знаешь, я так и сделаю.  
Крис тоже рассмеялся.  
— О, я _знаю_. Думаю, ты уже доказал это.  
  
Его глаза смотрели игриво, и это заставило Себастиана ощутить легкость и тепло во всем теле. Он был почти готов забыть о горячей ванне, чтобы остаться в номере и доказать то, о чем говорил Крис, еще раз. Но у них было достаточно времени и на то, и на другое, так что он устроил руки на бедрах и сказал:  
— Джакузи.  
И Крис ответил:  
— О, ты хотел спуститься вниз?* Тебе надо было сказать раньше, — как гребаный умник, каким он был иногда.  
Им потребовалось несколько минут, прежде чем Себ практически вытолкал Криса из номера и потащил вниз по коридору.  
  
* - _Автор использует в вопросе "О, ты хотел спуститься вниз?" глагол to go down, что является игрой слов, поскольку его можно истолковать и как "спускаться вниз", и как "заниматься оральным сексом". Поэтому фраза Криса наделяется двусмысленным подтекстом. - прим.пер._  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Территория вокруг бассейна по удачному стечению обстоятельств была пуста, когда они спустились вниз и оказались на месте. Себастиан пританцовывал от радости, когда он направились джаукзи, расположившемуся в углу.  
— Пузыри? — спросил он, но прежде, чем Крис смог ответить, он принял решение, скомандовав: — Пузыри, — и хлопнул рукой по маленькому включателю на стене.  
  
Вода начала бурлить, создавая пузыри, которые тонкой пенистой пленкой покрывали поверхность, когда Себастиан запрыгнул в джакузи. Было тепло и немного странно, потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы приспособиться, но в итоге он устроился на маленькой скамейке из плитки, вылепленной внутри ванной.  
  
Крис передвигался с нормальной человеческой скоростью, так что он только сейчас подошел к джакузи, медленно опустился в воду во всем своем полуобнаженном великолепии, выглядя при этом раз в семьдесят горячее чем какая-нибудь профессиональная модель в купальном костюме.  
  
Себастиан позволил себе еще секунду повосхищаться мужчиной, прежде чем поменять позу, так что теперь одна из струй под водой устойчивым потоком мягко массировала его мышцы на спине.  
— Охх, блять, да, — промурлыкал он, от блаженства прикрыв глаза. Пять с половиной часов полета больше походили на шесть часов, а сон в неудобном положении на плече Криса точно не доставил его мышцам приятных ощущений.  
  
Крис тоже довольно вздохнул, устроившись прямо напротив Себа.  
— Прийти сюда было хорошей идеей. Я рад, что подумал об этом.  
Себастиан приоткрыл глаз и бросил невпечатленный от довольной интонации Криса взгляд на мужчину.  
— Это старперские шутки, ты же понимаешь это, не так ли?  
— Просто доживи до этого возраста, — мирно прогудел Крис.  
— Боже мой, стоп, я серьезно.  
— Привет мистер Серьезность, я папик.  
Себастиан простонал.  
— Нееет, — его голос эхом отскочил от высоких потолков бассейна. — Крис, _остановись_. Ты слишком крут для старперских шуток. Вся эта унылая хрень про продвинутого папашу не про тебя, ты рулишь.  
Крис захихикал.  
— Такое противоречие изумляет. И не делай вид, что ты когда-нибудь считал меня продвинутым.  
  
Себастиан закатил глаза, не в силах сдержать улыбку после гримасы "я собираюсь притвориться, что дуюсь на тебя".  
— Нет, ты абсолютно прав. Я тебе нужен, чтобы держать тебя в курсе всего.  
Крис улыбнулся, и Себ уже видел, как шутка готова сорваться с его языка.  
— Хах, верно. Ты мне нужен, как вспышка в глазах...  
Прежде чем Крис смог закончить, Себастан вскочил, резко ударил по воде, отчего она взметнулась брызгами, прямиком в лицо мужчине.  
Это было весело, потому что Крис не _ожидал_ такого — совсем не догадывался, даже проведя столько времени с Себом под одной крышей, что это именно тот вид расплаты, к которому он прибегал. Так что, когда вода успокоилась, рот мужчины приоткрылся, он провел рукой по лицу, чтобы стереть воду.  
  
— Ты мелкий говнюк, — пробормотал он ловя воздух, но на губах медленно расползалась усмешка. — Как же я не догадался?  
В голосе мужчины было что-то такое, что отрезвило Себастиана и заставило его приподнять руки вверх, словно он собирался снова обрызгать его водой.  
— Потому что ты стареешь, — поддразнил Себ.  
Ухмылка Криса потеплела:  
— О, да?  
— Да, сколько тебе, примерно 85 сейчас?  
— С половиной, — поправил мужчина, чуть нахмурив брови, когда увидел, что Себастиан принялся двигаться из стороны в сторону на своей скамейке. — Какого хрена ты делаешь?  
— Проверяю твои рефлексы. — задорно усмехнулся Себ, показательно размахивая руками под разными углами, задевая ноги мужчины под водой. — Где будет следующий всплеск? Где же он будет, ох, чувак...  
  
Выражение лица Криса сменилось на нежное, но усталое от развлечения: — Боже...  
— Будет ли он блокировать всплеск или Себастиан еще раз выйдет победител...  
— Эй, — Крис вытянул руку, хватая Себа за лодыжку под водой, и не отпуская. — Никакого баловства и громких игр. Ты что, не можешь читать?  
Себастиан посмотрел вверх на знак с правилами поведения в бассейне, на стене. Да, на самом деле, это было самым первым правилом. Его тело, с рукой Криса, обхватывающей его, автоматически застыло.  
— И еще здесь нельзя находиться беременным.  
Крис кивнул, задумываясь:  
— Ты беременный?  
— Полагаю, что нет.  
— Тогда, я думаю, мы в безопасности, — он мягко потянул руку, притягивая Себастиана за щиколотку, отчего тело Себа без усилий было перемещено через джакузи к мужчине.  
  
— Ну, не знаю, тут еще должен быть спасатель, — правило номер семь, для тех, кому интересно.  
Он переместился по воде дальше, и устроился на коленях Криса, расположив колени на скамейке с обоих сторон от мужчины.  
Крис отбросил этот аргумент, кладя руки на ягодицы Себа:  
— Нет, мы в порядке. Я был спасателем некоторое время.  
Себастиан уставился на него, около шести тысяч вопросов разом обрушились на него (многие из них он, вероятно, сохранит для последующего удобного случая). Когда он ответил, было больше похоже на то, что он пытался убедить себя:  
— Нет, не был.  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы Крис сел ровнее, приподняв брови в возмущении:  
— Извини, но да. Я был. Шесть лет.  
  
Себастиан потряс головой, вынимая из воды руки и устраивая их на груди Криса, как только в его голове принялись мелькать разные изображения:  
— Это гребаные картинки.  
Крис, должно быть, воспринял это как оскорбление:  
— Почему?  
Себ уставился на него, голос сочился дерзостью, потому что, охренеть, он что, _серьезно_? Как будто Крис не видел, что просто мысль о том, что он был спасателем, делает мужчину умопомрачительно привлекательным?  
— Ээ, потому что ты совершенен?  
Крис поморщился:  
— Ох. Боже, не говори этого.  
Но Себастиан не собирался молчать, слишком взбудораженный мыслями о Крисе в форме спасателя, который занимался всякими спасательными штуками. Он просто не мог сохранять душевное равновесие.  
  
— Ох, _ладно_ тебе. Я уверен, что люди специально бросались в воду и рисковали собой, чтобы привлечь твое внимание.  
В ответ на это Крис только захихикал, так что Себастиан продолжил:  
— Не ну а что, _я_ бы именно так и сделал.  
— Мм.. Значит, хорошо, что мы не были знакомы тогда, — заметил он, его ладонь спустилась чуть вниз, оглаживая ягодицу Себа. — У тебя и так голова достаточно повреждена.  
Себ хотел притвориться, будто он оскорблен, но это было чертовски трудно, особенно когда ладонь Криса сжала его задницу. Он чуть наклонил голову вперед, отзываясь на теплоту, затапливающую его изнутри.  
— Ты придурок.  
Крис ухмыльнулся, также наклоняясь вперед:  
— Я шучу.  
— М... — Себ прикрыл глаза, понизил голос, когда лицо Криса оказалось совсем рядом и... — Все равно придурок...  
— Младно... — промурлыкал Крис, а после Себ подался вперед, прижимаясь губами к губам мужчины в долгом, мягком и медленном поцелуе.  
Пузыри воды клубились между ними, Крис, продолжая удерживать руку на заднице Себа, второй ладонью мягко провел по его щеке, большим пальцем огладив изгиб скулы.  
  
Себастиан медленно выдохнул и вынул руки из воды, чтобы устроить их на шее Криса. А после наклонил голову и игриво лизнул губы мужчины, тихо мурлыкнув.  
Ответ Криса не заставил себя ждать, их языки медленно скользили и потирались друг о друга, затем мужчина обхватил нижнюю губу Себа своими губами и аккуратно прикусил ее, заставив Себастиана тихо застонать.  
Водопад из пузырьков и движение воды вокруг них не скрыли это, учитывая как близко они находились — задница Себа уютно устроилась на коленях Криса под водой. Мужчина, в свою очередь, наградил Себа тем, что мягко сжал свои ладони на его ягодицах.  
  
Язык Криса поглаживал язык Себастиана, практически мурлыкающего от удовольствия. Он недоумевал, почему они раньше не находили для этого времени — просто сидеть и ласкать друг друга, не волнуясь о том, чтобы сразу же кончить или вроде того — только ленивые усмешки, мокрые поцелуи и неожиданные покусывания губ.  
Почему они не делали этого раньше? Почему они не расслаблялись таким образом?  
Крис что-то пробормотал с низким смешком, потому что, по-видимому, Себ сказал это вслух. А затем послышался тихий звук голосов, который столкнулся с высокими потолками, порождая эхо, когда семья из нескольких человек зашла в бассейн.  
  
Себастиан отскочил прочь, его тело создало массивную волну, пока он карабкался обратно на скамейку, прочь от коленей мужчины на другую сторону джакузи. Его сердце билось от испуга, потому что, Боже, вообще-то можно было бы и предупредить о своем появлении.  
  
Это была большая семья. Трое детей, совсем маленький ребенок, муж и жена. Себастиан хотел сказать им съебать обратно в свой номер, потому что они с Крисом были в самой середине прелюдии. Взглянув на Криса он предположил, что, кажется, мужчина пребывал в похожих чувствах.  
  
Вне зависимости от того, чего они _хотели_ , дети бросились в бассейн, женщина и маленький ребенок расположились в другой части бассейна, где было мелко, а мужчина... ну, он разместился в джакузи вместе с ним и Крисом, ну не круто ли.  
— Как дела, парни, — сказал он, слишком весело для кого-то с тремя детьми и маленьким ребенком, подумал Себ.  
Но он сглотнул, его дыхание было чуть тяжелее, чем должно было быть, когда он облизал губы и понял, что они, должно быть, довольно раскраснелись и было очевидно почему (потому что обычно его губы меняли цвет на более интенсивный, когда он целовал кого-то так сильно, как только что).  
— Здравствуйте.  
— Вечер, — вежливо кивнул Крис, но Себ мог заметить полуулыбку на его лице.  
  
Мужчина принялся рассказывать какие-то совершенно ненужные истории о поездке его семьи сюда в Калифорнию. Что-то о маленькой футбольной лиге или какое-то такое дерьмо — Себ не был уверен, потому что отключился от разговора примерно через три секунды. Картинки кричащих детей в микроавтобусе мгновенно сменились великолепным видом спасателя-Криса, без рубашки, красиво загорелого и тем, как он ходил по краю бассейна, свисток висел на шнурке вокруг шеи мужчины, а он зажимал его между своих губ.  
  
Наверняка у него была уверенная походка, немного чванливая, а его шорты сидели идеально низко, чуть свисали с бедер, красиво обрисовывая изгиб его задницы. И, да, Себ был на 110 процентов уверен, что он, вероятно, устроил бы какую-нибудь выходку, чтобы обратить его внимание. Чтобы увидеть как Крис двигался — бежал вдоль бортика, хватал одну из этих спасательных штук и нырял в воду, его мышцы были идеально прорисованы под кожей. А потом, когда он вытаскивал вас из воды заученным движением, устраивал на суше и склонялся над вами, то вам не нужно было искусственное дыхание, потому что вы же только притворялись, так что он вместо этого просто целовал вас.  
  
Ох, Боже.  
Себастиан понял, что сидел и улыбался самому себе, когда вдруг снова посмотрел на Криса и заметил, что он изогнул бровь.  
Мужчина продолжал говорить.  
— Я собираюсь вернуться в номер, — сказал Себастиан так сдержанно, как только смог, удерживая зрительный контакт с Крисом, чтобы тот _понял_.  
Он понял. Потому что удерживал зрительный контакт немного дольше, чем было необходимо. И его взгляд упал на задницу Себа, когда тот выбирался из воды.  
— Хорошо.  
Дети кричали, ребенок начал плакать, когда Себастиан, наконец, дошел до двери, подбадривая себя близкой тишиной и обществом Криса.  
  
Ему пришлось подождать в номере немногим более десяти минут, пока он стоял перед большим зеркалом в пол, приводя волосы в порядок, когда Крис тихо проскользнул через дверь.  
Они оба уже вытерлись, но все еще были в плавках. Крис подошел к Себу сзади и оставил мягкий поцелуй на его щеке.  
  
Себастиан приподнял уголок губ в улыбке. Мягкие губы Криса скользнули по его щеке, а затем медленно сместились к челюсти Себа и чуть ниже.  
— Запомнил, где мы остановились? — пробормотал он медленно.  
Крис ответил тем, что прижал губы ниже линии подбородка Себа — мягко, но медленно, согревая кожу своим теплым дыханием. Затем мужчина тихо выдохнул с усмешкой и поцеловал Себа в шею:  
— Этого ты хотел, верно?  
Себастиан наблюдал за их отражением, за своей кривоватой улыбкой, которая становилась шире, по мере того как губы Криса мягко двигались по его коже. Он наклонил голову в сторону, чтобы дать ему больше простора.  
— Да, — выдохнул он, отклоняясь назад и заводя руку за спину Криса, скользя рукой по заднице мужчины.  
  
Ладони Криса тоже не оставались без дела, расположившись на голых плечах Себа, а потом принялись неторопливо поглаживать его руки, пока не остановились на его бедрах, после чего Крис притянул Себа ближе к себе.  
— М... — пробормотал Себ, прикрыв глаза. Он повернул голову, Крис наклонился и захватил его губы своими. Это был еще один медленный поцелуй, но такой же распаляющий, как и любой другой. Себ прикусил нижнюю губу мужчины и чуть потянул.  
  
Их тела буквально вплавились друг в друга — так плотно они стояли, прижимаясь друг к другу.  
Себастиан отклонился на Криса, который взял на себя инициативу, осторожно потянув его назад за бедра, пока они не достигли кровати. Мужчина чуть подпрыгнул на пружинистом матрасе, после чего Себастиан забрался к нему на колени и прижал руку к твердой груди мужчины, заставляя его полностью устроиться на кровати.  
  
Потому что именно сегодня ночью он собирался уделить должное внимание прессу мужчины. Внимание, которого он заслуживал. Именно то внимание, о котором он думал после того, когда они в первый раз переспали.  
Он был прекрасен — Себ целовал, покусывал и обводил языком мышцы мужчины, потому что это было просто _невероятно_.  
— М... хлорка, — промурлыкал он шутя, комментируя очевидный запах, оставшийся после джакузи. Который, к счастью, был едва ощутимым, не влияющими на солено-сладкий вкус кожи Криса.  
Крис наклонился, запустив пальцы в волосы Себа:  
— Еще одна хорошая причина, что мы не были знакомы в то время, когда я был спасателем.  
Себастиан низко рассмеялся, когда оставил засос на коже Криса:  
— Мне кажется, я бы с этим смирился, при условии, что мы бы трахались.  
Крис усмехнулся, чуть качнув головой.  
  
Новой целью Себастиана стало намерение оставить засос на каждой из мышц пресса мужчины.  
Потому что что может быть лучше, чем разгуливать по конференц-холлу в первый день конференции, зная, что под идеально выглаженной строгой рубашкой Криса — шесть неоспоримых знаков того, что Себ его детка, а Крис — его папик?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ (от автора):  
> паническая атака у одного из героев.

Себастиан _не совсем_ представлял что такое "недельная конференция", когда они впервые обсуждали ее с Крисом, но, определенно, его предположения _не соответствовали_ действительности.  
  
Гребаные толпы людей, слоняющиеся по гигантскому комплексу, превращенному в конференц-холл, стендам и столам, за которыми велись переговоры заинтересованных сторон и которые поделили пространство на нескончаемые соты. Которые заставляли Себа постоянно испытывать ощущение дежавю в попытке разобраться где он находится.  
  
_Там_ были сотни людей, раздающие свои визитные карточки, другие, одетые чертовски строго и официально, сидели за своими столами и ждали пока кто-то из участников приблизится к ним. Все это происходило на максимальной скорости и одновременно, так что Себастиан инстинктивно зажался и держался как можно ближе к Крису. До тех пор, пока мужчина не посмотрел на него сверху вниз, озабоченно нахмурившись.  
  
Постепенно Себ освоился и почувствовал себя свободнее — понял, что все в порядке, потому что, хоть он и может и был не в теме, но он был с Крисом, который, _определенно_ , знал, что делает — у каких столов останавливаться, мимо каких вежливо пройти мимо, не устанавливая зрительный контакт, с кем завязать разговор, а с кем его избежать. Себастиан мысленно делал пометки для себя.  
  
Первый день прошел нормально. Но _на самом деле_ Себ с нетерпением ждал ужина. Ужин был с кучей людей, которых Крис знал по колледжу, по стажировке и вроде того. Это было круто, но вообще-то Себ был просто чертовски эгоистично взволнован, потому что вечер проходил в пафосном ресторане. И он собирался надеть свой новый костюм, над которым трудился Мигель.  
  
Так что он кивал и изображал вежливость, ловко скрываясь за Крисом, когда люди подходили поговорить с ними (кстати, он не ожидал, но на легенду о том, что он помощник Криса, купились все). И хотя Себ все же испытывал некоторую тревогу от того, что оказался у всех под наблюдением, он просто старался не отвлекаться от своего главного приза.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Подсветка рядом с раковиной в гостиничном номере была установлена на славу — Себ рассматривал свой костюм в сиянии белых ламп, которое высчечивало все новые яркие оттенки в ткани, изменяя его от почти черного до темно-синего, каким он и являлся изначально. В этом освещении тонкий черный галстук, который подобрал Мигель для него, выглядел еще более подходящим к костюму.  
  
— Хорошо. Да, мы могли бы проработать это примерно в это время, как считаете?  
  
Себастиан бросил на себя взгляд в зеркало, прислушиваясь как Крис разговаривает с кем-то по телефону в другой части номера. Их разделяла стена, которой Себ был благодарен, потому что она давала ему необходимое прикрытие — привести в порядок волосы, одернуть рукава пиджака и попытаться отпустить нервное предвукшение, затопившее его изнутри. Потому что вот оно. Тот момент, которого он боялся и с нетерпением ожидал. Но прежде Крис должен был закончить разговор.  
  
— Может быть, около двух. ...Что?... Да, но тогда надо учитывать время в пути.  
  
Себастиан сделал глубокий вздох, его тревога не позволяла ждать дольше, так что просто сделал это. Он рассмотрел себя в зеркале еще раз, а затем вышел в комнату, где Крис стоял, повернувшись к окну с телефоном, прижатым к уху.  
  
— Хорошо. Значит, в три? Было бы разумно, учитывая трафик.  
Крис казался немного расстроенным, а Себ просто стоял на месте, чувствуя себя неловко и...  
— Договорились... Хорошо, в три подойдет...  
— Крис?...  
— Да, просто убедитесь, что вам это время тоже удобно, — сказал Крис, а затем он, наконец, повернулся к Себу и... — Это важно...  
Крис запнулся.  
  
Он просто перестал говорить, уставившись туда, где стоял Себастиан.  
Себ переступил с ноги на ногу. Сцепил руки. Наблюдал в немой тишине за лицом Криса, за тем, как мужчина медленно рассматривал его, приоткрыв губы. Смотрел, как рука Криса с телефоном медленно упала вдоль тела. Кто бы ни находился на другом конце провода, по-видимому, был менее важен чем...  
  
— Можешь.... — было трудно произносить слова. — Можешь сказать что-нибудь? Мне становится неловко...  
Крис не сдвинулся с места, но его брови приподнялись, как будто он не мог понять, почему Себ так себя ощущает.  
— _Нет_ , ты... — он потряс головой, снова взглянув на него. — ...Вау...  
Это было единственное слово, но оно словно ударило Себастиана в лицо, проникло под кожу и заставило губы изогнуться в застенчивой улыбке. " _Вау_ ".  
  
— Эм... — пробормотал он, поправляя один из рукавов. — Так что, нормально? Не выглядит так, будто я слишком старался? — потому что на самом деле так оно и было, вне зависимости от того, как вы это бы описали. Просто студент колледжа Себ, который пытался притвориться помощником архитектора.  
  
Но Крис, определенно, смотрел на вещи под другим углом.  
— Нет, ты выглядишь... — мужчина сделал паузу, снова тряхнув головой, как будто слова, кототрые приходили ему на ум, были недостаточно хороши. — Ты выглядишь невероятно охренительно хорошо, Себ.  
  
Слова словно запустили фейерверки внутри Себастиана. Как будто городские огни осветили его изнутри, захлестывая эмоциями, как будто...  
— Спасибо, — он не мог сдержать лучезарную улыбку, изучая узор на ковре под ногами и покраснев. Учитывая то, сколько раз он воображал эту ситуацию у себя в голове, можно было предположить, что он скажет что-то получше. Но это же Себ.  
  
Крис тоже не сказал ни слова. Кому-либо.  
Себ поднял голову, отметив, что телефон мужчины все еще в его руке.  
— Эм... Ты положил трубку или вроде того?  
Крис моргнул, возвращая себе обычное выражение лица, как будто выходя из транса или нечто похожего, и посмотрел вниз на зажатый в руке телефон.  
— Ох... — а после мужчина нажал на кнопку отбоя.  
— Надеюсь, это был не важный звонок или типа что-то такое. Я не хотел прерывать.  
Крис отмахнулся.  
— Нет, нет... — а затем положил мобильный в задний карман брюк. — Ты готов? Мы немного опаздываем.  
  
Быстрый взгляд на часы на прикроватной тумбочке показал, что _да_ , они опаздывают чуть больше чем немного. Так что Себастиан еще раз убедился, что с его костюмом все в порядке и последовал за Крисом к двери, не слишком нервничая по поводу ужина, на который они задерживались. Не с теми взглядами, которыми его снова и снова одаривал Крис.  
  
На этом дело не закончилось. Продолжилось за ужином — том, на который они _опаздали_ , потому что оставалось только два пустых места, которые располагались совсем не рядом друг с другом. Себ посмотрел на Криса взглядом, походящим на взгляд оленя в свете фар, но мужчина просто кивнул ему, тихо сказав, что все в порядке, и они устроились за столом.  
  
Технически, они сидели на расстоянии всего одного стула. Примерно... через стол, друг от друга — напротив Себа сидела какая-то дама, а рядом с ней был Крис. Так что они находились не на противоположных сторонах стола друг от друга. Но этот факт все же оставил Себа в некотором беспокойстве, которое усилилось, когда он посмотрел на меню и понял, что не имеет ни единого гребаного понятия о том, что означают написанные в нем слова.  
Телятина сальтимбокка?  
Дары моря?  
Какого _хера_?  
  
Неужели нельзя было сделать крохотное описание рядом с этими названиями для тех, кто не совсем в курсе закидонов крутых ресторанов? С учетом всех мест, в которых они были с Крисом, в этом случае ему бы удалось выяснить, о каких продуктах идет речь, вместо того, чтобы потеть от неизвестности.  
  
Себастиан постукивал пальцами по бедрам, раздумывая над тем, чтобы вытащить свой телефон из кармана и быстро загуглить под столом эти названия — так он бы получил _представление_ о том, во что он ввязывался. Но... это было бы нечестно, не так ли? И это, вероятно, представило Криса не в лучшем свете, верно?  
Но, черт возьми, что за хрень такая это ахи карпаччо?  
  
Крис, должно быть, почувствовал беспокойство, волнами исходящее от Себастиана, потому что мужчина беспечно откашлялся и, поймав взгляд Себа, небрежно бросил взгляд в сторону и положил три пальца на стол, а затем поднял руку, потянулся к бокалу и отпил воды.  
Это было быстро и незаметно, и Себастиан почувствовал себя как какой-нибудь секретный агент или что-то в этом роде. Три. Три?  
Он посмотрел вниз в меню.  
_3\. Лингуине аматричана_  
  
...Себастиан поднял взгляд на Криса, но мужчина разговаривал с человеком, сидящим рядом. Официант уже принялся обходить стол, принимая заказы, так что Себ убедил себя, что Крис знает, что делает. И _знает_ , что нравится Себу. Поэтому он доверился мужчине и заказал аматричану — гребаное непроизносимое название (он видел бкоквым зраением, как Крис спрятал улыбку за бокалом, который держал), на что сделано то сделано. Он почувствовал словно гора упала с плеч, когда официант кивнул и сказал: "Очень хорошо, сэр", и перешел к следующему человеку.  
  
Оказалось, что лингуине аматричана — это просто паста с реально классным соусом с беконом и другими штуками, которые ему нравились.  
Оказалось, что Крис никогда не позволит ему растеряться, ни в чем. Даже когда речь идет о таких вещах, как заказ еды.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Когда они вернулись в отель, Крис подошел к Себастиану сзади, снова, как в прошлый вечер после джакузи, — но в этот раз мужчина обнял его и положил подбородок на плечо Себа, тепло улыбаясь ему в отражении. Себастиан почувствовал, что тепло затопило его до самых кончиков пальцев. Так что он наклонил голову, прижимаясь к мужчине.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Второй день конференции оказался гораздо более беспокойным. Участники отошли от эйфории первого дня и теперь переключились на деловое общение. Хотя у них было еще два дня, чтобы подлизываться друг к другу и завязывать контакты.  
  
Суть в том, что вся обстановка была довольно напряженной, и Крис чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, тогда как Себ путался в вопросах, которые ему задавали какие-то люди. Просто потому что эти самые моменты не вошли в его и Криса курс "Краткое руководство по болтовне помощника архитектора". Но Себ все же старался как мог, отвечая с максимальной вежливостью, насколько это вообще было возможно. (Он не давал себе поблажки относительно того, что знал каждую деталь проекта в Чикаго, потому что провел большую часть работы над ним, сидя на коленях Криса.)  
  
Женщина, с которой они разговаривали, здавала вопросы. Много. Очень много вопросов. Но, в конце концов, она ушла, и Себ посмотрел вверх на Криса, когда мужчина бросил взгляд вниз на него. Они встретились взглядами и улыбнулись друг другу, довольные тем, как хорошо все проходило.  
  
Вообще, весь день складывался на удивление удачно, пока Крис не сказал:  
— Кстати, тут есть сотрудники, которые занимаются графическим дизайном.  
Себастиан бросил взгляд в сторону, чтобы заметить стенды, о которых шла речь:  
— Да?...  
— Может быть, тебе было бы интересно сходить к ним и немного поговорить с кем-то из них? — продолжил Крис.  
Себастиан почувствовал как в груди что-то нервно дрогнуло:  
— ...Мхм?  
Но Крис пребывал в отвратительном спокойствии:  
— Я имею в виду... Это же не повредит, не так ли? Иметь несколько доступных для себя вариантов после того, как ты выпустишься?  
  
В мгновение ока, каким-то невероятным образом, разговор переместился с Криса на Себа и его будущее. И это произошло настолько быстро, что застало Себа враслох, он просто...  
— Я не... То есть... У меня нет с собой ничего, что можно им показать. У меня нет портфолио или чего-то такого.  
Вот тогда Крис взял дипломат, который Себ таскал за мужчину весь день, вытащил планшет и пододвинул к нему.  
  
Себастиан нахмурился, подняв взгляд с планшета на Криса:  
— Что...  
— Ну же, Себ.  
Он взял его. Включил. Пролистал все загруженные изображения.  
Это был его, Себастиана, проект.  
— Какого хера.  
— Ты пойдешь поговорить с ними, пожалуйста?  
_Это был проект Себастиана_. Крис загрузил его работы с лэптопа на планшет и...  
  
— Себастиан...  
— Я не... — какого черта? — Я не знаю как...  
Крис с волнением наблюдал за ним.  
— Не знаешь как что?  
Себ пролистал все файлы до конца. Его файлы.  
— Я не знаю... Как это работает.  
Потребовалось пару секунд, но Крис понял. Он перебросил ремень дипломата через плечо:  
— Просто иди к ним и будь самим собой, — он сделал паузу, задумавшись. — Может быть, чуть более вежливым.  
  
Но Себ не рассмеялся:  
— Я не знаю, что говорить.  
— Представь, что говоришь с моей мамой, — предложил Крис, и это в самом деле помогло. На мгновение. — Просто меньше красней.  
Себастиал нахмурился, наконец-то взглянув на мужчину:  
— Пошел ты. Я не краснею, когда говорю с твоей мамой.  
— Еще как. Но не в этом дело. Смысл в том, чтобы быть вежливым. И не стесняйся немного себя расхвалить. Пусть они знают, что ты умеешь.  
Себастиан сглотнул образовавшийся в горле комок. Все происходило слишком быстро.  
— Блять.  
  
— Хей, — Крис приобнял его за плечи, чуть наклонив голову, чтобы поймать его взгляд. — Себ, хей. Все в порядке. Ты не обязан делать это сейчас, если не хочешь. Это не пан или пропал. Это просто чтобы прощупать почву, понимаешь? — мужчина чуть сжал его плечо, чтобы взглянуть Себастиану в глаза, кода тот отвел взгляд. — Ладно?  
  
Нет. Не ладно. Совсем. Не так внезапно.  
Себастиан посмотрел в сторону стенда, его сердце екнуло от ужаса, когда он поймал взгляд женщины, сидящей там.  
  
Крис мгновенно оценил ситуацию.  
— Ладно. Хорошо, это было глупо с моей стороны. Извини меня, пожалуйста, не думай, будто на тебя давят или что-то в этом роде.  
Себастиан посмотрел вверх на мужчину, его лицо, видимо, застыло в панике, которую он ощущал в тот момент:  
— Я не... Просто я не думаю...  
— Нет, все в порядке. Ты не обязан делать это прямо сейчас. Или вообще сегодня. Просто погоди секунду, хорошо? Все в порядке.  
  
Крис говорил с той интонацией, точно такой же, с какой он говорил пару месяцев назад. Тот, когда Себ стоял на коленях перед унитазом в кафе, а мужчина сидел рядом, положив руку на его спину.  
_С той же_ интонацией.  
  
— Хочешь, я принесу тебе воды или еще чего-нибудь? Могу найти место, где ты можешь посидеть, пока...  
— Я в порядке, — перебил его Себастиан, отмахнувшись. Это было лучшее, что он мог сделать. Потому что, хоть речь и шла о нем в тот момент, все же, он оказался там благодаря Крису. Люди, которые смотрели на него (а может, и нет), думали, что за псих у Криса в ассистентах и почему они должны нанять этого мужчину, если его помощник не может справиться с социальным взаимодействием...  
  
— Хей, — Крис снова попытался привлечь к себе внимание. — Почему бы нам не найти для тебя место где-нибудь посидеть немного.  
Себастиан нахмурился, смущенный и раздраженный:  
— Я _в порядке_... — он вывернулся из рук Криса, отошел на пару шагов и положил планшет обратно в дипломат, снимая лямку с плеча мужчины. — Я в порядке, просто...  
  
— Крис. Не скажу, что удивлена, встретив тебя здесь.  
  
Себастиан перекинул лямку через голову, регулируя ее под себя, когда еще один человек присоединился к ним. На этот раз женщина. У Себастиана не было достаточно времени, чтобы изучить ее и, сравнивая, не опустить себя в своих глазах, прежде чем он посмотрел вверх и увидел Криса - или, вернее, его абсолютно пораженное выражение лица - брови мужчины были чуть нахмурены, рот приоткрыт, а тело словно окаменело.  
Ничего общего с тем выражением, когда он увидел Себастиана в костюме прошлым вечером.  
  
— О... Привет. Я не знал, что ты приедешь. — сказал Крис осторожным тоном. Спокойно, но осторожно.  
Себастиан не знал что и думать.  
— Я подумала, это хороший год для старта, — она улыбнулась. Она улыбалась, а Крис нет. А потом она перевела взгляд в сторону на Себастиана, в ожидании и...  
Крис прочистил горло, жестом указав на него.  
— Это Себастиан. Мой ассистент. — Она кивнула, Крис засунул руки в карманы и... — Себастиан, — тон мужчины был очень, очень осторожным. — Это Джули.  
  
Это...  
Себ моргнул.  
Новость оглушила его.  
Оглушила, словно кто-то врезал ему по ребрам, сжал легкие и сердце и...  
  
Он уставился на нее. Просто пялился. Он не слышал, что они говорили. Не знал, говорили ли они с ним. Все что он мог - это просто стоять там, смотреть и... Это _Джули_.  
  
Она была высокой, уверенной, невероятно красивой, и Себастиан сразу же почувствовал, будто бы он размером в пару дюймов.  
Крис выглядел так, будто ему некомфортно, но не слишком. Он выглядел расстроенным, но не так, как чувствовал себя Себастиан — настолько сильно расстроенным, насколько _не должен_ был. Хотя мужчина выглядел огорченным, но они по-прежнему смотрелись так, словно должны быть вместе. Как будто они части одного целого.  
Он смотрел между ними. Наблюдал.  
  
Казалось, прошла вечность, а он все не мог включиться в разговор, на 93 процента уверенный, что у него паническая атака. Ему казалось, что паника поселилась в груди, он вспотел, ему нужно было убраться оттуда. Так что он дотронулся трясущейся рукой до плеча Криса, пробормотал "Извините меня", надеясь сказать это нормальным голосом, развернулся и, стараясь изо всех сил выглядеть спокойно, маленькими шагами направился к двери, в лобби, а затем, оказавшись, наконец, снаружи. Он зашел за угол, и, строго говоря, ему не следовало сидеть на земле в приличной одежде, но он прислонился к кирпичной стене и просто съехал по ней вниз, зарываясь лицом в ладони, считая выдохи и убеждая себя, что все хорошо, все хорошо, все хорошо.  
  
Воздух охлаждал кожу, успокаивая.  
Жужжание встревоженных голосов исчезло, это было к лучшему.  
Ему хотелось побыть одному, не нужно было храбриться, что хорошо, но...  
Себастиан потянул ремень сумкки через плечо, отчего смог вздохнуть свободнее.  
Хорошо.  
  
Его телефон в кармане ожил, зажужжав, вибрация был настолько сильной, что ему пришлось вытащить его и положить рядом с собой на землю.  
Стало лучше.  
Хорошо.  
Он будет в порядке.  
Все будет в порядке.  
— _Себ_ , Господи Боже...  
  
Ему не надо было открывать глаза, чтобы понять, что прикоснувшиеся к нему руки принадлежали Крису. Пальцы очертили его подбородок. Бутылка холодной воды оказалась в его ладони.  
  
Себастиан по-прежнему не открывал глаза.  
Он успокаивал дыхание.  
— Хей. Можешь поговорить со мной? Я могу что-то для тебя сделать? — Крис беспокойно кудахтал, нервируя.  
— Заткнись, — ответил Себастиан. Резко.  
Крис не протестовал. Просто сел рядом. Теперь они оба сидели в своей приличной одежде в переулке.  
  
Себастиан глубоко вздохнул. Позовлил кислороду проникнуть в легкие. Грудная клетка поднялась.  
Когда стало трудно удерживать воздух, он глубоко выдохнул, избавляясь от воздуха. Медленно. Спокойно.  
  
Он передал Крису обратно бутылку воды, мужчина открыл ее, возвращая.  
Спустя пару глотков Крис снова заговорил. На этот раз его обеспокоенный голос звучал тихо и мягко:  
— Ты в порядке?  
Себастиану захотелось рассмеяться. Или расплакаться. Или сделать это одновременно.  
— _Ты_ в порядке? — когда Крис посмотрел на него в замешательстве, он объяснил: — Это ты только что встретил свою бывшую жену.  
  
Казалось, будет по-возрослому, если он скажет это. На деле он вздрогнул, произнося фразу.  
Крис выглядел не многим лучше:  
— Я больше беспокоюсь о тебе.  
В этот раз Себастиан рассмеялся. Горько и напряженно:  
— Всегда.  
Он сделал глоток воды, вытер рот рукавом, провел рукой по волосам.  
Все хорошо.  
  
— Давай вернемся в отель. Тебе, наверное, лучше прилечь.  
Себастиану показалось, что он, вероятно, должен как-нибудь запротестовать, но его тело устало, голова раскалывалась и ему на самом деле следовало прилечь и отрубиться на некоторое время.  
  
Крис уже дотянулся до телефона Себастиана, который все также лежал на земле рядом с ним, поднял и положил в свой карман. Мужчина поднял и дипломат, перебросив его через плечо. Он поднялся и потянул руку Себу.  
  
Себастиан принял ее. Позволил поднять себя. Прошел за Крисом назад, чтобы очутиться перед конференц-центром. Позволил усадить себя в такси. Уложить себя в постель.  
Было всего 6:30, но Себастиан моментально заснул после того, как Крис помог ему освободиться от одежды, а его голова коснулась подушки.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Он помнил сквозь сон, что, едва проснувшись, почувствовал, как Крис скользнул в кровать. Себ вдохнул и очень тихо сказал:  
— Извини за мое поведение...  
Но Крис обнял его, поцеловал в шею сзади и ответил:  
— Ты важен.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Прошло несколько часов. Себ не был уверен, сколько именно, потому, что совершенно вырубился — вероятно, даже захрапел. Он и проснулся только потому, что его что-то разбудило — вырвало из грез звуком тяжелого постукивания и громким поскуливанием. И тогда Себастиан окончательно пришел в себя.  
  
— Крис, — позвал он, привставая на кровати и уставившись на дверь. — _Крис_.  
— Мм...  
Стук стал еще более громким, назойливым и слишком настойчивым для 3 часов ночи.  
Себастиан дотронулся до руки Криса, чуть толкнув мужчину:  
— _Крис_.  
— Мм... Что...  
— Здесь кто-то есть.  
Видимо, было что-то в голосе Себа, потому что глаза Криса распахнулись, мужчина нахмурился и сел на кровати. Он прислушался, когда за дверью раздался голос.  
  
— _КРИС_.  
— Черт, — Крис как можно быстрее вскочил с постели, прежде чем Себастиан смог бы догадаться что происходит. — Черт, это она.  
Себ встал с кровати, его сердце оборвалось, когда он взял свою футблоку и накинул на себя. Он наполовину надел штаны, когда дверь открылась и...  
— Крис, подожди...  
  
— Господи Боже! Какого черта ты делаешь? — Крис открыл дверь, затем закрыл ее. Послышалась возня, но Себастиан не мог видеть что происходило, потому что дверь была скрыта за углом стены. Но Себ все равно услышал тяжелое дыхание, а затем он услышал это. Услышал голос, прозвучавший чуть громче чем нужно, с пьяными нотками.  
Это была Джули.  
Это была _Джули_.  
  
Себастиан застыл на месте — не мог сделать ни единого движения, хотя их голоса приближались. А потом Крис сказал:  
— Тебе лучше уйти. Подожди... Джули, _остановись_... — но она зашла в комнату во всем своем пьяном величии. Крис схвалит ее за руку, но безуспешно.  
Она остановилась, увидев Себа. Ее движения все еще были немного покачивающимяся, когда она уронила туфли, которые держала в руках. Себастиан не знал, что ему делать.  
  
— Ахх, теперь я поняла, — пробораотала она нечетко, понимающая улыбка появилась на ее губах в тот момент, когда Крис догнал ее в комнате. Он увидел то, что произошло, а затем закрыл глаза, что выглядело как... сожаление?  
  
— Джули. Ты должна уйти...  
— Он довольно маленький, тыне находишь, детка?  
Себастиан ощетинился, нахмурив брови и сверкнув глазами, потому что она не имела права... не могла называть Криса так. Не после того, что произошло. Не после того, как оскорбила Себа. Но Крис вступится за него... за них.  
  
— Окей, ладно, я не знаю, как ты нашла мой номер, но ты должна уйти, хорошо? — Крис кипел от гнева, но все еще сдерживался и это... Он не ответил ей ни слова на то, что она только что сказала. Он не защищал себя и Себа. — Сейчас чертовых три часа ночи, и ты, вероятнее всего, разбудила _всех_ на этом этаже. Ты должна уйти.  
  
Джули усмехнулась про себя, прикрыв глаза она, споткнувшись, подошла к Крису и провела ладонью по лицу мужчины:  
— Ох, даладно, детка. Всего лишь один разок, да? Как раньше.  
  
Для Криса этого было достаточно, чтобы потерять терпение, его руки взлетели вверх, схватили ее за плечи, чтобы направить ее к двери. Мужчина оглянулся:  
— Себ...  
— Все в порядке, он может смотреть... — и она наклонилась вперед, привстала на мыски, вплотную придвигаясь к Крису, и поцеловала его. Это не _настолько_ ошеломило бы Себа, если бы Крис увернулся. Но мужчина замер и ждал чего-то целую секунду, прикрыв глаза.  
  
Это длилось всего секунду. Но Себастиану было достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы прочувствовать. И неважно, что в следующее мгновение Крис оттолкнул ее, выругался. Потому что это произошло. Это произошло, а Себастиан все еще стоял там, снова чувствуя себя невидимкой, между ними двумя и дверью и как же ему было чертовски больно.  
Он застыл.  
Он лишь смутно слышал как Крис что-то говорил про такси, прежде чем потянул ее за дверь.  
И.  
Себастиан все еще стоял на месте.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Это было бесполезно.  
После теплого душа стало легче. Немного.  
Но пар и все вокруг очистили его голову от мыслей. Он хотел, наверное, просто сидеть и позволить воде струиться по нему, но в глубине души он знал, что это было бы как клише в кино.  
Так что он вышел. Вытерся. Встал напротив большого зеркала с глупой верхней подсветкой и увидел, насколько маленьким он был. Увидел, что даже с костюмом, висящим позади него, он все еще просто...  
  
Какого хера он вообще сделал? Почему он здесь? Что за смехотворная идея в его голове, которая подтолкнула его к мысли, что Крис согласится на такого глупого сопляка, как он? С _чего_ бы? У него есть все, что ему, блять, нужно. Зачем ему соглашаться на ребенка, который не может содержать себя и впадает в ступор при любом упоминании его будущего?  
  
Крису это не нужно.  
Джули была совсем другой.  
  
Себастиан потряс головой. Закатил глаза от самого себя. Впился на ногтями в ладонь.  
Господи, какой он надоедливый.  
  
На часах было 3:34 ночи, а Крис все еще не вернулся в номер после того, как отправился вызывать такси для Джули. Себ не позволил себе прокручивать в голове мельчайшие подробности этого, так что просто направился в кровать, замотавшись в одеяла как в кокон.  
  
Он знал, что Крис вернулся в 3:41, потому что он по-прежнему не спал. Просто лежал, чуть прикрыв глаза.  
  
Крис тихо прикрыл дверь. Облокотился на нее на секунду и глубоко вздохнул. Потом мужчина разулся, снял рубашку через голову, выскользнул из штанов, оставив их на полу.  
  
Матрас прогнулся под мужчиной, прохладный воздух кондиционера прошелся по повзоночнику Себастиана, когда Крис скользнул под одеяло, прижимаясь к спине Себа и крепко обнимая его.  
  
Себастиан позволил этому чувству проглотить его целиком — потеряться в нем до остатка. Потом он подался спиной назад и пробормотал:  
— Ты в порядке?  
Крис молчал. Не ответил сразу. А потом:  
— _Ты_ в порядке?  
Себастиану захотелось рассмеяться. Или заплакать. Или одновременно. Также, как в переулке.  
— Мгм.  
  
Он позволил глазам закрыться. Почувствовал теплое дыхание Криса сзади на своей шее, когда мужчина снова вздохнул. И оставил легкий поцелуй на его шее.  
— Это было отстойно. Прости, что тебе пришлось все это увидеть, — мужчина поцеловал его снова.  
Себастиана прошило от поцелуя до кончиков пальцев.  
Все остальное словно онемело, единственное, что он чувствовал, был чертов поцелуй.  
Глупый.  
Он позволил себе прикрыть глаза.  
— Всенорм.  
  
Калифорния оказалась совсем не такой, какой он представлял.


	14. Chapter 14

Себастиан проснулся от ощущения губ на щеке — теплого, мягкого, спокойного прикосновения, которое прогнало прочь его сон.  
  
— Мнм... — проворчал он, нахмурив брови и скривив губы.  
— Утро, солнце, — голос Криса прозвучал нежно, но Себастиан снова проворчал, не размыкая глаз. — Пора вставать.  
— _Мнм_...  
— Да ладно, — Крис обхватил руками Себа за пояс и потянул наверх, выпутывая того из одеял, без особого труда. Себ испустил возмущенный пронзительный вопль, когда очутился на коленях Криса, вжимаясь спиной в грудь мужчины.  
— _Блять_..  
— Как ты сегодня? — спросил его Крис, как будто это не он только что вырвал Себа из драгоценных объятий кокона одеял. — Лучше?  
Себастиан все еще не размыкал глаз, ловя последние отголоски сновидений.   
— Яезнаю... — пробормотал он сонно. — ...Только что проснулся...  
  
Крис ухмыльнулся позади него, удобнее перехватил его за талию и положил подбородок ему на плечо. Борода мужчины щекотно прикоснулась к его чувствительной коже. Они посидели так пару мгновений, прежде чем Крис снова заговорил.  
  
— Чем ты хочешь заняться сегодня?  
Себастиан замер на секунду, сконфуженно и медленно осмысливая сказанное.  
— А?...  
— Мы в Калифорнии, правильно? Что ты хочешь сделать здесь?  
— ... Э... Что насчет конференции?  
— Мы не идем на нее сегодня.  
Себастиан наконец открыл глаза, вопросы кружили в его голове, когда он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть через плечо.   
— Что? Не идем?  
Крис просто покачал головой, его борода снова щекотно прошлась по плечу Себа.  
— Нет.  
— Чт... Почему?  
Теплое объятие стало чуть сильнее, Крис помедлил секунду, чтобы вздохнуть, прежде чем ответил:  
— Ну... Я думаю, мы заслужили выходной... После всего, что произошло вчера.  
Себастиан моргнул, нахмурившись снова.  
— Чт... Но...  
— Разве что ты действительно хочешь на нее пойти.  
— Нет, — это смешно. Последняя вещь, которую Себастиан хотел делать в этот день — это вернуться на конференцию. Но... — Разве мы не пропустим какую-нибудь важную хрень?  
— Ничего из того, чего не будет там завтра.  
  
Ну... это имело смысл, подумал Себ. Не то чтобы много вещей менялось изо дня в день. Штука в том, что запланированное на неделю расписание было составлено так, чтобы было достаточно времени посмотреть все и встретиться со всеми.  
  
Крис быстро поцеловал Себастиана в плечо.  
— Итак, что это будет? Какое расписание на сегодня, босс?  
Было что-то в этом вопросе, что мгновенно заставило Себа почувствовать себя в десять раз лучше, и он не знал почему. Все, что он знал — это одна вещь, которая _была_ у него на уме с того самого момента, когда он узнал, что они едут в Калифорнию. А Крис _спрашивал_ что он хотел бы сделать. Так что...  
  
— Если я скажу тебе, ты не будешь надо мной смеяться?  
Крис уже улыбался.  
— Я не буду над тобой смеяться, — пообещал он.  
Себастиан не особо ему поверил, но все равно произнес это. Смотря в сторону и комкая в руках одеяло.  
— ... Мы могли бы поехать в Диснейленд?  
Он не видел, как улыбка Криса из обычной стала нежной, но почувствовал это на своей коже.  
— Да, — сказал мужчина мягко. — Мы можем поехать в Диснейленд.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Это не было похоже ни на что из того, о чем читал Себ. Или на то, что он смотрел по дурацкому гигантскому телевизору Криса дома.  
Диснейленд - огромный, громкий, шумный в лучших смыслах этих слов. Это яркие цвета, дружелюбные люди и просто заводная атмосфера. (На самом деле Себ сказал "заводная в задницу", а Крис принялся стебать его на этот счет, придумав около шести сотен шуток про анальную пробку, но да). Штука в том, что Диснейленд - охеренно крутое место, даже с толпами мельтешащих вокруг детей.  
  
— Я все еще не могу поверить, что ты никогда не был здесь, — сказал Крис, пока они шли по главной улице.  
Для того, чтобы рассказать хоть какую-то грустную историю в ответ, Себастиан был слишком занят тем, что фотографировал на телефон буквально все, что встречалось на их пути.  
  
— Это что за херня? — вместо этого спросил Себ, указав на странной формы вроде как съедобное нечто, что держала в руках маленькая девочка напротив них.   
Крис проследил взглядом за его пальцем и вскинул бровь, когда заметил что именно удивило Себа.  
— Ты что... Ты никогда не ел сэндвич из мороженого?  
— Э... Чего?  
Крис уставился на него на мгновение. А затем, без предупреждения, ринулся в сторону фургона с едой, расположенного на тротуаре.  
  
— Серьезно? — спросил Себ, когда мужчина вернулся с таким же непонятным сооружением в руке. — Не обязательно было покупать это.  
— Это произошло, так что расслабься на этот счет, — ответил Крис, протягивая ему сэндвич из мороженого.  
Себастиан моргнул, но все же взял его и принялся изучать липкое сладкое ванильное мороженое, зажатое между двумя толстыми шоколадными печеньями — конечно же, в форме ушей Микки Мауса. Господи Боже.  
  
— Обычно оно лучше, когда ты его ешь, — мурлыкнул Крис небрежно, получив в ответ совершенно невпечатленный взгляд.  
Но все же Себ откусил кусочек, мороженое при этом немного вытекло между печеньями в процессе. Но, _блять_ , это было круто — сладко, прохладно и, блин, Себ не знал, это на самом деле так сногсшибательно или просто из-за того, что они были в Диснейленде. Так или иначе, он откусил еще.  
  
Это, видимо, произвело на Криса совершенно определенный эффект, превращая его в ребенка, потому что он мягко улыбнулся Себу и протянул к нему ладонь, убирая след от мороженого из уголка его губ.  
  
Себастиан заворчал, отстраняясь сердито и вытирая рот рукавом:  
— Че за херь. Я не ребенок.  
Но Крис все еще улыбался:  
— Может быть, если бы ты не ел как варвар...  
Себ посмотрел на него с раздражением:  
— Я ем достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть с твоими гребаными выпендрежными друзьями, не так ли?  
— Это точно... — Крис рассмеялся, и они продолжили свой путь по дороге.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Должно быть, это было какое-то межсезонье, потому что им едва ли приходилось стоять в очереди за чем бы то ни было. И это было на руку Себу для концентрации его внимания и всякого такого.  
В конечном итоге они обошли все и очутились у тематических парков Tomorrowland и Fantasyland, прежде, чем в его телефоне закончилась память. Потому что он сделал около пол-триллиона снимков буквально всего. (И, прежде чем вы спросите, да, ему нужны были все сделанные им фотографии тех цветов - калифорнийские цветы отличаются от нью-йоркских.)  
  
Крис подшучивал над ним, останавливаясь каждый раз, когда Себ делал снимки. Мужчина даже согласился сделать дюжину совместных селфи на фоне самых разных вещей — Замка, Базза Лайтера ( _персонаж мультфильма "История игрушек" - прим.пер._ ), меча короля Артура, гигантской карусели и тому подобному.  
  
Себ знал, что Крис пытался компенсировать полный и абсолютный провал вчерашнего вечера — наседание на тему насчет его будущего, и вся фигня с Джули, — но этот факт почему-то не влиял на его настрой. Во всяком случае, это заставляло сердце Себастиана сжиматься, но иначе. В хорошем смысле. Речь про

Криса-который-пропустил-запарку-на-конференции-и-взял-меня-в-Диснейленд-вместо-этого-потому-что-он-чувствовал-себя-неуютно-и-хотел-чтобы-я-был-счастлив.

  
Да и как вы могли бы быть несчастны в месте, подобному этому? Это охренеть как невозможно. Здесь словно промывали мозги, как только вы проходили через ворота, а потом у вас не было выбора, кроме как писать радугой и чувствовать себя в шесть триллионов раз лучше. Потому что вас окружали всякие яркие штуки, и все эти известные персонажи, которые на самом деле ходили вокруг повсюду.  
  
— Я, определенно, вижу тебя в роли Питера Пэна, — отметил Крис честно, когда они прошли мимо обозначенного персонажа.  
Парень, наверное, был ровесником Себа, милый и энергичный, одетый в зеленый костюм. Он бегал неподалеку, совершенно ни на чем не концентрируясь, и Себ не был уверен, был ли это комплимент или нет, но:  
— Я был бы лучшим когда-либо существовавшим Питером Пэном.  
— Был бы, — Крис подтвердил свои слова, выхватывая одну из шляп Питера, услужливо выставленных для продажи на стенде рядом с ними, и нацепил его на голову Себастиана, чуть улыбнувшись и пробормотав "Оу".  
  
Себастиан бросил взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале рядом — его волосы под зеленой шляпой растрепались и находились в совершенном беспорядке, совсем в стиле Питера Пэна. Он поднял ладонь и провел пальцами вдоль ярко-красного пера, торчащего из ткани шляпы:  
— Мило.  
— Хей.  
Себ повернулся, ничего не подозревая, ровно до того момента, как Крис поднял свой телефон, чтобы сделать снимок. Он изобразил лучшую из своих улыбок, а затем послышался звук затвора, в момент, когда Крис нажал на кнопку съемки.  
— Да, — взохнул Крис с задумчивой улыбкой, посмотрев на получившееся фото. — Ребенок, который постоянно безобразничает и отказывается взрослеть. Ты в значительной степени уже Питер Пэн.  
  
Улыбка Себастиана превратилась во что-то саркастичное, но все еще довольное. Он приподнял брови, когда вытянул руку и включил камеру.  
— Шикарно, — прогудел Крис, но затем звук затвора прозвучал снова.  
— Этот жуткий лох ходит в абсолютно закрытом костюме, так что я ему не доверяю, — пробормотал Себастиан, не обращая внимания на то, как Крис фыркнул, посмотрев на получившуюся фото в своем телефоне. — Я предпочитаю находиться рядом с персонажами c открытыми лицами.  
Крис снова усмехнулся, по-видимому, просматривая другие фотографии, а затем произнес:  
— Мм... И это не имеет ничего общего с тем, что Гастон запал на тебя, не так ли?  
  
Себастиан оживился, воспоминания о мускулистом персонаже пронеслись перед ним:  
— Он не запал на меня.  
В ответ прозвучал лишь короткий смешок и:  
— Он, определенно, запал.  
Себ хотел бы поспорить об этом, но существовала вероятность того, что если он будет думать об этом, то он покраснеет, а потом, как, блять, он должен был сохранить лицо?   
— Да пожалуйста, — пробормотал он, снимая с головы шляпу и протягивая ее, чтобы повесить обратно на подставку. — Ты просто ревнуешь, потому что какой-то мощный парень, помимо тебя, обратил на меня внимание.  
  
Шляпа не достигла подставки — Крис выхватил ее из рук Себастиана прежде, чем он поставил бы ее на место.  
— Зачем мне ревновать, — сказал он, наконец, оглядываяя Себа сверху вниз с едва заметной улыбкой. — Если ты здесь со _мной_?  
  
Это было достаточно мило, но при этом не приторно, так что Себ не смог оправдать этот ироничный комментарий. Поэтому он просто закатил глаза, скрестил руки, покривлялся, а затем последовал за Крисом, который направился к кассиру с шляпой в руке.  
— Я не буду ее носить, когда мы будем трахаться, я надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.  
Крис ухмыльнулся:  
— _Ты_ первый об этом заговорил.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Остаток дня прошел без происшествий. Они гуляли, сделали еще больше фотографий и ели — наверное, гораздо больше, чем следовало. Но, даже то, что попкорн здесь стоил гребаных десять долларов, почему-то не имело значения — потому что Крис не обращал на это внимания.  
  
Когда стемнело, они направились к тематическому парку California Adventure, потому что он был полностью освещен, оснащен удобными дорожками и вообще выглядел круто. Было около девяти часов вечера, так что большинство маленьких детей исчезло из парка — спрятались обратно по своим отелями рядом со своими валившимися с ног от усталости родителями.  
  
Себ и Крис просто прогуливались вниз по дороге, не пропуская ни одного аттракциона или установленного вдоль дороги знака. Все было спокойно и мирно — совсем не так, как предполагал Себ. Особенно когда они сели на огромное колесо обозрения — то самое, с солнцем посередине, которое смотрело на воду.  
  
Прохладный воздух успокаивающе коснулся кожи, когда их кабинка двинулась, постепенно поднимаясь все выше и выше в ночное небо.  
Себастиан рассматривал воду, чуть наклонив голову.  
Именно в этот момент Крис, сидящий напротив него, заговорил.  
— Хей, эм... Я хочу поговорить с тобой о прошлой ночи.  
Их кабинка продолжала двигаться, но Себу показалось, что вдруг все застыло — как будто она просто оторвалась от гигантского колеса и рухнула вниз в воду.  
  
Себастиан бросил взгляд на мужчину. Осторожно.  
— …Да?  
— Да, — также осторожно ответил Крис. — Вполне очевидно, что это расстроило тебя — и у тебя есть все основания для этого. Но я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал несколько вещей, чтобы не имел о них неверное представление.  
Себастиан наблюдал за ним, немного нахмурив брови.  
— Какие именно вещи, — это даже не было похоже на вопрос.  
Крис услышал это.  
— Такие, как... — он на мгновение бросил взгляд в окружавшую их ночь, чтобы, казалось, привести свои мысли в порядок. — Такие вещи, как... Джули на самом деле не такая уж сволочь.  
Себастиан нахмурился — не мог ничего сделать с тем, что его брови искривились в неверии.  
Крис заметил и это.  
  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. И поверь мне, если бы я судил по тем двум встречам, которые у вас были, я бы тоже думал о ней так, как ты сейчас. Без сомнения, — его голос был спокоен. Полон сочувствия. Честный. — Но серьезно. Это на самом деле не она. Просто она была опустошена и приняла несколько неверных решений сразу. Мы все были там.  
Себастиан хотел скрестить руки на груди. Хотел скорчить недовольную гримасу и вести себя как ребенок, но... то, что говорил Крис имело смысл. _Он_ был тем, кто точно знал ее. Знал ее _настоящую_. Он был женат на этой женщине неизвестно сколько лет. Он знал ее — на самом деле знал, помимо двух раз, когда Себ встречал ее.  
  
Было ужасно это признать. Это сдавило ему грудь, грубость была готова сорваться с языка, но он должен был сказать — должен был спросить о том, что было у него на уме с тех самых пор, когда он стал невольным свидетелем этого дурацкого поцелуя:  
— При этом ты все еще любишь ее, верно?  
Крис откинулся на сидении, нахмурив брови:  
— Себ. Тебе следует понять, что когда ты женишься на ком-то — ... это — ...Привязанность не исчезает просто так. Ты проводишь определенное время с этим человеком — выкладываешься в эти отношения — обсуждаешь... Это не что-то, что ты можешь просто выключить после определенного количества времени. Даже если этот человек тебя использовал.  
Себастиан поерзал на своем сидении, уставившись обратно в ночное небо. Они прекратили двигаться. Он снова повторил:  
— Так что при этом всем ты все еще любишь ее.  
Это витало между ними.  
Крис вздохнул.  
— Есть разница между любовью и эмоциональной привязанностью.  
Себастиан не смотрел на него:  
— И что у тебя.  
Теперь смысл был не в вопросах. Никогда не был, на самом деле.  
  
Кабинка покачнулась, когда Крис поднялся, чтобы сесть рядом с ним.  
— Хей, — сказал мужчина, а когда Себ не посмотрел на него, наклонился и взял его за руку. — _Хей_.  
Себастиан сильнее нахмурил брови. Потому что это не то, что ему сейчас было нужно. Ему не нужно было, чтобы Крис сидел рядом и говорил ему...  
— Послушай. Я прекратил любить ее очень давно... И это охуеть как убивало меня — то, что остается какая-то часть привязанности. — Он сделал паузу. Подождал, пока Себ скажет что-нибудь. Повернется. Этого не произошло. Так что мужчина вздохнул, чуть опустив плечи. — Это... Когда мы были вместе, это было прекрасно и так далее, но это все тогда. Это в прошлом. И к лучшему. Я не хочу иметь ничего общего с ней сейчас. — Он сжал руку Себа. Чуть понизил голос. — Особенно после всего того, что произошло в последние пару месяцев.  
  
Сердце Себастиана подпрыгнуло от этих слов. Потому что... ну... _Они_ случились в последние пару месяцев. Они ворвались в жизни друг друга так неловко, как только возможно, и остались там — приспосабливаясь друг к другу, создавая все эти разные привязанности и Себастиан просто... он просто...  
— Так ты на самом деле не хочешь быть с ней?  
Это было немного грустно и жалко — то, как мягко прозвучал его голос, но Крис тем не менее наклонился вперед, проведя пальцем по подбородку Себа и аккуратно повернул его к себе. Себастиан подождал еще секунду, прежде чем наконец поднять глаза — и увидеть душераздирающую честность, отражающуюся в глазах Криса. А затем мужчина произнес:  
— На самом деле... — и после наклонил голову вниз, чтобы встретиться губами с губами Себа.  
  
Себ не привык к такому — не привык к добровольному проявлению симпатии — поцелуй просто ради поцелуя — теплое касание губ, которое не было отправной точкой к чему-то большему. Он не привык к такому. Но, черт возьми, это было так хорошо и заставило его сердце воспарить и в то же время резко упасть, так что он позволил себе сконцентрироваться только на нем — позволил себе прикрыть глаза и издать довольный стон. Позволил ответить на поцелуй с неторопливой самоотдачей, которая немного испугала его самого — потому что это так отличалось от их прежних поцелуев, что он был уверен — их кабинка может упасть в воду в любой момент.  
  
Но нет. Крис поднес ладонь к его лицу и провел пальцем вдоль щеки Себа. А все, что ему хотелось — это забраться к мужчине на колени, устроиться там и просто не двигаться.  
Они не заметили, как колесо обозрения снова пришло в движение. Себ на 95 процентов был уверен, что яркие фейерверки были ненастоящими, а только в его голове. Но оказалось, что они реальны — они расцветили их кабинку короткими вспышками белого, желтого и матового голубого.  
Себастиан осторожно устроил руку на рубашке Криса и удовлетворенно выдохнул.  
Крис поцеловал его в лоб.  
Это было невероятно попсовое клише, но он решил, что будет оправдывать его до последнего.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Они не пошли на последний день конференции.  
Себ сказал Крису, что он хочет поговорить с теми людьми по дизайну, так что они остались в своем гостиничном номере, и Крис помог ему подготовиться — придумывал возможные разговоры, помогая ему сформулировать некоторые базовые вещи, чтобы при случае он мог расхвалить себя, расцвечивая свою речь теми фразами, которые эти люди хотели от него услышать.  
  
И все же это немного нервировало, даже когда он репертировал только перед Крисом. Но все это невероятно ему помогло, потому что когда Себастиан сделал глубокий вдох, а затем заставил себя подойти к одному из стендов, он не намеревался впадать в ступор. Он знал, что собирался сказать.  
  
Для начала он бросил взгляд через холл, в сторону, где Крис, не скрываясь, наблюдал за ним. Мужчина улыбнулся ему и незаметно кивнул. Впрочем, Себу не обязательно было смотреть в его сторону. В конце концов он просто завел разговор и да, в итоге он, пару раз произнес несколько странных фраз, немного запинался, но люди, с которыми он говорил, кажется, не совсем обратили на это внимание.  
  
Он показал свои работы на планшете, и, по-видимому, они больше заинтересовались его дизайном, а не столько его способностями вести переговоры, потому что в итоге он получил три визитные карточки, а одна женщина прямо сказала ему о том, что будет ждать его звонка после того, как он выпустится.  
  
Он вернулся к Крису на чистом адреаналине, улыбку было совершенно невозможно стереть с его лица, когда вынул из кармана три визитки, чуть подпрыгнув от возбуждения. Это, вероятно, выдало его возраст, но он был слишком охрененно ошеломлен в тот момент, чтобы беспокоиться об этом. Так что они дали друг другу "пять", да и кто нахрен, обратил бы на это внимание.  
  
— О Боже, это же круто, Себ! — Крис тоже улыбался, широко, ярко и счастливо. — Ты только посмотри на это.  
Себ ухмыльнулся, уставившись вниз на визитки, как будто они были по меньшей мере слитками золота.  
— Я крут.  
— Ты крут.   
На него нахлынуло столько эмоций сразу, что все нервное возбуждение отступило, сменяясь эйфорией и чем-то позитивным и легким.  
— Я бы мог забраться на какую-нибудь чертову гору прямо сейчас.  
Крис засмеялся, проведя ладонью по его лицу:  
— Вау. Ну, я не уверен насчет этого...  
— Пошли на пробежку. Пошли на гребаную пробежку.  
Брови Криса нахмурились, он нежно посмотрел на него и протянул руку, положив ладонь на лоб Себа:  
— Ты, должно быть, не в себе.  
Себастиан захихикал. _Захихикал_ :  
— Нет, просто в охеренном восторге.  
Должно быть, за все месяцы, проведенные вместе, Крис не разу не слышал, чтобы Себ хихикал, потому что он удивленно посмотрел на Себа, прежде чем улыбнуться своей обычной улыбкой:  
— Очень хорошо. Так и должно быть.  
Так и было.  
  
Он оставался в восторге до окончания конференции. Крис занимался своими делами, не упуская возможности обращать внимание на достижение Себастиана — волнение все еще не отпускало их обоих.  
  
В такси по пути в аэропорт он протянул руку и невесомо запустил пальцы в короткие волосы на макушке Себа, мягко промурлыкав:  
— Я очень горжусь тобой.   
Себастиан зацепился за эту фразу. Пропустил сквозь себя. Улыбнулся тепло от этих слов.  
  
Калифорния, может быть, началась совсем не так как он хотел, но в итоге завершилась на высоте.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Обратный полет был столь же трясским.  
— Турбулентность, — повторял себе под нос Себастиан каждый раз, когда они попадали в воздушную яму.  
  
Когда самолет принялся снижаться, его рука взлетала, чтобы ухватиться за Криса. Мужчина успокаивающе гладил его руку.  
  
Они приземлились очень спокойно, и Себ посчитал, что им повезло.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Нью-Йорк оставался все таким же, каким был до отъезда.  
  
Крис занимался дизайном, было много Coldplay, а Себастиан должен был вернуться к занятиям в колледже. Но все в порядке, потому что он решил все вопросы перед поездкой, так что получалось, будто он и не уезжал. (За исключением, конечно, Чейса и Маки, которые сразу взялись за него, как только увидели.)  
  
Штука в том, что все вернулось на круги своя, и это именно то, чего он хотел. Потому что это означало, что они продолжили с того места, где остановились.  
  
Был первый вечер после возвращения, когда Себастиан вложил Крису в ладонь тонкий черный пульт управления. Мужчина не заставил себя ждать, прежде чем нажал сразу на вторую скорость, и анальная пробка завибрировала, поймав врасплох Себастиана, который успел отвыкнуть от нее.  
  
Они смотрели фильм, сидя на диване — что-то, что выбрал Крис, так что Себ вообще не был увлечен тем, что происходило на экране. Это означало, что ничто не будет его отвлекать от того, чтобы извиваться на диванных подушках и чувствовать, как у него встает, а Крис делает вид, что не замечает этого.  
  
Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока они не дошли до третьей скорости, и Себ застонал, прикрыв глаза и откинув голову на спинку дивана.  
— Охх... Гребаное дерьмо... — простонал он еле слышно.  
Крис едва ли обратил на него внимание, беспечно пробормотав:  
— Все в порядке?  
Себ прикусил нижнюю губу, по-прежнему прикрыв глаза:  
— Великолепно.  
В ответ на это Крис едва кивнул, не отрываясь от просмотра фильма. Было в этом что-то такое, что завело Себастиана еще сильнее — он не знал почему, но как-нибудь он в этом разберет....  
  
— _Охх_ блять.  
Тишина. А затем:  
— Мне поставить фильм на паузу?  
— Не... Нет, — с придыханием ответил Себастиан, пробка задела чувствительное место, что заставило его колени подогнуться, несмотря на то, что он сидел на диване. — Нет, это... Ахх... Извини...  
Крис ничего не ответил.  
Себастиан громко сглотнул.  
Люди в фильме чему-то аплодировали.  
  
Когда они достигли четвертой скорости, Себастиан не мог этого терпеть — не мог просто сидеть и притворяться хорошим мальчиком — так что он оторвался от дивана, просто налонился в сторону, так, чтобы оказаться на коленях Криса. Себ вцепился обоими руками в рубашку мужчины, когда наклонился вперед, сталкивая их губы вместе. Это изменило положение пробки и...  
— _Блять_...  
Крис поцеловал его в ответ, не упуская ни секунды, одной рукой придерживая его за шею, а другой поглаживая его спину — пропуская пальцы под рубашку, дрязнящими прикосновениями спускаясь к его спортивным штанам. Себ подался бедрами вперед, притираясь к Крису, давая понять, что хочет почувствовать как их члены трутся друг о друга, пусть и через ткань, и, _блять_ , да, у Криса уже стоял и...  
  
Крис наклонился вперед, сдвигая их тела в сторону и назад, пока Себастиан не оказался под ним, при этом их губы не отрывались друг от друга. Спиной Себ ощутил диванные подушки, а затем Крис навис над ним, с пультом управления от пробки в одной руке. Затем другой рукой мужчина поднял кофту Себа и принялся прокладывать дорожку горячих поцелуев вниз по его животу.  
  
Себастиан не мог ничего поделать, но принялся наблюдать, приподнявшись на локтях. Борода Криса охуенно круто ощущалась на чувствительной коже, когда задевала ее. Мужчина продвигался ниже, ниже, ниже, а потом с Себа стянули штаны, и ему ничего не оставалось делать кроме того, как открыть рот в изумлении — от того, как губы Криса сомкнулись на его члене. И, _ебать, они никогда не делали этого раньше_ — он был одним, кто отсасывал, но вот Крис вырисовывал языком узоры на его члене и, вместе с вибрацией анальной пробки, — это оказалось слишком. Себастиан не мог больше сдерживать себя, он откинул голову на диван, кончая, спина выгнулась под немыслимым углом, когда вибрация прекратилась. Но Крис продолжил — он не отстранился и, определенно, проглотил все. А Себастиан не знал, как прийти в себя. Так что он просто зажмурился, закрыл ладонями свое лицо и бормотал что-то на автомате, совершенно не контролируя себя.  
  
Крис дал ему некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя, подождал пока затихнут дрожащие стоны, а бедра перестанут трястись, — сладкие отголоски оргазма, а затем облизал головку члена Себа еще раз, сорвав с его губ удовлетворенный стон, и после этого отстранился.  
  
Дыхание выравнивалось. А потом мужчина потянулся, чтобы убрать ладони Себа от его лица.  
— Хорошо? — мягко спросил мужчина, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
Себастиан не знал, какие слова подобрать, чтобы выразить, _насколько_ хорошо это было. Так что вместо этого он притянул Криса к себе, валетая пальцы в волосы на голове мужчины, и соединил их губы, моментально почувствовав горьковатый привкус, как только язык Криса плавно скользнул вдоль его.  
  
Он... Наверное, это было оно.  
Потому что...  
Ладно.  
Некоторые вещи оказались совсем не такими, какими были до отъезда.


End file.
